Mon Ange
by Lilyssy
Summary: Ce qui aurait pu se passer pour Elizabeth et Darcy si les choses avaient été différentes... Terminée !
1. Chapter 1

Catégorie : Alternative Universe (enfin si on peut dire ça, mais je ne sais pas trop plutôt réécriture).

Genre : Romance (en grande majorité), Hurt/Confort

Résumé : Et si l'histoire avait été différente… Si il avait été présent à Netherfield ce soir là… Tout n'aurait-il pas été différent ? (en espérant que le résumé ne vous effraie pas trop…)

Disclaimer : Pride and Prejudice (univers, personnages...) ne m'appartient pas et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire. Cependant, cette fanficiton est la propriété de son auteur, à ne pas publier (en toutalité ou en parties) sur quelque support que ce soit sans l'autorisation de l'auteur.

Notes : Et bien, pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas trop où je vais avec cette histoire. Bien sûr, j'ai les grandes lignes et les évènements, mais pour ce qui est de tout en détail, je ne peux rien vous assurer. Cette idée, est certes étrange j'en conviens, mais j'espère néammoins qu'elle vous plaira.

L'action se déroule après le bal de Netherfield donné par Bingley. Je ne prétends pas réécrire 'Orgueil et Préjugés' ni avoir le talent d'Austen (loin de là même). Mais j'avais envie d'essayer.

Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, et j'avais envie d'écrire sur 'P&P' sans vraiment avoir d'idées fixes, juste une envie. Puis, l'intrigue est née petit à petit. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, les bons comme les mauvais commentaires. Il est possible qu'on ne retrouve pas la force de caractère de Lizzie et Darcy, mais j'essaie pourtant de faire de mon mieux !

La manière dont j'écris et l'atitude des personnages les uns envers les autres peuvent paraître un peu… anachronique avec l'univers d'Austen. J'essaie de respecter tout cela, de ne pas me laisser emporter… mea culpa !

Pour le titre, pardonnez-moi… J'ai tout tenté mais il n'y a que ça qui est venu !

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire en elle-même, je tiens à préciser qu'elle sera longue (pauvre de vous :-)). Pour l'intrigue… j'ai bien peur d'être légèrement barbare avec les personnages… J'ai une tendance au drame, mais qui se termine toujours par un 'Happy End'… Ne pas les faire finir heureux à la fin me traumatise, mais au cours de l'histoire cela ne sera pas de tout repos ! Il y a certains passages qui peuvent ressembler à ceux du livres, notamment dans la première partie de l'histoire, puisque je garde pas mal d'éléments du livres tout de même… Ainsi je ne réécrirai pas certaines scène, ne faisant que les évoquer (non parce que la demande de Mr Collins, merci bien :-))

Pour ce qui est des publications des chapitres, j'essaierai de le faire le plus vite possible, mais entre les études et les autres fics, je ne pense pas que ça sera plus de un toute les une a deux semaines, mais je ferai le plus vite !

Remerciements à : Laure et Angélique (deux grandes fans d'Austen que j'adore tout particulièrement) Morgane (que j'ai converti et qui m'a aidé) et Nolwenn (uqi est en voie de l'etre…)

Bonne lecture !

La voiture de la famille Bennet s'arrêta devant la demeure de Netherfield, alors que le bal avait déjà débuté. Tous les membres de la famille étaient emballés à l'idée et à la perspective de cette soirée, qui avait occupé toutes les pensées et les conversations de la semaine passée. L'enthousiasme dont chaque membre de la famille avait fait preuve, avait bercé la vie à Longbourn pendant plusieurs jours. Chacune des demoiselles Bennet se réjouissait en vue de cette soirée, bien que leurs préoccupations étaient différentes.

Pour Lydia et Kitty, cet évènement représentait quelque heures de plus passées avec les officiers du régiments, et leur goût prononcé pour la danse ne faisait qu'apporter plus d'intérêt pour ce bal et de vigueur à leur empressement. Pour Mary, cela serait une occasion de jouer en public, et elle s'était entraînée toute la semaine au piano et au chant. Pour Jane, c'était une occasion de passer une soirée en l'agréable compagnie de Mr Bingley. Plus leurs rencontres se faisaient fréquentes, plus son inclination envers lui se faisait ressentir au sein de son cœur. Pour Mrs Bennet, c'était encore une fois l'opportunité de montrer l'intérêt que le locataire de Netherfield portait à son aînée, mais aussi de venter le mérite de ses quatre autres filles qu'elle cherchait plus que jamais à marier. Quant à Elizabeth, son ravissement de revoir Mr Wickam l'avait fait être de bonne humeur toute la semaine. Elle trouvait le jeune officier tout à fait charmant et agréable, et les discussions qu'ils avaient déjà eu la confortait dans ses ressentis à son égard.

Se fut par Charles Bingley et ses sœurs que les Bennet furent accueillis. Le premier salua chaleureusement chaque membres du clan Bennet, les accueillant dans sa demeure avec ravissement. Ses sœurs, quant à elles, furent un chaleureux accueil à Jane et se contentèrent de salutations polies pour le reste de la famille. On leurs présenta Mr Collins, qui ne tarrissait pas d'éloge sur la beauté et la grandeur de la demeure. Puis, ils entèrent dans la salle de bal, et tous se dispersèrent bien vite.

De nombreuses personnes étaient déjà présentes, et en embrassant les lieux du regard Lizzie aperçut Charlotte Lucas, Sir William ainsi que Mr Hurst et Mr Darcy. Charlotte vint d'ailleurs à sa rencontre, la saluant avec un sourire. Elizabeth lui présenta son cousin, Mr Collins, qui assura être ravie de rencontrer les amies de sa chère cousine, et qui révéla qu'il n'avait jamais vu autant de charmantes jeunes fille qu'en Herfortshire. Alors que son amie et son cousin entamaient une conversation où le pasteur renouvellait ses éloges sur sa bienfaitrice Lady Catherine de Burg, Elizabeth parcourut la foule du regard avec l'intention d'y trouver Wickam.

Elle l'aperçut alors en pleine conversation avec Mr Denis, un peu plus loin. A cette vision, elle sourit légèrement et prit congés de Charlotte et Mr Collins pour aller rejoindre les deux officiers. Elle les salua respectueusement, s'excusant d'avoir interrompus leur conversation.

-« N'en faîtes rien, Miss Bennet. » lui assura Mr Denis. « Vous n'interrompez aucun échange d'une importance capitale, et je devais de toute façon aller saluer d'autres personnes, je vous prie donc de m'excuser. »

Mr Wickam et Elizabeth le laissèrent s'en aller, avant que chacun ne reporte son attention sur l'autre.

-« Je suis heureux de vous voir, Miss Bennet. » assura Wickam avec un sourire des plus aimable. « Vous portez-vous bien ? »

-« Très bien, merci. » répondit Lizzie avec un sourire, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-« J'ai aperçu vos sœurs ainsi que vos parents, je ne devrais oublier d'aller les saluer. » déclara l'officier en portant un regard sur Lydia et Kitty, déjà en pleine conversation.

-« Je suis sûre qu'ils en seront ravis. » certifia la seconde des demoiselles Bennet. « La réception vous plait-elle ? »

-« Oui, cette demeure est tout à fait charmante. » reconnut le jeune homme en embrassant la pièce du regard. « Et passer un si agréable moment avant mon départ de demain m'enchante grandement. »

-« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Elizabeth, soudain inquiétée par la précédante révélation de son vis-à-vis.

-« Je pars demain à la première heures pour Londres. » expliqua Mr Wickam. « Une affaire urgente requière ma présence là-bas, mais je ne voulais partir avant, ne désirant pas manquer l'occasion de me distraire avant de retourner à une activité moins réjouissante. »

-« Je comprends. » assura Miss Bennet. « Et vous savez combien de temps vous serez absent ? » mais elle sembla se rendre compte de la nature de sa question et se confondit en excuses. « Oh, pardonnez-moi d'être aussi indiscrète. »

« N'en faîtes rien, Miss Bennet, cela ne me semble pas indiscret.' Lui assura t'il. Cela ne devrait pas être plus de quelques jours. » l'informa George Wickam avec un léger sourire.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, , ils partagèrent une conversation pleine d'entrain et d'animation, sur la semaine passée. Mr Wickam conta à Elizabeth les différentes anegdotes de la vie du régiment, et celle-ci lui fit part des préparatifs que cette soirée avait nécessité au sein de leur famille. La jeune femme était tou à fait ravie de cette échange, trouvant son interlocuteur de plus en plus charmnt à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Ils furent interrompus par Lydia et Kitty, venues saluer Mr Wickam. Instinctivement, Elizabeth sentit son enchantement diminuer, et s'excusa auprés de ses deux cadettes et de Mr Wickam, afin de se rendre auprés de Jane que Mr Bingley avait délaissée quelques minutes pour aller converser avec Mr Darcy.

-« Lizzie ! » s'exclama l'aînée des Bennet à la vue de sa sœur. « Vas-tu bien ? » demanda t'elle alors. « Je te croyais en pleine conversation avec Mr Wickam. »

-« Je l'étais. » déclara sa sœur avec un léger sourire. « Mais Lydia et Kitty sont arrivés, et il fallait bien que je vienne te tenir compagnie. » ajouta t'elle, rieuse.

-« Oh, je n'étais pas seule depuis longtemps ! » lui révéla Jane. « Mais raconte-moi… Comment se passe ta soirée ? Tu n'as pas un instant quitté Mr Wikcam. »

-« Je pourrais en dire autant de toi et Mr Bingley. » la taquina Elizabeth. « Mais il est vrai que les conversations en compagnies de Mr Wickam sont très agréables. » reconnut elle, presque honteuse.

-« Oh Lizzie ! » s'exclama son aînée, ravie. « Te plairait-il donc ? »

-« Cela se pourrait bien Jane. » avoua Lizzie en baissant les yeux. « Mais ne nous empressons pas à tirer des conclusions. » déclara t'elle ensuite, raisonablement. « Il n'est ici que pour la durée de l'hiver, dois-je te le rappeler ? »

-« En effet. » approuva Jane. « Mais peut-être sa présence pourrait-elle être prolongée, pour des raisons encore obscures… »

-« Le temps nous le dira. » répondit simplement Elizabeth., songeuse.

Bien sûr, elle espérait que les présages de son aînée se révèlent exacts. Malheureusement, elle gardait à l'esprit que l'établissement du régiment à Meryton n'était que temporaires. La discussion avec Jane continua, ainsi que la soirée. Elizabeth se vit invitée à danseéepar Mr Wickam mais également Mr Collins, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. Elle échangea de longues conversations avec Charlotte ou Jane. Elle passa sa soirée, sans se rendre compte que dans la foule, un gentleman l'observait discrètement.

Depuis le début de la soirée, Darcy n'échangeait que de rares discussions avec Caroline Bingley, sa sœur ou son frère. Charles était plus empressé aux côtés de Jane Bennet, ce qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Ainsi donc, dès qu'il avait vu Miss Elizabeth Bennet discuter gaiement avec Wickam, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de les guetter discrètement. Oh, bien entendu il n'éprouvait pas de jalousie quelconque, aucunement. Mais son aversion pour Wickam le forçait presque à guetter ses agissement, et l'hypocrisie feinte avec laquelle il se comportait au sein de cette assemblée. Il devait reconnaître à George Wickam, un certain don pour mêler des contacts avec autrui. Il savait se faire apprécier de tous, et ses manières étaient tout à fait séduisantes. Malheureusement, Darcy ne pouvait lui accorder plus de mérite, en connaissance de ses agissements passés.

Pourtant, malgré la connaissance de ces faits, il n'alla pas prévenir Miss Bennet, même lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule. Il songea plusieurs fois à l'inviter à danser, pour essayer de déceler ce qu'elle pensait de Wickam. Mais il se résolut bien vite, se disant bien que leurs affaires ne le regardait en rien, et quil serait malvenu de sa par, sans doute, d'importuner ainsi Miss Elizabeth. Pourtant, plus la soirée passait, plus il se posait de question sur l'intérêt qu'il portait à la seconde des demoiselles Bennet. Bien sûr, il avait déjà remarqué son vif caractère et son intelligence, qui aurait pu en outrer plus d'un… Mais pas lui… Il était intrigué par elle, comme captivé par sa vivacité d'esprit, mais également - comme il l'avait dit à Miss Bingley – de la beauté de ses yeux. Son intérêt grandissait, mai Darcy se refusait bien de se l'avouer… Elizabeth Bennet resterait pour lui un mystère, il en était mieux ainsi.

Ainsi la soirée passa. Les danses et les discussions s'enchaînaient, reprenant de plus belle après le suculant dîner offert par leurs hôtes. Elizabeth passa des moments plus qu'agréables avec Mr Wickam, et Darcy se contentait de laisser le bal passer, discutant parfois avec ce qu'il avait de connaissances au sein de cette assemblée.

Tout au long du bal, Elizabeth avait été inquiétée par une éventuelle rencontre entre Mr Darcy et Mr Wickam. Elle savait la haine qu'ils partageaient, notamment venant du maître de Penberley, et craignait pour la bonne entente générale. Mais jamais ils ne se croisèrent, et l'affaire qui les occupait tous deux ne fut jamais abordée entre Elizabeth et le jeune officier. L'heure du départ arriva bien vite selon Elizabeth, et avec lui sa séparation d'avec Wickam. Bien sûr, elle le reverrait assurément en allant se balader à Meryton, mais cette perspective de départ ne la ravissait pas du tout. Cependant, elle dut lui dire au revoir sous le perron de Netherfield.

-« Miss Bennet, j'ai été ravi de passer cette soirée en votre compagnie. » assura le charmant officier, sourire aux lèvres.

-« Moi également monsieur. » lui certifia Lizzie, souriante.

-« J'espère vous revoir très prochainement à Meryton. » lui confia le jeune homme.

-« Je l'espère aussi . » avoua Elizabeth.

-« Bonsoir, Miss Bennet. » la salua Wickam, avant de s'incliner respectueusement et de prendre congés.

Elizabeth le regarda s'éloigner, puis gagna la voiture où toute sa famille l'attendait. Elle passa le voyage du retour vers Longbourn à songer à la soirée qui venait de s'écouler, en savourant jusqu'au moindre souvenir, bercée par les exclamations de ses plus jeunes sœurs, de sa mère et de Mr Collins.

Arrivée à bon port, elle se coucha avec Jane dans leur chambre. Elles échangèrent de brèves impressions, mais la fatigue les emporta vite et toutes deux s'endormirent, le cœur léger.

xox

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas de tout repos à Longbourn. Des émotions fortes avaient agité la famille Bennet, notamment lors de la demande en mariage de Mr Collins à Elizabeth, et du refus plus que catégorique de cette dernière. A présent, leur cousin était reparti pour Hansworth, mais les nerfs de Mrs Bennet ne semblaient pas s'en être totalement remis.

En ce début d'après-midi, chacun vaquait à ses occupations à Longbourn. Elizabeth et Jane se trouvaient dans le salon, lisant chacune un livre avec attention, alors que Mary s'exerçait à son clavecin. Mr Bennet était dans son bureau, et Mrs Bennet ainsi que Lydia et Kitty s'étaient rendues à Meryton chez Mrs Phillips. Se fut sur les coups de six heures que les trois sœurs entendirent des pas de chevaux à proximité, venant du dehors. Elizabeth et Jane échangèrent un regard étonné, puis, Lizzy se leva, fronçant les sourcils devant la venue de visiteurs. Elle demanda à Jane et Mary si elles soupçonnaient l'identité de leurs invités, mais les deux répondirent par la négative. Alors, Elizabeth alla prévenir son père, et tous deux sortirent ensuite du bureau, attendant les nouveaux venus.

Quelques secondes plus tard seuleement, l'un de leurs domestiques leur annonça l'arrivée de Mr Bingley et Mr Darcy. Les deux aînées des sœurs Bennet échangèrent un regard interrogateur, puis leurs visiteurs entrèrent et de chaleureuses salutations – du moins de la part de Bingley furent adressés à la famille demeurant à Longbourn.

-« Nous chassions dans le voisinage, lorsque nous avons décidé de faire un arrêt à Longbourn. » leurs expliqua Mr Bingley. « J'espère seuelement, que nous ne vous importunons pas. »

-« Aucunement. » lui assura Elizabeth, souriante. « Malheureusement, notre mère ainsi que Lydia et Kitty se sont rendus à Meryton chez notre tante. » exposa t'elle.

-« Vraiment ? » demanda le locataire de Netherfield, légèrement surpris. « Quel dommage, nous les verrons donc une prochaine fois. » assura t'il.

-« Voulez-vous rester boire un thé ? » demanda Jane, poliment avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

-« Avec plaisir. » répondit Bingley. « Ah moins que vous n'y voyiez un inconvégnant Darcy. » ajouta t'il ensuite, se tournant vers son ami.

-« Aucun. » assura ce dernier.

Jane sembla ravie de cette réponse, et Mr Bennet demanda à se qu'on prépare le thé. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la grande table, Mary retournant à son clavecin pour jouer un de ses morceaux favoris. Ainsi donc, les discussions commencèrent, Mr Bingley, Jane et Mr Bennet échangeant avec animations. Darcy et Lzzy restaient étrangement silencieux, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne brise le silence.

-« Vous portez-vous bien, Miss Bennet ? » demanda t'il à son ravissant vis-à-vis, alors qu'on leurs apportait le thé.

-« Très bien, merci. » répondit Elizabeth en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-« Vous êtes vous reposée du bal de Netherfield ? » poursuivit Darcy après avoir bu une gorgée de thé. « Aviez-vous passé une bonne soirée ? » s'enquit-il ensuite.

-« Oui, très bonne. » lui répondit Lizzy avec un petit sourire au souvenir du bal et de sa compagnie avec Mr Wickam. Mais elle déchanta bien vite, se rappelant l'aversion qui liait les deux hommes. « Et vous ? »

-« Cela a été. » répondit simplement le maître de Penberley, ne désirant pas s'attarder sur la question. « Je trouve la demeure de Netherfield très agréable. » reconnut-il ensuite.

-« Même si la société qui l'entoure est quelque peu rustre ? » questionna Elizabeth, sans méchanceté dans la voix, ne sachant pourquoi elle avait dit cela.

-« Elle ne l'est pas toute entière. » répondit simplement Darcy, d'un ton qui intrigua Elizabeth.

Cependant, ils ne purent échanger d'autres mots. Elizabeth essayait de comprendre le caractère de cet homme dont on lui avait dit tant de choses contradictoires. Mais ce qui demeurait était le portrait que lui en avait fait Mr Wickam. Et malheureusement, elle avait bien essayé de croire qu'il n'eut été aussi cruel que lui avait décrit le jeune officier, rien dans la froideur de son comportement n'allait dans le sens contraire.

Pour Darcy, le silence devint vite insoutenable et gênant, mais il sut ne rien en montrer. Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été calmes dans le flots de ses pensées, et l'intérêt et l'attention grandissante qu'il pourtait à Elizabeth Bennet y était pour beaucoup. Il avait beau se répéter maintes et maintes fois qu'il ne devait rien en être, ce sentiment restait toujours là. Mais il était persuadé qu'une fois qu'il aurait quitté le Herfortshire, il reviendrait à des pensées plus cohérentes et plus posées.

Ils échangèrent par la suite quelques banalités, et décidèrent de se joindre à la conversation qui se tenait à leurs côtés, si bien qu'ils en oublièrent presque leurs préoccupations respectives. L'heure qui suivit passa calmement, puis les deux invités prirent congés, devant rentrer à Netherfield pour le dîner. On les raccompagna, et les membres de la famille Bennet reprirent leurs activités, peu avant que Mrs Bennet, Lydia et Kitty ne reviennent de Meryton. Lorsque Mrs Bennet apprit la venue de Mr Bingley en leur demeure, elle fut ravie et assailla Jane de questions. Puis, tout au long de la soirée, elle ne cessa de répéter que ce gentleman s'intéressait trop à son aînée pour ne pas penser au mariage, et sa famille ne l'écouta que peu, désormais habituée à ses longs monologues.

Plus tard, alors que Jane et elle étaient couchées dans leur chambre, Lizzy repensa à la venue de Mr Darcy. Il était difficle de croire qu'un jeune homme de sa condition puisse autant malmener un homme si charmant comme l'était Mr Wickam. Pourtant, elle connaissait la vérité, et aucun comportement de la part de Darcy ne l'avait démenti. Ainsi donc, elle ne pouvait qu'accorder toute sa sympathie à Mr Wickam. Ainsi, se fut en pensant à lui qu'elle trouva enfin le sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde! Et bien voilà le second chapitre de ma fiction, il est venu rapidement car je suis très motivée pour cette histoire, en délaissant les autres d'ailleurs. Je suis heureuse que le premier chapitre vous ai plus, et je dois dire que votre intriguement me ravi, puisque c'éait un peu le but en fait…_

_En tout cas, merci à mes trois premiers reviewers Crookshank (pardonne moi si j'ai écorché ton pseudo mais ma synthèse vocale peine un peu ce soir… Et bien, merci pour ton commentaire, et heureuse que cette fiction t'intrigue voilà la suite donc, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir! pour ce qui est des reviews anonymes, je ne connaissais pas, mais merci du conseil!) Lily (merci à toi, honey, de m'avoir laissé une review et d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Ce que tu as dit me touche beaucoup et j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances! et merci pour les R. anonymes:-)) Fanapulme (oh thanks!! en lisant ta review j'en ai rougit! merci vraiment beaucoup beaucoup! cela me touche et je t'annonce donc la suite pour maintenant, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant!)_

_Pour ce qui est donc de ce chapitre 2, je crois qu'il est un peu plus court que le précédent. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai hésité un peu avant de le poster comme ça, mais je n'arrivais pas à le changer. Il est possible que les scènes passent trop vite, mais je ne fait en fait que ce qui me semble nécessaire. En connaissance de l'histoire du livre, je pense qu'on peut aisément deviner ce que je ne raconte pas. Pour le court passage de Rosings, je me devais de l'écrire même si cela est répétitif du livre. J'espère donc ne pas vous décevoir, et dîtes moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez!_

_Merci d'avance_

_XXX_

xox

Un immense soleil brillait au-dessus des campagnes du Hertfortshire en cette belle matinée d'hiver. Le froid était mordant, mais l'impression de beau temps contrastait avec les jours froids et pluvieux qui avaient précédé. Comme si la nature avait été en parfaite harmonie avec les sentiments qui régnaient à Longbourn, l'atmosphère et les émotions étaient plus calmes qu'auparavant. Les derniers évènements, et notamment le départ inexpliqué de Mr Bingley de Netherfieldn avaient plongé la famille Bennet dans une étrange animosité. Mai il était surtout de Mrs Bennet qui ne cessait de répéter de mauvaise choses sur l'ex-locataire de Netherfield Park alors que Jane souffrait en silence de cette si vive et imprévue séparation. Elizabeth quant à elle, était présente pour sa sœur et ne pouvait que compatir au malheur qui l'avait si vite assaillé. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur ancien voisin avait du partir si vite… Des affaires à Londres sûrement, mais au moins aurait-il pu prévenir de son départ.

Mais la vie semblait avoir repris son calme, et l'aînée des Bennet se remettait doucement de sa si rude épreuve. Elle était désormais partie à Londres chez Mr et Mrs Gardiner, son oncle et sa tante, afin de se changer les idées et de penser à autre chose. Elizabeth trouvait la maison bien vide sans sa sœur, mais le plus souvent qu'elle le pouvait, elle se rendait à Meryton pour voir le régiment qui était désormais là depuis quatre mois. Mais ce n'était pas tous les officiers qu'elle allait voir, contrairement à Lydia et Kitty qui étaient toujours aussi extatiques, mais bien à un seul et unique homme. Il était vrai que les semaines qui avaient passé avait confirmé l'inclinaison que Lizzy éprouvait à l'égard de Wickam. Peut-être s'emportait-elle trop vite, et elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à prendre un engagement sentimentale à la légère. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. Il y avait entre elle et Mr Wickam une alchimie que Jane et Charlotte lui avaient même faite remarquer, ce qui avait conforté la seconde des demoiselles Bennet dans ses sentiments. Mais, malgré tout cet engoument, elle gardait à l'idée l'installation temporaire du régiment à Meryton… Et paradoxalement, son cœur gardait espoir… Elle savait bien que – si union il devait y avoir entre elle et Mr Wickam – ela ne serait guère simple. Elle n'avait que peu de revenu, et Mr Wickam devrait sûrement trouver de l'argent pour acheter son brevet s'il décidait de rester dans l'armée, ce qui semblait le plus vraisemblable à Elizabeth. Mais outre son laisser-aller occasionnel à voir un avenir avec Wickam, elle gardait la tête sur les épaules, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

En ce jour d'hiver donc, Lidya, Kitty et Elizabeth – chaudement vêtues – s'en allaient à Meryton, pour aller saluer leur tante Mrs Philips et se promener comme elles aimaient le faire. Lizzy avai rendez-vous avec Mr Wickam, rencontre qu'il avait lui-même fixé. Elle garda le silence pendant presque tout le trajet de l'allée, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les bavardages de ses deux jeunes sœurs. Et se fut quelques minutes plus tard, qu'elles entèrent dans un magasin de vêtements de Meryton – lieu de rendez-vous devenu presque habituel puisque Lydia et Kitty aimaient s'y rendre – le teint rosé par le froid et heureuses de retrouver un peu de chaleur. Ainsi donc, elles retrouvèrent Mrs Philips, qui avaient tenu à les accompagner pour leurs achats, ainsi que Mr Wickam qui attendait patiemment Elizabeth. Le jeune officier se dirigea vers elle avec un sourire avenant, et ils échangèrent de chaleureuses salutations. Puis, Wickam salua Kitty et Lydia tout aussi chaleureusement – quoi que peut être un peu moins – et les deux groupes se dispercèrent, Mr Wickam proposant à Elizabeth d'aller se promener dans Meryton.

Une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur, ils prirent chacun des nouveelles de l'autres, se racontant les derniers évènements qui avaient marqué leurs six jours de séparation. Ils abordèrent ensuite la question du temps, ce qui rappela un souvenir à l'officier qui en fi part à sa cadette:

-«Je me rappelle d'un hiver de mon enfance, lorsque je vivais à Penberley.» expliqua t'il, les yeux perdus dans le vague. A ses mots, Elizabeth retint un instant son souffle, mais aucun trouble n'était visible chez Wickam. «Il neige souvent dans le Derbyshire, mais cette année-là particulièrement. Je me souviens qu'il a neigé pendant des jours, et que nous avons été bloqués chez nous pendant plusieurs journées… Il faisait un froid mortel, je m'en souviens encore.»

-«Pardonnez ma remarque mais…» débuta Lizzy prudemment. «Vous semblez parler de vos années à Penberley avec beaucoup de sérénité.»

-«Il est vrai.» approuva Wickam. «Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que mes relations avec Mr Darcy sont exécrables, que je negarde pas de bons souvenirs de cette demeure.» ajouta t'il, soudain tendu à l'évocation du nom du maître de Penberley. «Cette demeure restera l'un de mes endroits favoris.» poursuivit-il, s'étant à nouveau détendu.

-«Vraiment?» l'interrogea Elizabeth, curieuse.

Mr Wickam acquiesça et passa les minutes suivantes à lui compter les différents miracles de Penberley. Elizabeth trouvait cela plutôt étrange qu'il puisse ainsi parler de la demeure de Mr Darcy, qui aurait – si elle avait été dans son cas –réveiller chez elle de bien mauvais souvenirs. Et une fois encore, bien qu'absorbée par le récit de son interlocuteur, elle repensa à leur relation qui semblait particulière. Bien sûr, Mr Wickam était très sociable, et n'avait aucune difficultés à se faire accepter au sein d'un groupe. Ses manière étaient agréables et charmante, il était aimable avec tout le monde semblait-il. Elizabeth se demandait si lui aussi avait perçut la particularité de leurs échanges. Peut-être n'étaient-ils qu'amis, mais l'amitié entre un homme et une femme n'était pas vraiment une chose courrante.

Elle se surprit à se demander ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de son interlocuteur. De l'amour? Non, assurément que non. Mais c'était une bonne entente, et elle n'osait définir cela comme de l'amitié pure et simple. Elle le trouvait donc charmant et avec lui, aucun sujet ne semblait être épuisé. Sa compagnie était très agréable, et il arrivait à la faire rire… Mais en était-il de même pour toutes les autres personnes avec qui il parlaient?

Se fut encore une fois l'esprit troublé qu'elle quitta Mr Wickam quelques heures plus tard, rentrant à Longbourn pour le déjeuner. Elle rejoignit Lidya et Kitty chez leur tante, mais ses deux jeunes sœurs lui annoncèrent qu'ells rentreraient plus tard, et Mrs Phillips proposa à sa nièce de rester également. Lizzy déclina l'invitation, désireuse de retrouver le cadre de Longbourn. Elle les salua et partit alors que le soleil était plus haut dans le ciel.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle put s'adonner plus tranquillement à ses réflexions, pour parcourir le seul et unique mile qui séparait Meryton de sa demeure. Malheureusement, plus elle songeai plus cela devenait flou, et sans certitudes de la réciprocité de son intérêt – ou devait-elle dire inclination – de la part de Wickam, elle resterait ignorante à jamais et verrait le régiment partir, avec pour seul lot de consolations ces mois passés avec lui. Le temps le lui dirait sûrement, mais il semblait aussi manqué puisque le départ des officiers était annoncé pour juin cinq mois après.

xox

Furieuse… Elle était furieuse… Ou révoltée … Incrédule… Elle ne savait pas vraiment dans quel état d'esprit elle devait se trouver en cet instant. Allongée sur son lit, Elizabeth ne cessait de se remémorer les paroles que le Colonel Fitzwilliam lui avait dit dans le parc de Rosings le matin même.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq semaines qu'elle logeait à Hansford, dans la demeure de Mr et Mrs Charlotte Collins. Leur mariage avait eu lieu quelques semaines plus tôt, et Elizabeth avait été invité à leur domicile quelques temps après seuelement. Accompagnée de Maria Lucas, elle était venue rendre visite à son cousin, mais surtout à son amie qui lui manquait beaucoup depuis son départ. Seulement quelques semaines après leur arrivée, un invité avait séjourné à Rosings Park, sous la personne du neveu de Lady Catherine de Burg, le Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. La maîtresse de maison de Rosings avait été déçue par le fait que son autre neveu, qui n'était autre que Mr Darcy, n'avait pu venir, comme il le faisait annuellement en temps normal. Son cousin avait révélé que des affaires importantes le retenait à Penberley, mais que – s'il le pouvait – il tâcherait de se libérer, pour venir deux semaines après.

Ainsi donc, Elizabeth avait fait la connaissance du Colonel, et avait été agréablement surprise par sa personnalité. Il était loin de la froideur et de l'apparence hautaine de Darcy, elle devait en convenir. Il avait de la conversation et chacun de leurs rencontres avait été peuplée de conversation enjouée. Lorsqu'elle et les Collins étaient invités à dîner à Rosings deux fois la semaine, il agayait un peu l'ambiance morose et tendue des dîners en compagnie de Lady Catherine.

Pourtant la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient partagé ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente, l'ayant même bouleversée profondément. Les révélations du Colonel Fitzwilliam lui avaient mis le cœur à vif, et elle ne réalisait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait. Alors qu'ils parlaient de Mr Darcy, le Colonel Fitzwilliam lui avait révélé que récemment, le maître de Penberley avait épargné un mariage imprudent à l'un de ses amis. Lizzy avait été au départ surprise et plus le récit de son interlocuteur avait avancé, plus la seconde des demoiselles Bennet avait trouvé cela scandaleux. Elle avait été mortifiée à l'idée qu'un homme puisse ainsi s'imisser dans les affaires d'autrui, et puisse se croire permis de faire des recommandations sur ses affaires privées. Elle avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait de Jane et Mr Bingley, et les mots du Colonel résonnaient encore dans sa tête… Il avait omis des objections sur la famille de la jeune fille… Comment avait-il osé…

Lizzy ferma les yeux, pour essayer de calmer le flux d'émotions qui s'emparait d'elle à chaque instant. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien la personnalité de Mr Darcy désormais. Pourtant, son cousin lui avait dit qu'il était le plus loyaux des hommes, et le meilleur confident. Mais toutes ces paroles qui auraient pu ébranler Elizabeth n'en firent rien et fondirent comme neige au soleil en vue des révélations qui avaient suivi. Elle avait désormais assez d'éléments, pour juger le maître de Penberley. Cette affaire ajoutée à elle de Mr Wickam faisait de lui un être détestable, qu'elle espérait soudain ne jamais revoir. Il en était même hors de question.

Elle ne pouvait à présent que comprendre la haine de Mr Wickam envers cet homme. Il était fier, et semblait se croire tout permis. Elle n'arrivait pas à envisager qu'un homme de son rang et de sa condition puisse s'abaisser à une telle conduite et à de telles actions. Mais les faits étaient là, bien réels, et confirmaient les doutes qu'avait Elizabeth. Mr Darcy était bel et bien un être qui ne se sous-estimait finalement pas.

Elizabeth soupira et repensa alors à Jane… Sa sœur qui ignorait tout de cela… Mais elle ne lui en dirait rien, jamais. Jane avait bien trop souffert du départ de Mr Bingley, sans que Lizzy ne vienne – en plus – lui en expliquer les raisons. Elle serait donc la seule à connaître cette vérité, mais peu lui importait puisqu'elle ne reverrait probablement jamais Mr Darcy. Et il en était mieux ainsi, elle en resterait persuadée.

Xox

_Ma chère Lizz,_

_Ta dernière lettre m'a quelque peu amusée, lorsque tu as abordé le fait que Longbourn te manquait. Je sais pourtant que – par tes confidences – les crises de nerfs de notre mère te perturbaient, ainsi que quelques comportements de Lydia et Kitty. Mais le fait que père te manque m'est tout à fait concevable, et je peux te révéler sans honte qu'il en est de même pour moi. Bien sûr, notre oncle et notre tante son tout à fait prévenants. Mais cela n'atténue en rien le fait que la maison me manque, et toi aussi tu me manques énormément, Lizzy. _

_Pourtant, je puis t'assurer que Londres est très divertissante. Nous sortons beaucoup, notre tane et moi, et elle m'a montré ses endroits préférés de la ville. Depuis ma dernière lettre, je n'ai pas revu Mr Bingley, et mon séjour s'achevant bientôt, je n'en caresse plus l'espoir. Tu sais, je pense que même si au départ j'aspirais à cela, ce séjour à Londres aura eu le mérite de me voir aller mieux. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tout cela et à prendre du recul. Bien sûr, cela est toujours douloureux lorsqu j'y repense, mais je vais beaucoup mieux, je puis te l'assurer._

_Et mon retour prochain auprés de notre famille m'enchante grandement. Cela fait prés de huit semaines que je vous ai quitté désormais, et le temps commence à me sembler long. Il me tarde de te revoir, et cela sera chose faite dans trois jours à l'heure où j'écris cette lettre. J'espère que tes derniers jours à Hansford se passent bien, et que ton dernier dîner avec Lady Catherine se déroulera bien également. Elle aa l'air d'une femme hautaine lorsque tu m'en parle, mais je ne puis croire qu'une personne de son rang ne puisse l'être. Peut-être a-t-elle la parole facile, j'y aspire en tout cas. Quand à son neveu, le Colonel Fitzwilliam il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de tout à fait agréable._

_Dis moi, Lizzy, ton empressement à retourner chez nous est-il seulement généré par le seul fait de nous revoir? Ou y a-t-il autre chose? Je te taquine, Lizzy, mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu feras croire que la perspective de retrouver Mr Wickam ne t'enchante pas. Tu m'as fait part de tes doutes dans ta dernière lettre, et je les comprends tout à fait. J'espère cependant que tes espoirs se réaliseront, chère sœur._

_Je dois ainsi te laisser, arrivant à la fin de ma lettre. Il me hâte de te revoir, Lizzy et j'espère que ton voyage de retour pour Longbourn se passera bien, passe mes salutations à Maria, Charlotte et notre cousin._

_A la perspective heureuse de te retrouver bientôt, affectueusement_

_Jane Bennet._

_Alors? Pas trop déçus?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou, et bien voilà le troisième chapitre, avant de partir en week-end… Je le mets pour Angélique et Morgane, qui pourront ainsi le lire et m'en voudrons un peu moins de m'absenter jusqu'à mardi… Merci encore une fois Fanaplume pour ta review, et voilà donc le troisème chapitre. Je dois bien avouer qu'écrire la deuxième scène m'a vraiment fait horreur, mais il le fallait et les deux prochains chapitres seront aussi durs à écrire, mais il faut bien savoir se sacrifier… non? J'espère néammoins qu'ils vous plaira et n'oubliez pas les reviews!_

_Merci _

_XXX_

xox

Le jour se levait lentement sur le Derbyshire en cette froide journée d'hiver. La lueur grise de l'aube se mouvait au fil des minutes en une lumière plus vive et colorée, se teintant de rose et de mauve. Les premiers rayons du soleil firent leur apparition alors que le clocher de Lampton sonnait huit heures. Ses lueurs dorées firent étinceler la couche de gel qui recouvrait le paysage, donnant ainsi une dimension presque féérique aux lieux. Les collines et les vallées sintillaient de mille feux aux premiers temps du jour.

Alors que la salle à manger de Penberley se voyait innondée des doux rayons solaires, Georgiana Darcy fit son entrée dans la grande pièce, où l'attendait déjà le petit déjeuner. Vêtue d'une robe crème simple et élégante qui soulignait sa silhouette gracile , elle se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la grand table où son frère avait déjà pris place. Il lisait les lettres qu'il avait reçu, perdu dans sa concentration.

La jeune fille prit quelques minutes pour étudier le calme apparant de son frère, qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de voir depuis son retour du Hertfortshire. Il ne s'était pas rendu à Rosings Park chez leur tante comme il le faisait chaque année, ayant été retenue dans leur maison du Derbyshire pour cause de travaux de rénovation qui nécessitait sa présence. Lors de son retour, il avait fait escale à Londres où Georgiana se trouvait avec sa gouvernante depuis quelques semaines, et lui avait proposé de venir avec lui à Penberley. Au départ, la jeune Miss Darcy avait été surprise par ce choix de destination, s'attendant à se que son frère parte dans le Kent. Puis, elle avait remarqué ce changement dans son comportement, comme une certaine distance qui n'avait rien d'hostile ou de froide, mais une distance triste et mélancolique, comme si une partie de lui était restée en Hertfortshire. Intriguée et inquiétée par cet état d'esprit de son aîné, Georgiana avait accepté de l'accompagner dans cette demeure qu'elle aimait plus que toutes les autres. Bien entendu, elle aimait Londres et sa perpétuelle animation, mais y étant restée depuis les fêtes de Noël elle était désireuse de retrouver la sérénité et la tranquilité du Derbyshire.

Les semaines avaient passé, et elle demeurait le plus clair de son temps dans le salon de musique, à jouer du piano comme elle aimait tant le faire. Son frère lui avait acheté de nouvelles partitions à Londres, que la jeune fille s'était empressée de commencer à apprendre. Elle lisait aussi de nombreux livres se trouvant dans l'immense bibliohtèque de Penberley, montait parfois à cheval avec Darcy, qui tenait toujours à l'accompagner, ou encore suivait ses leçons avec son institutrice trois fois par semaine. Un quotidien tranquille et apaisant s'était installé, laissant la demeure des Darcy un peu morose et où ne résonnaient que les mélodies et la voix cristaline de la jeune Miss Darcy. 

Bien sûr, depuis la disparition de leurs parents, l'immense demeure avait été plus calme, bercée par des journées si semblables les unes aux autres, mais que lGeorgiana , aimait à croire unique. Elle avait toujours été ainsi, saisissant chaque journée comme une nouvelle vie, se délectant des joies comme la musique, la lecture, le dessin ou l'équitation. Elle et Darcy ne s'étaient rendu qu'une fois à Londres pour aller voir un opéra, mais les sorties étaient bien rares en cette saison, et le froid régnant n'aidait en rien. Ajoutée à cela, l'humeur nostalgique et lointaine de son aîné n'apportait aucune animation. Ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude de discuter avec animation, ayant toujours des échanges peuplés d'éclats de rire. Fitzwilliam Darcy était bien différent de cette apparance froide et distance lorsqu'il se retrouvait en la compagnie de sa jeune sœur, où tout simplement lorsqu'il se trouvait seul à Penberley. Mais ces dernières semaines avaient été bien calmes, et Georgiana n'en connaissaient que peu les raisons.

Elle sortit alors de ses pensées, et finit par manifester sa présence auprès de son frère qui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-«Bonjour, Fitzwilliam! » le salua t'elle d'une voix chantonnante accompagnée d'un léger sourire affectueux. 

-«Oh, Georgie, bonjour!» s'exclama Darcy, sortant soudainement de sa léthargie. «Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver…. Tu vas bien?» lui demanda t'il , délaissant sa correspondance.

-«Oui, je vais très bien.» répondit sa jeune sœur en prenant place non loin de lui. «Et toi?» l'interrogea t'elle en lui retournant la question.

-«Bien bien.» répondit Darcy avec un sourire qui se voulait convaincant. «J'ai reçu beaucoup de courrier, ce qui me donne du travail en plus.» lui expliqua t'il. «Cela va me prendre une grande partie de la journée, je le crains… Et toi, as-tu prévu quelque chose de particulier?»

-«Je ne sais pas encore.» répondit Georgiana tout en commençant à prendre son petit déjeuner. «J'ai ma leçon d'italien avec Mrs Meyer à la fin de la matinée.» expliqua t'elle. «Ensuite… Je pense que je continuerai de travailler sur les partitions que tu m'as offerte.»

-«Te plaisent-elles?» s'enquit son aîné.

-«Beaucoup.» lui assura sa sœur. «Elles sont un peu plus difficiles que les précédentes, mais avec du travail je pense que je progresserai.»

-«Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras.» certifia Darcy avec un sourire bienveillant.

Georgiana se contenta d'hocher la tête, et chacun se remplongea dans son repas. Darcy était encore une fois songeur, et il ne s'étonnait plus de se laisser aller au fil de ses pensées, alors qu'il avait tant de travail devant lui. Mais depuis qu'il était rentré de Netherfield, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Pendant ses derniers jours en Hertfortshire, il avait essayé de se persuader que la naissance de sentiments qu'il ressentait à l'égard d'Elizabeth Bennet, n'était du qu'à sa présence à proximité du lieu où il résidait. Il était persuadé qu'une fois le calme de sa demeure retrouvé il pourrait revenir à des pensées plus raisonnables, et tenter de l'oblier. 

Le fait de revoir Georgiana à Londres l'avait quelque peu réconforté, et durant ces quelques jours passés dans leur demeure Londonienne il s'était aéré l'esprit. Seulement, une fois regagné Penberley et une fois seul dans son bureau, ses songes et ses réflexions s'étaient à nouveau retournés vers Miss Bennet, d'une manière qu'il avait préféré juger inconsciente. Les jours passant ne l'aidèrent pas plus, et malgré toute la force qu'il avait mis à essayer de ne plus y songer, ses sentiments avaient subsisté. Ce n'était pas chose ordinaire pour lui, qui ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de ces choses-là habituellement. Mais cela avait été lorsqu'il avait ressenti cette sensation de manque qu'il avait compris: Elizabeth Bennet n'était pas une femme qui l'intrigait, mais bien plus désormais. 

A force de vouloir dresser son caractère et de deviner qui se cachait derrière cette impétueuse jeune femme, il en était venu à découvrir une à une ses qualités. Tout au long de leurs échanges qui n'avaient pourtant été que brefs et éparses, il avait décelé en elle une intelligence, une vivacité d'esprit et une franchise qui n'avaient d'égal dans toutes ses connaissances. Plus il avait songé à elle, plus il avait découvert de nouvelles choses et en était progressivement tombé amoureux. Puisque oui, il avait du s'y résoudre, il était bel et bien tombé amoureux d'Elizabeth Bennet. Malheureusement, son impossibilité de la revoir, et la peur qu'il avait de tout lui avouer l'avait paralysé, l'empêchant de se rende à Rosings où il savait qu'elle demeurait, du moins chez les Collins à Ansford. Mais il avait été pour lui trop tôt, à peine quelques semaines depuis qu'il s'était aperçu de tout cela, et à l'époque il était persuadé de pouvoir l'oublier… Cela lui semblait maintenant impossible. 

Depuis donc, il essayait par tous les moyens d'oublier ses sentiments, q'il e savait pas s'il parviendrait à les oublier. Il l'aurait voulu, mais les rêves qu'ils faisant et les espoirs qu'il osait caresser ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Il vait essayé de plonger dans son travail, mais cela n'avait que partiellement fonctionné… Il avait fait de longues balades à cheval, avait longuement conversé avec Georgiana, ou avait lu nombre de livres dans des langues plus étranges les unes que les autres et sur des sujets qui ne l'intéressaient que peu. Mais rien y faisait… Il en était même venu à repenser à ce qui s'était passé en Hertfortshire, et à ce qui aurait eu lieu s'il avait agi différemment avec Elizabeth… Cela l'avait poussé vers un de ses actes, concernant le mariage de Charles Bingley et Jane Bennet, du moins l'inclination qu'il connaissait àn ami envers l'aînée des demoiselles Bennet. Il avait jugé bon de prendre parti, et d'éloigner Bingley de cette jeune femme qui semblait l'avoir bouleversé. Il avait agi avec la complicité de Caroline Bingley, et s'était rendu compte bien trop tard qu'elle n'était peut-être pas la meilleure personne au monde avec qui il ait coopéré. 

Il avait songé à cela en espérant oublier partiellement sa propre histoire – ou plutôt l'absence d'histoire – avec une autre Miss Bennet, et avait songé que, peut-eêtree il avait mal agit. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de revenir sur ses actes passés, les jugeant toujours justes. Mais toutes ses convictions et les résolutions sages et solanelles qu'il avait pris après la mort de son père s'étaient envolées lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux d'Elizabeth Bennet. Le simple fait de tomber amoureux lui était déjà étranger auparavant, mais voilà qu'il se remettait en question sur ses agissements. Ainsi, il en était venu à la conclusion que, si lui avait pu tomber amoureux d'une Bennet, Bingley l'avait pu aussi. Il ne s'agissait aucunement de rabaisser son ami, bien au contraire. Si lui, le grand Fitzwilliam Darcy, éternel célibataire, pouvait tombé amoureux, un homme affectueux et attentionné tel que Charles le pouvait bien plus… Quant à l'absence d'inclination de la part de Jane, peut-être était-ce finalementd e la timidité… Cela ne lui était apparu que trop tard, et il ne savait s'il pourrait un jour y rémédier… Décidément, Elizabeth Bennet l'avait bien changé.

Il s'était au départ renfermé dans son monde pour songer à tout cela, et avait fini par se confier – progressivement – à sa jeune sœur. Il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il devait sûrement l'inquiéter, elle qui était s si soucieuse pour lui, comme il l'était vis-à-vis d'elle. Il avait hsité avant de lui raconter tout en détail, et avait fini par lui parler d'Elizabeth dans une confession faite à mi-mot qui avait été pour lui ifficile. Parler de cela avec sa sœur lui avait parut étrange, puis il en était venu à la conclusion qu'elle était peut-être la seule personne avec qui il pouvait en parler Il avait bien évidemment évité le passage 'Wickam', ne pouvait supporter le simple fait de l'aborder avec Georgiana. Le passé à ce sujet était bien trop douloureux pour qu'il en fusse quesion.

Ainsi donc, Darcy allait laisseé passer les semaines, et devrait désormais cohabité avec l'amour inavoué qu'il ressentait pour une jolie jeune femme du Hertfortshire…

ox

Le retour en Hertfortshire se passa pour le mieux et les voyageuses, après avoir rejoint Jane chez Mr et Mrs Gardiner, avaient été accueillies par Lydia et Kitty, qui leurs avaient confectionné un repas tout à fait délicieux. Elizabeth, désireuse de retrouver Longbourn et de passer un peu de temps avec Jane pour lui parler comme elles aimaient tant le faire, n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite les bavardages de ses deux plus jeunes sœurs. En effet, Lydia et Kitty leurs racontèrent toutes les nouvelles de Meryton, ainsi que leurs soirées avec Mrs Forster, femme du colonel dirigean le régiment. 

Ainsi donc, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à Longbourn, elles furent accueillies par leurs parents, et Mr Bennet salua tout particulièrement ses deux aînées qui lui avaient beaucoup manqué durant ses deux mois d'absence pour Jane et six semaines pour Lizzy. Ils se réunirent tous autour de la grande table, et parlèrent, échangeant des conversations animées où tous parlaient en même temps. Le dîner se déroula dans la même ambiance, et la soirée fut plutôt calme, Lizzy et Jane allant ranger leurs affaires, après que les Lucas – qui étaient venus chercher Maria – ne partent. 

Après s'être préparées pour la nuit et glissées sous les couvertures dans leur chambre de jeune fille, Elizabeth t Jane se mirent à parler, échangeant des confidences qui ne seraient connues que d'elles. Elles partagèrent secrets, anegdotes, doutes, espoirs et éclats de rire comme elles le faisaient depuis prés de vingt ans, ou du moins depuis qu'elles avaient été en âge de le faire. C'était ce qui formait leur si vive complicité, cette aisance à se confier l'une à l'autre. Cependant, Lizzy dut taire tout ce qui concernait Mr Darcy, et notamment son intervention dans l'inclinaison de Jane et Mr Bingley. Il était exclus qu'elle parle de tout cela à son aînée un jour. Leur conversation se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce que – épuises par le voyage – elles ne s'endorment le sourire aux lèvres. 

La nuit passa calmement, et se fut reposées que les deux aînées des demoiselles Bennet se levèrent le lendemain matin. Elles s'habillèrent tour à tour, et descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner au rez-de-chaussée. Leur père était en train de lire le journal, alors que Mrs Bennet parlait avec Lydia et Kitty de se rendre à Meryton l'après-midi même. Mary déjeunait silencieusement, perdue dans la lecture d'un nouvel ouvrage. Elizabeth et Jane se servirent et dégustèrent le premier repas de leur journée dans un silence complet mais apaisant et léger.

La journée se poursuivit donc calmement, et déjà les deux aînées des Bennet reprenaient leur train de vie quotidien, comme si elles n'étaient jamais parties. Elles lurent, parlèrent et partagèrent ensuite le déjeuner avec le reste de la famille avant que leur mère et leurs deux plus jeunes sœurs ne partent, que leur père s'enferme dans son bureau et que leur dernière sœur ne se mette à son clavecin. 

-«Une balade te dirait-elle, Lizzy?» demanda Jane alors que le repas venait de s'achever. «Il fait un peu frais, mais le temps est beau et l'air nous fera du bien.»

-«Bien sûr, je serai ravie qu'on aille se promener.» acqiesça sa cadette avec un petit sourire. 

-«Bien, alors allons-y!» indiqua Jane en se levant , quittant ainsi la table.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent se balader dans le parc de Longbourn après s'être vêtues chaudement. Certes, il régnait un grand soleil, mais la fraîcheur était toujours là, ce qui était plus qu'ordinaire en cette fin de mois de Février. Leur marche fut au départ silencieuse, puis Lizzy raconta à sa sœur un de ses dîners à Rosings Park et l'attitude de Lady Catherine. L'aînée des Bennet se résolue à prendre sa défence, mais reconnaissait pourtant que les paroles de Lady Catherine manifestaient une certaine prétention. Mais après tout, venant d'une personne de son rang cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Sûrement avait-elle toutes les qualités qu'elle disait posséder, mais peut-être aurait-elle du le faire avec moins d'insistance et d'extravagance. Du moins, c'était son opinion. 

Il étai prés de dix-sept heures lorsqu'elles décidèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur, s'étant assises sur l'un des bancs du parc pendant de longues minutes où elles avaient conversées. Chacune avait l'impression que jamais aucun sujet ne pourrait être épuisé, et elles aimaient tout particulièrement se remémorer des souvenir de leur enfance. Elizabeth était ravie de voir que sa sœur allait mieux, même si parfois, elle restait de longues minutes silencieuse, le regard perdu dans le vague. Mais sa cadette comprenait très bien cela, et il faudrait sans doute un peu plus de temps avant que la douleur ne disparaisse totalement. 

Elles avaient pris la direction de l'intérieur lorsqu'un de leurs domestiques leurs annonça qu'un homme était venu voir Miss Elizabeth. Les deux sœurs se regardèrent et demandèrentà ce qu'on introduise leur invité dans le salon. Il s'agissait de Mr Wickam, à la grande surprise d'Elizabeth. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à qui s'attendre à l'annonce d'un visiteur qui était venu la voir elle particulièrement. Leur visiteur avait l'air de bonne humeur, meme si un air sérieux demeurait sur son visage. Lizzy s'interrogea brièvement sur ce sujet, mais fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'il vint pour les saluer, elle et Jane. Il présenta ses hommage à l'aînée et se tourna vers sa cadette. 

-«Bonjour Miss Elizabeth, vous portez-vous bien?» demanda t'il, souriant.

-«Très bien monsieur.» répondit Lizzy en s'inclinant légèrement. «Et vous?»

-«Très bien.» répondit l'officier sur le même ton que son ravissant vis-à-vis. «Vos prents sont-ils présent à Longbourn»

-«Oui, notre père est dans le bureau, je vais le prévenir de votre visite.» indiqua Elizabeth, avant de se diriger vers la dite pièce.

Mary vint saluer Mr Wickam, alors que les autres femmes Bennet demeuraient encore à Meryton. Mr Bennet arriva et salua son visiteur d'une manière que Lizzy jugea chaleureuse et ils se mirent à converser de brefs instants. Le jeune homme, malgré une apparance relativement détendue et une aisance naturelle ne cessait de jeter de rapides coups d'œil à Elizabeth. Un bref silence sinstalla jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enquièrent de quelques chose auprès de Mr Bennet.

-«Monsieur, puis-je me permettre de demander un entretien particulier avec votre fille?» demanda t'il, d'une voix assurée.

Elizabeth et son père se regardèrent et les battements du cœur de la jeune Miss Bennet s'accélérèrent. Une peur sourde s'empara alors d'elle Elle échangea un nouveau regard avec son père, qui la sonda. Elizabeth savait ce que cela signifiait, et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle y avait rêvé, peut être même espéré… Mais de là à ce que cela devienne réel… 

Mr Bennet et Jane s'éclipsèrent laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du maître de maison, et ce dernier ferma la porte. Jane resta un instant silencieuse et se permit de demander à son père:

-«Papa, que pensez-vous de tout cela?»

-«De quoi parlez-vous Jane?» feignit Mr Bennet.

-«Et bien… Si ce qui est en train de se passer est bien ce que nous pensons… Qu'en penseriez vous et que répondriez-vous à Mr Wickam?»

-«Pour tout vous avouer mon enfant, je l'ignore.» avoua Mr BENNET; 3mAIS;;; Et vous? Pensez-vous qu'il puisse faire son bonheur?»

-«Et bien… Je ne vous confierai aucunement les confidences de Lizzy mais… Je sais qu'elle l'apprécie beaucoup et que tous deux partage une grande entente.» répondit Jane.

-«Ils emble en effet en les voyant qu'une complicité naisse entre eux… Mr Wickam est quelqu'un qui a des manières tout à fait charmantes… Mais cela suffira t'il au bonheur de votre sœur?»

-«Je le pense, père.» certifia Jane. 

Ils attendirent quelque sminutes, et jugeant le temps écoulé suffisant, ils se rendirent dans le salon où Lizzy et Mr Wickam discutaient à voix basse. A l'arrivée de Jane, il s'éclipsa et alla parler à Mr Bennet. L'aînée des sœur Bennet s'assit prés de sa cadette qui arborait un visage ravi.

-«Alors, Lizzy?» s'enquit Jane d'une voix douce.

-«Je ne sais comment me sentir Jane.» lui avoua Elizabeth sur le ton de la confidence. 

-«Et bien… es-tu heureuse?» demanda son aînée.

-«Je le crois.» répondit Elizabeth en gardant les yeux vixés sur le sol. «Mais je n'imaginais pas cela comme ça.»

-«Comment cela?» la questionna Jane.

-«Et bien… Je me serais cru éprise et follement et profondément amoureuse…» lui confia t'elle ensuite plongeant son regard dans celui de sa sœur. «Bien sûr, j'apprécie réellement Mr Wickam, et sans nul doute, suis-je amoureuse…»

-«Peut-être t'es tu assagie.» hasarda Jane avec un sourire bienveillant. «E tje suis sûre que vous serez ensemble.» assur t'elle ensuite. 

Lizzy sourit à sa sœur et elles s'étreignirent avec ravissement. Puis, les deux hommes ressortirent du bureau, sourire aux lèvres et Mr Wickam salua brièvement Elizabeth avant de prendre congés. Mr Bennet adressa alors toutes ces féilicitations à sa fille Cela lui semblait étrange d'avoir acceopté d'offrir la main de sa si chère fille à un homme. Mais Mr Wickam était tout à fait charmant et attentionné auprès de sa fille. Et il ne pouvait être intéressé, puisqu'elle n'avait ni argent, ni protection. Alors il lui avait accordé sa main, avec une sensation qui notait les prémisses d'un déchirement futur. Sans doute ne vivraient-ils pas loin de Longbourn… Mais les projets étaient encore flous et non à l'ordre du jour… Elizabeth allait se marier, et il devait déjà le réaliser. 

oxo

_Londres, le 13 avril_

_Ma chère Elizabeth,_

_J'ai appris avec ravissement et une immense joie vos fiançailles avec Mr Wickam que vous m'avez annoncées dans votre dernière lettre. J'espère, chère Lizzy, qu'il sera vous rendre heureuse et puis vous assurer que votre oncle et moi-même seront présents à la date que vous nous avez indiqué. _

_Je pense ainsi donc, qu notre voyagge prévu pour le mois de Juillet dans la région des Lacs devra être annulé, du moins ne compterons nous pas sur votre compagnie, ce que nous comprenons parfaitement Elizabeth. En outre, _

_Je ne puis vous écrire plus longuement, votre oncle et moi sommes attendus chez des amis pour un repas, et nous sommes sur le départ. Je vous promets de vous donner plus de nouvelles de Londres dans ma prochaine lettre. _

_Je vous souhaîte une nouvelle fois tous mes voeus de bonheur. _

_Bien à voux._

_Helen Gardiner. _


	4. Chapter 4

oxo

_Coucou tout : le monde !_

_Et bien, voilà le chapitre quatre (je suis fière j'en ai pondu trois dans le week-end !) et donc voilà le suivant.. Je dois dire que, l'histoire avance un peu vite à mon gout, mais je ne voyais pas trop quoi raconter, je vous l'avoue. J'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et qu'il ne vous décevra pas !_

_Merci pour vos reviews Fanaplume (comme toujours tu es fidèle voilà donc un nouveau chapitre) __Merytre (oui, tu peux m'appeler Lily :- :-) Et bien, ta review m'a fait très plaisir, alors pour ce qui est des fautes d'orthographe, non tu ne me vexes pas, c'est juste qu'en fait je n'ai qu'une synthèse vocal epour me relire et que ce truc marcnhe quandil veut ! pour ce qui est de la réaction de Darcy et bien la voila dans ce chapitre justemen, et moi non plus je ne porte pas Wickam dans mon cœur, en tout cas, merci beaucoup !) Carylyse (je dirais que à, c'est du harcèlement surtout que tu as trois chapitres d'avances… je suis contre le sitting, mais pour que tu continuues à laisser des reviews… quand au moment avec Caroline il arrive ici)._

_Je voudrais dédier ce chapitre à mon homonyme Lily, qui a voulu me tuer mais aussi pour son soutien et ses encouragements !_

_Bonne lecture_

_XXX_

oxo

Un soleil radieu brillait au-dessus des terres du Hertfordshire en ce bel après-midi de mai. La demeure de Netherfield Park avait retrouvé une certaine animation depuis que Mr Bingley y avait à nouveau élu domicile. Les comères de Meryton ne parlaient plus que de ça, y compris et en premier plan, Mrs Bennet. Cette dernière avait pendant les mois précédents venter le fait que sa fille Elizabeth était désormais fiancée à un gentleman, dont la moitié de la ville s'était éprise. Mais larrivée de Mr Bingley avait donné lieu à des ujets de conversations plus enrichissants les uns que les autres aux oreilles de Mrs Bennet, qui ne pouvait pas songer à autre chose qu'un éventuel mariage avec son aînée, Jane. Bien sûr, elle était bien loin de penser qu'ill avait quitté si précipitemment le Hertfordshire quelques mois plus tôt, convaincu par sa sœur et Mr Darcy que sa fille aînée ne ressentait rien pour lui. Mais Mrs Bennet était bien loin de toutes ces questions de sentiments, elle voulait voir ses cinq filles mariées le plus vite possible et avec un bon parti de préférence.

En cet instant, le locataire de Netherfield se trouvait dans la salle à manger, avec ses deux sœurs, Mr Hurst et Mr Darcy, chacun vaquant à son occupation alors que les deux sœurs partageaient une conversation animée. Cela faisait désormais prés de trois jours qu'ils étaient arrivés en Hertfordshire et avaient retrouvé progressivement leurs marques dans la demeure. Mr Bingley avait tenu à revenir dans la région, après une longue conversation plus que mouvementée qu'il avait partagée avec Darcy. En effet, celui-ci avait quelque chose de changé, et Charles se demandait bien de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Alors que quelques mois plus tôt, il lui présentait les inconvégnants qu'il aurait à s'unir avec Jane Bennet, il était finalement revenu sur sa décision… Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, et il avait du se produire quelque chose de très fort pour qu'il change ainsi… Mais il ne voulait en rien forcé son ami à la confidence, et peut-être lui en parlerait-il le temps venu.

Quant à Darcy, il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter l'invitation de son ami de revenir en Hertfordshire. Il avait beaucoup de travail et sûrement de quoi s'occuper pendant longtemps à Penberley. Mais voilà, la perspective de revoir Elizabeth l'avait forcé dans sa décision, décision qu'il jugeait plus que déraisonable désormais. Qu'espérait-il ? Qu'en venant ici, tout soit simple et qu'il n'ait qu'à lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, de la demander en mariage et qu'elle accepte ? Et accepterait-elle ? Après tout, que pensait-elle de lui ? Sûrement le méprisait-elle ou lui était-il indifférent… Ce simple fait lui martyrisait le cœur, mais il savait pourtant que c'était le plus plausible. Les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changé, et il restait toujours amoureux de Miss Bennet, sans pouvoir autant lui dire.

Alors qu'un certain silence s'était installé, Miss Bingley souhaita prendre la parole et faire part à ses compagnons de la dernière nouvelle qu'elle avait apprise, nouvelle qui la réjouissait plutôt et dont elle avait hâte de voir l'effet sur Mr Darcy. Ainsi donc, elle prit la paroles.

-« J'ai eu » dit-elle « Vent d'une nouvelle tout à fait étonnante, qui concerne une certaine famille proche d'ici. »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda son frère, qui se doutait qu'elle parlait de la famille Bennet.

-« En effet. » approuva Caroline. « J'ai appris de source sûre, que Miss Elizabeth Bennet était fiancée depuis prés de trois mois à Mr Wickam, l'un des officiers du régiment. »

Instantanément, elle porta son regard sur Mr Darcy qui buvait une gorgée de thé à cet instant, et l'effet fut immédiat. Il s'étouffa avec ce qu'il buvait, et Miss Bingley retint un sourire satisfait. Elle n'éprouvait pas un réel plaisir à tourmanter ainsi le Maître de Penberley, bien au contraire. Mais lui faire savoir que désormais, Elizabeth Bennet n'avait plus de raison d'attirer son intérêt lui procurait une certaine satisfaction, plus proche de la jubilation, mais cela elle n'oserait jamais se l'avouer.

Il se remit tant bien que mal de l'annonce de Miss Bingley. Il mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre son souffle de la manière la plus distinguée qu'il connaissait, secondes durant lesquelles il assimila la nouvelle. Elizabeth… Fiancée à Wickam… Impossible ! Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar… Un affreux cauchemar et un terrible mal entendu. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle ne pouvait épouser Wickam, le pire homme sur cette terre… Et la blessure que cette nouvelle provoqua à son cœur le lança bien vite au-delà du supportable.

Mr Bingley remarqua la vive réaction de son ami et, innocemment et ignorant, il pensa que cela avait un rapport avec Wickam. Il avait connaissance de l'affaire qui concernait les deux hommes, même s'il n'était pas au courrant de tout. Mais il jeta un regard en biais à sa sœur, lui en voulant silencieusement d'avoir prononcé le nom de George Wickam devant Darcy. Il préféra penser qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprés, mais pourtant, le petit sourire qu'elle affichait n'ogurait rien de bon.

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Louisa Hurst, intervenant en faveur de sa sœur. « Et bien, cela ne m'étonne guère. » précisa t'elle. « Je me souviens de les avoir vu longuement converser au bal donné ici avant notre départ…. Cela devait sûrement être le déroulement logique des choses. »

Ces paroles furent un nouveau poignard dans le dos de Darcy, mais cette fois il réussit à ne pas le montrer. Il préféra ne pas écouter la conversation que Miss Bingley et Mrs Hurst avaient concernant les fillançailles de Wickam et Elizabeth… Cette seule pensée le parcourait d'un frisson de dégoût, et son trouble ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Charles.

-« Tout va bien, Darcy ? » lui demanda ti'l à mi-voix, alors que ses sœurs parlaient toujours à vive voix.

-« Oui, tout va bien. » le rassura son ami avec un demi sourire peu convaincu. « Mais je viens de me souvenir que j'avais une affaire urgente à régler, je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir vous quitter un instant. »

-« Bien…. Aucun problème. » répondit Bingley, tout de même étonné.

Darcy le remercia silencieusement de ne pas lui poser plus de questions et il prit congés de ses amis avant de monter dans la chambre d'ami qu'il occupait à l'étage. Une fois la porte close, il se mit à faire les cent pas à travers la pièce.

Révolté… Il était profondément révolté… Comment Wickam pouvait-il prétendre mériter Miss Elizabeth ? Comment avait-il pu la demander en mariage ? Il ne le croyait pas avoir changé, cela était impossible. La nature de son ancien camarade de jeu était bien sombre et jamais il ne changerait. L'hypothèse qu'il soit fou épris de la seconde des demoiselles Bennet relevait presque de la plaisanterie pour Darcy. Bien sûr, il ne prétendait pas mériter Elizabeth, au moins vis-à-vis de l'agissement dont il avait fait preuve à son égard. Mais son orgueil toujours présent, lui disait bien qu'il la méritait… Bien plus que Mr Wickam cela allait s'en dire.

Ettrangement, il ne pouvait en vouloir à Elizabeth. Après tout, elle n'avait pas connaissance des agissements passés de Wickam, et Darcy savait combien il pouvait se montrer convainquant, séduisant et enjôleur aux yeux d'autrui. Lorsqu'on ne connaissait pas George Wickam, il était fort simple d'être trompé sur son compte et sa personne.

Des questions de plus en plus présentes se formaient dans sa tête, et Darcy ne savait plus quoi penser. La simple idée que la femme qu'il aimait allait s'unir avec l'homme qu'il méprisait le plus au monde lui était quasiment insupportable… Que pouvait-il faire pour ça ? Pouvait-il l'empêecher ça En avait-il seulement le droit ? Pouvait-il se permettre d'intervenir ainsi dans la vie d'Elizabeth Bennet ? Alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que si peu ? Sûrement toute personne censée aurait jugé cela déplacé, même indiscret. Seulement, lorsqu'il s'agissait de la seconde des demoiselles Bennet, Darcy perdait toute notion de jugement rationnel, le simple fait de tomber amoureux en était la preuve.

Il resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes à se demander s'il devait intervenir ou non… Car le seul moyen qu'il aurait de le faire serait de révéler à Elizabeth la véritable nature de Wickam… De lui parler de ses actes passés, et notamment ce qui avait eu lieu concernant Georgiana. Le croirait-elle seulement ? S'il en appelait au témoignage du Colonel Fitzwillliam, peut-être que oui. Il savait par son cousin que ce dernier s'était bien entendu avec Elizabeth lors de leur séjour commun à Rosin Park Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du faire ce qu'il «était sur le point de faire. Mais l'idée que Miss Bennet puisse passer le reste de sa vie avec Wickam lui était inconcevable… Sans doute souffrirait-elle, sans doute lui en voudrait-elle… Mais il fallait qu'il lui fasse part du passé de son fiancé. Peut-être ne changerait-elle pas d'avis, peutêtre ne tiendra t'elle pas compte de ses dires, mais il aura au moins tenté de séparait cette femme qu'il admirait et cet homme qu'il méprisait… Même pas de la jalousie… Juste une volonté de rétablir la vérité, et d'ouvrir les yeux d'Elizabeth.

Darcy releva les yeux, et se dirigea vers son bureau pour se saisir de quoi écrire… Sa décision était prise, quelques en seraient les conséquences…

xox

Le retour de Mr Bingley au sein de Netherfield avait fait beaucoup de bruit au sein de la famille Bennet. On avait parlé que de ça pendant plusieurs repas, Mrs Bennet se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là, et s'outrageant du fait qu'il était arrivé depuis trois jours et qu'il n'était toujours pas venu les voir. Jane préférait ne pas l'écouter, , et Lizzy s'inquiétait toujours de savoir comment son aînée se sentait avec Mr Bingley à si peu de distance qu'elle. Mais sa sœur se contentait de lui assurer que tou allait bien, et que désormais – prés de six mois après le bal de Netherfield et le départ de Mr Bingley – elle avait retrouvé tous ses esprits et allait bien mieux. Elle assurait mêe à sa cadette qu'elle pourrait le rencontrer sans en éprouver aucune peine, ce qu'Elizabeth s'efforçait à croire. Surtout, que de son côté la seconde des demoiselles Bennet était très occupée par les préparatifs de son mariage.

A cet instant, Lydia, Kitty, Jane, Elizabeth, Maria Lucas et Mr Wickam se baladaient aux alentours de Longbourn. Les deux fiancés restaient légèrement en retrait, pour échanger une conversation discrète. Elizabeth était heureuse, de cela elle en était persuadée. Ses premiers doutes avaient bien vite disparu devant le soutien de son fiancé. Bien que ce dernier se soit absenté pour quelques jours durant les trois dernières semaines. Il restait présent pour elle, malgré son poste au régiment. Ce n'était pas le bonheur transcendant qu'avait espéré Lizzy en se mariant un jour, mais elle se confortait dans cette routine agréable et légère. Elle se sentait bien auprès de son fiancé, et avait appris à le connaître jour après jour. Le fait qu'il s'entende bien avec tous ses amis aidait aussi à cela, et il n'avait pas eu de mal à trouver sa place à Meryton.

Elizabeth savait bien qu'après son mariage – qui était prévu pour le mois d'Août – elle devrait sans nul doute quitter le Hertfordshire, puisque Mr Wickam devait entrer dans l'armée régulière pour leurs procurer un revenu convenable. Elle se promenait donc au bras de Mr Wickam, alors que Jane discutait avec Maria et que Lydia et Kitty les devançaient. Depuis quelques secondes, un silenc s'était installé entre les deux futurs époux, et chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées, du moins pour ce qui était d'Elizabeth. Wickam s'en rendit compte et lui demanda :

-« Tout va bien, ma chère ? » lui demanda t'il, légèrement inquiet par le mutisme de sa cadette.

-« Oui, très bien. » lui assura Elizabeth d'un ton rassurant. « Pourquoi cette inquiétude ? »

-« Vous semblez songeuse. » répondit simplement Wickam.

-« Oh, je suis toujours en train de penser à quelque chose. » lui assura sa fiancée en éclatant de rire.

-« J'espère que ce ne sont pas les préparatifs de notre mariage qui vous mrovoque de tels soucis. » s'avança Wickam.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passe bien. » lui certifia Lizzy.

Wickam se contenta de sourire et ils continuèrent leurs marches, rejoignant bientôt les jeunes femmes qui les accompagnaient. Kitty et Maria entammèrent une discussion avec le fiancé d'Elizabeth, alors que celle-ci entammait une conversation avec Jane sur la lecture que cette dernière effectuait entre deux discussions avec Maria Lucas. Jane était décidément ravie pour sa sœur, et la voir ainsi sereine ne pouvait que la combler. Lizzy semblait heureuse même si elle lui confiait encore ses peurs dans le secret de leur chambre. Mais son aînée ne s'en inquiétait pas au-delà du nécessaire… Après tout, quelle future épouse n'avait pas d'inquiétudes ? Le contraire l'aurait bien plus préoccupé.

Imaginer sa cadette partir loin de Longbourn ou du Hertfordshire, était une chose à laquelle Jane s'empêchait bien de penser. Elle ne voulait pas songer à cette séparation qu'elle présageait douloureuse. Lizzy et elle avaitent toujours vécu ensemble et ne plus la voir tous les jours comme cela était le cas depuis vingt ans la blessait un peu. Pourtant, elle savait que cela devait arriver… Elle était presque certaine du bonheur de Lizzy avec Mr Wickam… Mais parfois, elle s'interrogeait sur les sentiments de sa sœur. Elle qui lui avait toujours juré qu'elle ne se marierait que par un amour sincère et pur… Elle savait qu'elle appréciait Mr Wickam… Mais cet amour ardent ne semblait exister… Elle pensait alors qu'Elizabeth s'était tout simplement assagie et que, le fait que la demande de Mr Wickam fusse la deuxième qu'on lui adressait l'ait poussé à ce raisonnement et à ce choix. Sans doute Elizabeth s'était-elle dit qu'elle n'aurait sûrement jamais une occasion de se marier avec un homme qu'elle apprécierait comme Mr Wickam.

Elles poursuivirent leur conversation jusqu'à arriver à Longbourn, quelques minutes plus tard. La seconde des demoiselles Bennet invita son fiancé à se joindre à elles pour le thé, mais il assura qu'il devait retrouver Meryton. Les autres jeunes femmes s'éclipsèrent, et Lizzy raccompagna Mr Wickam, le saluant et le regardant partir avant de regagner l'intérieur. Arrivée dans la salle, elle retrouva Mary au piano, et ses trois autres sœurs qui s'étaient attablées pour prendre le thé. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit à cette heure, les jours ayant rallongés. depuis l'arrivée du printemps. Les températures étaient douces, et les promenades des sœurs Bennet étaient devenues plus régulières.

Elizabeth s'installa à côté de Jane, et la remercia lorsqu'elle lui servit une tasse de thé. Une certaine joie de vivre régnait entre les deux cadettes de la famille, toutes deux invitées à passer la soirée chez Mrs Forster. Mary continuait à jouer à son clavecin, alors que Mr Bennet se trouvait dans son bureau, comme à son habitude. Mrs Bennet s'était rendue pour quelques minutes en cuisine afin de traiter du dîner avec la cuisinière.

Alors qu'Elizabeth et Jane parlaient de la robe de mariée de la jeune femme, une de leur domestique arriva dans leur direction, une enveloppe à la main.

-« Miss Elizabeth ? » interpella t'elle la cadette d'une voix basse, ne permettant pas à Lydia et Kitty de se rendre compte de cette entrevue.

-« Oui Beth ? » demanda Lizzy à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

-« Ceci est arrivé pour vous. » répondit Beth en lui tendant la lettre. « Elle provient de Netherfield. »

-« Netherfield ? » s'étonna Elizabeth.

-« Oui mademoiselle. » lui assura son vis-à-vis.

-« Oh… » lâcha la future mariée, plutôt surprise. « Et bien… Merci Beth. »

Cette dernière s'inclina respectueusement et prit ensuite congés de ses deux maîtresses. Lizzy regarda l'enveloppe où son nom était inscrit dans une écriture fine. Elle se demanda qui avait bien pu lui envoyer cette lettre, surtout en provenance de Netherfield Park. Mais ses interrogations trouvèrent bien vite des réponses, car le nom de l'expéditeur était inscrit au dos.

Jane scruta attentivement la réaction de sa cadette, et lorsqu'elle vit son visage blémir, cela l'inquiéta.

-« Lizzy ? » l'interrogea t'elle. Mais devant le mutisme de sa sœur, elle réitéra son interpellation. « Lizzy, tout va bien ? »

-« Oh, pardon ! » s'excusa sa cadette, semblant sortir d'une léthargie profonde. « Oui… Tout va bien… » essaya t'elle de convaincre Jane. « Mais si tu veux bien, je vais monter à l'étage pour examiner de quoi il s'agit. »

-« Oh… Oui très bien. » acuiesça son aînée, un peu prise au dépourvu.

Elizabeth se contenta de lui adresser un signe de la tête, et s'éclipsa pour prendre la route de leur chambre, laissant une Jane plus que soucieuse et perplexe.

Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers qui la menaient à sa chambre, et s'enferma à double tour, le cœur battant et l'esprit embrouillé. Elle se saisit à nouveau de la lettre et l'observa longuement, relisant de nombreuses fois le nom de son émetteur. Nom qui l'avait plutôt surpris, voir même bouleversé, et qui avait fait naître en elle des interrogations plus féroces les unes que les autres. On pouvait clairement lire au dos de la lettre : '_From Fitzwilliam Darcy'_.

Mr Darcy… Mais pourquoi donc lui envoyait-il une lettre ? Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis de smois, et avait même penser ne plus jamais avoir de ses nouvelles, ni même le revoir. Et son mariage prochain avec Mr Wickam en était l'une des principales raisons… Le fait qu'il lui écrive pour lui adresser ses vœux de bonheur était bien improbable, ou relèverait dans ce cas du mauvais goût. Mais même si elle savait Mr Darcy capable de choses peu bénéfiques pour autrui, elle le savait bien trop gentleman pour s'abaisser à ce niveau et tomber ans une si profonde ironie. Non… Plus elle réfléchissait, plus les raisons de cette lettre lui semblaient obscures… Mr Darcy… Lui qui ne s'était intéressé à elle que brièvement… Lui qu'elle n'avait vu que si peu… Il était impossible que cet homme puisse songer correspondre avec elle… Surtout alors qu'il se trouvait à Netherfield qui n'était qu'à trois miles à peine de Longbourn…. Qu'avait-il à lui dire qui ne pouvait nécessiter un déplacement ?

Elizabeth poussa un profond soupir de confusion et fixa à nouveau ses yeux sur l'enveloppe. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de savoir ce qui avait poussé le maître de Penberley à lui adresser cette lettre. Elle inspira pour ainsi trouver le courage d'ouvrir la lettre. Elle retourna l'enveloppe et la décacheta, le cœur battant…


	5. Chapter 5

xox

_Coucou tout le monde ?_

_Je sais que ce chapitre a mis un peu plus de temps à venire (quoi que, une semaine ça reste encore raisonable… non ?) mais je dois dire que j'ai chopé un vilain rhume qui m'a un peu ralenti et aussi je suis partie ce week-end ce qui n'a pas aidé… Mais sans doute cela sera-t-il parail pour le prochain chapitre ! Pour la coupure sadique, je tiens ça de Carys (c'est elle qui est la reine des coupures sadiques lol). Pour ce qui est de ce cinquième chapitre, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire… J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents, et j'attends vos avis !_

_Merci à tout le monde pour vos adorables reviews qui me touchent beaucoup, et j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Encore une fois, merci à Carys pour son aide, mais aussi à Lily qui a eu la patience de me corriger, et pour les futurs chapitres ausis, merci à toi sweetheart !_

_Bonne lecture_

_XXX_

oxox

_Netherfield Park, le 14 mai_

_À Miss Elizabeth Bennett,_

_Je peux parfaitement concevoir, madame, que cette lettre vous surprenne, puisque nous n'avons échangé mot depuis notre départ de Netherfield, fin Novembre. J'ai longuement hésité avant de vous adresser cette lettre, et j'en doute même alors que j'écris ces lignes. Sans doute trouverez-vous ma démarche tout à fait inopportune et indiscrète, peut-être même malvenue. Sans nul doute l'est-elle, mais mon jugement déformé me la fait croire légitime, ou du moins ayant le droit d'exister. Ainsi donc, arrêterez-vous votre lecture ici, ce que je puis parfaitement comprendre._

_Les raisons qui m'ont poussé à vous écrire vous paraîtront peut-être bien sombres et je ne crois point que les exposer soit une bonne idée. Sans doute n'ont-elles rien à faire ici et ne vous importent-elles pas. Ainsi donc, je ne m'attarderai pas sur ce sujet-ci._

_Ne croyez pas qu'en vous adressant ces mots, je veuille avoir un quelconque pouvoir d'action sur votre choix, votre vie ou votre avenir. Il n'en est rien, et je n'en ai pas le droit, me semble-t-il, par le fait que nous ne nous connaissons que peu, et que votre vie vous appartient bien. Cependant, je voulais vous faire part de certaines choses, ainsi donc, cesser votre lecture ici si vous ne voulez pas en apprendre plus._

Elizabeth cessa un instant sa lecture, devant le début de cette lettre qui ne pouvait que fortement l'intriguer. L'écriture était fine, appliquée et élégante, les mots étaient polis, et non-hostiles… Elle trouvait même une certaine hésitation dans ses phrases, hésitation qu'il avait avoué ressentir à mi-mots. Elle avait automatiquement pensé que cela avait un rapport avec ses fiançailles. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela, aux vues des relations qui liaient Mr Darcy à son fiancé. Elle jugeait cela indiscret, comme il l'avait si bien dit, mais pensa soudain que, s'il prenait la peine de lui écrire, c'est qu'il avait peut-être une chose importante à lui faire part… Elle se mit soudain à douter… Pourquoi Mr Darcy lui enverrait-il une lettre à propos de Wickham ? Si c'était pour lui assurer qu'il ne comprenait ce mariage, elle ne voyait pas en quoi cela le regardait.

Mais voilà, cette raison-ci semblait bien improbable, et elle ne connaissait que peu Mr Darcy, mais savait pourtant que jamais il ne s'abaisserait à cela ; il avait de nombreux défauts mais celui-ci n'en faisait pas partie. Et bientôt, le mépris qu'elle éprouvait vis-à-vis du maître de Pemberley fit place à une vive curiosité et à une sourde appréhension. Que pouvait-il avoir à lui dire de si grave ? Quelque chose concernant Wickham qu'elle ignorait ?

Cette hypothèse la frappa alors de plein fouet… Non… Il ne lui aurait pas menti sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Mr Darcy… Il lui avait cité des noms, des faits précis… Se serait-elle trompée à ce point ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de mettre fin à ce tourbillon d'interrogations. Alors, elle s'assit sur le lit et poursuivit sa lecture.

_J'ai appris par Miss Bingley il y a quelques minutes à peine, vos fiançailles avec Mr Wickham, et la nature privée de ce sujet a été la source de ma longue hésitation. Je suppose que vous avez connaissance des relations passées de Mr Wickham avec ma famille. Cependant, le fait qu'il vous ait raconté la vérité me semble peu probable… Et les termes dans lesquels il vous a expliqué cette histoire ne peuvent être que mauvaises et malvenues pour ma famille ainsi que pour moi. Ceci expliquerait votre profond mépris envers moi, ainsi que d'autres raisons sans doute._

_Il ne s'agit pas, madame, de me faire avoir une bonne image à vos yeux, ou de m'excuser de quelque acte que ce soit. J'avais juste la volonté de vous éclairer sur cette affaire, pour que vous connaissiez ainsi la véritable nature de Mr Wickham. Sans doute jugerez-vous ses actes passés bien inutiles à votre vie future et songerez-vous peut-être que le passé appartient au passé._

Une nouvelle pause… Décidément, elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était… '_La véritable nature de Mr Wickham'… _Mais que pouvait-il bien entendre par là ? Quelle était cette nature qu'il disait être si sombre ? Elizabeth ne savait plus qui croire désormais… Les paroles de Mr Darcy ? Ce que lui avait conté Mr Wickham ? Son cœur battait la chamade et elle ne savait plus quoi penser, elle était totalement égarée… Cependant, elle poursuivit sa lecture, voulant en apprendre plus…

Ainsi, au fil des lignes écrites par Darcy, elle apprit 'sa version' de l'histoire qui le liait avec Mr Wickham…. Les mots défilaient sous ses yeux à une vitesse impressionnante, devenant de plus en plus confus… Elle ne voulut arrêter sa lecture, de peur de ne plus trouver la force de la reprendre. Elle buvait les mots écrits à l'encre… Elle essayait de les assimiler à des faits cohérents, avec une grande difficulté. Elle apprit ainsi tout… Du lien qui unissait le défunt Mr Darcy père à Wickham… De son refus d'entrer dans les ordres, de la compensation pécuniaire que lui avait accordée le fils de son bienfaiteur… Des mois de débauche qui avaient suivi… De ce train de vie si anarchique… Jusqu'à l'épisode de Ramsgate, l'été précédant… De l'enlèvement prédit de Miss Darcy et de la volonté de Wickham de s'accaparer sa fortune… Toutes ces informations qu'elle recevait à chaque fois comme une violente gifle qui laissait une vive douleur à son cœur. Puis, elle arriva à la fin de la lettre, en lisant les dernières lignes les yeux embués de larmes.

_Voici, madame, le récit des relations de George Wickham avec ma famille. Je suis dans l'ignorance des faits qu'il vous a conté, et je vous prie de croire que mon but n'était pas de vous blesser, ni de défendre mes agissements… Je ne sais pour quelle raison j'ai voulu vous adresser cette histoire… Je puis, pour l'exactitude des faits en témoigner auprès de mon cousin, le Colonel Fitzwilliam. Je vous adresse toutes mes excuses pour les troubles qui résulteront de cette annonce. Je m'en juge en grande part responsable, car c'est ma discrétion et ma fierté qui ont empêché la révélation de ces faits à votre égard. Je me tiens à votre disposition à Netherfield, si jamais vous voulez discuter de tout cela, mais je conçois bien qu'après cela vous ne vouliez le faire. Encore une fois, je vous prie de m'excuser, madame._

_Je vous adresse mes sincères hommages,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy._

La lettre retomba sur ses genoux alors qu'elle prenait sa tête dans ses mains… Elle était plus perdue que jamais, et ne pouvait que se souvenir des mots de Mr Darcy…. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire… Elle ne parvenait pas à réaliser. Impossible… Cela ne pouvait être qu'impossible. Ces faits ne pouvaient être la vérité, ce n'était pas concevable… Mr Wickham… Capable de tout cela… Lui, l'homme qu'elle s'apprêtait à épouser. Sa tête lui tournait et ses oreilles s'étaient mises à bourdonner, annonçant la venue d'une migraine. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, complètement désemparée.

Elle resta un long moment ainsi, allongée, à fixer le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Elle essayait de calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur, et de refouler le mal de tête qui semblait poindre. Elle reprenait difficilement son souffle, comme si elle avait couru et laissa échapper quelques sanglots démunis de larmes. Tout était encore trop récent pour qu'elle ne puisse mesurer ce que cela signifiait. Les minutes passaient avec la lenteur des années, et elle demeurait toujours aussi perdue. Trop emportée par ses sentiments pour avoir un raisonnement constructif et cohérent.

Elle ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'elle entendit les pas et la voix de Jane dans les escaliers. Comme si cela avait été un coup de fouet, elle se redressa, et cacha la lettre sous son oreiller, ne voulant la montrer à personne, pas même à sa sœur… Pas pour le moment, il était beaucoup trop tôt.

Elle était déjà rallongée lorsque Jane entra, la trouvant pâle et recroquevillée dans son lit. Aussitôt, son aînée fut alertée et accourut au chevet de sa sœur, s'agenouillant prés d'elle.

-« Lizzy ! Lizzy tout va bien ? »

Elizabeth ne répondit rien, se contentant de relever les yeux vers sa sœur, un regard empli de larmes qui fendit le cœur de Jane. Jamais elle n'avait vu une aussi grande détresse dans les yeux de sa cadette.

-« Lizzy, que t'arrive-t-il ? » l'interrogea à nouveau Jane, dont la voix trahissait l'inquiétude.

-« Une migraine. » réussit à articuler Elizabeth.

-« Une migraine ? » s'étonna son aînée. « Cela a-t-il un rapport avec la lettre que tu as reçue ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-« Je… » Commença sa cadette, d'une voix éteinte.

Elle ferma les yeux, une larme roulant sur sa joue de porcelaine. Le pincement qu'elle avait au cœur lui provoquait une douleur presque insoutenable… Mais elle ne voulait pas en parler… Elle ne voulait le dire à personne… Elle voulait juste rester là, allongée… Pour le moment, juste rester là, dans la chaleur de ses draps… Avoir le temps de réfléchir, de réaliser, de prendre des décisions qui lui paraissaient encore insurmontables. Elle avait besoin de temps… Seulement de temps.

Jane vit bien qu'Elizabeth ne désirait répondre à sa question. Son soudain mutisme ne pouvait être dû qu'à cela, et son inquiétude n'en fut que plus grande. Pourtant, elle n'insista pas auprès de sa jeune sœur, sachant combien les confidences étaient difficiles à certains moments.

-« Veux-tu que je fasse appeler le médecin ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-« Non. » réussit à répondre Lizzy. « Je veux juste rester là »

-« Veux-tu… Veux-tu que je reste avec toi, Lizzy ? » Questionna son aînée d'une voix encore plus calme.

Elizabeth se contenta de hocher d'un signe de la tête. Jane descendit quelques instants au rez-de-chaussée pour annoncer que Lizzy ne se sentait pas bien, et qu'elle allait demeurer avec elle pour l'instant. Elle demanda à ce qu'on ne lui pose pas de questions, se qui fut accueilli par de vives exclamations de la part de sa mère et un regard inquiet de la part de son père. Jane tenta de les rassurer, et remonta pour retrouver sa cadette.

Elle aida Elizabeth à se changer pour la nuit, et la recoucha dans le lit Elle s'allongea à ses côtés, et se contenta d'être là pour sa sœur. Elle se sentait profondément impuissante et inquiète devant le soudain trouble de sa sœur, mais ne voulait la forcer à la confidence. Elle resta là, à la veiller sans relâche, ayant dîné avec elle lorsqu'on leur avait apporté un plateau. Elle finit par s'endormir à son tour, emportée par le sommeil.

xox

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain matin, sa tête lui sembla très lourde. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à ouvrir les yeux, écoutant les bruits qui l'entouraient avec attention. Le chant des oiseaux au dehors, les discussions de sa famille en bas et le clavecin de Mary furent les principales choses qu'elle entendit. Il devait sûrement être une heure avancée pour que sœur cadette ne soit déjà à jouer. Lydia et Kitty devaient sûrement apprendre leurs leçons… Quant à Jane, elle ignorait bien où elle pouvait se trouver. Elle ne sentait plus sa présence rassurante qui l'avait accompagné tout au long de la nuit et qui lui avait permis de trouver le sommeil après de longues heures passées à réfléchir. Son esprit était encore trop embrouillé par le sommeil pour qu'elle ne puisse songer à cela, et elle se contenta pour l'heure d'ouvrir les yeux.

Une fois cela chose faite, elle se redressa doucement et embrassa la pièce du regard, se rendant compte que cette dernière était vide. Elle ne le fut cependant pas longtemps, puisque bien vite la porte s'ouvrit sur Jane qui tenait un plateau de petit déjeuner dans les mains. Lorsque l'aînée des Bennet vit sa sœur éveillée, un léger sourire passa sur son visage et elle posa le plateau sur une table avant d'aller fermer la porte et de rejoindre Lizzy.

-« Alors, comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle, s'asseyant près d'elle et lui prenant la main dans un geste affectueux.

-« Mieux. » lui assura Elizabeth, souriante. « Je n'avais besoin que d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour me remettre de cette affreuse migraine. »

-« À quoi cette migraine était-elle due, Lizzy ? » la questionna son aînée. « Tu ne semblais pas si mal en point hier. »

-« J'étais fatiguée, je crois. » feignit Elizabeth, plus convaincante qu'elle ne l'aurait cru elle-même. « Je crois que toute cette fatigue accumulée m'est tombée dessus d'un seul coup. »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Jane. « Cela n'aurait pas un rapport avec la lettre que tu as reçue en provenance de Netherfield ? »

-« La lettre ? Oh non, aucunement Jane ! Ce n'était rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec un petit sourire pour appuyer ses paroles. Elle détestait mentir à Jane, elle n'avait pas le souvenir que cela fusse déjà arrivé, seul une omission quant à l'affaire avec Mr Bingley… Mais là, elle lui cachait volontairement par choix. Seulement, Lizzy ne se voyait pas tout lui révéler maintenant. Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir, mais elle en avait encore besoin et voulait éclaircir certaines choses avant de prendre une quelconque décision et d'en informer âme qui vive.

-« Est-ce pour ton mariage que tu t'inquiètes tant ? » s'enquit Jane auprès de sa sœur.

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils… Son mariage… Cela lui était presque sorti de la tête avec tout cela… L'organisation de son mariage était bien le cadet de ses soucis, puisque qu'il n'y aurait peut-être tout bonnement plus de mariage. Mais avant d'en venir à une solution aussi radicale, elle voulait prendre conscience des faits, et relire la lettre de Mr Darcy, pour réexaminer tout ce qui y était écrit. Elle devait pour le moment cacher la vérité aux autres et… sûrement irait-elle trouver Mr Darcy à Netherfield… Pour avoir un éclaircissement sur certains points, et comme si cela pouvait la conforter dans les décisions qu'elle aurait à prendre… Pour les légitimer et les faire attester par celui qui en était la cause.

-« Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela, Jane. » finit-elle par rassurer sa sœur. « Juste un peu de surmenage, je pense… J'irai me balader cet après-midi, le grand air me fera du bien. »

-« Bien. » approuva Jane en penchant la tête sur le côté. « En attendant, prends ton petit déjeuner. » indiqua-t-elle en désignant le plateau.

Ainsi, Elizabeth se mit à manger et commença une conversation avec son aînée, comme si de rien n'était. Elles ne parlèrent plus de sa migraine, et Lizzy remercia sa sœur de ne pas avoir insisté à ce sujet. Bien sûr, elle lui raconterait tout, mais pour l'instant elle voulait y songer, comme elle se l'était dit plus tôt.

Sur les coups de onze heures, elles descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, Lizzy rassurant ainsi l'inquiétude de sa famille, leur assurant comme à Jane qu'il s'agissait d'une vilaine migraine et qu'elle était désormais passée. La matinée se termina dans le plus grand calme et le déjeuner eût lieu comme à l'ordinaire.

Cependant, Elizabeth resta songeuse tout au long du début de la journée. Il était difficile de s'arracher à des pensées aussi intenses que les siennes, c'était un fait. Elle essaya pourtant de participer le plus possible à la conversation qui se tenait autour d'elle, y prenant part du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, elle monta dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour sa marche, n'oubliant pas la lettre de Mr Darcy. Elle indiqua à sa famille qu'elle aillait se balader dans les alentours pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, et que si son fiancé se présentait, elle leur demandait de l'excuser auprès de lui.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie des limites de Longbourn, Lizzy savoura les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, comme si elle avait pu y trouver une quelconque source de vie. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant, humant les parfums délicieux de la nature printanière. Elle écouta le chant des oiseaux, puis après cet interlude, dut se remettre à ses intenses réflexions.

Ainsi, elle sortit la lettre de Mr Darcy, qui était légèrement froissée, et s'enquit à la relire avec soin, et le plus de recul possible. Les paroles du maître de Pemberley la saisirent encore une fois au cœur. Elles furent cependant moins douloureuses que la première fois, puisqu'elle y avait été préparée. Elle relut attentivement chaque fait, tentant de les examiner. Elle relut l'histoire de celui qu'elle avait cru pouvoir devenir le compagnon de toute sa vie. Et plus ses lectures se faisaient nombreuses, plus elle se demandait comment elle avait pu se tromper à ce point

Un amer goût de trahison lui restait au fond du cœur… Le fait que Wickham lui ait menti ouvertement restait la chose la plus dure à concevoir. Il ne s'était pas agi que d'un seul mensonge. De nombreuses fois il lui avait parlé de l'histoire qui les concernait, lui et Mr Darcy. Et il avait à chaque fois répété les mêmes faits, dressant un portrait du maître de Pemberley qui n'avait peut-être rien de vrai finalement. Wickham l'avait trompée, trahie, et Elizabeth avait en horreur le mensonge, du moins lorsqu'il concernait des choses aussi graves que celles-ci. Elle avait parfaitement réalisé à présent que son fiancé lui avait délibérément caché la vérité sur une grande partie de sa vie… Elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne, et son cœur endolori ne pouvait supporter une telle trahison. S'il s'était agi d'un mensonge concernant une autre personne de sa connaissance, elle se serait sentie trahie, mais pas à ce point. Là, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui. Mr Wickham l'avait demandé en mariage… Il lui avait demandé de passer le reste de sa vie avec lui… Mais pourquoi donc ? L'aimait-il vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi lui avoir menti ? Par peur de son jugement ? Qu'en était-il de ses sentiments ?

Il s'agissait surtout de ce dernier point qui intéressait la jeune femme. Bien sûr, même l'aveu de sentiments sincères n'aurait raison de cet énorme et blessant mensonge… Mr Darcy disait qu'il n'avait pas cru Wickham capable de changer… Son jugement était-il obscurci par son aversion pour lui ? Ou au contraire Elizabeth devait-elle s'y fier puisqu'il avait grandi avec son fiancé et connaissait sa véritable nature ? Là aussi demeurait une part d'interrogations qu'Elizabeth ne parvenait à éclaircir… Elle aurait peut-être dû aller voir Mr Darcy pour lui demander confirmation de ses dires, même si elle trouvait peu probable le fait qu'il lui ait menti. Elle était prête à croire la réalité des faits qu'il lui avait narrés… Elle ne le croyait pas capable de remettre en question l'honneur et la réputation de sa jeune sœur, lourdement concernée par cette affaire. Non, cela était impossible… Mais ce qu'elle voulait savoir, c'était la nature des sentiments que George Wickham éprouvait à son égard. Elle voulait se faire sa propre idée sur la question, et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour ce faire.

Ils devaient dîner le soir même chez Mrs Forster et son mari, y seraient présents sa famille ainsi qu'une bonne partie du régiment. Là, elle aurait l'occasion d'observer son fiancé sans éveiller les soupçons, et peut-être même lui poserait-elle la question de ses sentiments par un moyen détourné. Elle devrait faire semblant… Elle avait cela en horreur, mais son souhait était en cet instant d'y voir plus clair.

Elizabeth leva son regard vers le ciel azur au-dessus d'elle et poussa un profond soupir de confusion. Cela devait faire près de deux heures qu'elle marchait, et elle jugeait ce laps de temps amplement suffisant. Elle se remit donc en direction de Longbourn, le cœur serré et la peur au fond du ventre… Ce soir, elle saurait.

10


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello !**_

_**Et bien, je dois m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre (prés d'un mois… mea culpa). Pourtant j'ai de l'avance, mais entre l'oubli et les vacances… la faute est mienne ! Cependant, voilà le chapitre six… J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, surtout la première scène…. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai bien peurque l'écriture soit aussi floue que les pensées de Lizzy, mais bon, j'espère que ça ne sera pas si terrible que ça ! Je voudrais remercier Lily pour la paience qu'elle a de corriger mes chapitres bourrés de fautes ! Thanks sweet heart !**_

_**Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews. Fanaplum (fidèle come toujours, ce qui me touche beaucoup ! tout comme tes compliemnts… j'essaie vraiment de respecter le style de J.A., même s'il demeure des expressions qui se rebellent ! 'goût prononcé pour les complications' ? oui c'est le terme exact, et pour tout te dire, j'ai prévu bien d'autre choses avant qu'ils ne soient ensmeble… au point de m'en frustrer moi-même !) Salma (et bien, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! comme je le disais pour la langue, j'essaie de respecter le style du XIX, même si ce n'est pas toujours évident… pour la suite, et bien la voilà, et j'espère qu'elle ne te décvra pas ! et le 'snape' de ton pseudo a un rapport avec HP ? juste que j'adore Snape lol) Fanaplume (tiens, je n'avais pas vu ta deuxième review… ne t'inquiète pas je ne m'arrêterai pas de si tôt !) Mailys (merci beaucoup beaucoup ! et voilà donc la suite désolée encore du retard ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira !)**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous et encore merci à Lily et Morgane**_

xox

La soirée chez Mrs Forster arriva bien plus vite qu'Elizabeth ne l'avait prévu. Elle était rentrée vers dix-sept heures à Longbourn et avait dû se préparer presque aussitôt. Elle avait écouté d'une oreille peu attentive Lydia et Kitty se chamailler à propos de leurs toilettes tandis que Jane et Mary se préparaient tranquillement. Lizzy eut le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire et se trouvait étrangement sereine alors que l'enjeu de cette soirée était d'une importance capitale. Mais elle savait qu'elle devrait être calme, et faire comme si tout était normal, comme si tout allait bien. Elle savait désormais ses objectifs et l'attitude ainsi que les paroles de Mr Wickham seraient décisives pour son choix d'avenir.

La peur qu'elle avait de briser ses fiançailles avec Mr Wickham était apparue vers le début de la soirée, alors que la réception chez le Colonel et sa femme approchait à grands pas. Elizabeth savait qu'elle ne pourrait vivre avec un homme dont elle n'était sûre ni des paroles ni des sentiments. Après tout, il lui avait menti sur sa relation avec Mr Darcy… Il avait bien pu déformer la vérité sur bon nombre de sujets qu'elle ignorait encore. La confiance qu'elle avait mise en lui avait fondue comme neige au soleil, et il en restait juste assez pour lui donner une dernière chance de ce soir-là. Elle savait que cette rupture ferait beaucoup parler, puisqu'Elizabeth ne révèlerait jamais l'affaire qui liait Mr Darcy et Mr Wickham. Il en était tout simplement hors de question. Et on se poserait sûrement beaucoup de questions sur la raison qu'avait eue la jeune Lizzy Bennett d'éconduire un homme aussi charmant que George Wickham. Mais ils ne savaient pas, et ne pourraient jamais savoir. Et la seconde des sœurs Bennett n'allait pas se risquer à vivre un mariage malheureux pour atténuer les rumeurs, le '_qu'en dira-ton_'. Sans doute briserait-elle les espoirs de sa mère et peut-être même de son père… Mais personne ne saurait pourquoi… Sauf peut-être Jane et Mr Bennett, les deux personnes dont elle était le plus proche au monde, et dont elle connaissait la discrétion.

En cet instant, Elizabeth se trouvait sur le perron de Longbourn, vêtue d'une robe d'un joli gris perle, un châle noir posé sur ses épaules. Elle attendait patiemment les deux cadettes de ses sœurs, en compagnie de Jane qui, elle, aussi semblait silencieuse. Leur père les accompagnait, et tous trois restaient muets, n'écoutant que peu Mrs Bennett vanter les mérites d'une telle réception, et encore une fois les officiers si charmants du régiment dont le futur époux de sa fille Elizabeth. Ces paroles firent frémir Lizzy, qui n'en montra pourtant rien. Puis, Lydia et Kitty les rejoignirent et tous sept montèrent dans la voiture pour se rendre à Meryton. Tout au long du trajet, Lizzy ne cessa de repenser à tout ce qui allait se passer ce soir-là, et aux choses qu'elle allait devoir faire et cacher au reste du monde. Garder ainsi un si lourd secret lui pesait, mais elle savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire et le faisait sans doutes. Elle était étrangement d'apparence sereine alors qu'elle était en fait la proie de doutes et de sentiments contradictoires. La trahison de Wickham lui martelait l'âme par de violents coups qui n'atténuaient en rien la douleur. Et même si elle pouvait paraître forte et raisonnée en vue des décisions qu'elle avait à prendre elle n'en restait pas moins la victime de bourreaux tels que l'amertume, la rancœur, la douleur et la tristesse… Un bonheur auquel elle aurait aimé croire et qui s'était évaporé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire… Elle agissait comme sa raison le lui conseillait, essayant de faire taire les cris de douleur silencieux de son cœur, qui lui ne pouvait plus rien prédire, calculer ou faire.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison du Colonel Forster quelques minutes plus tard, et tous les membres de la famille Bennett descendirent les uns après les autres. Elizabeth descendant la dernière de la voiture inspira imperceptiblement, et se recomposa un visage neutre avant de rejoindre ses parents et ses sœurs sur le perron. Ils furent accueillis par l'épouse du Colonel, qui salua chaleureusement Lydia avec qui elle était très amie. Puis, elle introduisit ses invités dans le salon où se trouvait déjà beaucoup de monde, et où résonnait de la musique. Jane demeura avec Elizabeth, alors que Lydia et Kitty retrouvaient des connaissances et que les autres membres de sa famille se fondaient dans la foule. La seconde des demoiselles Bennett chercha son fiancé des yeux. Elle le trouva en pleine conversation avec une autre jeune femme de Meryton qu'elle identifia comme étant Miss Lucy Chase. Cette dernière semblait boire les paroles de Wickham avec une attention subjuguée, ce que Lizzy remarqua pour la première fois. Bien sûr, elle avait de nombreuses fois vu son fiancé discuter avec d'autres jeunes femmes, mais elle ne s'était jamais posé de questions. Aujourd'hui, les circonstances étaient telles que ses doutes flirtaient avec la paranoïa… Mais on ne pouvait pas être raisonnable lorsqu'on apprenait une vérité aussi noire sur son fiancé que celle qui touchait Wickham. Mais elle devait faire des efforts et laisser son comportement être le plus naturel possible.

Elle prit alors congés de Jane et se dirigea vers son fiancé et Miss Chase, les interrompant.

-« Bonsoir. » les salua-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

-« Miss Bennett ! » s'exclama Lucy, qui pâlit devant la vision de la fiancée de l'homme avec qui elle était en train de converser.

-« Miss Chase, vous portez-vous bien ? » s'enquit Lizzy.

-« Très bien merci. » répondit cette dernière en retrouvant son aplomb. « Mais je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, sans doute nous reverrons nous dans la soirée. »

Aucun des deux fiancés ne put dire mot, elle avait disparu. Lizzy porta alors son attention sur Wickham, le cœur battant. Mais cela fut finalement plus simple qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Elle retenait tous ses sentiments enfouis, mais savait qu'à un moment donné tous devraient sortir… Ce temps n'était pas encore venu et ne devait pas arriver tout de suite.

-« Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, ma chère ? » demanda alors l'officier à son attention.

-« Très bien. » lui assura Elizabeth. « J'ai eu une période de fatigue, mais je me suis reposée. »

-« Tout va bien aujourd'hui ? » s'inquiéta Wickham.

-« Oui, j'ai les idées plus claires. » déclara simplement Lizzy.

Il fallait qu'elle se retienne absolument de lancer ces phrases à double sens dont elle avait le secret. Elle avait une tendance à la répartie très forte, mais devait ce soir-là la taire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ainsi donc, elle s'efforça de paraître normale aux yeux de son fiancé et du reste de l'assemblée. Cependant, même si son attitude restait neutre, son esprit lui ne restait pas inactif.

Tout au long de la soirée, elle nota tous les comportements, les paroles et les actes de Wickham, avec une minutie aiguisée. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait étudié quelqu'un ainsi, même quelques mois plus tôt lorsqu'elle essayait de percer le caractère de Mr Darcy. Elle voulait savoir, être sûre que les décisions qu'elle allait prendre seraient les bonnes. Malgré elle, elle voulait encore croire que Mr Wickham tenait sincèrement à elle, qu'il l'aimait et serait prêt à faire des concessions pour que tous deux vivent heureux. Elle voulait encore y croire, même si tout espoir semblait vain et inexistant. Et plus son examen avançait, plus son idée se concrétisait à son plus grand désarroi.

Elle nota avec désappointement, que son fiancé ne lui adressait aucun regard affectueux ou aucun geste tendre. Bien sûr, il était prévenant avec elle, et essayait que tout se passe bien autour d'eux. Il tentait de la faire rire quand il la trouvait morose, la rassurait quand elle était craintive. Mais jamais il ne lui avait adressé de gestes tendres ou de paroles qui aurait pu trahir un amour profond pour elle. Elle savait que les gestes entre deux fiancés étaient souvent bien chastes… Mais il y avait une différence entre la chasteté et l'absence d'affection. Jamais il ne lui avait pris la main, jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait… Et elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'une fois où il lui avait dit la trouver en beauté. Rares avaient été les fois où il lui avait fait un compliment sur sa toilette ou une remarque sur le fait qu'elle était ou non ravissante. Lizzy n'attachait pas trop d'importance à tout cela, mais pourtant n'était-ce pas ce que faisaient les gens amoureux ?

Elle ne se serait pas arrêtée à cela s'il n'y avait eu que ce simple fait. Elle se serait bien contentée de l'entente et de la complicité qui régnaient en eux. Mais seulement, il y avait aussi ce mensonge… Et les raisons obscures de sa demande s'il ne s'agissait d'amour… Finalement, peut-être que l'Elizabeth romanesque rêvant de l'amour parfait n'avait pas totalement disparu. Peut-être avait-elle accepté d'épouser Mr Wickham en se trompant sur la profondeur des sentiments qui les unissaient.

Elle passa donc ainsi toute la réception à réfléchir, chaque seconde de son temps étant consacré à ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait, et ne voulait s'en détacher. Tout lui apparaissait tellement simple qu'elle se sentait bien ridicule de s'être laisser ainsi amadouer… Mais une phrase de la lettre de Mr Darcy revint alors à sa mémoire _'je comprends que l'on puisse être trompé par Mr Wickham si on ne le connaît pas. Ses manières et ses paroles sont tout à fait parfaites et ne vous tenez pas responsable de votre méfait vis-à-vis de cet homme.'_ Peut-être avait-il raison…. Après tout, personne n'avait conscience de qui était réellement Mr Wickham. Elle avait manqué de discernement, comme toutes les personnes présentes ici et aux alentours… Sauf que désormais, elle connaissait la vérité.

Vers le milieu de la soirée, alors que le repas venait de s'achever, Elizabeth s'éclipsa volontairement, sachant parfaitement que Mr Wickham la rejoindrait Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait faire avouer ses sentiments à Mr Wickham. Comment pourrait-elle forcer cet homme à dire ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle ? Une seule suggestion lui était venue, et elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout… Le seul moyen était de le mettre face au fait accompli, ce qui se résumait pour elle au fait d'avouer des sentiments qu'elle espérait encore ressentir mais qui semblaient bien faibles. Elle aurait peut-être pu se passer de cela, laisser ses conclusions la guider dans ses choix. Mais elle voulait être sûre… être sûre qu'il l'aimait, ou pas. Savoir si elle devait reprendre son bonheur futur en connaissance de sentiments sincères qu'il éprouvait en son égard. Ou alors si elle devait se résoudre à tout stopper, et à faire le deuil de cette histoire avortée, de cette trahison et de cette méprise qui lui avaient brisé le cœur, semblerait-il alors.

Elizabeth se rendit donc à l'extérieur, la fraicheur nocturne lui faisant du bien. Elle remit un peu son châle sur ses épaules et fit quelques pas dans la cour qui se trouvait devant la maison des Forster. Elle contempla le ciel étoilé avec un sentiment de peur au ventre, mais une étrange certitude qui comblait toute sa tristesse et lui permettait de se contenir… Le calme avant la tempête selon un vieil adage…

Mr Wickham ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre, comme elle l'avait prédit. Il se plaça à ses côtés, et Lizzy releva son regard vers lui.

-« La nuit est belle. » déclara-t-elle simplement, relevant les yeux vers les étoiles.

-« Il est vrai. » reconnut Wickham, ne saisissant pas l'instant de romantisme que sa fiancée essayait de créer. « Passez-vous une bonne soirée ? » s'enquit-il.

-« Oui, merci. » répondit simplement Elizabeth en détournant son regard du ciel noir d'encre. « Et vous ? »

-« Egalement. » lui assura le jeune homme. « Mais… Vous me semblez bien songeuse ce soir. »

-« Vraiment ? » feignit Lizzy avec un léger sourire. « Cela fait la troisième fois en deux jours que vous me le faîte remarquer. » plaisanta-t-elle.

-« Peut-être parce que c'est le cas. » répondit Wickham en hochant la tête.

-« Je l'avoue. » finit par convenir sa cadette, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à la tournure qu'allaient prendre les choses si elle poursuivait ainsi.

-« Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe ainsi ? » demanda l'officier en se rapprochant d'elle.

-« Il y a… Il y a une chose que j'aimerais vous dire, mais j'ai peur. » Répondit Elizabeth, troublée par ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire.

-« Laquelle ? Vous pouvez tout me dire, n'en doutez pas. » Lui assura Wickham avec ce qu'elle espérait être de la douceur dans la voix.

-« Je… je vous aime. »

Elle cracha s ces mots comme s'ils lui avaient brûlé la gorge et détourna le regard, envahie par une foule d'émotions sans doute trop fortes pour être refoulées. Elle y était. En cet instant, sans s'en rendre compte, ils jouaient leur histoire… Son arrêt ou sa continuité… Leur avenir. Elle avait le cœur battant, comme un condamné attendant la sentence. Elle aurait peut-être dû lui dire la vérité… Lui dire qu'elle doutait, et qu'il lui fallait une preuve d'amour… Jouer la carte de l'honnêteté finalement. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait… Voulant être sûre, le savoir d'elle-même… Et qu'est-ce qui lui aurait assuré qu'il lui dise la vérité si elle avait choisi cette autre solution ? Elle lui avait avoué des sentiments en suspens. Mais s'il y répondait comme elle l'espérait, elle saurait pardonner. S'il l'aimait d'un amour sincère et profond, elle saurait l'aimer et lui pardonner. Ne resterait-il pas une once de rancœur ? Une once de doute quand à la sincérité de ses sentiments ?

Lizzy osa alors accorder un regard discret à Mr Wickham, qui semblait bien surpris. Il n'avait dit mot, et la regardait fixement, comme si elle avait dit une chose étrange et surprenante… Le cœur d'Elizabeth se fendit… Il évitait son regard, il n'avait rien répondu…. Elle ravala sa salive avec difficulté, et le retour de cette boule dans la gorge…

Ce fut à cet instant que Lydia et Mrs Forster arrivèrent, discutant joyeusement. Lorsqu'elles virent les deux fiancés, elles s'approchèrent d'eux. Leur hôtesse leur demanda si tout allait bien, et Elizabeth finit par répondre que oui, et entra prestement à l'intérieur ne pouvant supporter davantage le mutisme de son fiancé.

Le reste de la soirée lui sembla s'écouler avec la lenteur des années, et le non aveu de Mr Wickham avait eu le temps de faire son chemin dans son esprit. Il ne l'aimait pas… Il ne pouvait pas invoquer la surprise, il ne pouvait pas argumenter avec une chose aussi légère. Si elle n'avait pas eu vent de toute la vérité les concernant, elle lui aurait forcément adressé ces mots… Ils étaient fiancés depuis trois mois, il était, pour elle, évident que ce n'était ni la surprise, ni la timidité qui l'avaient empêché de répondre… S'il l'aimait vraiment, il lui aurait retourné l'aveu de ses sentiments tout simplement.

L'attitude qu'il eût durant le reste de la réception ne fit qu'accentuer les impressions d'Elizabeth. Il se montrait courtois et enjoué avec tout le monde, mais prenait bien garde à éviter son regard. Il ne lui adressa pas la parole une seule fois, et même lorsque sa famille et elle durent partir, cela fut la même chose. Il salua ses sœurs et ses parents, et ne lui adressa qu'un '_bonne nuit_' et une révérence… Pas de geste, de parole ou de regard tendres… Pas de sentiments dans le regard… Un regard fuyant… Une réserve qui n'avait rien d'une timidité maladive… Une réserve qui sentait le doute, la surprise, la méfiance et une parcelle de reproches.

La nuit ne fut pas de tout repos pour Lizzy, et elle devint de plus en plus blanche au fil des heures qui s'écoulaient. Elle songeait à tout cela, à la manière dont son histoire avec Mr Wickham avait chaviré du jour au lendemain… À ces sentiments qui n'avaient probablement jamais existé dans le cœur du jeune homme… À sa tromperie… À la trahison qui avait sonné le glas de leur union à venir. La sentence capitale de sa finitude… Des pensées bien noires qui emplissaient son cœur au fil des heures… et elle ne s'endormit finalement pas, trop aux prises avec des sentiments destructeurs.

xox

_« J'ai dans le cœur plus de rancœur qu'il n'en faut pour haïr jusqu'à ma dernière heure. »_

_Rose._

La journée commença difficilement pour Elizabeth qui avait désormais bien du mal à cacher ses sentiments. La matinée lui avait semblé longue et elle menaçait de s'endormir à tout instant à cause du manque de sommeil dont elle souffrait. Elle resta la plupart de son temps dans la bibliothèque à lire, arrivant elle ne sut trop comment à se laisser captiver par l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle déjeuna avec les autres membres de sa famille, se mêlant à leur conversation qui lui changea les idées. Puis, vers le début de l'après-midi, elle prit la décision de se rendre à Netherfield. Elle voulait désormais parler à Mr Darcy, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il était le seul à être au courant de son terrible secret… De Wickham et des raisons qui la poussaient maintenant à le haïr… Une haine qui naissait progressivement dans son cœur, alimentée par une rancœur et une tristesse tenaces. Elle discuta donc un peu avec Jane pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et se mit en route vers la demeure de Mr Bingley, priant pour ne pas croiser Wickham sur son chemin.

Il n'en fut rien, et elle arriva à destination vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Les trois miles qu'elle avait parcourus lui avaient remis les idées en place, et elle pouvait désormais arborer un visage tout à fait serein, bien qu'elle ne le soit pas du tout. Elle remit un peu d'ordre dans sa robe couleur crème en arrivant, et monta les marches qui la menaient à la grande porte de Netherfield. Un domestique vint l'accueillir et lui demanda la raison de sa venue. Elle expliqua qu'elle voulait voir Mr Darcy. Le domestique hocha la tête et l'introduisit dans la salle à manger, où se trouvaient seulement Mr Bingley et Mr Darcy. Elizabeth fut surprise – mais également soulagée – de ne pas trouver Mrs et Mr Hurst ainsi que Miss Bingley.

Dès que le domestique avait annoncé leur visiteuse, la correspondance qu'il était en train de lire lui avait tout à coup semblé dénuée de tout intérêt. Elizabeth Bennett… Ici… Bien sûr, il n'avait pas montré ses doutes, et s'était contenté d'échanger un regard surpris avec son ami qui s'adonnait à la même activité que lui.

Bingley et lui se levèrent pour aller accueillir leur visiteuse.

-« Miss Bennett ! » la salua Charles avec un sourire chaleureux. « Quelle surprise de vous voir ici ! Je suis ravi de vous revoir. »

-« Moi également, monsieur. » assura Lizzy avec un sourire. « J'espère que je ne vous importune pas… J'aurais peut-être du prévenir de ma visite. »

-« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! » lui certifia le locataire de Netherfield avec toute sa gentillesse habituelle. « Mais… Si je puis me permettre, qu'elle est la raison de votre visite ? »

-« Et bien… » Hésita un instant la nouvelle venue. « Je voulais savoir s'il était possible de m'entretenir en particulier avec Mr Darcy. » finit-elle par répondre en fixant son regard sur le maître de Pemberley.

-« Oui, naturellement. » accepta ce dernier avant que Bingley n'ait eu le temps de répondre. « Vous nous excusez ? » demanda-t-il à l'adresse de son ami.

-« Oui… Bien entendu. » Réussit à articuler un Bingley plus que stupéfait.

Elizabeth lui adressa une légère révérence et suivit Darcy dans le couloir, puis dans un des salons de la demeure qui était inoccupé. Il ferma la porte et se retourna vers Elizabeth qui admirait la décoration de la pièce.

Le cœur de Darcy s'était mis à battre plus fort lorsqu'elle avait demandé à s'entretenir avec lui. Il redoutait cet entretien comme la peste, ne sachant comment Miss Bennett avait pris sa lettre. Ces deux derniers jours n'avaient été qu'interrogations intenses et prédictions imaginaires. Il avait imaginé tous les scenarii possibles et ne savait finalement pas lequel était le plus plausible. La rancœur ? Un sermon ? Du mépris ? De l'indifférence ? De la tristesse ? Du désarroi ? Comment avait-elle abordé ce qu'il avait révélé dans sa lettre ?

Elizabeth finit de contempler la pièce, et se retourna vers Mr Darcy, lui adressant un sourire où il sembla déceler de la timidité… De la timidité chez Elizabeth Bennett ? Jamais il ne l'aurait cru possible.

-« J'espère que je n'interrompais rien d'important. » commença-t-elle, comme pour combler le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

-« Non, rien d'important. » lui assura Darcy. « Les affaires dont je m'occupais peuvent bien attendre. » ajouta-t-il.

-« Bien… » Souffla simplement Elizabeth, démunie de mots. Mais un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. « Mr Darcy je… »

-« Miss Bennett je… » Dit Darcy en même temps qu'elle, ce qui les emplit de gêne tous les deux. Mais le maitre de Pemberley l'invita à continuer.

-« Je… Je suis venue pour vous parler de votre lettre. » Finit-elle par déclarer, retrouvant son aplomb « Mais je suppose que vous vous doutiez de cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« En effet. » approuva Darcy en haussant les épaules.

-« Je dois bien vous avouer qu'au départ j'ai été un peu surprise. » lui avoua-t-elle en prenant place dans l'un des canapés, bientôt imitée par son interlocuteur qui s'assit en face d'elle. « Cela faisait près de six mois que nous ne nous étions pas vus. »

-« Je comprends parfaitement. » lui assura son vis-à-vis.

-« Mais… Lorsque j'ai lu la suite, cette première impression de surprise a bien vite disparue. » Poursuivit la seconde des demoiselles Bennett. « Jamais je ne me serais attendue à cela en ouvrant votre lettre… Mais pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, après de longues réflexions, j'ai cru en la vérité des faits que vous y avez rapportés. » Termina-t-elle, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Darcy.

Ce dernier fut un peu décontenancé par la franchise de cet aveu. Il ne s'était décidément pas attendu à cela. Elle accordait du crédit à tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté ? Elle ne le remettait pas en cause ? C'était… Inattendu, oui c'était bien le mot qui convenait.

Elizabeth rompit leur contact visuel, et se leva se mettant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce sous le regard attentif de Darcy.

-« J'ai pris en compte vos paroles, et durant la journée qui a suivi, j'ai bien songé à tout cela et observé attentivement le comportement de Mr Wickham. » déclara-t-elle sans le regarder, semblant parler en même temps qu'elle réfléchissait « J'en suis venue à la conclusion que j'avais été trompée, que j'étais tombée dans son piège. »

-« Je ne puis vous blâmer pour cela, Miss Bennett. » la rassura Darcy. « J'ai moi-même été trompé une fois par Mr Wickham, et je sais ce que cela peut faire… Du moins à une échelle moindre puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas de sentiments aussi forts que les vôtres. » Ajouta-t-il, se justifiant.

-« Merci. » souffla Lizzy, reconnaissante. « Mais je me sens profondément humiliée de m'être ainsi faite manipuler… Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi il a voulu m'épouser alors qu'il ne m'aime pas. » Soupira-t-elle, plus pour elle-même ne se rendant que peu compte qu'elle se confiait à Mr Darcy alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas et qu'elle était d'ordinaire si peu portée sur la confidence. Elle releva alors les yeux vers son interlocuteur qui était apparemment surpris. Sans doute était-ce par l'assurance avec laquelle elle avait assuré que Wickham ne l'aimait pas. « Cela vous étonne t'il ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors.

-« Je dois dire que… Connaissant Wickham, non. » Finit-il par avouer, détournant un instant le regard. « Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir responsable de tout cela. » reconnut-il, comme il l'avait fait dans sa lettre.

Depuis le début de leur entrevue, Lizzy avait remarqué l'hésitation dans le comportement de Mr Darcy, attitude qui tranchait avec la hauteur et la froideur qu'elle lui avait toujours connues. Lors des nombreuses relectures qu'elle avait faites de sa lettre, elle avait remarqué le ton hésitant, et emprunt d'excuses de son émetteur. Il paraissait fautif, et finalement, Elizabeth ne le trouvait en rien responsable. Elle avait longuement cherché à savoir si elle lui en voulait, mais ce n'était pas le cas… Au début sans doute, car il avait fallu qu'elle en veuille à quelqu'un. Mais à présent, toute sa haine était dirigée vers Wickham. C'était lui qui l'avait trompé, lui qui lui avait menti et caché la vérité sur son passé et ses sentiments… Et quoi d'autre encore. Alors non, finalement elle n'en voulait pas à Darcy. Il lui avait ouvert les yeux pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore, et ignorerait peut-être toujours.

Un nouveau silence s'était installé entre les deux vis-à-vis, sans qu'aucun des deux ne viennent le troubler. Chacun était perdu dans ses intenses réflexions semblait-il et Lizzy se demanda alors si elle devait faire part de sa décision à Mr Darcy. C'était au départ pour cela qu'elle était venue, comme pour se conforter dans cette décision. Mais elle se rendait alors compte qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet bien trop personnel pour être abordé avec un inconnu tel que lui… Pourtant, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, elle lui faisait confiance. Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas confié une affaire hautement privée en lui relatant la relation qu'avait Wickham avec sa jeune sœur, Miss Georgiana ? Assurément que si. Et elle savait et connaissait la discrétion dont le Maître de Pemberley savait faire preuve.

-« Je ne peux vous en tenir responsable, Mr Darcy. » finit-elle par déclarer, brisant le silence. « Vous ne pouviez savoir les liens qui m'unissaient à Mr Wickham, et je peux comprendre que, par la nature privée de votre révélation, vous ayez hésité à me la dévoiler. Et je ne pourrais vous en être que reconnaissante. » Acheva-t-elle, baissant les yeux. « Désormais, je vais devoir parler à Mr Wickham, et j'ai pris la lourde décision de briser nos fiançailles. »

Darcy la regarda intensément, troublé par ses paroles. Il n'ajouta rien, puisqu'il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Elle l'avait remercié… Remercié d'avoir brisé ses rêves et ses espoirs de bonheur… Mais sans doute ne le voyait-elle pas ainsi. Sans doute – sans nul doute même – leur vision sur ce point-ci concordait. Comme lui, elle avait vu en cette révélation, l'occasion de lui ouvrir les yeux sur la nature sombre de son fiancé. Mais ce qui troublait le plus le maître de Pemberley était bien le fait qu'elle l'avait remercié directement, lui affirmant sa gratitude. Son amour pour elle ne pouvait en être que plus fort, même s'il devait être tu pour le moment. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait un jour le droit et l'occasion de lui révéler ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, mais si cela devait arriver, il en serait le plus heureux. Mais il n'était pas temps de penser à cela. Elle devait se remettre de ce choc et de la rupture qui allait s'en suivre. Ainsi, il était sûr d'une chose, George Wickham n'épouserait jamais Elizabeth Bennett.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau pour un instant où ni l'un ni l'autre ne surent ce qu'ils ressentirent Puis, Elizabeth décida de se lever, reconnaissante à Mr Darcy de n'avoir fait aucun commentaire sur sa dernière annonce. Il acquiesça lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle devait partir et l'accompagna jusqu'au bas des escaliers du perron de Netherfield.

-« Puis-je vous poser une question, monsieur ? » finit par demander la seconde des demoiselles Bennett, voulant satisfaire sa curiosité.

-« Laquelle, Miss Bennett ? » demanda son aîné, intrigué.

-« Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Pourquoi avoir pris le risque de vous voir humilié en me révélant cette affaire si personnelle sur votre sœur ? » L'interrogea-t-elle, ne souhaitant croiser son regard. « Je croyais que je vous étais indifférente. » souffla-t-elle, plus pour elle-même. Elle jeta alors un regard hésitant à Darcy qui semblait réfléchir.

-« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, Miss Bennett. » répondit simplement le maître de Pemberley.

Puis, il la salua respectueusement, et prit congés, alors qu'elle rentrait vers Longbourn, le cœur empli de doutes quant à sa prochaine rencontre avec Wickham.

10


	7. Chapter 7

--

_Coucou tout le monde ! Et bien voilà, maintenant que les partiels sont finis (du moins jusqu'au rattrapage… hum) je vais pouvoir reprendre l'écriture à un rythme plus régulier. Voilà donc le chapitre 7. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à en dire… j'ai du m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'être satisfaite, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je me suis peut-être un peu laisser emportée en ce qui concerne le sort de Wickam, mais ce malheureux n'a que ce qu'il mérite… n'est-ce pas ? J'ai essayé de faire un petit effet de suspence à la fin du chapitre, mais je ne sais pas bien si ça marche._

_En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour les reviews que j'ai reçu, et voilà donc la suite de l'histoire. J'attends votre avis avec impatience, et plus il y aura de commentaires, plus la suite viendra vite ! Allez, je vous laisse lire et encore merci._

_XXX_

--

Lorsqu'Elizabeth arriva à Longbourn, ses pensées étaient toujours emplies d'interrogations et les trois miles qui la séparaient pourtant de Netherfield n'avaient pas atténué tout cela. Elle savait désormais qu'il était temps de parler avec Mr Wickham, elle en avait pris la décision. Mais quand elle vit que l'horloge du grand salon affichait dix-sept heures trente, elle sentit le courage la quitter, et se dit que désormais cela attendrait le lendemain. Elle demanda à Jane si son fiancé était venu chez eux dans l'après-midi, mais lorsque son aînée lui répondit par la négative, Lizzy ne fut pas étonnée. Cela confirmait la distance qu'il avait prise depuis la veille chez les Forster, et ne la confortait qu'encore plus dans la décision qu'elle avait dû prendre, et dont elle était à présent convaincue.

Ainsi, Elizabeth passa le reste de la soirée dans le flot de ses pensées, comme cela était le cas depuis trois jours. Jane remarqua à nouveau que quelque chose troublait sa sœur, et elle se demandait ce dont il pouvait bien s'agir. Pourquoi donc Elizabeth restait-elle enfermée dans son silence ? Son aînée l'ignorait, mais sans doute le saurait-elle bien assez tôt. Sûrement, Lizzy viendrait se confier à elle, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis leur enfance. Ainsi, l'aînée des Bennet ne poussa pas sa sœur à la confidence, et passa la soirée à essayer de lui changer les idées, en lui parlant du livre qu'elle avait achevé de lire l'après-midi même. Elle demanda tout de même à sa cadette où elle était allée se promener, et cette dernière répondit évasivement qu'elle s'était baladée autour de la maison des Lucas et dans les campagnes environnantes. Il fut dur pour elle de cacher la vérité à Jane, mais elle voulait lui dire une fois qu'elles seraient seules. Ainsi, l'aînée n'eût pas longtemps à attendre et les confidences de sa sœur vinrent bien vite.

Alors qu'elles se trouvaient toutes les deux dans leur chambre, Lizzy prit la décision de parler à sa sœur. Elle voulait se confier à Jane, lui raconter ce secret qui lui pesait depuis trop longtemps à son goût… Elle était la personne à laquelle elle faisait le plus confiance, avec son père, mais elle ne pouvait en parler à celui-ci pour l'heure, il était bien trop tôt. Son aînée était en train de feuilleter un livre, comme cela lui arrivait de le faire avant de s'endormir. Elizabeth poussa un imperceptible soupir comme pour se donner du courage et commença :

-« Jane… » Commença Lizzy, hésitante. Puis, elle poursuivit lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait toute l'attention de sa sœur. « Je me doute que tu as remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis quelques jours. J'aurais peut-être dû t'en parler plus tôt, mais je voulais avant tout mettre les choses au clair. »

-« Que se passe-t-il, Lizzy ? » l'interrogea sa sœur, soudain inquiète.

-« Te souviens-tu de la lettre en provenance de Netherfield que j'ai reçue l'autre jour ? »

-« Oui, je m'en souviens. » lui assura Jane. « Alors elle contenait réellement quelque chose d'important, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« En effet. » approuva sa cadette. « Et te rappelles-tu du différend qui oppose Mr Wickham et Mr Darcy ? » rajouta-t-elle par la suite.

-« Oui, tu m'en avais parlé. » se remémora l'aînée des Bennet.

-« Et bien il s'avère que cette lettre venait de Mr Darcy à ce sujet. » déclara Elizabeth, détournant le regard au souvenir des choses qu'elle avait découvertes ce jour là.

Jane fronça les sourcils, plutôt surprise par l'annonce de sa sœur. Pourtant, elle ne la pressa pas à la confidence et la laissa poursuivre son récit. Elizabeth lui raconta alors tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces trois derniers jours. Du moins, elle commença par ce que Mr Darcy lui avait conté dans la lettre, et qui laissa Jane stupéfaite. Elle assimilait au fur et à mesure les paroles de sa sœur avec un étonnement grandissant.

-« Je ne peux que croire ses paroles, Jane. » déclara à un instant Elizabeth. « Jamais Mr Darcy ne mettrait en doute la parole de son cousin, le Colonel Fitzwilliam, et ne se risquerait à ternir la réputation de sa jeune sœur, de cela j'en suis persuadée. »

Jane resta songeuse un instant quant aux paroles de sa jeune sœur. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Mr Wickham puisse être capable de tels actes. Ni de tels mensonges, ni de telles cachoteries à sa sœur… Elle qui avait vu en lui un homme honnête, elle s'était laissée tromper, comme tout le reste du monde. Mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres, un détail qui attirait son attention et mettait sa curiosité à rude épreuve, détail dont elle parla prudemment avec sa sœur :

-« Mais… Ne ressent-il rien pour toi, Lizzy ? » La questionna-t-elle alors. « Je veux dire… Il t'a tout de même demandée en mariage, ce n'est pas un acte à prendre à la légère. »

-« Non, Jane, il ne m'aime pas. » l'informa subrepticement Elizabeth, avec autant d'assurance qu'elle l'avait fait avec Mr Darcy quelques heures plus tôt. « Je crois bien qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé. » souffla-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

Puis, elle reprit un récit animé envers sa sœur, lui racontant cette fois la soirée de la veille chez les Forster, de son désir de savoir s'il l'aimait ou non car cela l'aurait sans doute aidé à lui pardonner. Mais lorsqu'elle avait fait son aveu à mi-mot, elle lui décrivit sa surprise, sa distance, et même une sorte de reproche silencieux que lui avait adressé Wickham. Jane ne pouvait croire qu'il n'épouse Elizabeth pour autre chose que parce qu'il l'affectionnait tout particulièrement. Alors, dans une tentative vaine elle demanda :

-« Et cela ne pouvait-il pas être de la timidité ? »

-« Non… Je ne le pense pas. » Déclara Lizzy en réfléchissant un bref instant. « Quelqu'un de timide aurait balbutié en s'excusant de ne pouvoir retourner ces mots… Ou aurait tenté un geste tendre. Mais il n'y a rien eu. Il n'y a jamais rien eu. » Soupira-t-elle alors, soudain abattue.

Jane vit alors le regard sombre de sa sœur se perdre dans le vague, comme il le faisait lorsque Lizzy était nostalgique, ou plongée dans une intense réflexion. L'aînée des Bennet en vint alors à la conclusion que sa sœur avait les idées claires quant à cette histoire. Elle avait conscience des agissements de Wickham, et savait quelle décision prendre. Elle se rendit alors compte de toutes les mortifications et les stupeurs dont avait dû souffrir Lizzy durant ces trois derniers jours. L'homme qu'elle devait épouser l'avait trahi, et cela resterait à jamais marqué dans le cœur de Lizzy. Une question lui brûla à nouveau les lèvres, et se fut en prenant la main de sa sœur dans un geste affectueux qu'elle déclara :

-« Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix douce.

-« Je vais rompre nos fiançailles, Jane. » lui annonça Elizabeth en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Je ne puis demeurer avec un homme qui ni ne m'aime ni ne me respecte. Je sais que les gens ne comprendront sûrement pas, et que je décevrai notre mère, et peut-être même notre père… mais je ne peux pas, Jane… Je ne peux pas. »

Encore une fois, ces paroles laissèrent Jane, songeuse. La décision qu'avait prise Elizabeth n'avait pas dû être facile, mais la détermination qu'elle affichait montrait qu'elle y avait longuement réfléchi. Et son aînée savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution désormais. Elle ne pouvait que soutenir sa sœur dans ce choix, qu'elle aurait sûrement été bien incapable de faire. Comment pouvait-elle renier sa décision ? Mr Wickham lui avait menti, et bien qu'elle ait l'habitude d'accorder un beau rôle à tout le monde, elle ne pouvait le faire cette fois. Cet homme avait blessé sa sœur d'une manière bien profonde qui la révoltait, elle qui était pourtant si paisible.

-« Je comprends, Elizabeth. » déclara-t-elle alors, gravement. « Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne pourras te marier que par amour véritable… Et puisque Mr Wickham ne te l'offre pas, je respecte ton choix. Les abjects mensonges qu'il t'a adressés ne méritent en rien que tu lui accordes ton cœur et le reste de ta vie. »

-« Merci, Jane. » souffla Lizzy, émue par les paroles de sa sœur.

Pour dire vrai, cela la surprenait, elle qui était souvent si tempérée. Mais cela la confortait dans son idée de rompre avec Mr Wickham. Elle sentit alors la fatigue s'abattre sur elle, et elle éclata d'un coup en sanglot, libérant la tension accumulée depuis plus de soixante-douze heures. Jane l'enlaça maladroitement, et elle se blottit dans l'étreinte de sa sœur, enfin soulagée d'en avoir parlé à quelqu'un. Désormais, Jane savait, et le fait qu'elle l'approuve dans son choix ne pouvait que rassurer sa cadette. Lizzy savait qu'elle devait encore être forte jusqu'au lendemain, jour où elle irait parler à son fiancé pour la dernière fois. Jour qu'elle redoutait, mais qu'elle savait inévitable. Et cela fait, elle pourrait essayer de se remettre, de guérir, même si cela lui semblait bien insurmontable.

Jane la veilla le plus possible, mais Elizabeth savait que – comme les deux nuits précédentes – elle aurait bien du mal à trouver le sommeil. Alors, elle fit mine de s'assoupir pour que sa sœur trouve enfin le repos, et passa le reste de la nuit à tourner en rond dans leur lit. La fatigue s'accumulait, mais elle ne pourrait encore une fois trouver le sommeil. Alors, elle essaya d'imaginer son affrontement du lendemain avec Mr Wickham, parce qu'il s'agissait bien de cela, un affrontement. Elle finit tout de même par s'endormir alors que l'aube pointait, épuisée.

La nuit fut donc un véritable calvaire, mais ce fut pourtant sereine qu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait braver tous les reproches que lui ferait Wickham, et s'y était bien préparée. Elle comptait se rendre à Meryton l'après-midi même, afin de le trouver et de lui parler. Elle descendit prendre le petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses sœurs et de ses parents, participant pour la première fois depuis longtemps à la conversation qui avait lieu autour d'elle.

Que faire ? Ils partirent à l'extérieur de Longbourn, Elizabeth ne voulant que personne ne soit témoin de leur échange qui promettait d'être animé. Les minutes qui suivraient s'annonçaient pénibles, mais elle les savait nécessaire. Elle ne salua que froidement Mr Wickham, qui – malgré son étonnement – s'enquit de sa santé.

-« Je vais très bien, merci. » déclara-t-elle, sans lui adresser un regard. « Mais je suis plutôt surprise de ne pas vous avoir vu hier après-midi. » ajouta-t-elle, sachant qu'elle l'aurait de toute façon évité par sa visite à Mr Darcy.

-« En effet. » reconnut Wickham sans grand entrain. « J'ai eu des affaires à régler avec un des commerçant de Meryton, mais rien de grave. » ajouta-t-il, toujours aussi distant envers sa fiancée.

-« Un problème ? » Questionna Elizabeth pour qui l'occasion était trop grande pour ne pas être saisie. « Du même ordre qu'avec vos créanciers en Derbyshire ? » demanda-t-elle, mine de rien.

À ces mots, le jeune homme à ses côtés se figea, retournant vivement son regard vers elle. Ses créanciers du Derbyshire ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir cela ? C'était tout à fait impossible, personne ne savait. Il garda son calme, et demanda de l'air le plus surpris qu'il put :

-« De quoi voulez-vous parler, ma chère ? »

-« De vos dettes de jeux, monsieur. » répondit calmement Elizabeth, ce qui la surprit elle-même. « J'ai appris bien des choses à votre sujet ces derniers jours. » précisa-t-elle.

Là, il était définitivement perdu. Le calme dont elle faisait preuve, cette froideur et cette distance qu'il ne lui avait jamais connues… Elle qui était toujours si attentionnée avec lui, toujours de bonne humeur… Il avait était bien perdu lorsqu'elle lui avait dit l'aimer. Et il n'avait su quoi répondre… Il ne ressentait pas ces sentiments et ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors il s'était éloigné, tout simplement. Et apparemment, cela n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de sa fiancée. Il aurait beau essayer de nier, elle semblait être sûre de ses informations, et il savait qu'elle était bien entêtée parfois. Cependant, il ne pouvait se laisser faire ainsi. Si elle remettait en doute son soi-disant attachement pour lui – attachement qu'il essayait de créer pour qu'on le croit – par un simple refus de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, cela semblait bien faible.

-« Ce silence ne peut que conforter mes doutes. » Lâcha alors Lizzy, désormais arrêtée à ses côtés.

-« Vous semblez tirer des conclusions hâtives. » déclara-t-il, le plus calmement du monde. « Mais je suppose qu'il ne peut s'agir que de Mr Darcy, n'est-ce pas ? » l'interrogea t'il, sachant parfaitement la présence du Maître de Pemberley en Hertfordshire.

-« En quoi cela vous importe-t-il ? » le questionna Elizabeth, qui commençait à perdre patience, mais qui ne voulait aucunement lui faire le plaisir de s'emporter.

-« Vous seriez prête à croire la parole d'un homme qui vous connait à peine et vous a toujours méprisée ? S'étonna ironiquement son vis-à-vis. « Je trouve, Miss Bennet, que les sentiments que vous m'avez avoués il y a deux jours ce sont bien vite évaporés. »

-« Mais puisque pour vous, ils n'ont jamais existé cela ne devrait pas vous blesser. » riposta cyniquement Lizzy. « Quand à la parole de Mr Darcy, je le crois bien plus sincère que je ne l'ai jamais fait pour vous. »

Ces mots sonnèrent le glas de leur union, puisqu'union il n'y avait plus. Désormais, Wickham savait qu'Elizabeth était au courant de tout et qu'il avait failli à ses projets de mariage avec elle. Il sentait la colère bouillonner en lui, mais n'en montra rien à son – désormais semblait-il – ex-fiancée.

-« C'est donc terminé ? » demanda-t-il après un long silence, d'une manière nonchalante.

-« Il semble, oui. » L'informa froidement Elizabeth.

-« Mais que diront vos proches ? » L'interrogea alors l'officier. « Je doute que vous irez révéler à n'importe qui l'affaire dont on vous a mise au courant. »

-« Cela est fort aimable à vous, monsieur, de vous inquiéter pour mon avenir. » rétorqua sèchement son vis-à-vis qui n'avait à ses yeux, plus rien de ravissant. « Mais je ne suis malheureusement pas de ces personnes qui agissent en fonction de leur entourage. Et ce n'est pas pour eux que je m'abaisserai à épouser un homme tel que vous. »

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, ne souhaitant poursuivre cet entretien froid et hostile Elle s'en retourna donc à Longbourn, sans adresser un regard en arrière à son ex-fiancé. Elle évita comme elle le put les membres de sa famille, et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Par la fenêtre, elle vit Wickham qui partait vers Meryton, et ne le regretta pas un instant. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur de sa chambre, se retrouvant assise à même le sol. Elle avait vécu cet affrontement comme dans un élan de rêve, comme si les mots sortaient de ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Tout s'était passé si vite, qu'elle ne réalisait que peu que, désormais, tout était bel et bien fini. Elle ne voulait pas encore penser à l'après, à comment elle devrait annoncer tout cela à sa famille. Elle ne voulait que rester seule pour l'instant, et remettre de l'ordre dans la foule des sentiments qui l'assaillaient.

C'était désormais fini, son mariage avec Mr Wickham ne planait plus au-dessus de son avenir de manière menaçante, il n'aurait pas lieu Elle ne s'unirait pas à cet homme qui lui avait délibérément menti, mettant sa confiance en elle et envers les autres à rude épreuve. Car oui, comment pourrait-elle faire confiance à un homme à nouveau ? Il n'en était même pas question pour l'instant. Elle devrait d'abord affronter les rumeurs, les racontars et les messes basses. Et elle le ferait, parce que jamais ô grand jamais elle ne regretterait d'avoir éconduit Mr Wickham. Elle songea alors ironiquement, que c'était le deuxième homme auquel elle refusait sa main en moins d'un an… Elle était bien difficile finalement, mais il fallait avouer qu'entre Mr Collins et Mr Wickham, la vie ne l'avait pas gâté. Sans doute finirait-elle vieille fille en définitive.

Elizabeth se prit la tête entre les mains, et revécut une fois encore les paroles échangées avec Mr Wickham. Elle ne s'était pas emporté ce dont – dans une moindre mesure – elle se félicitait. Mais cela avait encore plus augmenté son dégoût envers cet homme. Car si elle avait été forte ces deniers jours, elle n'en restait pas moins blessée dans son cœur, dans son âme, dans son orgueil… Il s'était joué d'elle, et elle s'était laissée séduire…. Et encore une fois, les paroles de Mr Darcy résonnèrent dans sa tête… '_Je ne puis vous blâmer, Miss Bennet… J'ai été moi-même trompé par Mr Wickham…_'. L'officier était finalement un être vil, qui ne laissait derrière lui que lieux dévastés et dettes irremboursables. Un être dont elle était finalement heureuse de ne pas être tombée éperdument amoureuse. Car même si elle avait cru l'aimer, cela n'avait rien eu de l'amour fort dont elle avait rêvé, et qui était de retour dans son cœur.

Jane monta quelques instants plus tard, venant s'enquérir de la santé de sa sœur. Cette dernière ne lui raconta que de manière éparse son entretien avec Mr Wickham, et Jane comprit alors que tout était bien fini. Elle consola Elizabeth, et lui assura qu'elle serait là, quoi que les autres disent. Encore une fois, Lizzy en fut heureuse. Elle décida de ne pas en parler tout de suite à ses parents, attendant que toute la famille soit réunie, et voulant se laisser du temps pour se trouver une excuse, du moins valable aux yeux de son entourage. Elle passa le début de l'après-midi au clavecin de Mary qui s'était, quant à elle, enfermée dans la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé jouer du piano, mais là, cela la détendait grandement, et lui permettait de penser à autre chose. Elle savait désormais que les jours et les semaines qui allaient suivre ne seraient pas de tout repos, ainsi profitait-elle de ses derniers instants de tranquillité.

Aux alentours de seize heures, Lizzy décida d'aller se balader dans le parc de Longbourn, profitant ainsi des rayons du soleil. Les températures étaient douce, et se fut vêtue d'une robe légère dans les tons de pêche qu'elle se rendit dehors. Elle avait à la main un exemplaire de '_Le Bourgeois Gentilhomme_' de Molière. Elle avait toujours affectionné ce dramaturge français, dont les pièces la faisaient beaucoup rire. Bien sûr, les femmes n'y avaient pas toujours un rôle très favorable, mais elle aimait les traits de caractère des protagonistes, leur naïveté, leur crédulité, ou encore leur avarice. Et cela lui changea momentanément les idées quant aux sombres perspectives de son avenir.

Il s'était longuement demandé si se rendre à Longbourn était une bonne idée. Il ne savait pas du tout si Miss Elizabeth avait parlé à Wickham, ou si elle était finalement revenue sur sa décision. Cette seconde option lui semblait peu probable étant donnée la détermination qu'elle avait affichée la veille à Netherfield, lors de leur entretien. Ce dernier l'avait encore une fois bouleversé, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Mais cette fois, cela avait été différent, car elle n'avait pas été hostile envers lui et réciproquement. Elle lui avait exprimé sa gratitude, et lui avait confié sa décision dans un aveu à mi-mot, qui ne lui était probablement pas directement destiné. Puis, il y avait eu cette question…'_Pourquoi m'avoir aidé au risque de vous humilier ? Je croyais que je vous étais indifférente._' Et la réponse qu'il en avait faite lui avait semblé quelque peu déplacée. Il n'avait pas su se retenir, et avait sous-entendu, d'une manière détournée certes, mais tout de même, qu'il s'intéressait à elle.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à cela par la suite, et savait que, maintenant Wickham ne pourrait plus causer de tort à Miss Elizabeth. Elle avait dû lui faire clairement comprendre son sentiment à son égard, et il lui faisait confiance pour cela. Lui-même avait fait les frais de la spontanéité, et de la franchise de la seconde des demoiselles Bennet. Il savait désormais qu'elle devrait se relever et lui, comme il était, jamais ne lui avouerai son amour. Du moins, pas avant d'avoir la certitude qu'elle était toute disposée à écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Sans doute, s'il le faisait maintenant, aurait-elle cru qu'il avait agi par intérêt. Sans doute l'aurait-il fait encore quelques mois plus tôt. Mais les réflexions intenses de ces derniers mois l'avaient assagi concernant ses sentiments pour Elizabeth. Ceux-ci demeuraient toujours aussi ardents et aussi présents, mais il pouvait aisément les contrôler désormais. Jamais donc, elle ne saurait… Du moins pas avant longtemps.

Paradoxalement, Darcy décida de ne pas réitérer les erreurs de l'an passé en se montrant froid et distant avec elle. Il ne comptait, ni l'envahir, ni la séduire, mais lui montrer sa présence, sans doute l'aiderait-elle. Ou alors, elle se détournerait de lui, mais il ne pourrait pas se cacher derrière cette froide carapace qu'il s'était forgée au fil des années. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle le déteste, il n'était pas dans ses intentions de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle lui était redevable de par le sacrifice qu'il avait fait pour elle. Non, il ne lui dirait rien, mais égoïstement sans doute, ne chercherait pas à rompre tout contact avec elle. Ce fut sans doute pour cela, finalement, qu'il se rendit à Longbourn en cette fin d'après-midi de Mai.

Elle entamait la lecture de l'Acte III, s'étant assise sur l'un des bancs du parc, lorsqu'elle entendit les pas d'un cheval au trot. Un instant, elle fut surprise, et se demanda qui pouvait bien venir la voir. La peur se saisit soudain d'elle… Mr Wickham était-il là ? Avait-il mis quelqu'un au courant de leur farouche entretien, et de fait, cette personne venait lui en parler ? Non, jamais il ne se serait abaissé à cela. Et, de toute façon, même s'il était apprécié de tous, il n'en restait pas moins un étranger. Et tous savaient qu'un étranger jamais ne remettrait en cause la parole d'un habitant du village pour ses pairs. Alors, pour avoir la confirmation de l'identité de ce visiteur, Elizabeth releva les yeux, et fut étonnée de voir Mr Darcy, se diriger vers elle, sur sa monture noire qu'elle lui connaissait déjà. Elle fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, mais finit par fermer son livre pour aller l'accueillir.

-« Bonjour, Miss Bennet. » la salua-t-il respectueusement, après être descendu de son cheval.

-« Mr Darcy, je suis surprise de vous voir ici. » remarqua Lizzy après s'être légèrement inclinée.

-« Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère. » s'excusa la maître de Pemberley.

-« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! » lui assura la jeune femme.

-« Vous portez-vous bien ? » lui demanda Darcy, après avoir attaché sa monture comme Lizzy le lui montrait.

-« Très bien, merci. » certifia cette dernière, avec un léger sourire, légèrement gênée. « Mais, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

-« Et bien… Sans doute trouverez vous ma démarche indiscrète mais… » Hésita son vis-à-vis. « Je voulais m'enquérir auprès de vous. Je sais que les temps ne sont pas faciles en connaissance de votre situation avec Mr Wickham. »

-« Elle n'est pas indiscrète, monsieur. » lui promit Elizabeth, se rendant compte qu'elle aurait pourtant dû lui accorder cette nature. Mais il était – avec Jane – le seul à savoir, et sa sollicitude la touchait. « Pour vous répondre honnêtement… J'ai parlé à Mr Wickham ce matin. » Déclara-t-elle, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Darcy. Ce dernier savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait, et il n'ajouta rien. « Vous êtes la seconde personne avec ma sœur Jane à être au courant. »

-« Vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion, Miss Bennet. » lui assura son visiteur.

-« Je ne la remets pas en doute, monsieur. » répondit gravement Elizabeth.

Mais ils n'eurent le temps de poursuivre leur conversation, qu'ils entendirent des pas derrière eux. Elizabeth se retourna vivement, et vit avec effroi Mr Wickham se diriger vers elle. À cette vision, son visage se ferma, et elle resserra un peu plus son livre dans sa main, comme s'il avait pu emprisonner la colère qui montait en elle. Darcy lui aussi se figea, et se demanda immédiatement ce que Mr Wickham venait faire là après ce qu'Elizabeth avait dû lui dire.

-« Que faîtes-vous ici, monsieur ? » demanda Elizabeth après que tous trois eurent échangé de froides salutations.

-« Je suis venu m'entretenir avec vous, Miss Bennet, quant à notre entrevue de ce matin. » déclara le nouveau venu, comme si cela avait été la chose la plus ordinaire du monde.

-« Je croyais que nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire. » répliqua sèchement Lizzy, ne quittant pas son regard.

-« Je pense que vos sentiments s'étant calmé, nous pouvons en parler plus posément. » assura Wickham.

-« Je ne le désire pas, ainsi vous prierai-je de me laisser en paix. » s'offusqua la jeune femme, dont la gorge avait commencé à se serrer.

Elle jeta un regard à Mr Darcy, qui fixait Wickham d'une manière indescriptible. Ses yeux croisèrent alors les siens, et il put y voir qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose : rentrer à Longbourn. Il acquiesça d'un imperceptible hochement de tête, et ils s'apprêtaient à partir lorsqu'il vit que Lizzy ne le suivait pas. Inquiet, il se retourna vivement et vit que Wickham s'était saisi du poignet de la jeune femme, qui tremblait légèrement.

-« Je vous demande, Miss Bennet, de parler quelques instants avec moi. » réclama froidement Wickham.

-« Non, laissez-moi rentrer chez moi. » lui ordonna Elizabeth qui commençait à perdre son sang froid, essayant de se dégager.

Mais Wickham ne fut pas de cet avis. Darcy le reconnut bien en cet instant, toujours désireux d'avoir ce qu'il voulait… Malmenant autrui comme bon lui semblait. Mais là, il s'agissait d'Elizabeth, et malgré ses bonnes résolutions de ne pas montrer ses sentiments, il ne pouvait que s'interposer.

-« Venez, Miss Bennet, vos parents nous attendent sûrement à l'intérieur. » déclara-t-il d'un ton sec, défiant Wickham du regard. Il osa poser une main sur l'épaule d'Elizabeth, geste tout à fait incongru de part leur relation sociale, mais qui lui sembla en cet instant tout bonnement approprié.

Mais alors qu'elle était reconnaissante à Mr Darcy, et qu'elle sentait l'emprise de Wickham de se défaire de son poignet, la libérant ainsi, ils entendirent des bruits de chevaux qui les interrompirent. Tous trois se retournèrent, et purent voir une voiture avancer en direction de Longbourn. Elle arriva quelques secondes plus tard, jusqu'à ce que deux hommes en descendent, tous deux vêtus d'un uniforme, mais différent. L'un d'eux était le Colonel Forster, quant à l'autre, seule Elizabeth connaissait son identité, semblait-il.

-« Colonel, Mr Simmons, que se passe t'il ? » demanda la seconde des demoiselles Bennet, stupéfaite.

Mrs Bennet fut attirée par les bruits des chevaux de la voiture. Précédemment, il lui avait semblé entendre quelque chose, mais devant l'absence de visiteurs se présentant à eux, elle avait deviné que cela était sûrement pour les résidents de Lucas Lodge. Mais cependant, la seconde voiture l'intrigua bien plus cette fois, car les routes aux alentours de Longbourn n'étaient pas si fréquentées que ça, même au milieu de la journée. Elle se rendit alors le plus discrètement à l'une des fenêtres donnant sur le parc, et le tableau qui se jouait devant elle la cloua sur place.

Elle vit sa fille, Elizabeth, entourée de quatre hommes qu'elle eût du mal à identifier pour certains. Elle reconnut Mr Wickham, ainsi que le Colonel Forster. Quant aux deux autres, elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de l'ami de Mr Bingley – dont elle s'interrogea fortement sur la présence dans le domaine de son époux – et Mr Simmons qu'elle savait être le chef de la police de Meryton. Mais que Diable ces hommes faisaient-ils chez eux ? Mais cette question fut bien dérisoire lorsque, sous ses yeux avides et plus que surpris, elle vit Mr Simmons passer les menottes à Mr Wickham, l'emmenant dans sa voiture, alors qu'Elizabeth portait une main à ses lèvres.

Mais grand Dieu, que pouvait-il bien se passer ?


	8. Chapter 8

--

_Coucou !_

_Et bien voilà un chapitre qui vient plus rapidement que les deux derniers ! Je suis dans une passe générosité peut-être… lol. Ce chapitre est une sorte de transition, il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, à part qu'on a des explications sur l'arrestation de Wickam… Je sais que c'est un peu gros l'arretation, mais pour tout vous dire, ça me dépanne pas mal ! Et puis bon, ce n'est pas un saint non plus le méchant v vilain pas beau… n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, et je sais que ça tombe à pique, mais heureusement finalement ! Et encore une fois, merci à ma Lily de prendre tout le temps de me corriger. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_

_Bonne lecture !_

--

La nouvelle fit le tour de Meryton comme une traînée de poudre, et la famille Bennet fut bientôt le centre des parloirs des comères de la ville. Car c'était bien chez eux que, le Lieutenant George Wickam , fiancé de la seconde des filles Bennet, avait été arrêté par le chef de la police, Mr Simmons. On avait alors envenimé la situation en essayant de deviner ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'un homme si apprécié de tous, fut arrêté ainsi. Les heures et la journée qui suivirent furent consacrées à découvrir le pourquoi de l'arrestation de cet homme si charmant Et on s'en rendit bien vite compte, lorsqu'on apprit que, Mr Wickam avait d'énormes dettes à Mr Chase, l'un des commerçant du village, mais qu'en plus – et c'était un acte non répréhensible par la loi mais bien par la morale – fréquenté lors d'une nuit la fille de celui qu'il avait trompé, Miss Lucy Chase, alors qu'il était fiancé à Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

Tous avaient jugé cela tout à fait scandaleux, et aucun évènement à dix miles aux alentours n'avait fait tant de bruit depuis bien longtemps. Chacun se demandait comment il avait pu être séduit par cet individu qu'ils savaient à présent si abjectes. Et bien vite, se fut vers Elizabeth Bennet que tous les regards se tournèrent. 'La pauvre enfant !' disait-on souvent… On se demandait si elle pourrait se relever d'un tel choc, comment elle n'avait pas deviné les vices de son futur mari…. On la plaignait, on la comprenait et on ne la blâmait pas. Pourtant, personne n'alla la voir chez elle, où une animation certaine régnait pourtant.

-« Vous rendez-vous compte, ma chère sœur ?! » s'écria une nouvelle fois Mrs Bennet, en proie à une crise de nerf, alors que sa sœur, Mrs Phillips, se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle. « Dire que cet individu infame allait devenir mon gendre… Et si rien avait été découvert avant le mariage, que serions-nous devenus ? Notre famille aurait-été déshonorée… »

-« Nous avons tous été trompés par cet être malfaisant, chère sœur. » appuya Mrs Phillips. « Et nous pouvons remercier le ciel que les autorités aient trouvé sa culpabilité avant qu'il n'épouse Elizabeth. »

-« Oh, pauvre pauvre Lizzy, ma chère enfant ! » renchérit Mrs Bennet en faisant les cent pa. « Mais comment pourra t'elle se relever d'un tel drame ? Quel homme voudra d'elle après tout cela ? »

Trouver un nouvel homme à épouser était bien la dernière préoccupation d'Elizabeth en cet instant. Depuis que l'évènement avait eu lieu, deux jours plus tôt, elle n'avait osé sortir de chez elle, de peur d'être – comme elle le savait – le centre d'attention de tout le voisinage. Elle qui détestait monopoliser les places de premiers rangs dans les ragots, s'était chose faite cette fois. Elle se souvenait encore de la venue du Colonel Forster et de Mr Simmons, alors qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de Wickam et de Mr Darcy ; L'officier de police avait alors annoncé l'arrestation de son ex-fiancé, et se fut alors qu'il le menait à la voiture avec plusieurs autres hommes, que le Colonel du régiment lui avait expliqué la situa'uil lui avait expliqué les raisons de cette soudaine arrestation.

Mr Wickam avait d'immense dettes envers Mr Chase qu'il avait tout bonnement escroqué, et à qui il devait une somme d'argent importante Mais la pire nouvelle était arrivée bien plus tard aux oreilles de Lizzy et avait été un nouveau coup de couteau, comme si toute cette mascarade n'avait pas suffit. Elle avait appris pour l'aventure de Miss Lucy et de son ex-fiancé, la jeune fille se défendant en affirmant qu'elle n'était en rien concentant eà cela. Elizabeth en doutait fortmenet au souvenir des regards qu'ils se lançaient, mais elle s'en moquait bien, finalement. Comme si les mensonges et les trahisons de Wickam n'avaient pas suffi à son mal-être, il l'avait en plus trompé, alors qu'il lui était promis. Cette information lui était restée en travers de la gorge, et elle devait désormais faire face à cette douleur et cette humiliation. Il l'avait détruite alors qu'elle penserait s'en relever, mettre fin à leurs fiançailles et trouver des explications satisfaisantes pour son entourage. Finalement, cette arrestation tombait point nommée, elle lui donnai une raison officielle d'éconduire Mr Wickam. Et elle pensait à cela avec ironie, bien entendu.

Elle ne désirait pour le moment sortir de sa chambre ou de la bibliothèque, ne voulant affronter les exclamations permanantes de sa mère, ou quelque autre visiteur quoiqu'aimable, qui serait venu lui parler avec un air condescendant. Elle ne voulait pour le moment que la tranquilité que lui offrait son foyer, ne se sentant décidément pas prête pour affronter le monde extérieure.

A cet instant, Elizabeth se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, solée, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude ces jours derniers. Elle était en train de lire la première partie de 'La vie de Marianne' de Marivau, alors que son père s'adonnait à une activité semblable, installé à son bureau. Il était le seul – avec Jane, dont Lizzy pouvait encore tolérer la compagnie, du moins pour l'instant. Son père et sa sœur âinée étaient les seuls qui ne la regardaient pas avec méfiance, condescendance ou compassion… Voir pitié. La seconde des sœurs Bennet ne pouvait supporter les incessantes exclamations de sa mère, les remarques déplacées de Kitty, et entendre l'analyse philosophique de Mary ne l'avait gère plus confortée. Il était encore dur d'affronter le regards des autres, même si elle savait que c'était inévitable. Mais peut-etre pouvait-elle encore les éviter pendant quelques temps pour s'y préparer.

Elizabeth avait désormais le seul besoin d'etre tranquille, pour essayer de se remettre de cette histoire. Elle voulait guérir, guérir de cette trahison, et de l'attitude plus que scandaleuse qu'avat pris son fiancé. Elle n'avait mis personne au courrant hormis Jane de leur violente dispute du matin meme de son arrestation. Qui donc pourrait comprendre un tel choix ? Et il était évident qu'elle ne voulait en rien ébruiter les affaires privées de Mr Darcy. Elle lui devait bien ça, après le risque qu'il avait pris en lui avouant tout sur la véritable nature de Wickm. Bn

Peut-etr aurait-elle put en parler à son père… Ils n'avaient tous les deux pas aborder le sujet directement, Mr Bennet laissant à sa fille cette décision. Il jugeait qu'il n'avait en rien le droit de la forcer à lui en parler, et jugeait que seule elle pourrait savoir le bon moment, celui où elle serait prete. Il aurait voulu l'aider, lui assurer qu'il était là et qu'il la soutiendrait envers et contre tout. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Rien ne pouvait aider Elizabeth, hormis le temps. Et ça, tous deux le savaient parfaitement.

Le soutien de Jane durant ces deux derniers jours avait été d'un grand secours à Lizzy. Mais pourtant, elle avait comme une irrépressible envie d'en parler avec son père. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur sa discrétion, et que jamais il ne révèlerait ce qu'elle avait appris sur Wickam – n'en ferant meme pas part à Mr Darcy lui-meme. Il était, avec Jane, la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance… Et étrangement, bien qu'elle ne fut plus une enfant, sentir le réconfort de son père pourrait peut-etre la faire se sentir mieux. Alors, elle décida de lui en parler, et ferma son livre, le posant sur ses genoux.

-« Père, pourrais-je vous parler de quelque chose ? » interrogea t'elle Mr Bennet.

-« Bien sur, Lizzy. » approuva ce dernier en cessant sa propre lecture. « De quoi s'agit-il ? »

-« D'un aspect de ma rupture avec Mr Wickam, dont j'ai tu l'existance. » répondit sa fille en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-« Dont vous avez tu l'existance ? » répéta son père, légèrement surpris. « Et bien, mon enfant, racontez-moi tout cela, je vous écoute. » certifia t'il à sa fille en allant s'asseoir à ses cotés dans le canapé.

Elizabeth prit une grande inspiration, et se mit à lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait exposé à Jane quelques jours plus tot. De la lettre qu'elle avait reçu en provenance de Netherfield provenant de Mr Darcy, à sa réaction, à la réception chez les Forster en terminant par sa dispute violente avec son ex-fiancé. Elle fut encore saisie de violentes émotions à ce souvenir, et se laissa meme aller à quelques larmes, consolée par la bienveillance et l'affection de son père.Après son récit, Mr Bennet resta silencieux de longues secondes. Alors Elizabeth savait avant eux la véritable nature de Mr Wickam. Il se demanda un bref instant pourquoi sa fille n'était pas venue lui en faire part plus tot, mais chassa bien vite cette pensée de son esprit. Il était persuadé que Lizzy était tout à fait capable de prendre ses décisions toute seule, et il ne jugea en rien les décisions qu'elle avait pris en ce temps-là. Le choix de se séparer de Wickam n'était que judicieux après ce qu'elle avait appris sur lui, après ce qu'il lui avait caché.

-« Je dois bien vous avouer que, s'il n'avait pas été arreté, j'aurais bien eu des difficultés pour me justifier auprés de vous. » déclara Elizabeth à la fin de quelques secondes de silence. « Je n'aurais pas révéler les affaires de Mr Darcy à tous… Si ce n'est à Jane et à vous, comme je l'ai fait. » conclut-elle.

-« Je peux parfaitement le concevoir, Elizabeth. » la rassura son père. « La nature de votre fiancé justifie à elle seule votre choix… Quant à la décision que vous aviez prise je l'aurais tout autant approuvée sans son arrestation. »

-« Merci. » souffla Lizzy, sincèrement touchée. Elle resta alors un long moment sans parler, et la gorge nouée, elle se laissa aller à plus de confidences. « Que vais-je devenir père ? Mon avenir me semble plus obscur que jamais… J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à oublier cette trahison, à ne pas retrouver confiance en les autres après cette dure épreuve. »

-« Vous y parviendrez, mon enfant » lui assura Mr Bennet. « Je vous mentirai en disant que cela sera chose aisée, mais avec le temps vous y arriverez… Il faut vous occuper l'esprit, ainsi vos nouvelles occupations prendront peu à peu la place de ces horribles souvenirs… Cela vous marquera toute votre vie, mais je suis persuadé que vous aurez la force de vous relever. »

Elizabeth lui sourit faiblement, émue aux larmes de temps de solicitude. Lorsque son père lui adressait des paroles de réconfort, cela avait toujours eu le don de balayer ses doutes. Ce ne fut que brièvement le cas, mais ses paroles lui firent chaud au cœur, et lui donnèrent une once d'espoir et de courage qu'i lui manquait jusqu'alors. Elle repensa aux paroles de son père, et au fait qu'elle devait s'occuper l'esprit. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, après tout, depuis qu'elle lisait l'ouvrage de Marivau, elle aimait se laisser aller au fil de l'histoire et des aventures de son héro¨¨ine. Elle pourrait très bien lire d'autres livres – meme si elle avait lu presque tout ceux que leur famille possédait – et pourquoi pas se remettre au piano… Ou au cheval… Ou à l'étude des langues… Il y avait après tout bon nombre de choses à faire… Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours sombres, Elizabeth voyait un aperçu des prochaines semaines, et cela la rassura… Lui donna de l'espoir.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'arrestation de Mr Wickam. L'affaire avait été tue à Meyrton, et peu à peu, Elizabeth ne fut plus le centre des comérage. Une semaine environ après la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son père, Lizzy s'était rendue à Meyrton en compagnie de Jane, décidant ainsi d'affronter le regard et les murmures des habitants, cela serait enfin fait. Cette épreuve n'avait pas été simple, et elle avait accepté les quelques assurances de soutien qu'on lui avait adressé avec une sympathie feinte. Elle n'avait jamais su ce que les gens pensaient d'elle, puisque tout se disait tout bas… Mais elle s'en moquait bien, dés lors qu'ils n'avaient pas avec elle une attitude qu'elle jugeait trop hypocrite, trop haineuse, ou trop insultante. Puis, elle revint plusieurs fois à Meryton, faisant ainsi taire les rumeurs qui courraient sur son anéantissement.

La vie reprit alors son cours, et l'été s'installa progressivement sur le Hertfordshire. C'était un bel après-midi de la mi-Juin, et la famille Bennet vivait une journée des plus normales à Longbourn. Encore une fois, Lydia et Kitty s'étaient rendues à Meyrton, profitant pour l'une des dernières fois de la présence des officiers du régiment qui devaient partir vers le Nord une semaine plus tard. Mary , Elizabeth, Jane et leur mère se trouvaient dans le salon. La première étudiait une œuvre philosophique, 'La République' de Platon, la seconde s'exerçait au clavecin, alors que les deux dernières discutaient autour de la table, Mrs Bennet racontant à sa fille aînée les dernières nouvelles qu'elle avait ramené de son dernier voyage chez sa sœur, Mrs Phillips.

Lizzy tourna la page de la partition qu'elle entreprenait de jouer, et reprit l'enchaînement des notes. Ces dernières semaines avaient été plutôt paisible, et elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à ses nouvelles occupations. Ainsi donc, elle partageait le clavecin avec Mary, qui avait été à la fois chagringée de ne plus pouvoir y passer autant de temps qu'avant, mais aussi enchantée que l'une de ses sœurs s'adonne à ce qu'elle considérait comme l'une de ses activités préférées. Elizabeth, qui avait toujours été acidue, avait fait des progrés, bien qu'il restait encore beaucoup de travail ? Sans professeur, il était dur de savoir l'étendue de sa progression, mais elle faisait visiblement moins de fausses notes et jouait un peu plus rapidement. Elle avait momentanément abandonné la lecture pour passer ses matinées à l'étude de langues. Jusqu'à l'âge de dix-huit ans, elle avait suivi comme ses sœurs un apprentissage de l'anglais, bien évidemment, mais aussi du latin et du français. Elle s'était remis à ce dernier qu'elle avait laissé de côté et voulait désormais apprendre l'Allemand, et pourquoi pas l'Italien. Elle s'était un matin souvenu d'une discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Mr Darcy et Miss Bingley, lors d'une visite à Netherfield lorsque Jane était malade. 'Pour être accomplie une femme femme doit avoir la connaissance du dessin, de la musique, de la danse et des langues étrangères…' avait dit la sœur de Charles Bingley. Et bien… Si elle continuait Elizabeth allait avoir toutes ces connaissances… Sauf peut-être celle du dessin…

Ce n'était pas une soif soudaine de savoir qui qui s'était emparée d'elle. Elle avait juste suivi le conseil de son père, et il s'était révélé très judicieux. En effet, plus elle apprenait de chose, et plus elle s'y plongeait avec intérêt, plus les mauvais souvenirs et les brides de sentiments s'estompaient. Ell avait ainsi passé de longs après-midi à lire ou étudier, oubliant totalement, mais momentanément, les douloureux souvenirs qui se rattachaient au mois de mai. Il était encore dur d'y repenser, mais elle le faisait tout de même avec moins de ressentiment et d'appréhension et avait retrouvé des couleurs, le sens de l'humour et le sommeil.

Durant ces quatre dernières semaines, elle n'avait pas vu vu beaucoup de monde, se contentant de sa famille. A l'occasion, Mr Bingley et Mr Darcy venaient leurs rendre visite, et elle passait alors quelques minutes à parler avec le Maître de Penberley. Etrangement, depuis l'arrestation de Wickam, tous deux parlaient plus qu'avant, même s'ils n'abordaient pas la question du jeune officier. Ils ne désiraient ni l'un ni l'autre rouvrir les blessures du passé qui n'avaient pas encore cicatrisé pour certaines. Ils ne parlaient pas tant que ça, pas autant que Lizzy pouvaient le faire avec Jane, mais ils abordaient de vastes questions comme l'art, la littérature ou l'histoire. S'était étrange… Car elle avait revu Mr Darcy dans le cadre d'occasion publiques, et il se montrait toujours de manière hautaine et distante avec les autres… Excepté en sa présence et en celle de Mr Bingley. Il ne lui parlait que lorsqu'ils allaient se promener, accompagnés le plus souvent de Jane et Mr Bingley, parfois de Kitty et de Maria Lucas, mais seulement lrosqu'ils étaient seuls, ou à une distance raisonnable d'autrui. Cela montrait encore une certaine réserve de sa part, mais Elizabeth avait été surprise… Agréablement surprise… Comme son père et Jane, Mr Darcy étaient des rares personnes à connaître la vérité, et il ne la regardait jamais avec condescendance ou compassion. Il la traîtait comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé, tout en prenant garde à ne pas aborder le sujet douloureux de Wickam. La seconde des sœurs Bennet se demandait ce qui pouvait bien justifier une telle attitude envers elle, mais préférait pour le moment ne pas y penser, ayant bien assez à faire avec ses démons.

Elle fut interrompue dans son jeu, alors que Beth, l'une de leurs domestiques, leur annonça l'approche iminante de Mr Bingley du domaine. Toutes furent plutôt surprise, puisquaucune invitation n'avait été formulé pour ce jour précis. Mrs Bennet se leva, remercia Beth et pressa ses filles à remettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce de part la venue de leur voisin. Chacune des trois filles Bennet présentes s'activa à la tâche, et tout semblait parfaitement normal, lorsque Mr Bingley entra dans la pièce.

De chaleureuses salutations furent échangées, et on aborda des banalités ordinaires, comme le temps qu'il faisait ou les quelques derniers évènements dénués d'intérêt qui étaient survenus dans les environ. Mrs Bennet assura qu'elle était chagrinée de voir le régiment s'en aller, hôtant ainsi une grande source de distraction à la population de Meryton. Elle ne se rendait pas compte du soulagement que cela procurait à Elizabeth, et de l'indifférence qu'éprouvaient Jane et Mr Bingley à ce sujet. Pour cette dernière, il n'avait pas été si difficile que ça de revoir Mr Bingley, et elle avait assuré par plusieurs fois à Lizzy que désormais, ses sentiments ne la tourentaient plus. Seulement, elle n'avait pas prédit que le locataire de Netherfield ne revienne les voir à plusieurs reprises, bien que toujours accompgné de Mr Darcy. Ils avaient alors repris des discussions animées, comme celles qu'ils partageaient avant le départ précipité de Bingley du Hertfordshire au mois de Novembre précédant. L'aînée des Bennet s'était promis de ne pas retomber dans la spirale des sentiments amoureux, mais comment puvait-elle résister à un homme si attentionné, charmant et adorable à son égard ?

Durant toute la conversation, Mr Bingley montrait quelques signes de nervosité qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Mrs Bennet sembla le remarquer, et son regard s'illumina, comprenant alors ce qui avait amené Mr Bingley à venir leurs rendre visite. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela… Il était venu seul, alors que d'ordinaire il était toujours accompagné de Mr Darcy, et il revenait les voir seulement le lendemain de sa dernière visite. Hors, ces dernières avaient toujours été espacées de plusieurs jours. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela, Mrs Bennet en était persuadée… Seulement, il lui fallait une confirmation… C'était un grand évènement s'il était bien là pour la raison qu'elle pensait… Mais autant fallait-il en être sûre plutôt que de mettre son aînée dans une situation fâcheuse.

-« Mr Darcy réside t'il toujours à Netherfield ? » demanda t'elle alors, innocemment.

-« En effet. » répondit Mr Bingley. « Son retour dans le Derbyshire n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite. »

-« Bien. » répondit simplement Mrs Bennet, satisfaite.

Cependant ? comme elle s'en doutait, Mr Bingley n'ajouta rien, et un nouveau silence s'installa entre tous, silence teinté de gêne ou d'embarras, nul n'aurait su le dire. Mrs Bennet devait dés lors prendre les choses en main, mais elle devat le faire avec subtilité, si tentait qu'elle y parvienne. Elle porta alors un long et insistant regard sur Mary qui, devant l'insistance de sa mère osa demander :

-« Que se passe t'il, mère ? »

-« Oh, mais rien, mon enfant ! » lui assura Mrs Bennet, feignant l'étonnement. « Cependant, votre question me rappelle qu'il y a effectivement quelque chose qui nécessite que je m'entretienne avec vous, pouvez-vous me suivre, s'il vous plaît ? »

Mary regarda ses sœurs, un peu surprise, mais devant leur incrédulité, elle choisit d'obéir à sa mère, et se leva. La maîtresse de maison s'excusa auprés de son invité, mais une chose importante requiérait leur présence. Ainsi, elle partit avec Mary, laissant Elizabeth, Jane et Mr Bingley, seuls dans le salon. Le silence se poursuivit, et Jane jetait de brefs regards craintifs à sa sœur, suppliant Lizzy de ne pas la laisser seule. Elle commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait, et la perspective de rester seule avec Mr Bingley la terrifiait. Cependant, ce ne fut qu'un peu plus d'une minute après que Beth arriva.

-« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais… Miss Elizabeth, on vous demande à l'étage. »

La seconde des sœur Bennet fut surprise, mais se rendit alors compte du manège de sa mère… Seulement, puisqu'elle avait fait venir Beth, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de la suivre. Elle lança un regard navré à Jane qui blémit légèrement, et monta à l'étage sur les talons de sa suivante.

-« Mère, que signifie tout cela ? » demanda t'elle, une fois arrivée en haut. « J'avais promis à Jane de rester avec elle. »

-« Restez donc ici, Lizzy ! » s'exclama Mrs Bennet en chuchotant, comme si Jane et Mr Bingley pouvaient les entendre, alors qu'elles étaient à l'étage. « Plus que cinq minutes, et le tour sera joué ! » ajouta t'elle, les yeux brillants.

Elizabeth soupira. Elle avait donc eu raison, sa mère était persuadée que Mr Bingley venait demander la main de Jane… Cela ne l'aurait pas surprise, bien évidemment, mais elle croyait pourtant que Mr Darcy et Miss Bingley avaient averti Bingley de l'imprudence d'une telle union. Elle en voulait toujours à Mr Darcy d'avoir ainsi brisé le bonheur de sa sœur… Jamais ils n'en avaient parlé, et sûrement ignorait-il qu'elle le savait… Pourrait-il que le retour des Bingley à Netherfield ne soit-il finalement pas, une coincidence ? Mr Darcy aurait-il pu se rendre compte de son erreur, et aurait-il persuadé Mr Bingley de son tord ? Et pour quelle raison aurait-il changé d'avis ? Mr Darcy était plutôt du genre à ne jamais revenir sur une décision… Alors pourquoi celle-ci ?

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, et l'anxiété de Lizzy ne cessait d'augmenter avec elles. Que pouvait-il bien se passer en bas ? Que se disaient donc sa sœur et leur voisin ? La demandait-il réellement en mariage ? Ou restaient-ils juste muets ne parvenant ni l'un ni l'autre à dire quelque chose ? Cette perspective la mortifia un instant… Jane qui était si timide et réservée devait bien se sentir mal à l'aise si cela était le cas. Elle regarda l'horloge de la pièce, et vit que les cinq minutes étaient désormais bien passées. Voilà pourquoi, Mrs Benet ne broncha pas lorsqu'Elizabeth sorti de la chambre pour se diriger vers le salon. Il semblait également vrai que sa fille ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée, Elizabeth trouva Mr Bingley assis aux côtés de sa sœur sur le canapé, elle pleurait doucement, et il avait pris sa main dans la sienne, comme pour la rassurer de quelque chose dont seuls eux avaent connaissances.

-« Oh, pardonnez-moi ! » s'exclama Lizzy, se rendant alors compte qu'elle les avait peut-être dérangée ;

63Non ? n'en fait rien, Lizzy ! » lui assura son aînée avec un sourire sur le visage.

Mr Bingley lui adressa un regard rassurant, confirmant à la jeune femme qu'elle ne les avait pas dérangés. Il murmura quelque chose à Jane que Lizzy ne perçut pas, et les laissa seule en se dirigeant vers le bureau de leur père. Elizabeth s'assit à côté de Jane, ayant désormais la confirmation de ce qui venait de se passer.

-« Mon Dieu, Lizzy ! » s'exclama Jane, des larmes de joie ne pouvant s'empêcher de couler de ses yeux. « Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! Je me suis trompé.. Il m'aime Lizzy, il m'a toujours aimé, jamais je n'ai quitté ses pensées… Je suis tellement heureuse. »

-« Je le suis tout autant pour toi, Jane. » lui assura Lizzy avec un sourire radieux, heureuse de voir le bonheur de sa sœur. « Vous serez tellement heureux ensemble, j'en suis sûre ! »

-« J'en suis sûre également. » certifia l'aînée des sœurs Bennet

Les deux sœurs s'enlacèrent alors chaleureusement, aussi heureuses l'une que l'autre, même si Jane rayonnait bien plus de bonheur que sa cadette. Jane la prévvint qu'elle devait avertir leur mère, et ne cessait de répéter son bonheur, ce qui ravit sa sœur. Alors, Jane m monta à l'étage prévenir leur mère, laissant Elizabeth seule, mais heureuse pour son aînée.

oOo

_Londres, le 21 Juin_

_Chère Lizzy,_

_Je réponds à la lettre que vou m'avez envoyé il y a déjà qelques jours, jointe à celle de Jane. J'ai été vraiment ravie d'apprendre ses fiançaillesavec Mr Bingley, bien que je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de le rencontrer. Mais l'enthousiame dont à fait preuve votre sœur dans sa lettre m'a ravi, et de ce que m'avez-vous-même dit sur son fiancé, il a l'air d'être un homme tout à fait charmant. Votre oncle, vos cousins ainsi que moi-même seront bien entendu présents à la date que nous a indiqué Jane. Nous lui avons déjà fait part de nos félicitations et de l'assurance de notre présence._

_Je suppose, Lizzy, que cette nouvelle vous a aussi ravi. Je sais à quel point Jane et vous êtes proches, et je suppose que le bonheur de l'autre et une chose qui vous importe beaucoup, chacune d'entre vous. Je n'ose imaginer l'enthousiasme et la joie de votre mère à l'annonce de cette union future. S'ils sont aussi semblables que vous l'avait narré dans votre dernière lettre, il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils auront un mariage très heureux, ce dont je me réjouis pour votre sœur. _

_Et vous, ma chère nièce, comment vous portez-vous ? J'ai cru comprendre que les fiançailles de votre sœur prenait le plus clair du tmeps de votre famille depuis ces dix derniers jours, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. Mais vous, mon enfant ? Apprenez-vous toujours le piano avec autant d'aciduité ? Lisez-vous toujours autant ? J'ai vraiment hâte d'entendre les progrès que vous avez faits, et cela sera chose faite dans quelques jours, puisque nous venons toujours vous rendre visite pour quelques jours, et je vous confirme ainsi notre arrivée le vingt-neuf dans l'après-midi. J'ai pour cela envoyer une lettre à votre mère, vous n'avez donc pas nécessité d elui en faire la comission._

_Lizzy, votre oncle et moi aurions une proposition à vous faire. Vous souvenez-vous du voyage dans la région des Lacs que nous avons prévu mi-Juillet ? Vous deviez au départ nous y accompagner, puis ce projet a été abandonné…. Mais cela vous plairait-il ? Nous serions vraiment ravis que vous agrhéyez notre invitation, mais sachez que si vous ne vous en sentez pas l force ou l'envie, nous ne serons nullement offencés. Sachez que nous réitérons notre invitation. _

_Et bien, ma chère Lizzy, je n'ai d'autres nouvelels à vous communiquer. Nous préparons progressivement notre départ pour le Hertfordshire, et j'ai grande hâte de vous revoir. Je vous souhaîte de vous porter bien jusqu'à notre arrivée à Longbourn._

_Affectueusement,_

_M. Gardiner. _

Elizabeth replia alors la lettre de sa tante, une fois sa lecture achevée. Elle se trouvait dans le jardin de Longbourn, profitant de la douceur de cette fin d'après-midi d'été. L'air été dou et chargé de parfum, accentuant la légèreté de l'atmosphère. . Ces derniers jours avaient été marqué de joie et de ravissement, suite aux fiançailles de Jane et Mr Bingley. Mrs Bennet ne s'était pas privée de faire connaître à tout le voisinage, la future union de sa fille aînée avec Mr Bingley de Netherfield possédant cinq milles livres de rente annuelles. Jane elle, rayonnait, et les visites de Mr Bingley à Longbourn ou de l'aînée des Bennet à Netherfield étaient désormais quotidienne. Lizzy l'y accompagnait parfois, restant cependant plus à la tranquilité d eleur demeure ces trois derniers jours.

Si elle avait été au départ enchantée par le bonheur de sa sœur et qu'elle l'était encore aujourd'ui, cette union future ne pouvait que la ramener à des souvenirs beaucoup moins agréables. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour sa sœur, et elle pensait sincèrement q'elle méritait ce bonheur. Elle savait à quel point son aînée avait souffert du départ de Mr Bingley en Novembre, et le dénouement qu'avait pris cette histoire ne pouvait que tous les ravir… Sauf peut-être Miss Bingley et Mrs Hurst… Du moins, de ce qu'en pensait Elizabeth. Mais cependant, ces fiançailles, ce mariage futur, cette joie à la perspective d'un bonheur à deux la ramenaient aux premiers temps de ses propres fiançailles, un peu plus de quatre mois plus tôt.

Il était pour elle évident, que l'affection qui liaient sa sœur et Bingley était bien plus profonde et sincère que l'esquisse de sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé à l'égard de Wickam. Mais la similiratié de ces évènements la rendait nostalgique… morose. Il était encore dur de repenser à tous ses évènements. Bien qu'elle est l'esprit occupé par les derniers changements et ses nouvelles occupations, une fois seule les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, ses émotions refaisaient surface. Elle réussissait le plus souvent à les enfouir dans un coin de sa mémoire. Elle savait qu'à force, ils finiraient par disparaître… Mais le chemin était encore long. Alors, malgré toute la joie qu'elle éprouvait vis-à-vis du nouveau mariage de sa sœur, elle ne puvait s'empêcher de penser, de manière égoïste peut-être, qu'elle serait seule une fois Jane mariée. Elle savait bien que cela était inévitable, mais maintenant que ce moment approchait, cela l'effryaiat et l'amenait à d'autres questions.

Pourrait-elle un jour connaître le même bonheur que sa sœur ? Elle qui rêvait d'un grand amour, était-ce encore un luxe qu'elle pourrait se permettre ? Elle le devait, elle les avait. Elle avait été une fois sur le point de se marier, plus par raison et par convenance et persuasion d'un fragile bonheur, et elle se retrouvait quelques mois plus tard, blessée et trahie. Elle ne pourrait s'unir à un homme, lorsqu'elle serait convaincue de la sincérité et des profondeurs de ses sentiments envers elle. L'épreuve qu'elle avait vécu par la faute de Mr Wickam aurait donc eu pour effet de renforcer son désir de se marier seuleement pour l'amour le plus total. Mais trouverait-elle un tel homme ? Et pourrait-elle à nouveau faire confiance à nouveau à un autre homme ?

Elizabeth soupira, une nouvelle fois assaillie et criblée de doutes. Il était dur de croire qu'elle, si sûre d'elle en apparence, pouvait être la proie de temps d'interrogations… Mais cette épreuve l'avait ébranlée dans sa confiance en elle et en les autres, s'était une chose évidente et irrémédiable pour l'heure.

Il y avait également un autre sujet qui occupait ses pensées. Comme si ses propres interrogations ne suffisait pas, elle se demandait ce qui avait finalement poussé Mr Bingley à revenir en Hertfordshire après plus de six mois d'absence sans nouvelles. Elle savait par une inadvertence du Colonel Fitzwilliam, que le cousin de ce dernier était intervenu dans les affaires de son ami, sûrement aidé de Miss Bingley.

Mr Bingley s'était il rendu compte de la profondeur de ses sentiments pour Jane et avait-il décidé de revenir de lui-même à Netherfield ? Ou par un retournement de situation bien improbable et innattendu, Mr Darcy et Miss Bingley l'avaient assuré de leur erreur ? Cela semblait bien impossible à Lizzy, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Malgré le fait que ses relations avec le maître de Penberley se soient améliorées, il n'en demeurait pas moins hostile aux membres de sa famille et lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas suels tous les deux, il ne lui adressait guère la parolen ou si peu. Elle se souvenait encore des mots du Colonel Fitzwilliam à Rosings en Janvier… '_C'était sa famille qui était indésirable et préjudiciablle'._ Du moins était-ce ses termes à quelques détails prés. Mr Darcy avait-il parlé d'elle, de ses sœurs et de ses parents en général ? Ou était-ce juste de sa mère, de Lydia et de Kitty ? Elle savait parfaitement que certains des membres de sa famille ne savaient pas tenir leur rang. Mais elle jugeait cette raison bien peu valable pour oser justifier la séparation de deux êtres semblant s'aimer. Etait-ce leur infortune qui avait également orienté leur choix ? Ces questions resteraient sûrmeent à jamais sans réponses, mais elle mourrait d'eenvie de savoir le fond de l'histoire. Elle ne pensait pas Mr Darcy capable de revenir sur une décision qui lui semblait juste… Quand Miss Bingley cela aurait relevé de la farce.

Pourquoi donc devait-elle ressasser sans cesse le passé ? Jane n'était-elle pas désormais heureuse et fiancée à Mr Bingley ? Mais voilà, Elizabeth avait toujours eu le besoin de connaître les choses qui concernaient sa famille en détail. Et même si Mr Darcy avait fait de grands sacrifices pour elle, des concessions qu'elle n'osait imaginé, et qu'il se montrait courtois avec elle lors de leurs discussions qui n'avaient ifnalement pas été si nombreuses, il n'avait guère changé d'attitude pour autant… Non, s'en était trop ! Tout ce qui concernait Mr Darcy était bien trop contradictoire pour qu'elle puisse en tirer quelque chose. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se torturer ainsi pour un homme qui, même s'il était la presque impossible raison des fiançailles de sa sœur, était responsable d'un malheur qui l'avait mortifiée pendant des semaines.

Il était pour elle difficile de dresser le caractère de Mr Darcy, et d'identifier les sentiments qui s'y rapportaient. D'un côté, elle gardait en tête l'image de cet homme hautain et froid qu'elle avait rencontré à Meryton prés d'un an plus tôt… Cependant, toutes ses certitudes s'éaient envolées, le jour où elle avait reçu sa lettre, puis leur de leur entretien à Netherfield quelques jours plus tard. Et leurs suivantes rnecontres avaient été du même ordre… Courtoisie, animation à la discussion… Un aspect de sa personnalité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas… Tout était contradictoire lorsqu'il était question de lui, et ses véritables intensions restaient pour Elizabeth une véritable énigme.

Elizabeth décida alors de se détacher de ses pensées embrouillées, pour se reporter à la seconde partie de la lettre de sa tante. Elle relut le passage où Mrs Gardiner lui proposait de partir avec elle et son oncle dans la région des lacs. Il était vrai que ce projet avait été délaissé suite à ses fiançailles avec Mr Wickam, leur mariage était prévu pour août. Seulement, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus c cet engagement, elle pouvait parfaitement les accompagner. Et quitter un peu le Hertfordshire ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Ils devaient partir pour une quinzaine de jours entre le mois de Juillet et d'Août, ils auaient assurément beau temps. Et jane ne lui en voudrait probablement pas de s'en aller, elle aurait bien assez à faire avec les préparatifs de son mariage qui devait avoir lieu en Novembre, et de la présence d eleurs deux cousins. Alors oui, elle partirait dans la région des Lacs avec les Gardiner. Elle sourit à cette perspective, et décida alors de rentrer à l'intérieur où le thé allait bientôt être servie.


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voilà le chapitre neuf ! Je suis triste je n'ai eu qu'une seule review pour le précédent chapitrre ! Je remercie tout de même Fanaplume, car tu es toujours fidèle et que tu me laisses toujours une review, merci vraiment beaucoup !_

_Pour ce nouveau chapitre et bien…. Qu'en dire ? Il est peut-être un peu plus long que les autres, et il s'étend sur une période assez longue de presqu'un mois. Comme vous le savez après la lettre des Gardiner, Elizabeth ira dans le Lac District et non dans le Derbyshire (c'est trop facile ne trouvez-vous pas ? lol). Les recherches que j'ai faites concernan la régions des Lacs sont plutôt contemporaires, je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose pour le début du XIXème siècle. Alors, s'il y a des joms qui ne collent pas, je m'en excuse. Sinon, et bien…. Il y a au début dh chapitre une petite scène avec Darcy le Parfait qui a ravie Mo' et Lily…. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

_Je voudrais juste une dernière fois remercier ma Lily pour son aide et aussi pour la patience qu'elle a a corriger mes chapitres et pour son aide pour la suite de l'histoire. Rêves bien avec Darcy le parfait ! Et à Morgane également._

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous._

Charles Bingley était le plus heureux des hommes depuis que Miss Jane Bennet avait accepté de devenir sa femme deux semaines auparavant. Ses doutes avaient été grands quant à la réciprocité des sentiments de sa nouvelle fiancée. Il était vrai qu'il était parti du Hertfordshire pendant plus de six mois et, durant ce laps de temps, qui lui avait paru bien trop long, elle aurait pu se désintéresser de lui. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait vu le bonheur mêlé à une légère surprise dans les yeux de Jane, tous ses doutes avaient été bien vite balayés. Il se souvenait encore de la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Mr Darcy, concernant l'initiative qu'il avait prise à l'aide de Caroline. L'éloigner de Jane sans raison valable lui avait, au départ, paru inconcevable mais, après un long entretien avec Darcy, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il ne devait faire qu'une chose : saisir sa chance et regagner le Hertfordshire. C'était ainsi qu'une semaine plus tard, lui, ses sœurs, son beau-frère et Mr Darcy, réemménageaient dans la demeure de Netherfield.

En cette chaude journée d'été, il se rendait à cheval vers Longbourn, rendant une visite désormais quotidienne à sa fiancée. Darcy était également venu avec lui, puisque, apparemment, il en avait fini avec ses correspondances et avait assuré vouloir profiter de ce temps magnifique. Mr Bingley avait beau être d'un naturel bienveillant et parfois crédule, il avait deviné le fort intérêt dont faisait preuve son ami à certaines de ses visites à Longbourn. Il se posait bien des questions, sur la présence presque automatique de Darcy à ses côtés lorsqu'il rendait visite à Jane. Il avait remarqué, comme peu de personnes seulement l'avaient fait, la relation qui était née entre Miss Elizabeth et le Maître de Pemberley. On ne pouvait guère parler vraiment de relation, mais c'était avec un certain étonnement que Charles et Jane les avaient plusieurs fois observés à converser, lors des après-midi que les deux futurs époux passaient ensemble. Pourtant, il n'avait pas posé de question à Darcy, sachant parfaitement combien ce dernier était peu porté sur la confidence S'il devait se confier à lui, il le ferait de sa propre volonté.

De son côté, Darcy était plus que jamais perdu dans un flot d'intenses pensées encore une fois tournées vers Elizabeth. Il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher le rapprochement qui avait lieu entre eux depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Du moins ce qu'il osait qualifier de rapprochement. Et, finalement, pourquoi aurait-il cessé cela ? N'aimait-il pas Miss Bennet après tout ? De cela il n'était pas question. Les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour la seconde des demoiselles Bennet étaient inextricables, et resteraient à jamais dans son cœur, même s'il ne devait jamais y avoir d'histoire entre eux. Il préférait ne pas penser à cela, et se contentait de suivre la cadence qu'imposait Lizzy. Il ne pouvait la brusquer, sachant combien elle était encore vulnérable après l'incident qui avait eu lieu avec Wickham. Et il était bien trop réservé pour se jeter à ses pieds et lui demander sa main. Certes, l'envie d'accomplir ce geste le tiraillait un peu plus chaque jour, mais il respectait trop Elizabeth pour lui imposer une autre émotion qui aurait pu la blesser. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'elle pensait de lui, et ne pourrait faire sa demande – si tant était qu'il parvienne à s'en persuader lui-même – avant de nombreux mois, ou alors à mois d'être sûr des sentiments d'Elizabeth. La raison aurait voulu qu'il évite le plus possible de la voir, évitant ainsi de la sentir à ses côtés et pourtant si inaccessible. Mais, malgré ça, il ne l'avait pas fait. La raison n'était plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de Miss Bennet. Il était affreusement troublé par tous ses sentiments, lui qui était pourtant d'un naturel plus réservé. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé de sentiments aussi forts pour quelqu'un, sauf peut-être la haine qu'il vouait à Wickham. Mais il ne pouvait comparer ce dédain à l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Elizabeth. L'avenir de cet amour était bien incertain, et il arriverait sans doute un moment où il n'arriverait plus à le dissimuler, même en y mettant toutes ses forces. Pour l'heure, il tentait de retarder l'échéance de l'aveu de son attachement à Miss Elizabeth.

La raison qui l'avait amené à suivre Charles à Longbourn était bien plus sombre que d'ordinaire. Il avait longuement hésité avant de mettre Miss Elizabeth au courant, se posant encore la question de la justesse de cette décision. Il avait eu des informations sur l'arrestation de Mr Wickham et avait voulu en faire part à Elizabeth. Il ne savait pas encore s'il le ferait mais, lorsqu'il la verrait, il trouverait sûrement la réponse. Il devinait combien cela devait encore être difficile pour la seconde des Bennet de parler de Wickham. Et il s'agissait de l'une des dernières rencontres qu'il aurait avec elle avant de regagner Pemberley. En effet, des affaires l'appelaient en sa demeure du Derbyshire et il devait partir le surlendemain. Et la perspective de causer du tort à Miss Elizabeth alors qu'il ne la reverrait plus pendant plusieurs semaines ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

Mr Bingley et Mr Darcy arrivèrent bien vite à Longbourn et ce fut sur le chemin qui menait à la demeure des Bennet qu'ils aperçurent Mrs Bennet, Mary et Kitty, ainsi que Maria Lucas et un couple qu'ils ne reconnurent pas. Dès qu'ils les aperçurent, le silence se fit au sein du groupe.

-« Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy, bonjour ! » s'exclama Mrs Bennet à la vue de ses invités.

-« Bonjour, Mrs Bennet. » la salua Charles avec un léger sourire alors que Darcy se contentait d'un signe de la tête pour salutations. « Comment vous portez-vous ? »

-« Bien merci, monsieur. » approuva Mrs Bennet. « Oh mais laissez-moi vous présenter Mr et Mrs Gardiner. » déclara-t-elle en désignant le couple encore inconnu des deux résidents de Netherfield. « Mr Gardiner est mon frère » précisa-t-elle. « Et voici Mr Bingley, le fiancé de Jane ainsi que l'un de ses amis, Mr Darcy. »

Les Gardiner échangèrent des salutations sincères à leur futur neveu par alliance ainsi qu'à son ami. Étrangement, les époux Gardiner firent bonne impression à Darcy. Ils ne semblaient pas munis de l'excentricité qui semblait caractériser certains des membres de la famille Bennet. Mrs Gardiner semblait tout à fait charmante, lui rappelant d'une certaine manière Elizabeth et Jane. Quant à son mari, il avait l'air d'être un homme tout à fait respectable et cultivé, avenant et sociable.

-« Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, Mr Darcy, mais résidez-vous en la demeure de Pemberley, dans le Derbyshire ? » Demanda prudemment Mrs Gardiner, percevant bien la réserve de Darcy et la nature quelque peu particulière de sa question.

- « En effet » répondit ce dernier, légèrement surpris.

-« Je me permets de vous demander cela car j'ai grandi dans le village de Lampton, non loin de Pemberley. » l'informa Mrs Gardiner, alors que Mr Bingley entamait une discussion avec les autres membres du groupe.

-« Vraiment ? Je connais bien Lampton. » Lui assura Darcy. « J'y allais souvent durant mon enfance. C'est un charmant village. »

-« Je suis d'accord avec vous. » approuva Mrs Gardiner, avec un léger sourire.

-« Êtes-vous venus voir Jane ? » demanda alors Mrs Bennet à l'adresse de ses invités. « Elle se trouve à l'intérieur avec Elizabeth. »

-« Bien, merci madame. » répondit Mr Bingley. « Darcy, m'accompagnez-vous ? »

-« Bien sûr. » acquiesça simplement le maître de Pemberley avant de saluer, comme Bingley, le reste du groupe et de suivre son ami en direction de Longbourn.

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la demeure des Bennet, ils entendirent des rires d'enfants qui provenaient du jardin à l'arrière de la maison, ainsi que la voix de Jane qui s'élevait au milieu des rires. Un domestique vint à leur rencontre et les conduisit auprès de l'aînée des demoiselles Bennet. Celle-ci fut ravie de les voir et leurs présenta ses cousins qui, devant la présence d'invités, se calmèrent. Les plus âgés se rendirent dans le salon pour lire alors que Jane gardait près d'elle la plus jeune de ses cousines.

-« Comment allez-vous, Miss Bennet ? » demanda Darcy à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

-« Très bien, merci Mr Darcy. » répondit Jane à la demande du maître de Pemberley. « Je suis légèrement occupée depuis l'arrivée de mon oncle et de ma tante hier dans la soirée. »

-« Cela peut se comprendre. » indiqua simplement Darcy, regardant la petite fille qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

-« En effet. » rit doucement Jane.

Depuis ses fiançailles avec Mr Bingley, l'aînée des Bennet avait remarqué un changement d'attitude de la part de l'ami de son fiancé lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les trois ou rejoints par Elizabeth, à Netherfield le plus souvent. Elle avait, au départ, cru que Mr Darcy ne l'appréciait guère mais elle avait, comme Lizzy, découvert qu'il n'était pas si hautain et froid qu'il voulait bien le laisser paraître et que, même s'il ne menait pas de grandes conversations avec elle, il s'adressait à elle avec un ton avenant et où ne se dénotaient aucun mépris, aucune hypocrisie.

-« Si vous le désirez, Mr Darcy, Elizabeth se trouve dans le petit salon. » informa alors la future mariée.

-« Bien, merci Miss Bennet. » déclara Darcy. « Je vais ainsi vous laissez seuls. »

Jane et Charles se regardèrent et observèrent Darcy partir vers l'intérieur avant de reprendre une conversation enjouée. Le maître de Pemberley pénétra donc dans la demeure des Bennet et, lorsqu'il arriva devant le petit salon, il entendit une mélodie au piano s'élever dans l'air. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais, intrigué, il s'approcha à pas feutrés de l'entrée. Il découvrit alors Elizabeth au piano, concentrée sur sa tâche. Il fut surpris de la trouver ainsi. Bien entendu, il savait qu'elle jouait du piano, mais c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait. Il écouta alors attentivement les notes qui se dégageaient de l'instrument et qui semblaient flotter dans la pièce. Il trouva immédiatement qu'elle jouait avec habileté et qu'il n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus beau, sauf peut-être lorsque Georgiana s'exerçait à son piano forte à Pemberley. Était-ce son admiration et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Lizzy qui déformaient son jugement ? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais il savoura ces quelques secondes volées à la vie où elle n'avait pas conscience de son regard amoureux posé sur elle. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le morceau achevé et la nécessité de changer de partition se présentant, qu'elle remarqua sa présence lorsqu'elle se retourna.

-« Oh, Mr Darcy ! » s'exclama-t-elle, surprise de le voir ici.

-« Bonjour, Miss Elizabeth. » la salua respectueusement Darcy, se décidant enfin à entrer.

-« Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver. » s'excusa la jeune femme en posant sa partition sur l'un des secrétaires du salon. Puis elle sembla réaliser quelque chose. « Êtes-vous là depuis longtemps ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

-« Assez pour avoir entendu votre talent au piano. » répondit Darcy avec un léger sourire. « Permettez-moi de vous complimenter sur votre jeu. »

-« Oh je… » Balbutia Elizabeth, soudain surprise. « Je ne joue pas si bien que cela. »

-« Je puis vous l'assurer pourtant. » déclara simplement son visiteur.

-« Pourtant votre sœur doit jouer beaucoup mieux que moi. » lui rappela Lizzy, se souvenant d'une discussion qu'ils avaient eu sur le talent de la jeune Miss Darcy.

-« Il est vrai que Georgiana a beaucoup de talent. » reconnut Darcy. « Mais vous en avez également, Miss Bennet, n'en doutez pas. »

Lizzy ne sut quoi répondre, à la fois touchée et surprise d'un tel compliment de sa part. Elle était flattée, car Mr Darcy n'était pas d'un naturel complaisant et son avis ne pouvait être que sincère. Mais elle se posait des questions sur l'origine d'une telle insistance. Pourquoi lui adressait-il un compliment si flatteur ? Il n'était guère réputé pour accorder des louanges… Une autre interrogation s'imposa à elle… Pourquoi ce compliment la troublait-il autant ? Elle avait pourtant les pieds sur Terre d'ordinaire et la timidité ainsi que la gêne ne faisaient pas parties de ses traits de caractères principaux. Elle savait apprécier les compliments qu'on lui adressait sans pour autant se sentir gonfler d'orgueil. C'était bien la première fois qu'un compliment de la part d'un homme l'atteignait à un tel point.

Ces derniers jours avaient été intenses en réflexions et ces dernières étaient essentiellement portées sur ses rapports avec Mr Darcy. Elle avait fini par s'avouer – non sans difficultés – qu'il était finalement un homme tout à fait charmant, qui était juste réservé lorsqu'il se trouvait en société. Au long des discussions qu'ils avaient échangé depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre des Gardiner, dix jours plus tôt, elle avait cherché à déterminer la raison d'un tel intérêt à son égard. Se sentait-il encore responsable de son malheur avec Wickham, de ce qu'il s'était passé ? Était-ce une manière de lui assurer son soutien ? Ses questions à ce sujet étaient bien intenses.

Elle avait découvert en Mr Darcy un homme intelligent - bien que, de cela, elle n'ait jamais douté – mais également très cultivé. Ils avaient partagé leurs avis sur bon nombre de sujet ; sur des lectures qu'ils avaient eu en commun, ou encore sur leurs goûts en matière d'Art, bien qu'il ait plus de connaissances qu'elle à ce sujet, ayant visité plus de musées. À chaque fois, ils avaient conversé avec animation, défendant leurs arguments ardemment. Mais, à chaque fois, ils s'étaient montrés respectueux l'un envers l'autre, admettant petit à petit qu'une autre façon de percevoir le monde que la leur existait. Ce qu'elle avait au départ pris pour de la fierté se révélait être au fil des jours une réserve et une autoconservation devant les membres parfois importunant de la haute société.

Lizzy était quelque peu perdue puisque, jamais auparavant, un homme ne l'avait autant troublée. Elle commençait à se poser beaucoup de questions, tant sur l'attitude adoptée par Mr Darcy, qui contrastait avec son mépris des débuts, que sur ses propres sentiments, qui lui échappaient totalement. L'idée absurde que Mr Darcy puisse s'intéresser à elle ne lui avait que brièvement effleuré l'esprit… Et, si elle lui accordait de l'intérêt, il était bien trop tôt pour elle pour songer à ressentir quelque chose pour un autre homme. Qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'il ne faisait pas tout cela par soutien après sa séparation d'avec Wickham, qu'il ne s'agissait pas de pitié ou de condescendance ou encore de quelque chose comme un devoir qu'il s'imposait à lui-même après avoir brisé ses espérances de bonheur marital. Elle préférait ne pas penser au fait que, éventuellement, il existait une possibilité peu probable qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à Mr Darcy autrement que comme à une relation mondaine. Elle s'était déjà brûlée les ailes à trop espérer l'amour et elle n'aurait pas la force de surmonter une nouvelle déception. Elle était bien loin de se douter que les motivations de Darcy étaient toutes autres que celles qu'elle avait imaginées et qu'il l'aimait bien plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oser l'espérer…

Elizabeth se fit violence pour sortir de ses pensées et releva les yeux vers Darcy lorsqu'il lui demanda :

-« Vous portez-vous bien, Miss Elizabeth ? »

-« Parfaitement, merci. » lui assura la jeune femme.

-« J'ai fait la connaissance de votre oncle et de votre tante. » l'informa alors le maître de Pemberley. « Mr et Mrs Gardiner ont l'air d'être des gens charmants. »

-« Ils le sont. » lui assura Lizzy « Du moins, je les apprécie beaucoup. »

-« Je crois savoir que votre tante a grandi dans le Derbyshire. »

-« Tout à fait. » reconnut Elizabeth. « À ce propos, quand est prévu votre départ pour Pemberley ? »

-« Jeudi. » répondit Mr Darcy, citant le jour du surlendemain. « Mais je crois savoir que vous quittez également le Hertfordshire. »

-« En effet, je pars avec mon oncle et ma tante dans la région des Lacs. » l'informa la jeune femme. « Mon départ à également lieu Jeudi. »

-« Êtes-vous déjà allée dans le Lac District ? » l'interrogea Darcy.

-« Non, cela sera ma première fois. » lui répondit Lizzy.

-« Vous verrez, les paysages y sont splendides. » lui assura le maître de Pemberley. « Et la fraîcheur qui y règne en cette saison est bien plus supportable qu'ailleurs. »

-« Et bien, lors de notre prochaine rencontre, je vous ferai part de mon avis sur le Lac District. » promit Elizabeth.

Darcy se contenta de hocher la tête. Il avait désormais décidé de ne pas parler à Elizabeth de ce qu'il se racontait en ville sur le devenir de Wickham. Cette entrevue était trop teintée de légèreté pour être assombrie par les actes passés d'un abject personnage. Pourtant, il fut surpris lorsque se fut Elizabeth qui aborda le sujet.

-« Avez-vous eu vent de ce qui se murmure à Meryton quant à l'arrestation de Mr Wickham ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, ne lui adressant qu'un regard de côté, ne désirant pas croiser son regard.

-« En effet. » approuva Darcy, une fois sa surprise première passée.

-« Il semble qu'il sera jugé à la fin d'août. » continua Lizzy, jouant nerveusement avec un fil dépassant de sa robe couleur pêche.

-« J'ai entendu cela également. » approuva le maître de Pemberley.

-« Les chefs d'accusation sont l'escroquerie et le vol. » poursuivit la jeune femme, les yeux perdus dans le vague. « Je crois même qu'il est poursuivi pour une affaire similaire dans le Cambridgeshire, là où se trouvait le régiment avant de venir s'installer en Hertfordshire. » Elle s'arrêta un instant et leva un instant les yeux vers Darcy. « Avez-vous quelques notions de droit ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

-« Et bien… Effectivement, le droit faisait parti de mon cursus à Cambridge. » Répondit-t-il, légèrement étonné par cette question.

-« Savez-vous quelle peine il pourrait encourir ? » questionna Elizabeth.

Darcy hésita un long moment avant de répondre à cette question. Il avait cru percevoir de la tristesse dans la voix d'Elizabeth mais, malgré le trouble qui semblait l'avoir assaillie quelques minutes plus tôt, elle semblait calme. Devait-il répondre à cette question ? Le pouvait-il ? Il ne connaissait pas tous les détails de l'affaire de Wickham et ses notions de droit n'étaient pas parfaites. Mais l'escroquerie et le vol reproduits plus d'une fois le conduirait presque assurément à la prison. Il ne voulait pas faire entendre cela à Elizabeth.

-« Pour tout vous dire, je l'ignore. » préféra-t-il répondre. « Ignorant la gravité des chefs d'accusations, je ne peux m'avancer. »

-« Ne savez-vous pas s'il ira en prison ? » questionna à nouveau Elizabeth. « Sans doute cela vous paraitra-t-il abject mais… n'est-ce pas ce qu'il mérite ? »

La rancœur qui semblait animer Miss Bennet à l'égard de Wickham devait être égale à celle que lui vouait Darcy. Par la faute de cette homme, ils avaient souffert, bien que ce fut plus Georgiana dans le cas de Darcy. Oh non, il ne trouvait pas abject qu'elle pense qu'il puisse aller en prison, qu'elle le souhaite même.

-« Je ne trouve pas vos paroles abjectes, Miss Elizabeth. » lui assura-t-il, gravement. « Mr Wickham vous a trompé et s'est joué de vous. Ajouté à cela, c'est un voleur… Vous savez l'animosité qui m'anime à son égard, je ne peux qu'approuver vos paroles. »

Ces mots rassurèrent Lizzy. Ainsi n'était-elle pas une personne ignoble en pensant cela. La haine qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Wickham ne cessait de grandir au fil des jours. Elle espérait pouvoir la vaincre et tourner la page mais le chemin avant cela était bien long. Ce sujet douloureux ne fut plus abordé à nouveau par la suite et ils furent bientôt rejoints par Jane et Mr Bingley et décidèrent, tous les quatre, de se promener alors que le reste de la famille rentrait.

Darcy profita des derniers instants qu'il passait en compagnie d'Elizabeth avant de longues semaines. Il se réjouit de son caractère enjoué, but ses paroles, l'écoutant avec une attention grandissante. Il redoutait son départ pour le Derbyshire mais, sachant désormais qu'elle ne serait pas non plus en Hertfordshire, il se donnait ce laps de temps pour songer à eux, si tant était qu'il puisse y avoir un "eux". Il était plus troublé que jamais et cela devait cesser le plus vite possible…

Mr Darcy et Mr Bingley prirent congés de la famille Bennet et des Gardiner alors que dix-huit heures approchaient. Ils devaient rentrés à Netherfield pour le dîner, y étant attendus par Miss Bingley et Mr et Mrs Hurst. Jane raccompagna son fiancé jusqu'aux abords de Longbourn alors qu'Elizabeth salua Mr Darcy sur le perron de la maison.

-« Nous reverrons-nous avant votre départ ? » demanda Elizabeth au maître de Pemberley.

-« Cela dépend… Pouvez-vous vous rendre à Netherfield demain ? » La questionna Darcy.

-« J'ai encore de nombreux préparatifs à effectuer pour mon voyage. Ainsi, je ne puis vous certifier d'accompagner Jane. »

-« Dans ce cas, Miss Bennet, je vous souhaite un bon voyage dans la Région des Lacs. »

-« Merci beaucoup Mr Darcy. Et je vous souhaite, quant à moi, un bon retour dans le Derbyshire. »

-« Merci. »

Puis, ils se saluèrent avant que Darcy ne prenne congés de la seconde des demoiselles Bennet définitivement. Lizzy le regarda partir et fut rejointe par Jane avant de regagner l'intérieur de Longbourn.

La soirée passa paisiblement, teintée de nostalgie pour Elizabeth. Elle savoura son avant-dernière soirée dans le Hertfordshire, puisqu'elle partirait dès le surlendemain pour le Lac District avec les Gardiner. Elle eut beaucoup de préparatifs et ce fut certain regret qu'elle ne put se rendre à Netherfield le lendemain. Elle demanda cependant à Jane de transmettre ses salutations à Mr Bingley et Mr Darcy, ce que son aînée lui promit de faire. Par la suite, Lizzy passa le plus clair de son temps occupée à remplir ses malles pour le voyage. Elle était ravie à la perspective de découvrir la région des Lacs et les mérites qu'en vantaient les différentes personnes de sa connaissance qui y avaient séjourné la comblaient encore plus. Elle aimait beaucoup voyager et il était vrai que les moyens limités de sa famille ne lui permettaient pas de le faire autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Son dernier voyage remontait au mois de Janvier précédent, lorsqu'elle était allée rendre visite aux Collins dans le Kent. Ce voyage avec son oncle et sa tante était donc un évènement qui l'enthousiasmait grandement.

Sa dernière journée en Hertfordshire et la soirée qui la suivit passèrent à une grande vitesse. Le dîner fut partagé en famille, bercé par les conversations enjouées et abondantes et les morceaux joués par Lizzy et Mary au clavecin du salon. Tous se ravirent des progrès effectués par la seconde des sœurs Bennet. La soirée s'acheva sur une partie de cartes et tous allèrent se coucher. Elizabeth s'endormit presque aussitôt, appréhendant la fatigue qu'allait causer le voyage du lendemain. Elle dormit d'un sommeil sans rêves et fut réveillée le lendemain par des coups légers frappés à sa porte comme l'avait prévenu sa tante la veille au soir. Elle s'habilla et vérifia une dernière fois ses affaires avant de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner. Peu de gens étaient déjà levés et elle ne rencontra que Mr et Mrs Gardiner ainsi que son père. Le premier repas de la journée achevé, les voyageurs installèrent leurs affaires dans la voiture qui les mènerait dans le Lac District et firent leurs adieux à tous les membres de la famille Bennet, qui étaient désormais levés. Elizabeth salua longuement Jane, émue de la quitter pendant trois semaines, puis elle rejoignit son oncle et sa tante dans la voiture. Alors que Longbourn s'éloignait derrière eux, Lizzy fut prise d'un sentiment de mélancolie mais fut tout de même heureuse de partir. Elle serait bientôt de retour.

Ses premiers jours dans la région des lacs furent un ravissement pour Elizabeth. Elle découvrit avec admiration et une grande curiosité les paysages de montagnes verdoyants, les lacs par dizaines et la faune et la flore si caractéristiques de cette région. Lizzy avait toujours vécu à la campagne et, si l'on pouvait juger cela rustre, elle avait toujours préféré la vie paisible au cœur de la nature. Les Gardiner et elle visitèrent nombre de charmants villages, découvrirent des paysages plus variés les uns que les autres et virent même quelques écureuils roux grimper dans les chaînes centenaires qui bordaient les routes qu'ils empruntaient. Ils virent plusieurs lacs et chutes d'eau, comme Derb Water, et s'émerveillèrent également devant la majesté du Scafiell Pike, non loin de la Mer d'Irlande. Ils firent également escale à Coniston, où ils demeurèrent plusieurs jours, savourant ainsi les découvertes qu'offraient les alentours.

Tout au long de leur séjour, Elizabeth avait une correspondance plus que régulière avec Jane. Si elle envoyait quelques rares lettres aux autres membres de sa famille, elle décrivait avec précision tout ce qu'elle voyait chaque jour à sa sœur aînée. Elle lui faisait part de ses découvertes et savait parfaitement qu'elle en ferait part au reste de leur famille. Dans ses lettres, Jane lui parlait des préparatifs de son mariage, qui avançaient un peu plus chaque jour. Elle lui disait être impatiente de devenir Mrs Bingley et Lizzy se ravissait encore de la force des sentiments que vouait son aînée à son fiancé. Les jours qu'elle passa en compagnie des Gardiner lui apportèrent nombre de discussions et de moments agréables. Elle avait toujours apprécié son oncle et sa tante et le montrait encore une fois au cours de ce voyage. Elle leur était également très reconnaissante de l'avoir invité. Ainsi, elle oublia presque totalement les sentiments sombres liés à la tromperie de Wickham. Elle profitait de chaque instant que la vie lui offrait, permettant ainsi à sa rancœur et à sa déception de disparaître progressivement de son cœur. Elles y demeureraient toujours, elle le savait, mais si aucun évènement ne venait jamais attiser le feu de ses sentiments vivaces à nouveau, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle les ressente à nouveau.

Pourtant, ce voyage lui apportait de longs moments de méditation, comme si se retrouver en contact avec la nature l'apaisait au point qu'elle puisse songer tranquillement à tout ce qui était arrivé dans sa vie. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'elle avait brisé ses fiançailles avec Mr Wickham et, finalement, même si cela avait été dur et l'était encore parfois, elle allait mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé à l'époque. Il y avait également eu les fiançailles de Jane et Mr Bingley et – elle devait le reconnaître – les changements des sentiments et de l'avis qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de Mr Darcy. Force lui avait été de constater que, malgré toute la volonté qu'elle avait pu y mettre, elle ne parvenait à occulter le Maître de Pemberley de ses pensées. Bien sûr, elle ne pensait pas constamment à lui mais plus elle s'interrogeait et plus ses sentiments devenaient embrumés. Était-il donc possible que des sentiments changent à un tel point en si peu de temps ? Un homme pour qui, trois mois auparavant elle ressentait encore du mépris et pour qui elle éprouvait à présent un grand respect, qu'elle assimilait parfois à une sorte de dette… Les risques qu'il avait pris pour elle la touchaient toujours lorsqu'elle y repensait. Et, si elle avait essayé de se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que de cela, c'était de plus en plus difficile.

Se fut vers la fin de son séjour dans la région des Lacs que les choses se compliquèrent définitivement. Le jour du vingt Août était, dans l'esprit de Lizzy, assimilé à un jour bien sombre. En effet, ce jour précis était la date qui avait été fixée six mois plus tôt pour son mariage avec Mr Wickham. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la date au petit déjeuner, son humeur devint sombre pour le reste de la journée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment songé que cette date approchait à un tel point. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle aurait lieu en Août mais n'avait pas fait le rapprochement avec le jour qu'ils étaient. Elle savait que la venue de cette date serait une épreuve de plus à passer et, une fois cela chose faite, elle pourrait reprendre le cours de sa guérison, qui était en très bonne voie. Son oncle et sa tante se rendirent compte au cours du petit déjeuner de l'humeur morose de leur nièce et, lorsqu'ils réfléchirent à la source de ce changement, ils trouvèrent finalement la raison et ne firent aucun commentaire à Elizabeth ; cela aurait été pour eux déplacé.

Vers le milieu de la matinée, Mr et Mrs Gardiner décidèrent de se rendre au lac près de Coniston, là où ils logeaient depuis prés d'une semaine. Lizzy décida de les accompagner et prit avec elle les deux lettres qu'elle avait reçues le matin même. Elle profiterait ainsi de cette balade pour les lire. Le trajet ne fut pas long et la seconde des sœurs Bennet se sépara quelques minutes de son oncle et de sa tante, désireuse de se retrouver seule. Ces derniers le lui accordèrent et Elizabeth prit la direction des rives du lac. Elle admira un instant le paysage qui lui faisait face, se délectant encore de la beauté de ce paysage. Les montagnes formaient une sorte de vallée circulaire et le lac se trouvait en son milieu. Elles étaient emplies de végétation verdoyante et les autres sommets de la chaîne se découpaient au loin, éclaircissant au fur et à mesure de leur éloignement. Si le temps n'était pas aussi clément que les jours précédents, il faisait tout de même beau. Des nuages parsemaient le ciel, lui donnant une couleur grise claire. Les rayons du soleil qui réussissaient à percer ce voile venait miroiter sur l'eau du lac devant elle. Des nappes de brumes encore présent flottaient au-dessus de la surface et des rives alentours, donnant un aspect presque irréel au lieu. Les jeux de lumière entre les rayons de l'astre, l'eau et la brume ajoutèrent à ce spectacle magnifique. Lizzy savoura le vent tiède qui l'entourait et ferma un instant les yeux, écoutant les bruits du vent et des animaux à proximité du lieu où elle se trouvait. Elle aimait ce calme qui la faisait se sentir sereine, même en ce jour à la sombre signification.

Elle se détourna alors de sa contemplation et se saisit des deux lettres qu'elle avait emportées avec elle. Sur la première enveloppe, elle reconnut l'écriture de Jane et se pressa de l'ouvrir. Elle la lut attentivement, souriant parfois aux commentaires de sa sœur. Elle lui racontait les derniers évènements survenus à Longbourn, lui parlait de sa dernière visite à Mr Bingley. Elle lui contait brièvement les dernières nouvelles de Meryton et la questionnait sur sa santé, ses dernières découvertes et les choses qu'elle, son oncle et sa tante avaient vues. Sa lettre n'était pas très longue puisqu'elles s'écrivaient presque tous les jours. Elizabeth prévît de lui répondre dans l'après-midi, une fois rentrée à l'auberge.

Une fois la correspondance de sa sœur lue, elle s'empara de la seconde lettre et l'étudia attentivement. L'écriture lui était familière mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle lut le nom de l'expéditeur au dos de l'enveloppe et qu'elle vit le sceau qui cachetait l l'enveloppe que ses doutes furent confirmés. La lettre provenait du Derbyshire et avait été écrite de la main de Mr Darcy. Elle fut surprise – peut-être agréablement – de recevoir une lettre du maître de Pemberley. Elle ne s'y attendait guère et s'interrogea sur la manière dont il avait obtenu l'adresse de l'auberge. Sûrement Jane avait-elle fait le lien et elle n'en voulut pas à sa sœur. Après tout, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Elle ouvrit dans un geste impatient l'enveloppe et déplia la feuille qui s'y trouvait. La note était assez brève mais cela ne l'étonna pas. Sûrement Mr Darcy avait-il peu de choses à lui raconter. Elle commença alors à la lire.

_Pemberley, Derbyshire, le 18 août_

_Miss Bennet,_

_Sûrement serez-vous surprise lorsque vous recevrez cette lettre puisque vous ne m'aviez nullement communiqué l'adresse de l'endroit où vous logeriez durant votre séjour. Ceci est de ma propre initiative, j'ai demandé à votre sœur Jane l'adresse de l'auberge où vous demeuriez. J'ose espérer que cette démarche ne vous importunera pas._

_Cela doit faire un peu plus de deux semaines que vous êtes dans le Lac District et j'ose espérer que votre séjour se passe agréablement. Je sais à quel point cette région est magnifique et j'imagine qu'elle vous ravit. J'espère également que vous êtes en bonne santé, tout comme votre oncle et votre tante._

_Pour ma part, les affaires qui m'ont forcées à rentrer plus tôt à Pemberley sont presque toutes résolues et j'aspire à retourner en Hertfordshire au tout début du mois de Septembre, sans doute nous reverrons nous à Netherfield et ensuite pour le mariage de votre sœur et de Mr Bingley qui aura lieu mi-octobre._

_Puis-je vous demander quels endroits de la région des Lacs vous avez visité ? Je me souviens y être allé il y a quelques années et que le lac prés de Coniston était magnifique. Je sais par votre adresse que vous résidez dans la ville voisine, voilà pourquoi je mentionne particulièrement ce lieu. Sans doute êtes-vous allée voir le Scafiell Pike. Cet endroit m'a toujours impressionné, là où la mer et la montagne se rencontrent._

_Avez-vous entendu parler du groupe d'auteurs qui a été inspiré par la région des Lacs ? Leurs membres n'écrivent des poèmes que depuis une dizaine d'années mais la critique en a déjà parlé. Certaines ont été peu à leur avantage mais je dois reconnaître que, en matière de poésie romantique, ils sont parmi les meilleurs. Je vous parle de cela car je sais que vous aimez la littérature et peut-être avez-vous déjà lu certains de ces auteurs. Les plus célèbres sont William Wordsworth et Samuel Taylor Coleridge._

_J'espère, madame, que votre séjour continuera agréablement et que vous vous ravirez de vos derniers jours dans le Lac District. Je vous prie de m'excuser si je me suis emporté à raconter des souvenirs qui n'ont guère d'intérêt pour vous mais j'ose espérer que mon avis vous aura aidé._

_Je vous souhaite de vous porter bien et de profiter de vos derniers jours. Au plaisir de vous revoir à Netherfield. Transmettez mes salutations à votre oncle et à votre tante._

_Fitzwilliam Darcy._

Lorsqu'elle eût fini de lire sa lettre, Elizabeth était bouleversée Ses termes ne contenait pourtant aucun élément qui aurait pu provoquer chez elle un si grand trouble mais le simple fait que Mr Darcy lui ait envoyé cette lettre la chamboulait. Sa lettre était chargée d'amabilité, comme tous les éléments et les rencontres qui formaient leur "relation" depuis à présent trois mois… Voilà trois mois qu'elle conversait avec lui, que cette haine et ce dédain qu'elle lui vouait s'étaient mués en quelque chose de bien différent, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait décidément pas à identifier. Le fait que Mr Darcy ait pris la peine de demander à Jane ou à Mr Bingley de lui donner l'adresse de Coniston montrait le désir qu'il avait de converser avec elle. Mais, Dieu, pourquoi se donnait-il autant de peine ? Elle n'avait pas souvenir qu'il eût connaissance de la signification de ce jour. Pourtant, sa lettre était arrivée en ce jour si sombre et avait apporté dans sa matinée, certes un grand trouble, mais également une once de… elle n'aurait su le dire, mais quelque chose de bien moins sombre que ses ressentiments.

Tout ce qui était rattaché à Mr Darcy était si troublant. Et tout avait changé si vite que cela l'effrayait. Elle ne parvenait pas encore à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments et peut-être qu'elle en avait peur malgré elle, peur de réaliser ce que cela pourrait être, peur de se rendre compte d'une chose qu'elle n'envisageait pas encore ou, du moins, qu'elle n'aurait pas envisagé encore quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle reprit alors la lettre de Darcy et la relut, appréciant à nouveau les commentaires qu'il avait fait sur la région des lacs. Elle repensa à l'une de ses dernières phrases… Son avis l'intéressait grandement, c'était en effet le cas. Elle appréciait la vision qu'il avait des choses – du moins de ce qu'il lui laissait entrevoir et elle aimait se confronter à lui lorsqu'ils étaient en désaccord. Du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours accordé de l'importance à Mr Darcy. Pas en tant qu'être cher dans sa vie, non, mais elle avait toujours été – en quelque sorte – attirée ou intriguée par lui. Du comportement odieux qu'il avait eu au bal de Meryton lors de leur première rencontre, aux semaines qui avait suivies, à ce qu'il avait fait à l'égard de Jane et Mr Bingley, au changement soudain lorsqu'elle l'avait revu à Netherfield au mois de Mai après avoir reçu sa lettre. Et aux semaines qui avaient suivies, où tout s'était embrumé pour elle. Des intentions de Darcy à ses propres sentiments. Mais, pourtant, elle fut ravie de recevoir cette lettre, et se fut avec un léger sourire qu'elle regagna la voiture où l'attendaient les Gardiner.

_Coniston, Kimbria, le 20 Août,_

_Monsieur,_

_J'ai reçu votre lettre avec étonnement, certes, mais une agréable surprise. Je me suis questionnée sur la manière dont vous aviez obtenu mon adresse, mais Jane me confirmera sûrement qu'elle vous l'a elle-même donné. J'ose espérer que vos affaires se portent bien, et que votre sœur et vous-même êtes en bonne santé._

_Pour ma part, mon séjour dans la région des lacs se passe pour le mieux, et je suis en effet ravie de la région. Les paysages y sont magnifiques, la végétation et la faune très diverses et surprenantes. Mais la beauté des lacs et des montages surpassent bien tout cela. Nous avons visité de nombreux villages et tous nous ont beaucoup ravis. J'ai en effet eu la chance de voir le Scafiell Pike et je puis désormais témoigner de la beauté de ce paysage. Les alentours de Coniston sont également très agréable et mon oncle, ma tante et moi-même y demeurerons jusqu'au vingt-trois Août, regagnant ensuite le Hertfordshire._

_Concernant les poètes originaires de la région des Lacs, j'en ai effectivement entendu parler. Je n'ai cependant jamais lu aucun de leur ouvrage. Sans doute aurais-je l'opportunité d'en acheter un puisque je dois me rendre à Londres quelques jours chez mon oncle. Ainsi pourrons-nous en converser lors de notre prochaine rencontre en Hertfordshire._

_J'ose espérer, monsieur, que le reste de votre séjour à Pemberley se déroulera comme vous le souhaitez et mon oncle et ma tante me chargent de vous transmettre leurs salutations. Au plaisir de vous revoir à Netherfield._

_Elizabeth Bennet._


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjous tout le monde,_

_Voila après plus de un mois et demi attente le chapitre 10 de ma fiction. Je suis désolé de cette longue attente, mais entre partiel rattrapage et déménagement je n'ai pas put le poster avant. J'ai d'ailleurs un message de Lily qui s'excuse du retard de correction, mais elle aussi a du déménagé, d'où la raison de cette attente. _

_Pour ceux qui est de ce nouveau chapitre, il et aussi de nature tranquille comme la était le 9 eme, cependant Elizabeth fait de grand progrès, et découvre enfin ce qu'elle ressent pour Darcy, mais je n'en dit pas plus…Il est aussi plus court, enfin je crois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres, et bien entendue, comme vous le savez les rewiens son les bienvenue. _

_Je vous remercie pour vos rewiens. _

_Fanaplume : Encore une fois toujours fidèle au poste et je suis définitivement cruelle de t'avoir fait patienté autant. Mais voila donc le chapitre 10 ou l'on retrouve effectivement Darcy et j'espère que cela te plaira. _

_Bmw : Pseudo étrange, cet étrange sentiment qui étreint ? et bien cela se précise dans ce chapitre justement, j'espère qu'il te plaira merci bsx. _

_Carylyse : Oui, belle description du paysage, je suis fier de moi-même mode Rodney off Pour ce qui est d4elizabeth, indeed dans ce chapitre ces la reine du bouletages, mais ne te souviens tu pas de ton crie de joie, lors de la lecture de cette fameuse phrase dans le chapitre ? Elizabeth ce débouletise un peu dans ce chapitre, oui mais juste un peu lol _

_Solidixit__ : Chouette une longue rewiens je suis contente, je voulais te remercier pour tes compliments qui mon beaucoup touchées, pour ceux qui est des fautes on me la déjà fait remarquée et pour ceux qui et de la relecture et de la correction, j'ai ma beta pour cela. Pou ce qui et de la question d'arrêter ou non ma fics, tu n'a pas a t'inquiéter je l'aime trop pour cela. J'espère donc que mon dixième chapitre te plaira, et de te voir dans les lectrices régulières qui sait ! Bsx. _

_Isaka : Et bien voila la suite, je suis heureuse que ma fics te plaise cela me touche, pour ceux qui et des deux autres fics, oui je les et vue, mais pour tt avouée j'ai plus habitude de lire ne anglais et pas spécifiquement sur Jane Austen, mais j'irais faire un tour puisque tu a l'air enthousiasme à leur propos. _

_Bonne lecture a tous et a vos rewiens bisous Lily- Isabella_

Elizabeth se trouvait dans le salon de Longbourn, assise au clavecin, faisant ses gammes. Elle était rentrée depuis trois jours du Lac District, et s'était remise de la fatigue du voyage. Les Gardiner étaient repartis depuis la veille au soir, et Lizzy les avait encore une fois remerciés pour ce voyage qui l'avait enchanté. Elle avait ensuite pris des nouvelles de sa famille et des choses qui s'étaient passées durant son absence. Elle avait appris que, durant ces quatre dernières semaines, Mrs Forster était venue rendre visite à Lydia, alors que le régiment séjournait à Bryton. Mais la plus grande surprise de Lizzy avait été d'apprendre qu'elle avait été accompagnée de l'un des officiers, le Lieutenant Harry James. Tout le monde – hormis Mr Bennet – avait alors appris que Mr James et la cadette des sœurs Bennet correspondaient depuis le départ du régiment au mois de Juin. Cela était pour le moment en tout bien toute honneur, mais déjà Mrs Bennet avait fait des spéculations plus qu'incongrues à l'égard de ce jeune officier. Elizabeth ne se souvenait que vaguement de lui, mais savait qu'il tournait autour de Lydia lorsque cette dernière et Kitty visitaient les officiers presque quotidiennement. Mr Bennet était le seul au courant, car comme le voulait la conduite, il avait du être présenté à cet homme avant que Lydia ne corresponde avec lui. D'ordinaire, la cadette des Bennet se moquait bien de l'attitude à adopter, mais elle avait connaissance des présentations de son père et de Mr James, et elle avait donc gardé contact avec lui. De cela Mr Bennet n'était pas informé, ne sachant que l'intérêt respectif que se vouaient les deux jeunes gens. Mais il était sans doute trop tôt pour tirer des conclusions…

À cet instant, la seconde des sœurs Bennet commençait un morceau à la mélodie mélancolique, alors que Jane lisait prés d'elle. Lizzy était légèrement distraite, ne parvenant pas à se concentrer. Jane le remarqua, et ajouter à cela la nature triste du morceau qu'elle interprétait ne présageait rien de bon. Elle observa un long moment sa cadette qui ne remarqua pas son regard posé sur elle. Les yeux de Lizzy étaient perdus dans le vague, elle semblait soucieuse. Le cœur de Jane se serra un instant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa sœur aussi mélancolique. Les semaines qui avaient précédé son départ, Elizabeth semblait aller mieux, et paraissait s'être remise de son histoire avec Mr Wickham. Du moins en apparence… Son aînée savait qu'il ne serait jamais possible qu'elle s'en remette totalement. Jane posa alors son livre, et s'approcha de Lizzy qui, à ce geste, cessa de jouer et leva les yeux.

-« Tout va bien, Jane ? » interrogea-t-elle son aînée, curieuse devant son rapprochement.

-« Pour ma part oui. » la rassura la future Mrs Bingley. « Mais toi, Lizzy ? Tu sembles perdue dans tes pensées… Est-ce que quelque chose te préoccupe ? »

-« Rien de précis. » lui répondit Elizabeth, dissimulant le mieux possible la fausseté de ses dires.

-« Sont-ce les préparatifs de mon mariage qui te travaillent ainsi ? » interrogea prudemment Jane. « Je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu repenses à ce qui s'est passé avec Mr Wickham… Je sais que la date de votre mariage était il y a dix jours, et je peux concevoir que tu sois mélancolique en cette période. »

Elizabeth resta interdite aux mots de sa sœur. Mr Wickham ? Elle n'y pensait même plus… Non, il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Elle ne songeait même plus à l'officier qui lui avait pris ses espoirs de bonheur. Ses préoccupations étaient tournées vers un autre gentleman, et c'était comme si Elizabeth s'en rendait compte maintenant. Elle n'avait pensé à Wickham qu'au début de la matinée du jour où était anciennement prévue leur union. Puis, après, elle avait reçu la lettre de Mr Darcy, et là tout avait été plus trouble que jamais. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il était le seul à occuper ses pensées. Elle retournait sans cesse dans sa mémoire les choses qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui il n'était plus question du dédain qu'elle avait ressenti au départ à son égard. Aujourd'hui, elle ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui… Car elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui, cela avait toujours été le cas. Qu'il se fut agi de dédain, de haine, de curiosité, d'animosité, de respect, de gratitude… il lui avait toujours inspiré un quelconque sentiment. Mais ne disait-on pas que le contraire de l'amour était, non pas la haine, mais l'indifférence ? Jamais Mr Darcy ne l'avait laissé indifférente, même si elle avait tenté de s'en persuader durant de longues semaines… Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé de l'indifférence à son égard…

Elle ne parvint pas à pousser sa réaction plus loin car Beth, l'une de leurs domestiques, leur indiqua l'arrivée de Mr Bingley. À l'annonce de son nom, les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent, et se rendirent vers l'entrée. Le locataire de Netherfield salua sa fiancée, et fut alors heureux de revoir sa future-belle sœur.

-« Comment vous portez-vous, Miss Elizabeth ? » lui demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

-« Bien, merci monsieur. » lui assura la seconde des Bennet.

-« Votre voyage de retour s'est-il bien déroulé ? »

-« Oui, merci. » lui certifia Lizzy. « J'ai été un peu désappointée de devoir quitter la région des Lacs ; c'est un endroit magnifique. »

-« Oui, il est vrai. » assura Charles. « Je suis ravi que votre voyage se soit bien passé. Puisque nous parlons de voyages, j'ai, ce matin, reçu une lettre de Mr Darcy ; il m'a demandé de vous transmettre ses hommages. »

-« Merci, monsieur. » sourit Lizzy, essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son trouble. « Quand son retour en Hertfordshire est-il prévu ? »

-« Il l'ignore encore. » l'informa Bingley. « Il devait normalement arriver demain, mais des affaires le retiennent indéfiniment à Pemberley. »

-« Oh. » s'exclama Elizabeth, ne parvenant pas entièrement à masquer sa déception. « Et bien j'espère que ses affaires n'ont rien de trop grave. »

-« Je pense qu'il les aura réglées d'ici peu de temps. » assura le fiancé de sa sœur aîné.

Elizabeth se contenta de hocher la tête, et se remit au clavecin alors que les deux futurs époux, rejoints par Kitty et Mary, décidèrent d'aller se balader. La seconde des sœurs Bennet essaya, tout au long de l'après-midi, d'oublier Mr Darcy, et surtout le fait qu'il occupe ses pensées. Malheureusement, cela ne fut pas chose aisée, et elle dut attendre le deuxième morceau qu'elle jouait et une page de sa leçon d'italien pour pouvoir réussir à se concentrer ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Elle parvint à l'occulter quelques heures durant, alors qu'elle était tout à ses apprentissages… Si auparavant ces derniers lui permettaient d'oublier Wickham, ils le faisaient maintenant pour Mr Darcy. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'elle veuille l'oublier… C'était surtout le trouble de ses sentiments qu'elle voulait chasser de son esprit ; essayer pendant quelques heures de prendre part entièrement à une activité. Mr Bingley partit aux alentours de dix-huit heures, et la soirée fut calme dans la maison des Bennet.

Elizabeth était allongée dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, sondant l'obscurité comme si elle avait pu lui livrer les réponses à ses questions. Jane dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, et sa cadette l'enviait. Désormais qu'elle était seule éveillée et qu'elle n'avait plus rien pour se distraire, son esprit réfléchissait à grande vitesse. Elle se souvenait de la déception qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque Mr Bingley lui avait annoncé que le retour de Mr Darcy serait retardé. Pourquoi donc était-elle si impatiente de le revoir ? Pensait-elle que cela lui permettrait de répondre à ses questions ? Sans doute que oui… Mais voilà, elle ne savait pas quand il reviendrait du Derbyshire, et jusqu'à ce que se fusse le cas, elle se poserait des questions, elle le savait.

Une idée traversa alors son esprit. Si brièvement qu'Elizabeth crut l'avoir rêvée. Elle était passée à travers elle, comme une suggestion fragile et éphémère de peur d'être rejetée catégoriquement. Elle avait une inexplicable envie d'écrire à Mr Darcy. La lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyée de la région des Lacs n'avait pas reçu de réponse, ce qui était tout à fait normal selon elle. Mais cela l'aurait sûrement rassurée. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui écrire ainsi, sans autre motif que de s'enquérir de sa santé et de ses affaires. Malgré le changement de leur relation et de ses sentiments – plus des secondes semblait-il – ils n'étaient ni parents proches, ni relations de longue date. Il serait sûrement malvenu de sa part de prendre une telle initiative. À nouveau, Elizabeth soupira dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Elle repenserait à tout cela le lendemain, elle devait désormais dormir.

Les jours qui passèrent ensuite se ressemblèrent avec une monotonie déconcertante. Chaque jour, Elizabeth réfléchissait encore et encore, n'osant pas s'avouer la vérité qui s'imposait pourtant de plus en plus à son esprit. Tout au long de la journée, elle restait à Longbourn à étudier, ou se rendait à Meryton avec ses sœurs pour faire quelques achats et voir leur tante… Et chaque jour, elle attendait avec presque autant d'impatience que Jane l'arrivée de Mr Bingley, bien que ce ne soit pas pour la même raison. À chaque nouveau jour, il venait seul, toujours sans Mr Darcy. Et à chaque fois, Elizabeth s'en trouvait grandement déçue.

Le soir venu, Lizzy réfléchissait encore activement. La journée, elle était occupée, mais la solitude de sa chambre obscure ravivait ses interrogations. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait autant retarder Darcy dans son domaine du Derbyshire. Elle se surprit même à penser qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave, et qu'il était peut-être malade ou pire... Mais non, c'était tout à fait absurde, et à chaque fois que cette pensée ne faisait même qu'effleurer son esprit, elle la rejetait catégoriquement. Plus les jours passaient, plus une impression nouvelle se formait dans son être, et elle réussit bientôt à l'identifier, c'était du manque. La présence de Mr Darcy lui manquait. Ses conversations, ou ne serait-ce que de le voir. Elle espérait tellement son retour qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela. Il lui manquait, et cela était arrivé sans que Lizzy l'ait réellement prévu. Elle n'osait pas encore parler d'autre chose, il était bien trop tôt. Impossible qu'il puisse s'agir de cela, il ne le fallait pas.

Quand Mr Darcy franchit les portes du grand salon de Netherfield en ce début de matinée de Septembre, il salua M Bingley qui était déjà attablé, à prendre son petit déjeuner tout en lisant le journal. Lorsque son ami entra, il le salua également, et Darcy prit place pour lui aussi prendre le premier repas de la journée. Il prit un second exemplaire du journal financier qui se trouvait là, et les deux hommes n'échangèrent que de rares paroles, profitant du caractère paisible des premiers instants de cette nouvelle journée.

Darcy était arrivé de Pemberley la veille en début de soirée, après un voyage qui l'avait épuisé. Il s'était excusé auprès de son hôte et était allé se coucher tôt pour se remettre de son trajet. Il allait désormais mieux, et se trouvait en forme après une bonne nuit réparatrice.

Il était heureux d'être de retour dans le Hertfordshire, même s'il aimait par-dessus tout le calme de Pemberley. Il y avait passé environ de six semaines, en compagnie de sa sœur Georgiana qu'il n'avait revue depuis près de deux mois. Il avait eu la visite de quelques uns de ses amis les plus proches, même si Bingley restait celui qui lui était le plus cher. Cependant, il avait d'autres connaissances en Derbyshire, notamment Jonathan Firth ou le Colonel Fitzwilliam. Ses affaires avaient occupé la majeure partie de son temps, et il avait fini de les résoudre, partant une semaine plus tard que prévu. Mais, deux jours auparavant, il avait envoyé une lettre en direction de Netherfield, annonçant à son ami son retour pour les jours à venir.

Ces six dernières semaines lui avait également permis de songer à sa relation avec Elizabeth. Comme il se l'était dit l'avant-veille de son départ après leur dernière rencontre, il avait dû prendre du temps pour réfléchir. Malheureusement, même s'il l'avait fait, il n'était pas plus avancé, et les choses demeuraient les mêmes. Il l'aimait sans pouvoir lui le dire freiné par sa peur de se voir rejeter. Mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile, et il devrait lui parler il le savait. Il devait tout d'abord la revoir une fois, pour ne pas la brusquer dès la première fois. Mais une fois cela chose faite, il devrait lui parler. Il ne pouvait plus faire comme si cet amour n'existait pas, il aimait Elizabeth Bennett comme il ne lui avait jamais été donné d'aimer. Et il devait saisir la chance d'être heureux avec elle. Il l'espérait si fort que ce vœu aurait pu se réaliser…. Si seulement cela avait été aussi simple !

Darcy fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Charles :

-« Dîtes-moi, Darcy, je dois rendre visite à Jane à Longbourn cet après-midi. Désirez-vous m'accompagner ? Ou êtes vous encore trop fatigué par votre voyage. »

-« Je vais bien. » lui assura son ami. « Et je vous accompagnerai volontiers à Longbourn, j'aurai grand plaisir à revoir votre fiancée. »

-« Bien. » conclut simplement Bingley avant que tous deux ne reprennent la lecture de leurs journaux respectifs.

La matinée passa ainsi, et se fut après le déjeuner qu'ils prirent la route de Longbourn. Plus ils s'en approchaient, plus Darcy était impatient et anxieux. Il ne savait pas comment allait réagir Elizabeth. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis six semaines, et sans doute avait-elle eu le temps d'aller mieux, concernant son histoire avec Wickham. Il avait quelques fois eu peur qu'une fois cette période douloureuse passée, elle se détourne de lui, n'ayant plus besoin de soutien. Et, bien que cette pensée lui était inconcevable, il l l'avait craint. Mais n'avait-elle pas répondu favorablement à tous les sujets de conversation qu'il avait enchaînés durant leurs rencontres ? N'avait-elle pas adressé une réponse à sa lettre ? Lorsqu'il avait reçu la missive de celle qu'il aimait, son cœur s'était accéléré, et il avait découvert sa réponse avec ravissement. Certes, les termes qu'elle contenait était simple, mais le seul fait qu'elle ait pris la peine de lui répondre le comblait et le confortait dans son espoir.

La demeure des Bennett apparut alors dans leur champ de vision, et ils continuèrent leur chemin, ralentissant en arrivant aux abords de la demeure.

Ils attachèrent leurs chevaux et Bingley prit la tête, Darcy sur les talons. Ils furent accueillis par Mrs Bennett, Jane, Elizabeth et Kitty. Lorsque les politesses eurent été échangées, Bingley se dirigea vers sa fiancée qui était apparemment ravie de le revoir, et les yeux de Darcy se posèrent instinctivement sur Elizabeth. Il la trouva ravissante, et elle semblait aller bien ce qui le rassura Elle parlait pour le moment avec Kitty à voix basse, mais lorsqu'elle se fut détournée de sa cadette son regard sombre rencontra celui de Darcy. À ce contact visuel, le maître de Pemberley sentit son cœur s'accélérer légèrement mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Lizzy lui sourit timidement. Il la trouva à nouveau ravissante, et son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour elle. Il lui parlerait, il le fallait.

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu sa mère annoncer l'arrivée de Mr Bingley, Elizabeth s'était rendue en bas avec Jane et Kitty. Son aînée avait un petit sourire sur le visage, comme toujours heureuse à la perspective de voir son fiancé. Elizabeth était ravie pour elle, à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait rayonner de bonheur.

À nouveau, la seconde des demoiselles Bennett espéra l'arrivée de Mr Darcy, puisque cela faisait désormais une dizaine de jours que septembre avait commencé, sans qu'elle n'eût de nouvelles de lui. Chaque jour, elle espérait secrètement qu'il arrive, et lorsque Beth annonça la venue de Mr Bingley et de son ami Mr Darcy, le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Mr Darcy, il était ici… Il était de retour et il allait entrer d'un instant à l'autre dans cette pièce. Elle sentit alors son cœur s'accélérer encore plus, mais elle tenta de ne rien en montrer. Et dès qu'il fut dans la pièce, ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Ils échangèrent des salutations, et Mr Bingley rejoignit Jane. Kitty échangea alors quelques paroles avec son aînée, qui eût du mal à détourner ses yeux de Mr Darcy.

Puis, sa cadette s'éclipsa, et Lizzy se retrouva seule. Elle sentait le regard de Mr Darcy sur elle, ce qui l'embarrassait encore plus. Mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître, et se retourna vers lui, ancrant son regard au sien. Il était là, devant elle… Il lui avait manqué et il était là. Tout sembla alors si évident à Elizabeth. Elle ne chercha plus à se cacher la vérité, car cette vérité était là et que rien ne pourrait plus là changer à présent qu'elle s'était imposée à elle. Elle aimait Fitzwilliam Darcy.

-« Bonjour, Miss Bennet. » la salua-t-il alors qu'ils étaient à bonne hauteur pour parler. « Comment vous portez-vous ? »

-« Bien, merci monsieur. » lui répondit la jeune femme, souriante. Votre voyage s'est-il passé sans encombre ? »

-« Oui, merci. » l'informa son vis-à-vis. « J'ai été retardé de nombreux jours dans le Derbyshire pour des affaires urgentes, mais désormais tout cela est réglé. »

-« Je suis heureuse de vous l'entendre dire. »

-« Êtes vous bien rentrée du Lac District ? »

-« Oui, il y a de cela deux semaines. » répondit Lizzy. « Mon oncle et ma tante sont repartis le surlendemain de notre retour. »

-« Bien… et votre séjour s'est-il agréablement achevé ? »

-« Oui, très. Nous sommes retournés une dernière fois au Scafiell Pike… Je crois qu'il s'agit de mon endroit préféré. » L'informa Lizzy.

-« Je puis le comprendre, il s'agit du mien également. »

-« J'ai également eu l'occasion de lire quelques poèmes de William Wordsworth… » Annonça alors la seconde des Bennett au souvenir de l'autre sujet que Mr Darcy avait abordé dans sa lettre.

-« Et qu'en avez-vous pensé ? » le questionna le maître de Pemberley.

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à discuter, et accompagnèrent Jane et Mr Bingley lorsque ces derniers allèrent se balader aux alentours de Longbourn. Ils parlèrent de la région des Lacs, comparant leurs avis sur les différents endroits qu'Elizabeth et les Gardiner avaient visités. Ils abordèrent ensuite la question des poèmes que Mr Darcy avait proposés à Lizzy et elle lui exposa son avis avec vivacité et intelligence, qualités qu'il lui avait toujours connues et qu'il avait toujours décelées chez elle. Encore une fois, ils eurent un échange animé et plus les minutes passaient plus les certitudes que chacun avaient eu plus tôt se confirmaient.

Pour Darcy, il serait bientôt temps de parler à Elizabeth. Il en était arrivé à un point où cacher ses sentiments devenait de plus en plus difficile, et il se doutait même que cela devait se voir dans le comportement qu'il avait à l'égard de Lizzy. Il n'était plus ni froid ni hautain, tout en se comportant comme il l'avait toujours fait, très gentleman. Il voulait cependant encore attendre quelques jours avant de lui en parler, et réinstaller la sorte de rituel qu'étaient leurs rencontres presque quotidiennes depuis les fiançailles de Jane et Charles. Cela permettrait ainsi au maître de Pemberley de voir si quelque chose avait changé vis-à-vis d'Elizabeth, du moins dans l'agissement de cette dernière à son égard.

Dans le cas de la jeune femme, les choses é étaient plus compliquées. Depuis que l'évidence de ses sentiments à l'attention de Mr Darcy lui était apparue, elle devait prendre beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir. Elle se disait souvent que ses rapports avec lui étaient la source de bien des interrogations. Mais les sentiments qu'elle avançait désormais ne devaient pas être pris à la légère, et ne devaient pas être négligés. Elle devait y songer, être sûre, bien que cela fût déjà quasiment le cas. Elle avait réussi à placer des mots sur ses sentiments… De l'amour… Il avait été dur à identifier car, finalement, s'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Elle n'envisageait même pas de comparer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui à l'égard de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Wickham au début de leurs fiançailles. Cela était même hors de questions pour elle. Comment aurait-elle pu abaisser Mr Darcy au niveau de ce haïssable individu ? Mais devant la force du trouble qui s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui ou qu'elle se trouvait en sa présence, il s'agissait bel et bien de cela : l'amour… Elle aimait Mr Darcy... Grand Dieu, que cela lui semblait étrange… Dire qu'encore quatre mois auparavant elle le méprisait pour ce qu'il avait fait à l'égard de Jane… À présent, ce temps lui semblait bien loin, et bien des choses avaient changé. Il serait alors question de savoir si oui ou non elle ferait part de tout cela au principal intéressé. Seulement, elle ne s'imaginait pas du tout le faire, et il était sûrement trop tôt. Était-il possible qu'il ressente cela pour elle ? Même si leurs rapports avaient évolué depuis Mai, cela ne voulait pas dire que son attachement était réciproque. Peut-être était-il attaché à elle d'une certaine façon, comme une relation amicale… Et d'autres éléments pouvaient la faire douter. Notamment le fait qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à la même classe. Elle n'avait aucune relation dans les hautes sphères de la société à laquelle son rang et sa fortune le faisaient appartenir. Son nom n'était pas connu au sein de la haute société qu'elle fut du Derbyshire ou de Londres. Et venait s'ajouter à cela, qu'elle avait entendu qu'il était promis à une autre, la fille de sa tante, Anne de Bourgh… Lady Catherine l'avait brièvement abordé lors d'un des dîners qu'elle avait eu à Rosings en Janvier. Mais, en ce temps là, Elizabeth se moquait bien de ces prétendues fiançailles. Elle plaignait même la jeune Miss De Bourgh de devoir passer le reste de sa vie avec un homme aussi froid et hautain que celui qu'elle percevait en Darcy à l'époque.

Les doutes quant à la réciprocité de ses sentiments étaient bien grands, et la jeune femme n'était pas prête à souffrir d'un second échec amoureux. Elle n'avait pas encore assez confiance en elle et en les autres pour exposer son cœur à une nouvelle blessure alors que la précédente venait seulement de commencer à cicatriser. Elle aimait, certes, Darcy, mais de là à mettre sa vie entre ses mains, il n'en était pas encore question. Cela viendrait sûrement avec le temps, elle le savait… Mais il lui fallait plus de temps. Et même si cela l'aidait à reprendre confiance, il n'était pas encore certain qu'elle trouve la force de lui parler. Comment pourrait-il réagir à un tel aveu ?

La fin de l'après-midi arriva, et une fois l'heure du thé passée, Mr Darcy et Mr Bingley prirent congés de la famille Bennet. Comme à chacun des départs du fiancé de Jane, la vie reprit ensuite son droit au sein de Longbourn. Jusqu'au dîner, Mrs Bennet et Jane parlèrent de détails concernant le mariage de l'aînée des Bennett qui aurait lieu un mois plus tard Plus les jours avançaient et plus les préparatifs approchaient de leur fin. Jane était confiante et savait que tout serait prêt à temps, même si sa mère ne cessait de répéter que le temps filait et qu'il leur restait un million de choses à faire.

Une fois la soirée finie et les deux aînées dans leur chambre, Jane remarqua qu'encore une fois, sa sœur était perdue dans ses pensées, même si elle semblait plus détendue que les jours précédents. Alors qu'elles se préparaient pour la nuit chacune de leur côté, elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans l'esprit de Lizzy pour que cela la perturbe autant. Une fois qu'elles furent couchées, elle lui posa d'ailleurs la question.

-« Je t'assure que tout va bien, Jane. » mentit Elizabeth qui ne désirait pas parler de ce qu'elle avait découvert dans l'après-midi.

-« Je te sens pourtant préoccupée, Lizzy. » insista son aînée, vraiment soucieuse pour elle.

-« Je pense juste que d'ici un mois, tu quitteras la maison. » avoua Elizabeth.

Et elle ne mentait pas. Même si elle ne voulait pas encore partager avec Jane ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Mr Darcy, elle ne lui disait qu'une part de la vérité. Il était encore bien trop tôt pour qu'elle songe à se confier à quelqu'un, même à Jane. Tant que rien ne serait sûre que se fut de son côté ou de celui du maître de Pemberley, elle ne ferait part de cela à personne. On avait bien assez parlé de ses fiançailles avortées avec Wickham, ce n'était pour faire à nouveau parler d'elle. Et même si elle avait une confiance aveugle en la discrétion de sa sœur, elle voulait vivre cela seule. Comprendre ce qu'était le véritable amour, trouver peut-être la force de l'avouer à celui qui était l'objet de cette attention…

Pour ce qui était de la raison qu'elle avait donnée à Jane, elle était tout à fait vraie. Elle avait peur de voir partir son aînée, même si Netherfield n'était qu'à trois miles de Longbourn. Elle savait pourtant que c'était inévitable, et Jane était l'aînée cela semblait normal qu'elle parte la première de la demeure familiale. Seulement Lizzy avait vécu avec elle durant ces vingt dernières années. Et le fait que sa sœur ne tiendrait bientôt plus le même rôle dans sa vie la bouleversait. Elle s'y ferait à la longue, elle le savait, mais il faudrait du temps pour cela.

-« Oh, Lizzy ! » s'exclama Jane, peinée par la confidence de sa cadette. « Je sais que cela t'attriste, et je peux t'assurer que, malgré tout le bonheur que j'éprouve à épouser Mr Bingley, je suis aussi triste de te perdre… Mais nous nous reverrons très souvent. La plupart du temps, Mr Bingley sera occupé à ses affaires et j'aurai du temps de libre, même si je dois diriger Netherfield. »

-« Mais y resterez-vous ? » la questionna Elizabeth. « Je sais que ce n'est pas la demeure de Mr Bingley, et un jour ou l'autre vous voudrez votre propre domaine. »

-« C'est vrai. Mais dans un premier temps, il m'a assuré que nous demeurerions à Netherfield. » Lui confia sa sœur. « Je pense qu'il ne veut pas que je vous quitte trop précipitamment. »

Lizzy sourit à cette annonce, quelque peu rassurée par les paroles de sa sœur. Elles parlèrent encore quelques minutes avant d'éteindre les chandelles qui éclairaient leur chambre. Elles s'allongèrent dans les draps, et chacune trouva vite le sommeil.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voilà le chapitre 11, avec un peu moins de retard que le précédent. Je remercie encore une fois ma moitié Lilyesque pour la correction de ce chapitre, et Morgane pour son aide et son avis. Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_

_Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews. Solidixit (merci pour ta longue review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! oui il y aura encore pleins de chapitres pour ma fictions, et lorsque celle-ci sera fini il y en aura encore deux autres derrières… je ne suis donc pas prête de m'arrêter à écrire sur Jane Austen) pour ton fanatisme, je ne peux que compatir, je me regarde les épisodes de la série de la BBC une a deux fois par mois, Colin le parfait fait si bien Darcy le parfait ! lol, en tout cas merci encore pour tout ce que tu m'as dit, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisous !) Isaka (j'père que ton impatience n'a pas été mise à trop rude épreuve avec cette nouvelle attente, mais désormais, voilà le chapitre 11, j'espère qu'il te plaira, et voilà la déclaration que tu attendais tant ! j'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience, bsx) Justine (merci pour ta review, il est vrai que j'ai pris beaucoup de palsir a faire la description de ce paysage, voici un nouveau chapitre, bsx) Nathalie (et bien, lectrice impatiente, voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle ne te décevra pas ! bsx) Fanaplume (et bien si Elizabeth avait besoin de temps, je dirais que son amour pour Darcy a fini de la convaincre, alors maintenant, elle est toute disposée à l'accepter… mais faut-il encore qu'il trouve le courrage de se déclarer ! merci pour ta fidélité, bisous) Soleil (ne désespère plus, voilà la suite !) _

_Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture au prochain chapitre !_

_Bella._

-« Miss Elizabeth ? »

La jeune femme releva les yeux et vit alors le majordome de Mr Bingley dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était assise dans l'un des canapés du salon de Netherfield, ayant accompagné Jane qui rendait visite à son fiancé. La seconde des demoiselles Bennet avait tenu à l'accompagner car elle désirait voir Mr Darcy, et qu'il l'avait invité la veille à venir. Cela faisait désormais un peu plus d'une semaine qu'elle avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour le maître de Pemberley, et qu'elle essayait chaque jour de les dissimuler aux yeux de ce dernier. Seulement, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile, et elle se demandait ce qu'elle ferait si elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le courage de lui avouer.

Ses interrogations et ses doutes n'avaient guère changé et ils ne s'étaient pas faits moins absents… Bien au contraire. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle aspirait à un avenir commun avec lui. Seulement, elle attendait un signe de sa part, quelque chose qui confirmerait la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Elle se demandait souvent comment il réagirait si elle lui avouait tout un jour, n'y tenant plus… Elle aimait à croire qu'il serait heureux d'entendre son inclination et de la lui rendre… Mais rien n'était jamais sûr, et elle ne voulait pas à nouveau souffrir à cause d'un homme.

-« Mr Darcy est prêt à vous recevoir. » annonça le majordome une fois que Lizzy se fut levée. « Il discute encore avec Mr Bingley, mais m'a chargé de vous faire attendre dans le petit salon attenant à la pièce où il se trouve. Quant à vous, Miss Jane, Mr Bingley vous rejoindra une fois sa conversation avec Mr Darcy terminée. »

-« Bien merci. » déclara Jane avec un sourire avenant.

-« Je vous suis. » lui assura à son tour sa cadette avec un aimable sourire.

Le majordome s'inclina respectueusement devant Jane et prit le chemin du salon où Lizzy devrait patienter. Elle suivit l'homme dans les couloirs de Netherfield, et finit par arriver dans une pièce de taille modeste mais à la décoration raffinée. L'employé de Mr Bingley la fit asseoir dans un canapé moelleux et lui demanda de patienter quelques instants. Il lui proposa un rafraichissement que la jeune femme déclina avec reconnaissance.

L'homme partit et la laissa seule. Elle entendait les éclats de voix des deux hommes dans la pièce voisine, mais leur conversation devait assurément être privée. Elle en fit alors abstraction, et commença son attente en fixant un point dans le vide qu'elle était la seule à voir. Elle se demandait pourquoi Mr Darcy l'avait invité, particulièrement ce jour-là. Les fois précédentes, il lui avait seulement fait part de son espoir de la voir à Netherfield accompagner Jane, mais jamais il ne lui avait fait une invitation formelle comme celle-ci. Devait-elle s'en méfier ? Que pouvait-il bien avoir à lui dire de si important ?

Malgré sa volonté, elle fut alors attirée et intriguée par une question de Mr Bingley à Mr Darcy. Elle n'était pas de celles qui écoutaient aux portes et qui rapportaient tout à leurs voisins par la suite, non. Mais cette question la mortifia, et les phrases suivantes bien encore plus…

-« Vous avez donc pris votre décision, Darcy ? »

Le maître de Pemberley releva les yeux vers son ami, et prit quelques instants avant de lui accorder une réponse. Il se trouvait dans la pièce qui lui faisait office de bureau lors de son séjour à Netherfield Park. Tous deux discutaient d'un sujet important, dont Darcy avait fait part à Charles quelques heures plus tôt seulement. Car aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de parler à Elizabeth. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre sans se compromettre, si cela n'était déjà fait. Sa décision était prise, et il était déterminé, plus rien ne pouvant le faire reculer.

Il avait tout d'abord décidé de faire part à son ami de ses sentiments à l'égard de Lizzy. Charles était son ami le plus proche, et même si Darcy n'était pas porté sur la confidence, il avait décidé de les lui révéler. La réaction de son ami avait été tempérée, et avec le sourire il lui avait avoué s'en douter. Darcy s'était alors inquiété de savoir si ses sentiments étaient si détectables que cela, mais Bingley l'avait rassuré en lui disant que lui l'avait deviné car il le connaissait bien, tout simplement, et que Miss Bennet ne devait pas s'en douter, ou qu'elle n'en avait alors qu'une vague idée.

-« Oui, ma décision est prise. » finit-il par répondre en se tournant vers Bingley. Cela fait plusieurs mois que j'essaie de cacher mes sentiments, mais j'en suis arrivé à un point où cela n'est plus possible. »

-« Je le conçois, Darcy » lui certifia son ami. « Avez-vous une idée de la manière dont elle répondra à votre déclaration ? »

-« Pour tout vous dire, je l'ignore. Mais j'ose parfois espérer que Miss Bennet m'aime autant que je l'aime. »

-« Je l'espère pour vous. » lui assura Bingley dans un souhait encourageant.

Darcy se contenta de hocher de la tête en signe de remerciement, et ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de sortir. Darcy savait qu'Elizabeth attendait dans la pièce adjacente, et que bientôt il serait temps pour lui de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'affronter celle qu'il aimait. Cet instant qu'il redoutait et souhaitait depuis plusieurs mois était sur le point de se réaliser et il priait de toutes ses forces pour que cela se déroule comme il le désirait.

Bingley et lui sortirent de la pièce et ils rejoignirent la seconde des Bennet dans le petit salon. À leur arrivée, elle se leva et ils échangèrent de chaleureuses salutations, qui n'en restaient pas moins polies et courtoises. Puis, Bingley leur indiqua qu'il allait rejoindre Jane et il partit en jetant un dernier regard à son ami, dont l'attention était déjà toute retenue par la jeune femme présente dans la pièce. Darcy remarqua que sa visiteuse était bien pâle et qu'elle fuyait son regard, comme si quelque chose la préoccupait.

-« Tout va bien, Miss Elizabeth ? » la questionna-t-il, inquiet.

-« Oui je… » Hésita Elizabeth. « J'ai juste un vertige, je pense que cela va passer. »

-« Vous êtes sûre ? Vous devriez vous asseoir vous êtes bien pâle. » Lui conseilla Darcy.

-« Je crois que… Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. » Avoua Lizzy en s'asseyant dans le canapé. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a, cela m'a pris tout à coup. »

-« Voulez-vous que je fasse apporter de l'eau, ou quelque chose à manger ? »

-« Non, merci. » lui assura la jeune femme avec un pauvre sourire. « Je suis vraiment désolée, vous attendiez ma visite et je… »

-« Ne vous sentez pas coupable, Miss Bennet. » la coupa gentiment Darcy. « Le plus important est que vous devez aller mieux... Voulez-vous vous allonger un moment ? Je peux demander à Mr Bingley où il y a une chambre de libre. »

Lizzy ferma les yeux, comme pour refouler une sorte de nausée, et elle fit un signe d'approbation de la tête, ne se sentant décidément pas bien. Darcy acquiesça et sortit du petit salon quelques instants, avant de se diriger vers le salon où se trouvaient son ami et sa fiancée. Il arriva à l'entrée de l'une des salles de Netherfield et attendit un interlude dans la conversation des deux futurs époux.

-« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre. » les coupa-t-il poliment.

-« Darcy, que se passe-t-il ? » questionna Bingley alors que son vis-à-vis s'inclinait devant Jane pour la saluer.

-« Miss Elizabeth ne se sent pas bien, elle voudrait s'allonger. » annonça Darcy d'un ton grave.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » le questionna l'aînée de Lizzy, soudain alertée.

-« Elle a des vertiges, et elle est pâle. » répondit le maître de Pemberley.

-« Bien, dans ce cas je vais demander à ce qu'on lui libère une chambre et je vais appeler le Dr Watson tout de suite.» déclara Mr Bingley.

Quelques minutes plus tard seulement, Elizabeth se retrouva dans l'une des chambres d'amis de Netherfield, installée dans un lit confortable. Elle fixait le plafond au-dessus d'elle, ses mains reposant sur son ventre. Elle se sentait légèrement mieux, même si son esprit était encore embrouillé des derniers événements.

Jamais elle n'aurait dû entendre cette conversation… Jamais… Et elle ne s'en porterait sûrement que mieux. La scène repassait dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne semble vouloir s'interrompre. Elle revivait ces événements encore et encore… Son entrée dans le petit salon et une fois qu'elle fut seule… Le début de son attente… Puis, les phrases échangées par les deux hommes… Les mots de Mr Darcy qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête comme si elle venait seulement de les entendre. Chaque mot qui était gravé dans sa mémoire.

_« J'ose parfois espérer que Miss Bennet m'aime autant que je l'aime… » _Cela résonnait dans sa tête comme un refrain intarissable, sans fin… _« qu'elle m'aime autant que je l'aime…_ » Mr Darcy l'aimait… Il l'aimait…. Elle peinait encore à réaliser ce que ces mots signifiaient. Ils l'avaient trop prise au dépourvu pour qu'elle ne songe à leur donner un sens pour l'heure. Il avait déjà été difficile d'accepter qu'elle aimait Mr Darcy… Et l'inverse lui semblait si soudain, comme si elle ne s'y était pas préparée. Et c'était la vérité, elle ne s'était pas préparée à entendre ça.

Elle ne fut pas longtemps seule, puisque la porte s'ouvrit bientôt après que l'on ait frappé trois coups. Elizabeth tourna la tête vers la droite et vit alors Jane entrer suivie du Dr Watson. Ce dernier salua sa patiente qui lui rendit ses salutations par un pâle sourire. Jane s'excusa et les laissa pour que Lizzy puisse être examinée par le médecin. Ce dernier lui demanda d'abord les symptômes et elle lui raconta de quoi elle souffrait. Puis, le Dr Watson l'examina avant de lui recommander du repos. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, signe que sa consultation était finie, et il fit entrer Jane à nouveau.

-« Que se passe-t-il, docteur ? » interrogea l'aînée des Bennet.

-« Votre sœur souffre d'un gros excès de fatigue. Je lui ai recommandé du repos et de manger avec appétit, ainsi elle pourra retrouver des forces. » Répondit le médecin. « Il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose de grave Miss Bennet, je vous rassure. »

-« Bien, merci docteur de vous être déplacé. » déclara Jane en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte. « Je pense que Mr Bingley va vous raccompagner à la sortie, si cela ne vous dérange pas je vais rester quelques instants avec ma sœur. »

-« Bien sûr que non, cela ne me dérange pas. Bonne fin de journée Miss Bennet. »

-« Vous aussi docteur. » lui souhaita la jeune femme avant de refermer la porte.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le lit d'Elizabeth où cette dernière essayait de remettre les oreillers en place. Son aînée l'y aida, puis elle resta assise au bord du lit.

-« Tu vas mieux Lizzy ? » demanda Jane.

-« Un petit peu oui. » la rassura sa cadette. « Le médecin a dit qu'un peu de repos suffirait à me remettre sur pieds bien vite. »

-« Tu sais d'où cela vint ? »

-« Je pense que c'est un manque de sommeil. » répondit évasivement sa sœur en fermant un instant les yeux. « Je ne dors pas bien ces derniers temps, cela doit affecter ma santé. »

-« Alors il va falloir te reposer, et je suis sûre que tu iras bien mieux par la suite. » certifia son aînée. « Je vais te laisser te reposer Lizzy, et n'hésite pas à m'appeler moi ou Mr Bingley au cas où quelque chose n'aille pas. »

-« Bien… Et s'il te plaît remercie Mr Bingley de sa gentillesse, de sa prévenance de ma part. » Lui demanda Elizabeth.

-«Je n'y manquerai pas. À tout à l'heure. »

Puis, Jane la laissa, et Lizzy se retrouva à nouveau seule avec ses démons. Durant les heures qui suivirent, elle essaya de se remettre du trouble qui s'était emparé d'elle dans l'après-midi. Au fil de ses pensées et de ses réflexions, elle arriva à assimiler ce qu'elle avait appris de manière incongrue dans le petit salon en attendant Mr Darcy. Désormais, elle comprenait mieux ses agissements et il ne s'agissait finalement pas que d'une relation mondaine. Il était profondément attaché à elle, peut-être autant qu'elle l'était à lui. Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'il avait pris tant de risques pour la prévenir de la véritable nature de Wickham en mai. L'aimait-il déjà à cette époque ? Ou cela s'était-il fait par la suite, au fil de leurs rencontres ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, et peut-être ne le serait-elle jamais.

Les heures qui suivirent furent toutes aussi dédiées à la réflexion. Vers le début de soirée, Jane apporta un repas à sa sœur, et elle demeura quelques instants avec elle. Il était environ dix-neuf heures et l'aînée des Bennet devait regagner Longbourn. Elle salua sa sœur et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de sortir. Une fois seule, Lizzy souffla les chandelles et se retrouva dans le noir. Elle songea alors au comportement qu'elle allait adopter dès le lendemain avec Mr Darcy. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer qu'elle avait surpris sa conversation avec Mr Bingley alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la pièce voisine.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour aborder le sujet avec lui sans qu'il ne se doute de rien. À présent qu'elle connaissait ses sentiments à son égard, tout semblait plus clair, et elle ferait tout pour que cela aille dans le sens qu'elle désirait. Ce fut forte de cette décision qu'elle s'assoupit un peu après minuit.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle à manger de Netherfield le lendemain matin, il était près de neuf heures trente. Elle portait une robe crème que Jane avait fait apporter de Longbourn dans la soirée qui avait précédé. Elle allait désormais mieux, et se sentait presque sereine. Il restait bien sûr un doute quant au déroulement des prochaines heures, mais elle avait plus confiance encore en l'avenir que la veille. Elle trouva Mr Bingley qui déjeunait et elle le salua. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et à se servir, ce que la jeune femme accepta bien volontiers, elle mourrait de faim. Elle remercia encore une fois son futur beau-frère de toutes les attentions dont il avait fait preuve à son égard, et ce dernier lui répondit que dans quelques semaines, ils seraient de la même famille, et qu'il considérait cela comme chose faite. Lizzy avait souri devant tant de sollicitude, et le repas s'était poursuivi.

-« Où se trouve Mr Darcy ? » demanda-t-elle alors, devant l'absence du maître de Pemberley à leur table.

-« Il a déjà fini de déjeuner. » l'informa Bingley. « Il se balade actuellement dans le parc de Netherfield je crois. »

Elizabeth acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête et le remercia d'un sourire. Elle passa le reste de son repas en silence, pensant à ce qui allait se passer quelques minutes plus tard seulement. Une fois son petit déjeuner achevé, elle s'excusa auprès de Mr Bingley et elle lui assura vouloir prendre l'air. Son hôte lui demanda une nouvelle fois si elle allait mieux et elle lui certifia que c'était effectivement le cas. Bingley lui déclara en être soulagé, puis il laissa partir son invité.

Elle sortit dans le parc et savoura un instant les rayons du soleil autour d'elle. Elle embrassa les lieux qui s'étendaient devant elle du regard et aperçut alors Mr Darcy un peu plus loin, qui marchait seul semblant perdu dans ses pensées. À sa vue son cœur s'accéléra, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et descendit les dernières marches qui la séparaient encore de la cour de Netherfield. Là elle fit quelques pas, et se dirigea vers Mr Darcy. Arrivée à sa proximité et voyant qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence elle s'approcha de lui et l'interpella.

-« Miss Elizabeth ! » s'exclama-t-il, surpris de la voir. « Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver. »

-« Pardonnez-moi d'être ainsi apparue. » S'excusa la jeune femme.

-« N'en faites rien, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Comment allez-vous ? » Lui demanda Darcy, préoccupé.

Préoccupé, il l'était. Du moins il l'avait été toute la nuit. Il avait eu vent du diagnostic du Dr Watson qui concluait à un surmenage de la part de la jeune femme. Elle manquait de sommeil avait-il dit. Mais en la voyant debout devant lui à cet instant, et un léger sourire peint sur le visage, il fut bien vite rassuré, et cela fut totalement le cas lorsqu'il entendit la réponse de Lizzy.

-« Bien mieux, merci. Je dois dire qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil a beaucoup aidé à cela. »

-« Je suis ravi de vous l'entendre dire. » certifia Darcy.

-« Puis-je me joindre à vous ? » demanda alors Lizzy.

-« Bien sûr. »

Ils commencèrent alors à marcher côte à côte sans s'adresser le moindre mot. Un silence teinté de gêne régnait entre eux, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble vouloir l'interrompre. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, puisant dans leurs dernières réserves de courage. Car sans s'en rendre compte ils étaient sur le point de faire la même chose. Ainsi, ce fut au même moment qu'ils prirent la parole.

-« Mr Darcy je… » Commença Elizabeth.

-« Miss Elizabeth je… » Déclara le maître de Pemberley en même temps qu'elle.

Un sourire gêné apparut sur chacun de leur visage et ils détournèrent les yeux. Ils se sentaient embarrassés, mais ce fut Lizzy qui prit les devants et commença à parler :

-« Mr Darcy… Il y a quelque chose d'important dont je voulais parler avec vous. » Déclara la seconde des demoiselles Bennet.

-« Bien sûr, je vous écoute. » l'invita Darcy qui redoutait un peu ce qu'elle était sur le point de lui annoncer.

-« Voilà… » Hésita quelques instants la jeune femme à ses côtés. « Je ne vous ai jamais réellement remercié pour ce que vous aviez fait en mai… vis-à-vis de Mr Wickham. »

Darcy resta quelques secondes silencieux à ces paroles. Il était vrai que jamais elle ne lui avait adressé de remerciements, mais il ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur. Pour lui, le plus important dans cette affaire avait été qu'elle n'épouse pas Mr Wickham. Il n'avait pas un instant songé au fait qu'elle puisse vouloir le remercier. Elle dut prendre son mutisme pour une invitation, puisqu'elle continua, détournant son regard de lui.

-« Je voulais tout de même le faire. » lui assura Lizzy. « C'était quelque chose de très important pour moi que de vous dire à quel point je vous en suis reconnaissante. Je réalise que sans vous, je me trouverai prisonnière d'une union malheureuse mais en restant libre, et ce grâce à vous, je me suis vue offrir la possibilité de voir naître de nouveaux sentiments et même une forte inclination. Grâce à vous, je suis libre pour un nouvel engagement mais surtout libre d'éprouver ces sentiments sincères que j'avais toujours espéré expérimenter mais que mes liens avec Mr Wickham ne m'avaient jamais permis de connaître. »

À cette annonce le cœur de Darcy fit un bond dans sa poitrine, mais il ne le montra pas, comme il avait toujours su le faire. Libre de ressentir à nouveau quelque chose pour quelqu'un ? Grand Dieu, était-elle en train de lui annoncer qu'elle en aimait un autre ? À cette simple pensée, il sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge, mais il la laissa continuer. Ils marchaient toujours l'un à côté de l'autre, sans vraiment se regarder en face.

-« Assez ironiquement, cette mésaventure a tout de même engendré quelques aspects relativement positifs. Elle m'a permis de réaliser que le jour sous lequel les gens que nous rencontrons pour la première fois peut s'avérer erroné. Je m'étais forgée une bien piètre et peu flatteuse opinion de vous suite à notre première rencontre. Et pourtant…

-« Pourtant ? » l'encouragea-t-il à poursuivre.

-« Et pourtant les sentiments que vous m'inspirez à présent se révèlent sans commune mesure avec les précédents. Ils sont bien plus forts que la haine que je croyais vous porter. » Elle cessa de marcher. « Plus agréables aussi. » ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle fut alors imitée par le maître de Pemberley, qui cessa sa marche à sa hauteur. Il la regardait fixement, essayant de détecter le sens de ses paroles. Était-elle réellement en train de lui dire qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour lui ? Ses sentiments avaient-ils donc changé durant les quatre derniers mois ? Était-il possible qu'elle soit en train de lui confesser son inclination à son égard ? Était-il possible que ce qu'il ressentait fût réciproque ? Il n'osait y croire… Ce qu'il avait espéré durant tous ces mois était-il en train de devenir réalité ?

Elizabeth le fixa également, et finit par détourner les yeux, sentant son regard sur elle. Il la fixait, sans dire mot et elle sentait l'embarras s'emparer d'elle… Était-il possible qu'elle se soit fourvoyée à ce point ? Non, cela était impossible… Elle avait parfaitement entendu les mots qu'il avait échangés avec Mr Bingley la veille… Elle était en train de se ridiculiser… Il lui fallait une réponse, une affirmation que tout cela n'était pas un rêve… Que tout ce qu'elle avait entendu malgré elle était bel et bien fondé, qu'il s'agissait d'une réalité tangible.

-« Par pitié, Mr Darcy, suis-je donc en train de m'humilier devant vous ? Si vous n'éprouvez pas pour moi, en retour, les sentiments que je vous laisse entrevoir alors, je vous en conjure, dites-le moi sans tarder, faites cesser cette confession qui ne peut que nous mettre tous les deux dans une position que nous regretterions. »

-« Je vous assure que vous n'avez à concevoir aucune humiliation du fait de vos paroles, miss Elizabeth. » la coupa Darcy d'une voix ferme. Il refusait qu'elle se mette une telle idée en tête. Elle doutait de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle… Comment cela était-il possible ? se demanda-t-il. Comment pouvait-elle douter quand ses sentiments à l'égard de la jeune fille semblaient si limpides aux yeux de tous comme ils l'étaient pour son ami Mr Bingley ? Il réalisa alors qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas adressé de véritable réponse, qu'il n'avait fait aucun geste qui puisse faire disparaître ses doutes, rien qui puisse la rassurer sur l'orientation des sentiments que lui nourrissait à son égard. « J'éprouve… J'éprouve ces mêmes sentiments pour vous, Miss Elizabeth. » Lui assura-t-il en ancrant ses yeux aux siens.

Elizabeth sentit son cœur manquer un battement, ne réalisant pas encore ce qu'il venait de se passer et ce que tous ces mots signifiaient. Ne venait-elle pas d'annoncer à Mr Darcy qu'elle l'aimait ? Et ne venait-il pas de lui répondre favorablement ?

'_Mon dieu… c'est bien réel_.' Pensa-t-elle, se rendant compte que désormais, tout était avoué entre eux. Elle savait… Il l'aimait, autant qu'elle l'aimait… Leur échange de regard se prolongeait, et chacun semblait prendre conscience que leurs espoirs cachés étaient maintenant réalité, qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur amour réciproque… Que, désormais, de nouvelles perspectives s'offraient à eux.

Il n'en revenait pas. Il venait d'avouer ses sentiments à Elizabeth Bennet… Cette femme qu'il aimait en secret depuis des mois… Il lui avait avoué ce qu'il ressentait, et elle éprouvait la même chose. Ses vœux les plus fous étaient désormais en voie de se réaliser. Il se sentait libéré d'un immense poids La femme qu'il chérissait l'aimait en retour… Qu'aurait-il pu ressentir en cet instant autre que de la joie, du soulagement et un amour qui n'en était que plus grand ?

Un sourire illumina alors chacun de leur visage. Elle le vit sourire pour la première fois, et cela lui confirma que ce qui venait de se passer était bien réel. Qu'allait-il advenir désormais… Allait-il… Allait-il lui demander sa main ? Épouser Mr Darcy… Épouser Mr Darcy ! C'était désormais possible… Et elle avait l'espoir qu'il allait le faire sur le champ… Ou attendrait-il ? Peut-être que cela serait mieux… Elle ne savait pas, ne savait plus. Il y avait tellement de sentiments qui s'étaient emparés d'elle en cet instant.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne put pousser ses réflexions plus loin puisqu'ils entendirent alors les bruits familiers d'une voiture en approche. Ils tournèrent la tête vers la demeure de Mr Bingley dans un geste presque simultané et virent qu'effectivement une voiture venait d'entrer dans la cour et était sur le point de s'arrêter. Ils échangèrent un regard étonné, et Darcy se souvint alors de qui il s'agissait. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent descendre du véhicule Caroline Bingley, ainsi que Mr et Mrs Hurst. Bingley était venu les accueillir, sûrement averti par l'un de ses domestiques.

-« Nous devrions aller les saluer. » déclara alors Darcy, dont le sourire avait disparu.

-« Bien sûr. » approuva Lizzy, déçue d'être interrompue dans un moment aussi crucial.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers les nouveaux venus qui échangeaient déjà des salutations avec le locataire de Netherfield. Une fois arrivés à leur hauteur, ils en firent de même.

Lorsqu'elle vit Elizabeth Bennet arriver aux côtés de Mr Darcy, Miss Bingley se posa automatiquement des questions sur la présence de la seconde des demoiselles Bennet en ce lieu et à une heure si matinale. Que faisait-elle dont ici ? Il était bien trop tôt pour une visite. Elle échangea cependant des salutations avec Lizzy, mais ne cacha guère sa surprise.

-« Miss Elizabeth est ici depuis hier. » annonça alors son frère. « Elle était venue avec Jane mais elle s'est trouvée mal et était trop faible pour rentrer à Longbourn, elle a donc passé la nuit ici. »

-« J'espère que vous vous portez mieux, Miss Bennet. » déclara Louisa Hurst, son ton trahissant également son étonnement.

-« Oui, merci Mrs Hurst. » lui répondit Lizzy.

-« Nous devrions rentrer. » indiqua alors Bingley. « Votre voyage a dû vous épuiser et j'ai déjà fait apporter des rafraichissements au salon. »

-« Merci Charles. » déclara Caroline avec un faible sourire

-« Sans doute devrais-je rentrer à Longbourn. » déclara alors Elizabeth qui se sentait de trop. « J'ai déjà dû inquiéter ma famille plus que nécessaire. »

-« Vous pouvez rester ici, si vous le désirez. » lui assura Mr Bingley. « Votre sœur devrait venir au début de l'après-midi. Nous devons aller à Meryton pour faire quelques achats, mais vous pourrez rentrer avec elle ce soir. »

Elizabeth hésita et son regard croisa un instant celui de Darcy. Elle ne voulait pas s'imposer, mais la perspective de passer la journée avec lui et de – sans doute – poursuivre leur conversation la tentait. Elle remercia alors Mr Bingley de son invitation qu'elle accepta volontiers et tous finirent par rentrer à l'intérieur. Durant le reste de la journée, jamais Elizabeth et Darcy n'eurent l'occasion de rester seuls. Miss Bingley semblait vouloir connaître l'avancement du mariage de son frère, tout comme Mrs Hurst. Le mari de cette dernière ne participa que peu à leur conversation et s'éclipsa pour se reposer peu après le déjeuner. En début d'après-midi, Jane arriva et fut ravie et soulagée de voir que sa sœur cadette se portait mieux. Ils allèrent tous faire une balade aux abords de Netherfield, et Miss Bingley parla avec Mr Darcy, laissant Elizabeth à part. Cette dernière pensa un instant qu'elle avait perçu leur rapprochement et qu'elle voulait s'interposer entre eux, mais sans doute se faisait-elle des idées.

Aux alentours de seize heures, Mr Bingley et Jane durent aller à Meryton pour faire quelques achats concernant leur mariage. Miss Bingley demanda la nature de ces derniers, et devant la réponse de Jane, elle proposa de les accompagner, et sa future belle-sœur fut ravie de cela puisque l'avis de Caroline pourrait lui être d'une grande aide. Ils partirent donc en voiture vers la ville, alors que le ciel s'était couvert de nuages. Mrs Hurst s'éclipsa dans sa chambre prétextant avoir besoin de repos, et Elizabeth et Darcy se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls.

Une certaine gêne s'installa alors entre eux puisqu'ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé le matin même. Darcy s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme, il aurait voulu converser avec elle, mais une lettre provenant de son régisseur de Pemberley l'avait alarmé. Elizabeth lui assura que cela ne la froissait pas, et elle lui demanda alors si cela le dérangeait si elle se mettait au piano du salon. Darcy lui assura que non, et alors qu'elle prenait place, il s'installa à la grande table pour rédiger quelques lettres urgentes.

L'heure suivante passa sans qu'un mot ne fût échangé. Elizabeth joua plusieurs morceaux pour le plus grand bonheur de Darcy, rendant ainsi sa correspondance moins pénible à effectuer. Ce fut juste un instant de tranquillité que chacun savoura à sa juste valeur. Ils laissèrent les minutes passer, comme si le temps s'était arrêté et qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. Finalement, ils ne ressentirent pas le besoin de poursuivre leur conversation, comme si, désormais, ils avaient tout le temps pour cela. Mais tout cela s'arrêta lorsqu'Elizabeth joua son dernier morceau et que, regardant l'heure, elle se rendit compte qu'il était prés de dix-huit heures. Elle se leva alors de son siège, ce qui fit relever les yeux à Darcy.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-il, inquiet, laissant sa lettre de côté.

-« Il faut que je regagne Longbourn. » déclara-t-elle alors en s'éloignant du piano. « Il se fait tard, et Jane regagnera sûrement la maison après sa promenade à Meryton. »

-« Êtes-vous sûre ? » demanda Darcy. « Pourrez-vous faire le chemin ? »

-« Oui, je crois même que l'air pur me fera du bien. » le rassura la jeune femme.

Darcy fut un peu déçu de cette décision de départ, mais il vit la lueur de détermination dans les yeux de Lizzy et sut que rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Il décida alors de la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte et la suivit jusqu'au bas des marches. Il regarda alors le ciel chargé de nuages qui s'étendait au-dessus d'eux.

-« Je pense qu'il va pleuvoir. » déclara-t-il alors. « Le ciel est menaçant… Peut-être serait-il plus prudent que vous restiez ici. »

-« Je pense que j'ai le temps de rentrer à Longbourn avant que la pluie ne tombe. » lui certifia Lizzy. « Et je serai assurément rentrée avant la nuit, puisque je suis venue à cheval hier. »

-« Bien, puisque vous le souhaitez… Mais faîtes demi-tour si jamais le temps devient trop menaçant. » Lui recommanda Darcy.

-« Bien, viendrez-vous demain à Longbourn avec Mr Bingley ? » l'interrogea Elizabeth alors qu'ils arrivaient aux écuries où se trouvait la jument de Lizzy.

-« Sûrement, oui. »

-« Dans ce cas, je vous y verrai… Et remerciez encore une fois Mr Bingley pour moi, et priez-le de m'excuser pour ce départ précipité. » Lui demanda-t-elle tout en détachant son cheval, et en y montant avec grâce.

-« Je n'y manquerai pas. »

-« Bonne soirée, Mr Darcy. »

-« Bonne soirée Miss Elizabeth. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un dernier sourire, et finit par mettre son cheval au trot, quittant ainsi Netherfield. Darcy la regagna s'éloigner, inquiet quant à l'incertitude du temps. Puis, il rentra à l'intérieur et alla se remettre à sa correspondance. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, ses pensées s'égarant sur Elizabeth et la journée qu'ils avaient passée. C'était étrange, car malgré l'aveu qu'ils s'étaient fait, rien en apparence ne semblait avoir changé entre eux. Pourtant, quiconque aurait fait attention aurait vu qu'ils échangeaient de fréquents regards, chargés de sentiments connus d'eux seuls. Il savait que les jours qui allaient suivre allaient être décisifs pour son avenir… ou pour leur avenir commun, il l'espérait. Il savait désormais qu'il pourrait lui faire sa demande, chose qu'il attendait depuis des mois, et que le moment propice lui paraîtrait évident quand il se présenterait.

Un bruit vint alors le troubler dans ses pensées, et il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le premier coup de tonnerre. Il se leva d'un bond et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur à travers l'une des grandes fenêtres de la pièce. Il vit alors un éclair illuminé un instant le ciel, et se rendit compte que la pluie tombait à flot. Il regarda précipitamment l'horloge. À peine dix minutes qu'elle était partie, elle ne devait pas être loin et avait du chercher à se mettre à l'abri.

Sans réfléchir plus, il demanda à un domestique de lui apportait son manteau, et affirma qu'il sortait. Le majordome lui demanda si cela était bien prudent par un tel temps, et Darcy lui assura qu'il devait aller chercher quelqu'un qui se trouvait justement sous la pluie battante. Une fois habillé, il se précipita vers les écuries et y retrouva son cheval qu'il sella lui-même et prépara vite mais sûrement. Il monta sur l'étalon noir et le fit aller au galop pour rattraper le plus vite possible Elizabeth.

Il galopa pendant environ cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce, qu'au bord de la route, il ne remarque la présence d'une chapelle. Il ralentit en arrivant à sa proximité, et vit que sur le côté à l'abri, un cheval semblable à celui d'Elizabeth était attaché. Il se dirigea vers lui et attela sa propre monture avant de prendre la route de l'entrée de l'édifice. Ce dernier était de petite taille et il reconnut alors la chapelle de Longbourn. Ils se trouvaient encore à près de dix minutes à cheval de la demeure des Bennet, et sans doute avait-elle voulu se réfugier ici.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il embrassa les lieux du regard et la vit alors, assise sur l'un des bancs au premier rang. Il la regarda un instant et vit qu'elle était trempée et qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Il n'hésita pas, et s'approcha d'elle.

-« Miss Bennet ? » L'interpella-t-il d'une voix douce.

À l'entente de cet appel, Elizabeth sursauta et releva les yeux vers son visiteur qui n'était autre que Mr Darcy. Elle fut surprise de le trouver là, et aussi trempé qu'elle. Il avait sûrement dû partir à sa suite lorsqu'il avait vu la pluie tomber.

-« Mr Darcy ! » s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. « Mais que faites vous ici ? »

-« Je suis venue vous chercher lorsque j'ai vu l'orage qui grondait au dehors. » expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-« Oh…. Et bien je me suis réfugiée ici. Le père Thomas est un ami de ma famille. » Déclara-t-elle.

Ils ne purent poursuivre leur conversation qu'une porte à droite de l'autel s'ouvrit. Un homme se dirigea alors vers eux, en habit d'église et le maître de Pemberley en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir du Père Thomas. Elizabeth les présenta, et l'homme d'église donna alors une couverture à Elizabeth pour qu'elle se réchauffe un peu. Il demanda à Darcy s'il en désirait une, mais ce dernier déclina poliment son offre. Le prêtre leur proposa alors un bol de thé qu'ils acceptèrent cependant bien volontiers.

-« Vous devriez rester ici jusqu'à ce que l'orage se calme. » leur conseilla le Père Thomas. « La pluie a déjà commencé à se calmer et l'orage à s'éloigner… Je pense que cela n'est qu'une question de minutes. »

-« Bien, merci mon père. » le remercia Elizabeth, reconnaissante.

-« Je vous en prie, Miss Bennet. » déclara le père Thomas avant de les laisser seuls pour aller chercher leur thé.

Lizzy et Darcy se rassirent, gardant momentanément le silence. Le prêtre revint avec un plateau où se trouvaient deux bols de thé fumant et les donna à ses deux réfugiés provisoires. Ces derniers le remercièrent avec reconnaissance, et à nouveau l'homme d'église les laissa seul pour retourner à ses affaires dans son bureau. Le silence se prolongea alors qu'ils échangeaient quelques regards, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle. Darcy regarda alors autour de lui, se rendant compte qu'il n'était jamais venu ici depuis un an que Bingley était locataire de Netherfield. L'architecture du lieu était tout à fait raffinée et ravissante, sans pour autant en être prétentieuse. Le lieu respirait tout simplement la sérénité et était accueillant. Un bon refuge par un temps pareil. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'Elizabeth et lui se trouvaient dans une chapelle… Quelle coïncidence quand on savait qu'il comptait lui demander de l'épouser. Il ne retint pas le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres, il n'avait pas peur de s'afficher devant elle. Plus maintenant.

-« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ? » demanda alors Lizzy qui avait perçu son amusement par un élément qui lui était inconnu.

-« Je songeais à quel point cette situation était une coïncidence. » répondit-il.

-« Comment cela ? » le questionna la jeune femme.

-« Et bien…. Vous et moi, dans ce lieu. » L'informa Darcy en regardant autour de lui. « C'est… Comment vous l'expliquer… Étrange et bienvenu à la fois. »

-« Je comprends. » lui assura Lizzy, qui fit alors le lien entre leur situation et ce lieu. « Je pense la même chose. » Continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-« Miss Elizabeth… » Commença alors Darcy d'un ton plus sérieux, en posant son bol désormais vide à côté de lui.

-« Mr Darcy ? » l'encouragea la jeune femme devant tant de sérieux.

Durant quelques secondes, il n'ajouta rien, et finit par se lever et se plaça alors devant elle. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants et finit par déclarer :

-« Je sais que le lieu et le moment sont peut-être mal choisis, et sans doute aurais-je dû attendre avant de faire ce que je suis sur le point de faire mais… Ce qu'il s'est passé dans le parc de Netherfield ce matin, je l'attendais depuis si longtemps, que lorsque vous m'avez avoué ce que vous ressentiez, cela m'a à la fois rassuré et rendu heureux… Je sais à présent que mes sentiments vous les partagez également, et je désire que nous soyons libres de les vivre au grand jour et pour le reste de notre vie. » Tout en disant ces mots, il s'était agenouillé devant elle, et Elizabeth sut alors où il voulait en venir. Son cœur s'accéléra et sa gorge se noua sous le coup de l'émotion qui s'emparait d'elle. « Miss Bennet, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? » Demanda alors Darcy, le plus sérieusement du monde, et ancrant ses yeux à ceux de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière sous la surprise et l'émotion resta quelques secondes silencieuse devant tant de sentiments. Il se mettait à nu devant elle, lui avouait ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui… Il mettait son avenir et son cœur entre ses mains, et Lizzy fut alors transportée par une émotion si grande qu'elle n'aurait su la décrire.

-« Oui… J'accepte. » Souffla-t-elle, sa voix affaiblie par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler un instant ou a un autre.

L'émotion, la joie, le soulagement et le bonheur lui nouaient la gorge et faisaient battre son cœur à pleine allure. Mais elle s'en moquait… Elle n'avait jamais été aussi sûre d'une décision. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi certaine d'un choix qu'elle avait à faire. Elle lui confiait sa vie et son avenir, comme il le faisait avec elle. Ils se promettaient l'un à l'autre pour le reste de leur vie. Et cela lui sembla alors être une évidence… Rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis, rien.

L'émotion qu'elle vit dans les yeux de Darcy la bouleversa. Du soulagement, de l'amour, et un immense bonheur brillaient dans son regard et un immense sourire étira alors les lèvres de la jeune femme. Darcy se releva, et elle en fit alors de même, ne pouvant décrocher ses yeux des siens. Elle se sentait comme transportée vers des lieux si lointains qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir en revenir un jour… Elle l'aimait, et n'avait jamais été aussi sûre d'autre chose dans sa vie.

-« Miss Elizabeth… Vous faites de moi le plus heureux des hommes de ce monde. » Déclara alors Darcy, d'une voix qui trahissait son émotion.

-« Et en me demandant cela vous faites de moi la plus heureuse des femmes de ce monde. » répondit Lizzy avec un sourire.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, et ils reprirent pied avec la réalité lorsque la porte du bureau du père Thomas s'ouvrit, les sortant de leur brume euphorique. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers l'homme, et réussirent à reprendre un visage à peu près neutre.

-« Je venais juste vous dire que la pluie avait cessé de tomber et que l'orage n'était plus. » leur indiqua l'homme d'église.

-« Merci mon père. » lui déclara Elizabeth en souriant. « Nous vous sommes extrêmement reconnaissants de nous avoir accueilli quelques minutes. »

-« Mais cela fut un plaisir, Miss Bennet. » lui assura l'homme avec un sourire bienveillant.

Ils remercièrent encore le prêtre et reprirent leurs chevaux pour prendre la direction de Netherfield par la suite. Le ciel s'était éclairci, mais l'orage grondait encore au loin, ayant pris la direction de Meryton. Ils firent le chemin côte à côte, leurs chevaux marchant au trot dans un pas commun. Ils n'échangèrent que quelques paroles et le voyage fut encore une fois un moment magique. Chacun eût alors la certitude que leur vie commune ne serait faite que de cela.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Netherfield, Miss Bingley, Mr Bingley et Jane n'étaient toujours pas rentrés Sûrement avaient-ils été dans l'impossibilité de quitter Meryton à cause de l'orage, mais sûrement reviendraient-ils plus tard dans la soirée. Une fois arrivés, ils se séparèrent et chacun alla se changer, Elizabeth bénissant le majordome des Bingley de ne pas avoir fait rapporter ses affaires à Longbourn. Elle se changea et se coiffa simplement, avant de regagner le salon où Mr Darcy lui avait demandé de le rejoindre. Elle le trouva dans l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha de lui, et vint s'assoir dans le fauteuil à sa gauche, lui faisant presque face.

Dès qu'il l'entendit arriver, il détourna son regard des flammes qui brûlaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée, et posa son regard sur elle. Elle avait revêtu une robe de couleur beige qui la rendait ravissante, et avait relevé ses cheveux de manière a ce que quelques mèches seulement ne viennent pas encombrer son visage. Elle lui sourit et prit place dans le fauteuil voisin du sien. Ils ne dirent alors plus rien, se délectant seulement de la chaleur du feu et de la présence de l'autre. Darcy l'admira du coin de l'œil, jamais elle ne lui avait semblé aussi belle. Elle avait les yeux perdus dans la contemplation des flammes, et jouait distraitement avec l'une des mèches de ses cheveux. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'ils étaient aussi longs, lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Les flammes rouges et or de la cheminée créaient sur son visage à la peau de porcelaine des ombres lui donnant un air angélique. Leur lueur pailletait son regard sombre de pépites d'or et donnaient à ses cheveux sombres des reflets d'ambre. Elle dut sentir son regard sur elle puisqu'elle releva ses grands yeux bruns vers lui et lui sourit tendrement.

-« Qu'allons-nous faire désormais ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors, brisant le silence paisible qui régnait depuis son entrée dans le salon.

-« Et bien… Demain j'accompagnerai Mr Bingley à Longbourn, et j'irai parler à votre père. » Répondit Darcy, devinant de quoi elle voulait parler.

Elizabeth n'eût pas le temps de répondre, qu'ils entendirent la porte de Netherfield s'ouvrir, et des éclats de voix résonner. Ils surent alors qu'il s'agissait de Mr Bingley, de sa sœur et de sa fiancée, et après avoir échangé un dernier regard, ils se levèrent pour aller à leur rencontre.


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour à tous ! Et bien voilà le chapitre 12 de 'Mon Ange', avec une attente qui n'aura pas été trop longue j'espère. Ce chapitre répond à certaines des attentes que vous avez exprimées dans vos reviews. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, même s'il est d'une teneur beaucoup plus romantique que les autres. Pas de choses traumatisantes dans ce chapitre, c'est de la guimauve, employons les mots qui correspondent. Pour déjà avoir réfléchi longuement au chapitre suivant, je peux vous dire qu'il sera moins tranquille, même s'il garde toujours un fond de romantisme. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire._

_Merci encore une fois pour vos adorables reviews Isaka (il est vrai que la déclaration d'amour entre Darcy et Lizzy dans le parc de Netherfield a été l'un des plus durs passages de ma fictions jusque là. Je l'ai beaucoup retravaillé, avec l'aide de Lily aussi, et je suis heureuse qu'il donne quelque chose de bien, pour tes attentes, certaines se réalisent dans ce chapitre, dis-moi ce que tu en penses ! bsx) Choupinette (merci beaucoup) Fanaplume (oh, je suis ravie que ce nouveau chapitre t'ait plu ! pour ce qui est de l'entretien de Darcy et Mr Bennet, en fait j'ai peur que tu ne sois déçue pour ce chapitre, en fait il est prévu qu'on le voit sous forme de flashsback, du moins autant que cela est possible, dans le chapitre 15 ou 16 à une occasion tout à fait spéciale, alors pour le moment il n'y aura qu'Elizabeth ruminante devant sa porte, mais ne t'inquiète pas on aura l'entrevue de Darcy et Mr Bennet plus tard ! pour les moments intimes de Darcy et Lizzy, j'en ferai un, dans ce chapitre, après il n'y en aura pas jusqu'à leur mariage… j'aurai bien envie, mais le contexte de l'époque Géorgienne ne le permet pas trop, en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! bsx) Solidixit (et bien, heureuse que tu l'aies retrouvé à la fin de tes vacances ! il est vrai que j'aime beaucoup les musiques du film de 2005, je ne savais pas le nom du compositeur… Pour ce qui est de mes prochaines fictions, je ne peux pas vraiment les révéler, cela gacherait le suspense…. Elles seront toujours sur Orgueil et Préjugés, l'une se passant après le livre et l'autre changeant complètement le contexte de la rencontre de Darcy et Lizzy… mais j en'en dirais pas plus. Vraiment, tu as des idées ? c'est très intéressant ! j'espère pouvoir te lire un jour ! en attendant j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! bsx)_

_Et un nouveau merci à Lily qui a corrigé mon chapitre, et aussi à ma meilleure amie Nolye ma chérie de l'avoir publier pour moi bsx les filles, je vous aime !_

_Xxx_

_Lily_

L'impatience et l'angoisse s'emparait d'elle, au fil du temps qui passait. Elle se trouvait devant le bureau de son père, le lendemain en début d'après-midi. Elizabeth poussa un soupir, et porta un instant son regard sur ses sœurs et sa mère qui la regardaient étrangement. Elles chuchotaient entre elles, mais ne poussaient aucun cri d'exclamation, ce dont Lizzy les remerciait silencieusement. Elle était bien assez angoissée comme ça, sans que sa famille n'eût à en rajouter.

Après le retour de Jane, de son fiancé et de sa futur belle-sœur à Netherfield la veille au soir, les deux demoiselles Bennet avaient profité d'une éclaircie pour rentrer à Longbourn sur leurs cheveux respectifs. La cadette avait longuement salué Mr Darcy, mais ne pouvait s'attarder trop longtemps pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons Ils avaient décidé d'un accord commun de dissimuler leurs fiançailles tant qu'ils n'en auraient pas fait part à Mr Bennet et qu'ils n'auraient pas eu sa bénédiction. C'était la gorge nouée mais en attente du lendemain qu'Elizabeth avait quitté Darcy, qui lui avait promis de venir la voir le lendemain en même temps que Mr Bingley.

La soirée et la nuit précédentes avaient été calmes pour Lizzy, contrastant avec son agitation des dernières semaines. À présent que l'avenir était plus clair, elle était plus sereine, même s'il persistait une certaine appréhension quant à la réaction de son père et du reste de sa famille. Elle n'avait pas soufflé mot à Jane de ce qui s'était passé l'après-midi même entre elle et le maître de Pemberley, ne brisant pas son accord passé avec lui. Elle trouva le sommeil plus facilement que précédemment et ce fut une nuit reposante. Cependant, emplie d'impatience, elle s'en trouva éveillée alors que le soleil se levait juste, à peine sept heures. Elle avait longuement tourné dans son lit, tentant de ne pas réveiller Jane, mais essayant de s'endormir à nouveau. Peine perdue, cela avait été vain. Alors après une heure passée à fixer le plafond, elle avait fini par se lever et était descendue prendre son petit déjeuner au rez-de-chaussée. Les heures qui avaient suivi lui avaient semblé s'écouler avec la lenteur des années, et même ses occupations n'y avaient rien changé. Mais après le déjeuner, alors qu'elle lisait dans la bibliothèque, on avait annoncé l'arrivée de Mr Bingley et de Mr Darcy, et elle s'était précipitée dans le salon. À cet instant, et dès qu'ils furent dans la même pièce, Darcy et elle échangèrent un regard plein de sentiments, qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Même s'ils s'étaient salués comme à l'ordinaire.

Après l'échange des banalités habituelles, tous avaient décidé d'aller se balader dans les alentours, comme à l'accoutumée, et Mr Bennet ne les accompagna pas, s'enfermant dans son bureau. Alors que la marche commençait, Jane et Bingley distancèrent le reste du groupe, imités par Elizabeth et Darcy. Un long silence fit alors sa place entre eux, mais le simple fait de se trouver aux côtés de l'autre les contentait entièrement. Ce fut cependant Lizzy qui brisa le silence, n'y tenant plus.

-« Allez-vous parler à mon père aujourd'hui ? » se risqua-t-elle à demander.

-« Telles étaient mes intentions, effectivement. » lui répondit Darcy. « Je pensais aller lui parler une fois que nous regagnerions Longbourn. »

-« Bien. » déclara simplement la jeune femme, sans ajouter quoi que ce fût de plus.

-« Appréhendez-vous sa réaction ? » la questionna alors Darcy, après un bref silence.

-« Un peu, oui. » avoua la jeune femme, comme fautive. « Mais j'ose espérer que cela se passe pour le mieux et comme nous le désirons. »

-« Je l'espère aussi. »

Ils discutèrent alors de choses différentes et suivirent le reste du groupe tout au long de la balade. Et ils regagnèrent Longbourn environ une heure après. Cela étonna tout le monde lorsque Darcy demanda à aller voir Mr Bennet, et il adressa un long regard d'encouragement à Lizzy avant d'aller s'entretenir avec son père.

Et, désormais, elle était là, à faire les cent pas comme si cela avait pu faire passer le temps plus vite. Elle aurait tout donné pour savoir ce que son père et Mr Darcy se disaient derrière cette porte, mais elle savait parfaitement que cela était chose impossible. Elle sursauta presque lorsqu'elle entendit la porte devant elle s'ouvrir. Elle releva les yeux, et vit alors Mr Darcy et son père dans l'encadrement de la porte, ils échangèrent quelques paroles qu'elle n'entendit pas, et Darcy se tourna alors vers elle. Elle essaya de lire dans son regard et y vit quelque chose semblable à du soulagement, mais elle ne préféra pas s'avancer. Darcy s'inclina respectueusement devant son père et adressa un rapide regard à Elizabeth avant de sortir pour l'attendre.

-« Elizabeth, venez-vous mon enfant ? »

Lizzy se retourna alors vers son père et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Elle pénétra dans la bibliothèque qui servait également de bureau à Mr Bennet et il l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés après avoir refermé la porte. Un long silence s'installa entre eux, et Elizabeth le trouva vite pesant.

-« Je dois vous avouer, Lizzy, que j'ai été fort étonné lorsque Mr Darcy m'a adressé sa requête. » commença alors Mr Bennet, brisant ainsi le silence. « Je ne m'y attendais que peu, pour tout vous avouer. »

-« Je le comprends, père. » lui assura Elizabeth avec un petit sourire.

-« En effet… J'avais certes remarqué les changements de vos rapports depuis plusieurs mois au cours des repas que Mr Bingley et lui sont venus partager à Longbourn. Même s'il restait tel que nous l'avions toujours connu, il semblait agir différemment à votre égard. »

-« Vous l'aviez remarqué ? » questionna sa fille, surprise.

-« Effectivement. » appuya Mr Bennet, avec un léger sourire. « Mais je ne savais aucunement qu'il y avait ce genre de sentiments entre vous. Je crois me souvenir que dans les premiers temps vos rencontres étaient plutôt froides et qu'il ne vous traitait qu'avec peu d'intérêt. »

-« C'était en effet le cas, père. » approuva Lizzy, se souvenant elle-même de ses premières rencontres avec Mr Darcy. « Mais ces ressentiments sont bien loin désormais. »

-« C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Et devant la sincérité de ses propos que je vous tairai cependant, je lui ai bien évidemment accordé sa demande… Mais je voulais m'entretenir avec vous à ce sujet Lizzy. »

-« Que vouliez-vous savoir, père ? » l'interrogea Elizabeth, essayant de contenir le soulagement et le bonheur qui s'emparait d'elle au fur et à mesure.

-« Êtes-vous sûre de votre choix, mon enfant ? » demanda Mr Bennet en s'approchant de sa fille. « Cette décision est très importante et déterminante, vous allez partager avec lui le reste de votre existence. »

-« J'en ai tout à fait conscience, papa. » lui assura alors sa fille, plongeant son regard dans le sien comme pour appuyer ses dires. « J'ai parfaitement conscience qu'il sera le compagnon de toute ma vie, et cette perspective me remplit de bonheur… Père… Je l'aime. » S'autorisa-t-elle à confier à son père, n'ayant pas peur de lui révéler cela.

-« Et bien, Elizabeth, je ne peux que m'incliner devant un homme qui a réussi à prendre votre cœur et à qui vous le rendez si bien. » certifia Mr Bennet avec un sourire ravi qu'il n'adressait qu'à elle et Jane. « Je vous donne ma bénédiction. »

-« Merci papa. » souffla Lizzy, émue aux larmes, enlaçant son père prise d'un élan de reconnaissance et de respect.

Mr Bennet lui rendit également son étreinte, lui aussi ému de ce qui venait de se passer. Puis il ne retint pas sa fille plus longtemps, et après qu'elle lui eût adressé un dernier remerciement elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers l'extérieur, n'accordant aucune attention au reste de sa famille qui trépignait d'impatience. Elle voulait avant tout parler à Mr Darcy, elle aurait bien le temps de les affronter plus tard.

Elle sortit de la maison et le retrouva à l'extérieur, attendant patiemment, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Il dut l'entendre approcher car il releva les yeux vers elle lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent instantanément, et ils purent y lire les mêmes sentiments… Soulagement, bonheur et amour…. Lizzy s'approcha de son fiancé – car elle pouvait désormais le dire – et un sourire léger étira ses lèvres. Elle se trouvait désormais dans une sorte d'embarras, ne sachant pas comment se comporter vis-à-vis de Mr Darcy. Alors qu'ils étaient plus proches l'un de l'autre, il prit ses mains dans les siennes et Elizabeth frissonna à ce premier contact. Ils se sourirent, puis avec douceur, Darcy la prit par la taille et l'amena contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire, cette étreinte suffisait à les conforter dans leur bonheur nouveau et euphorique. Ils n'auraient su quoi dire, voilà pourquoi ils se turent. Lizzy ferma les yeux, savourant cette nouvelle proximité tant attendue.

Darcy l'imita un instant, se laissant submerger par les émotions qu'ils ressentaient. Enfin… Ce fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il la serrait enfin contre lui comme il en avait tant rêvé. Il avait droit à la vie à laquelle il aspirait depuis plusieurs mois, il pouvait maintenant vivre cet amour qui le consumait depuis tout ce temps. Désormais, ils étaient promis l'un à l'autre, et elle partagerait le reste de son existence, cela suffisant à son bonheur. Pourtant bien trop tôt à son goût, ils durent se séparer, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau, il avait à nouveau les mains d'Elizabeth dans les siennes.

-« Je vous aime. » murmura-t-il alors, ne trouvant d'autres mots à dire, ceux-ci lui paraissant si justes.

-« Je vous aime aussi. » répondit Elizabeth, la voix vibrante de sincérité.

Chacun d'eux se rendait bien compte que c'était la première fois qu'ils adressaient ces mots, et jamais, l'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient été aussi sûrs de leur sincérité et de leur vérité. Ils redescendirent cependant sur Terre, et d'un accord commun et silencieux, ils regagnèrent Longbourn pour affronter la famille d'Elizabeth. Au grand étonnement de cette dernière et par une force divine qu'elle remercia, ni Mrs Bennet, ni même Lydia et Kitty n'adressèrent de remarques mal placées. Elizabeth en fut étonnée mais ne s'en plaignit pas pour autant. Tous les félicitèrent chaleureusement, Mr Darcy et Mr Bingley restèrent prendre le thé, puis après avoir salué longuement leurs fiancées respectives, ils reprirent la route de Netherfield. Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, Mrs Bennet se retourna vers Elizabeth et laissa exploser sa joie.

-« Oh ma chère Lizzy ! » s'exclama-t-elle en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. « Mon enfant vous nous comblez de bonheur… Vous imaginez-vous ? Dix milles livres de rente ! Jamais je n'aurais espéré tant pour l'une de mes filles, Dieu s'est montré si clément ! »

Elizabeth ne releva pas la remarque, s'y attendant parfaitement de la part de sa mère. Son père lui adressa de nouvelles félicitations sincères, et Mary en fit de même, apparemment ravie de voir son aînée si heureuse. Kitty et Lydia, comme Lizzy le redoutait un peu, lui firent des remarques du même genre que celles de sa mère, en l'assurant de son bonheur et de sa sérénité future avec un tel mari.

-« J'aimerai tellement trouver un tel fiancé, comme celui de Lizzy ou de Jane ! » s'exclama Lydia, plaintive.

-« Sans doute le Lieutenant James n'est-il pas aussi riche, mais il pourra parfaitement te rendre heureuse, Lydia ! » lui assura Kitty, taquine.

-« Ne dis donc pas de sottises, Kitty ! » rougit Lydia à l'évocation du jeune officier qui lui accordait une telle attention.

Kitty pouffa et sa cadette fit la moue, avant de passer dans la pièce voisine. Ce soir-là, à Longbourn, on prépara un dîner de fête, honorant ainsi les fiançailles d'Elizabeth et de Mr Darcy dont les dix mille livres de rente ravissaient plus que jamais Mrs Bennet. Elizabeth et Mary se succédèrent au piano, et les discussions allèrent bon train. Par la suite, chacun alla se coucher, et Elizabeth et Jane se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre à l'étage. Elles se préparèrent pour la nuit, chacune de leur côté. Elizabeth savait qu'elle allait devoir certaines explications à sa sœur, que ses fiançailles avec Mr Darcy avaient dû surprendre. Il était vrai que l'aînée des Bennet ignorait les sentiments que sa cadette éprouvait à l'égard du maître de Pemberley. Mais maintenant que tout était révélé, elle voulait lui faire part de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu en secret ces dernières semaines. Toutes les deux se mirent au lit, et Lizzy repensa alors à la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Elle ne réalisait pas encore tout ce qui allait changer dans sa vie pour les mois à venir… Elle savait juste qu'elle était heureuse à la simple idée de devenir l'épouse de Mr Darcy… Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse. Jane l'observait, curieuse et ravie de la voir avec un sourire sur le visage. Elle avait été surprise lorsqu'elle avait vu Mr Darcy demander un entretien avec leur père, puis de l'annonce de leurs fiançailles… Elle avait bien noté le rapprochement entre sa sœur et son futur époux, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'ils puissent s'aimer… Oui, ils devaient s'aimer, Elizabeth ne l'aurait jamais accepté sans cette condition… Surtout après sa première mésaventure avec Wickham.

-« Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi, Jane ? » la questionna alors Lizzy, la faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

-« Pour rien. » lui assura son aînée avec un léger sourire. « Tu as tout simplement l'air heureux, et je m'en réjouit. »

-« Je le suis. » approuva Elizabeth. « Je sais que je ne t'ai parlé de rien Jane, et que cela a dû te surprendre. »

-« Exact… Mais si tu ne m'en as pas parlé, je pense que tu avais de bonnes rasions pour ne pas le faire. » Certifia Jane. « Et tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. »

-« Merci Jane… » Souffla sa cadette. « Mais maintenant, je peux te raconter en détail si tu le veux. »

-« Vraiment ? J'en serai ravie, Lizzy. » Assura l'aînée des Bennet.

La nouvelle des fiançailles de Lizzy avec Mr Darcy se répandit dans les alentours à une vitesse fulgurante. Si bien que, dès le surlendemain de leur annonce à la famille, Lady Lucas, son mari et sa plus jeune fille, Maria, vinrent adresser leurs félicitations à la famille Bennet. Et l'annonce des fiançailles d'Elizabeth Bennet avec Mr Darcy de Pemberley dans le Derbyshire surprit aussi et tout particulièrement en ce qui concernait la future mariée. Ce mariage à venir fit beaucoup parler à Meryton et aux alentours. Tous avaient en mémoire les précédentes fiançailles de Lizzy Bennet, mais tous avaient conscience que Mr Darcy, sous ses apparences orgueilleuses et hautaines, traiterait sans doute mieux Elizabeth que ne l'aurait fait un homme tel que Mr Wickham, par lequel tous avait été trompé. On ne sut quelles furent les raisons qui poussèrent ces deux êtres à s'unir, mais c'était un fait, et cela était prévu pour la fin du mois de Février. Cela les amenait certes au cœur de l'hiver, mais les futurs époux en avaient parlé tous les deux. Les cinq mois qui allaient suivre étaient nécessaires et à la fois suffisants pour préparer le mariage, et ils ne voulaient attendre plus longtemps. Si Elizabeth l'avait pu, elle se serait marié sur le champ, mais elle savait que la bienséance, et bien d'autres règles de conduite l'en empêchait.

Mais, bien que l'annonce du mariage à venir avait surpris, et même ravi les habitants de Meryton et de ses alentours, ce sentiment n'était pas partagé par tout le monde. Lorsque Miss Bingley avait appris de Mr Darcy lui-même ses fiançailles avec Miss Bennet, elle en avait été mortifiée. Il avait fallu quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui avait été annoncé, lors d'un repas que les Bennet, Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley, les Hurst et elle partageaient à Netherfield. Charles, bien que déjà au courant, les avait félicité chaleureusement, sa sœur et son beau-frère se contentant de leur adresser des félicitations polies. Miss Bingley, elle, était restée interdite quelques instants avant de se reprendre et de les féliciter à son tour, non sans froideur, ce que même son frère remarqua. Pourtant, Miss Bingley ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante, elle était bien trop mortifiée pour cela… Mr Darcy, épouser Elizabeth Bennet… Que cela lui paraissait irréel… Mais quelles raisons pouvaient bien motiver une telle union ? Lizzy, quant à elle, ne s'étonna pas de la réaction de Caroline. Toute jeune femme censée aurait accepté sans hésiter la main d'un homme tel que Mr Darcy, ce qui montrait ironiquement à Miss Bingley qu'Elizabeth Bennet était ne serait-ce que légèrement censée. Mais les raisons qui avaient poussé Mr Darcy à la demander en mariage lui étaient, en cet instant, bien obscures. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un amour sincère pouvait les unir… Pourquoi donc aurait-il aimé une femme telle que Miss Bennet ? Si méprisante d'autrui et se comportant avec une telle suffisance. Mais elle ne pouvait exprimer ses opinions, elle savait qu'ainsi, elle blesserait non seulement la famille Bennet – bien que cela lui importait peu – mais aussi Mr Darcy. Elle n'était pourtant pas de celles qui gardent leur opinion secrète, cependant, cette fois-ci, elle jugea bon de garder le silence. Si Mr Darcy était promis à une autre, mais qu'il n'était pour l'instant pas marié, il restait une chance pour Caroline de lui faire comprendre qu'il commettait une grave erreur en choisissant de s'unir à une telle femme. Miss Bingley avait toujours nourri de grands espoirs quant à une éventuelle union avec Mr Darcy, et elle refusait de se laisser prendre sa place, qu'elle estimait légitime, par une jeune femme de la campagne. Elle ferait comprendre, par des moyens détournés évidemment, au maître de Pemberley qu'il n'était pas favorable pour son rang et sa réputation de réaliser à une telle union, et en tant que jeune femme parmi les plus honorables de la haute société londonienne elle en savait quelque chose.

Il était sans doute machiavélique d'agir ainsi, mais Caroline était persuadée que cette place lui revenait de droit, après toutes les années qu'elle avait passées à essayer de le faire comprendre à Mr Darcy, tout ce temps où elle y avait aspiré secrètement. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule jeune femme célibataire qui aspirait à un mariage avec l'homme le plus riche du Derbyshire. Mais elle avait la chance qu'il fasse partie des plus proches connaissances de son frère. Pourtant, c'était une autre femme qu'il avait choisi, et cela, Miss Bingley n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Elle doutait de la capacité d'Elizabeth à devenir maîtresse de Pemberley, ce qui requérait un savoir et des qualités que l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue ne lui avait sans doute pas donner. Était-elle digne de devenir Mrs Darcy ? Cela, Caroline en doutait, mais les cinq mois qui allaient suivre allaient être décisifs.

Lizzy était loin d'imaginer tout cela, et n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour l'avis des autres sur son mariage avec Mr Darcy. Elle savait ce qui se disait tout bas, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle allait épouser un homme qu'elle aimait plus que cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, et elle était convaincue de son bonheur futur aux côtés de son fiancé.

Les jours qui suivirent l'annonce de leurs fiançailles occasionnèrent pour Lizzy des instants semblables à ceux que Jane vivait depuis les quatre derniers mois. Partagée entre les préparatifs de son mariage, les visites de Mr Darcy à Longbourn et les siennes à Netherfield, elle se confortait dans ces nouvelles habitudes qu'elle savait n'être que temporaires. Mais cela présageait une nouvelle vie, une vie qui s'offrirait à elle une fois son mariage célébré… la vie d'une épouse, d'une maîtresse de maison… et peut-être d'une mère, qui savait…. Ils auraient des enfants un jour, et cette pensée la terrifiait un peu. Elle s'imaginait avec bonheur fonder une famille avec Darcy, mais il n'était pas encore temps d'y penser.

En ce jour qui sonnait la fin du mois de Septembre, Elizabeth et Jane avaient rendu visite à leurs fiancés à Netherfield. Le soleil régnait, mais la température avait déjà commencé à se rafraîchir, la campagne du Hertfordshire habillée des couleurs de l'automne. Lizzy admirait tout cela, alors qu'elle se promenait aux cotés de Mr Darcy, devancée par Jane et Mr Bingley, ainsi que Miss Bingley et Mrs Hurst qui discutaient devant eux. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que les deux futurs époux avaient annoncé leur union à venir, et qu'ils se voyaient quotidiennement, attendant chaque soir avec hâte la venue de l'après-midi du lendemain. Malgré le fait que leurs relations aient changé, ils se comportaient encore de façon égale l'un envers l'autre, bien qu'une tendresse se lisait dans leurs regards. Certains gestes avaient fait leur apparition, comme le fait que lorsqu'ils marchaient Darcy tenait le bras de sa promise, chose qui aurait été déplacée avant. C'était d'ailleurs le cas en cet instant, lorsqu'il brisa le silence léger qui flottait entre eux depuis quelques secondes. Elizabeth marchait tout près de lui, son regard perdu dans le vague, un léger sourire peint sur ses lèvres.

-« Miss Elizabeth, j'aimerai vous faire présent de quelque chose. » déclara alors le maître de Pemberley, arrêtant leur marche.

-« Vraiment ? » le questionna Elizabeth, ne perdant pas pour autant son sourire.

-« Oui. Vous souvenez-vous de la journée où j'ai été absent la semaine dernière ? »

-« Oui, parfaitement. » acquiesça Elizabeth, au souvenir de cette courte absence de son fiancé, qui s'était en réalité absenté de son départ un soir au matin du surlendemain.

-« Cette absence avait un but précis, dont je vous ai tu la raison pour l'instant. Mais désormais, cela peut vous être révéler. » Déclara-t-il en se mettant face à Elizabeth. « Je devais normalement le faire le lendemain de nos fiançailles, mais je dois vous avouez que j'ai été un peu pris par le temps. » continua-t-il, semblant fouiller dans la poche de sa veste.

Elizabeth n'ajouta rien et le regarda faire, intriguée. Elle vit alors qu'il sortait un petit objet. Un écrin, c'est ainsi qu'elle l'identifia. Darcy le regarda un bref instant, et finit par lui tendre. Sa fiancée s'en saisit, les mains légèrement tremblantes, présageant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de ce petit objet. Elle inspira imperceptiblement. Elle finit par ouvrir la petite boîte, et y révéla ce qu'elle s'attendait à trouver à l'intérieur. Un anneau d'or fin et délicat surmonté de trois pierres, qu'elle osa identifier comme un diamant et deux rubis, y reposaient. Elle était à la fois élégante et précieuse, toute en restant discrète et d'une simplicité subtile. Elle la trouva alors, parfaite, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Elle savait qu'il était dans la coutume que le futur marié offre une bague de fiançailles à sa promise, mais elle devait avouer qu'avec tous les évènements de ces derniers jours, cela lui était sorti de la tête.

-« Cette bague me vient de ma grand-mère maternelle. » expliqua Darcy, alors que Lizzy relevait des yeux émus vers lui. « Lors de ses fiançailles avec mon père, elle a hérité de la bague de son côté. Ainsi la bague de ma mère sera destinée à ma sœur, et celle-ci, Elizabeth, vous revient aujourd'hui. »

-« Elle est… Sublime. » Déclara la jeune femme, la gorge nouée par l'émotion devant le symbole que cela représentait. « Je la trouve parfaite. »

-« Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. » répondit Darcy avec un léger sourire. « Puis-je ? » l'interrogea-t-il alors, prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour en retirer l'écrin.

Elizabeth acquiesça silencieusement, et elle vit Darcy sortir la bague de son écrin. Il lui prit délicatement la main, et glissa le bijou à son annulaire gauche. La jeune femme resta un long moment à l'observer ainsi à sa nouvelle place, jusqu'à ce que son fiancé ne porte sa main à ses lèvres pour y faire un baisemain. Cela fit rire la jeune future mariée. Elle déclara alors, pour le taquiner :

-« Me voilà choquée, Mr Darcy devant une telle prise de liberté. N'est-ce pas de ces intentions qui ne s'adressent habituellement qu'aux femmes mariées ? »

-« Il est vrai, effectivement. » approuva Darcy, passablement espiègle. « Mais, Miss Bennet, oseriez-vous me taquiner de la sorte ? »

-« J'ose, en effet, monsieur. » annonça sa future épouse, les yeux rieurs. « Je crains que vous ne vous apprêtiez à épouser l'une de ces femmes qui prennent la liberté impromptue de taquiner leur époux. »

-« Me serais-je donc fourvoyé à ce point à votre égard ? Cependant, notez bien que l'attention dont vous avez fait l'objet s'adresse d'ordinaire aux femmes mariées, mais dans très peu de temps, cela sera votre cas. »

Elizabeth rit à cette remarque, et fut une nouvelle fois en même temps surprise et ravie de l'aise avec laquelle il se comportait lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Elle savait parfaitement que l'apparence qu'il se donnait en société n'était qu'une façade, un moyen de se protéger. Mais elle l'avait connu si froid que cette attention et cette aise la surprenait encore. Elle savait que leur future vie commune ne serait faite que de moments comme celui-ci, et cette simple perspective la remplissait encore plus de joie, son mariage lui hâtant davantage encore.

Les jours s'écoulèrent donc ainsi, sans évènements perturbateurs, dans une délicieuse routine qui laissait les futurs mariés dans une complicité et un univers qui semblaient n'appartenir qu'à eux seuls. Deux semaines passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à la célébration du mariage de Jane et de Mr Bingley. La dernière soirée que passa l'aînée des Bennet au sein de son foyer fut chargée de joie mêlée à de la mélancolie. Tous étaient attristés par le départ de Jane, mais aussi heureux pour elle devant le bonheur qui semblait lui être destiné. Elle passa sa dernière nuit de jeune fille avec Elizabeth, dans la chambre qu'elles avaient partagée durant vingt ans. La future Mrs Bingley fit part à sa sœur de ses inquiétudes, celle-ci la réconfortant et la rassurant comme elle le pouvait. Elles parlèrent du futur, et de leur séparation à venir, bien que jusqu'à son mariage avec Mr Darcy, Elizabeth restât assez proche du nouveau foyer de sa sœur. Elles abordèrent aussi des souvenirs qui n'appartenaient qu'à elles, mais se couchèrent tout de même tôt, une journée éprouvante attendant Jane le lendemain.

La cérémonie et la journée qui suivirent furent tout simplement parfaites. Jamais Jane n'avait semblé aussi belle aux yeux de ses invités, et lorsqu'elle sortit de l'église au bras de son mari, elle resplendissait de bonheur. La réception avait ensuite eu lieu à Netherfield, et tous les convives avaient adressé félicitations et vœux de bonheur aux nouveaux époux. Elizabeth et son aînée s'étreignirent longuement, alors que Mr Darcy assurait ses vœux de bonheur à son ami, qui le remercia avec gratitude de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Jane et lui, omettant le passage sombre de l'hiver qui avait précédé. Puis, le dîner fut servi, et tous furent subjugués par l'organisation parfaite de la réception.

Le bal fut ouvert par les jeunes mariés, et leurs invités se joignirent bientôt à eux. Darcy invita galamment sa fiancée à danser, et ils se rendirent compte tous les deux qu'il s'agissait de leur première danse. Ils se placèrent l'un face à l'autre, et une nouvelle danse jouée par l'orchestre commença. Tout au long de la chanson, leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas, comme si rien autour d'eux n'existait. Elizabeth avait l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde et eût même l'impression de flotter, comme si elle dansait sur les nuages. Ce moment magique passa comme l'éclair mais leur sembla, dans le même temps, durer une éternité, et ce fut sans se quitter des yeux qu'ils applaudirent l'orchestre à la fin de la musique. Tout au long de la soirée, ils partagèrent d'autres danses, bien qu'Elizabeth fût invitée par son père, Mr Bingley et même Sir William Lucas. Elle passa aussi de longues minutes à converser avec Jane, qui essayait de contrôler vainement les effusions bruyantes de leur mère.

Alors que minuit sonnait, mais qu'il demeurait encore beaucoup de monde dans les différents salons de la demeure des Bingley, Elizabeth décida de s'éclipser quelques minutes pour aller prendre l'air. Sur les conseils de Jane, elle revêtit un châle car la nuit était fraîche et elle sortit sur l'un des balcons de Netherfield. Elle fut instantanément enveloppée de la fraîcheur nocturne, ce qui lui fit du bien, puis elle s'avança sur le balcon, comme pour contempler la vue qu'il offrait. La nuit était calme, et le ciel étoilé, vide de tout nuage. Elizabeth releva les yeux et contempla un instant la lune pleine et les milliers de paillettes d'argent qui scintillaient d'une manière irréelle dans le ciel d'un bleu-sombre. Elle ferma un instant les yeux savourant cette tranquillité. La journée avait été riche en émotions, et elle avait été ravie du bonheur presque palpable de sa sœur et de son beau-frère. Ils formaient décidément un couple charmant, promis à un bonheur parfait.

Darcy sortit sur le balcon où il savait que sa fiancée se trouvait. Alors qu'il discutait avec Charles, il l'avait vu sortir et s'était excusé auprès de son ami pour aller la rejoindre. Il la trouva au bout du balcon, dos à lui. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi belle qu'en ce jour. Elle était tout simplement radieuse dans sa robe de mousseline d'un bleu pâle délicat, ses cheveux coiffés de perles. Elle était la plus belle femme du monde à ses yeux, et bien que l'amour qu'il lui portait puisse déformer son jugement en théorie, il le concevait comme une vérité indiscutable. Il décida alors de l'interpeller, pour ne pas la surprendre trop brutalement.

-« Miss Elizabeth ? »

-« Mr Darcy ! » s'exclama Lizzy en se retournant, un ravissant sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. « Je ne vous avez pas entendu. »

-« Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai effrayé. » s'excusa son fiancé en s'approchant d'elle.

-« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. » le rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Je croyais seulement être seule. »

-« Tout va bien ? » s'enquit Darcy, inquiet.

-« Oui, tout va bien. J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air. » Assura Lizzy. « Surtout que la nuit est magnifique. » ajouta telle en jetant un regard au ciel étoilé au-dessus d'eux.

-« C'est vrai. » approuva Darcy. « Passez-vous une bonne soirée ? »

-« Oui, très bonne. Je suis tellement heureuse pour Jane et Mr Bingley… Et la réception ainsi que le bal sont tout à fait parfaits. »

-« Cela est vrai… Il semble que Mr et Mrs Bingley soient destinés l'un à l'autre… » Approuva Darcy en se plaçant à ses côtés au bord du balcon. « Peut-être comme nous le sommes l'un pour l'autre. » poursuivit-il, après quelques secondes de silence.

-« Je le pense également. » avoua Lizzy, soudain pensive.

Elle avait toujours eu l'impression que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle était liée à Darcy. Que ce fut au tout début de leur rencontre, et encore maintenant, un lien particulier et désormais immuable était tissé entre eux, un lien que rien ne pourrait jamais briser. Ils s'aimaient, d'une force invincible et sincère, comme s'il en avait toujours été ainsi, et qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre, à la fois si différents et si semblables… Et ils avaient connaissance de la réciprocité de leurs sentiments. Ce n'était pas sur la question de leur amour et de leur bonheur commun qu'ils auraient pu avoir des doutes. Depuis leurs fiançailles, trois semaines plus tôt, ils avaient toujours été d'une grande transparence en la question de leurs sentiments et de leurs ressentis. Comme si se confier à l'autre avait été une chose naturelle qui demeurait depuis la nuit des temps.

Le mariage de Jane et Bingley avait rappelé à chaque instant à Elizabeth son union à venir. Elle aurait voulu se marier bien plus tôt avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais savait que c'était là chose impossible. Alors elle s'attelait à la tâche de faire de leur mariage le plus beau jour de sa vie et de celle de son fiancé, comme si son bonheur était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux… Et cela l'était sûrement. Elle savait que sa vie était en train de changer et qu'elle allait sortir du cocon familiale pour affronter sa vie d'adulte, fonder sa propre famille, avoir son propre foyer…. Mais la présence de Darcy à ses côtés balayait tous ses doutes.

-« Vous êtes bien pensive. » déclara alors son fiancé, la sortant de sa réflexion.

-« Oh, je m'excuse… » Dit Lizzy.

-« N'en faîtes rien… Mais puis-je savoir ce qui accapare tant votre attention ? » La questionna le maître de Pemberley.

-« Je repensais à tous les évènements de ces dernières semaines. » Avoua la jeune femme. « Au mariage de Jane, à son départ de la maison… Je sais que toutes ces choses devaient arriver un jour ou l'autre, mais cela m'attriste un peu... Ma vie est en train de changer, et je suis en train de vivre les derniers instants d'une partie de mon existence. »

-« Le regrettez-vous ? » La questionna Darcy.

-« Non… Bien sûr, je repenserais toujours avec mélancolie à mes années à Longbourn, à ma vie au quotidien avec ma famille… » Annonça la jeune femme en se mettant face à lui. « Mais ce qui m'attend me semble bien plus beau que tout cela… Différent certes, mais l'avenir que j'entrevois m'enchante… Ma sœur, l'un des êtres qui m'est le plus cher au monde a épousé un homme qu'elle aime sincèrement… Et je suis sur le point d'en faire de même. »

Darcy sourit à cette pensée, et prit alors les mains d'Elizabeth entre les siennes. Lui aussi entrevoyait un avenir parfait aux côtés de celle qu'il aimait. Il avait attendu de nombreuses années de connaître un sentiment aussi fort que celui qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Lizzy, et ce dernier était bien plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait espéré.

-« La seule chose qui me hâte aujourd'hui est de vous épouser. » déclara-t-il, plongeant son regard dans les yeux sombres de sa fiancée. « Malheureusement, la bonne conduite nous a fixé un certain délai que nous nous devons de respecter. » ajouta-t-il, comme un écho aux pensées qu'Elizabeth avait eu un peu plus tôt. « Mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que lorsque nous serons mariés, je serai comblé. Vous avez déjà fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes en acceptant de devenir ma femme, et une fois cela fait, tout sera parfait. »

Elizabeth fut émue de ses mots, et ne put que lui sourire tendrement devant une telle sincérité et de telles paroles. Ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre sans s'en rendre compte, et étaient désormais front contre front, dans une proximité peut-être déplacée. Mais rien d'autre ne comptait à cet instant que la présence de l'autre, et toutes les émotions qu'ils pouvaient éprouver. Leurs yeux ne purent plus se quitter, et dans une lenteur presque irréelle, leurs visages se rapprochèrent.

Les lèvres de Darcy sur les siennes furent, au départ, aussi légères que la caresse d'une plume, lui arrachant un frisson. Puis, ils échangèrent réellement leur premier baiser qui fut tout d'abord hésitant, quelque peu maladroit mais se mua vite en une tendresse et une sincérité totale. Ils furent à cet instant plus complices et plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, cet instant n'appartenant qu'à eux, plus rien ne leur importait autour. Leur univers ne se limitait plus qu'à l'autre, à sa chaleur, à cette étreinte qu'ils avaient refoulée pendant toutes ces semaines. Darcy posa une main sur la joue d'Elizabeth dans un geste presque automatique, son autre main placée dans le creux de ses reins pour l'attirer tout contre lui. La jeune femme avait entouré sa nuque de ses bras, encore plus proche de lui. Cet instant fut magique et délicieux, et leur sembla durer une éternité.

Puis, doucement, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre à nouveau front contre front. Elizabeth tremblait légèrement sous le coup des émotions et des sensations qu'elle avait ressenties en un si court instant. Ils se sourirent, et gravèrent chaque seconde de ce moment dans leurs mémoires, pour ne jamais l'oublier… Cet instant qui n'appartenait qu'à eux… Puis, ils finirent par se séparer à contrecœur, et Darcy offrit son bras à Elizabeth qui l'accepta, avant qu'ils ne rentrent à Netherfield, laissant le balcon désert sous le ciel étoilé.


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Et bien, voilà le chapitre 13 de 'Mon Ange' après encore une fois un long délai. Mais je voulais absolument finir le chapitre suivant avant de poster celui-là, parce que les partiels approchent et ont meme déjà commencé pour certains et je n'aurais probablement pas beaucoup de temps pour l'écriture. Comme ça vous ne serez pas obligés d'attendre trois mois pour avoir le prochain chapitre si tant est que je retrouve Internet d'ici là… Oui je n'ai pas une vie très passionnante alors j'arrete de vous embeter avec mes histoires._

_En ce qui concerne ce chapitre je n'ai pas grand-chose à en dire. Il est moins romantique que les deux précédents – effet Tantine je suppose – mais j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira. Encore une fois merci à ma Lily pour sa correction devenue coutumière depuis le début et aussi pour avoir posté ce chapitre pour moi pauvre délaissée de la technologie._

_Comme l'a si bien dit Fanaplume j'en suis arrivée à un point de ma fiction où ce que j'écris peut ressembler à 'Ames Sœurs' la fiction de Doddy que comme Fanaplume, j'aime beaucoup. Mon but n'étant pas de recopier ou de plagier le travail de Doddy, je saute beaucoup de passages et le temps défile plus vite. Depuis le chapitre 11 on assiste en fait à une sorte de long épilogue voilà pourquoi les semaines passent plus vite. _

_Je voulais une nouvelle fois vous remercier pour vos reviews. Elles me touchent toujours autant et me donnent du courage pour écrire j'espère en avoir des nouvelles avec ce chapitre-ci alors merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un commentaire ! Madielizzie (merci tes compliments me touchent beaucoup j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira) Fanaplume (merci vraiment beaucoup pour ta fidélité à chaque chapitre... pour les dialogue je dois dire qu'en fait je trouve ça plutot amusant d'écrire dans le style du XIXème j'aime beaucoup la tournure des phrases et le vocabulaire employé ça en dit parfois meme beaucoup plus que les dialogues contemporains... pour la fic de Doddy je crois que c'est trop tard je l'ai découverte il y a six mois et comme toi je l'adore en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira biz) Inconnue (merci) Mrs Headly (et bien tant de reviews ! cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir je dois dire :p J'aime quand tu dis que Mr Darcy est parfait... En meme temps c'est une vérité affirmée et une valeur fondamentale du Lilysme : Darcy le Parfait en tout cas vraiment encore merci et toi aussi j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!)_

_Je vous laisse désormais lire, au prochain chapitre !_

_XXX_

_Lily._

_Rosings Park, le 3 octobre 1816_

_Fitzwilliam,_

_Vous devinez, je suppose, la raison qui me pousse à vous écrire aujourd'hui. J'ai conscience du temps que j'ai mis à répondre à votre lettre, mais je crois que ce temps a été nécessaire pour que l'annonce qu'elle contenait ne fasse son chemin dans mon esprit. Sachez, mon cher neveu, que cette nouvelle a provoqué un grand choc, je dois confesser que j'ai été grandement surprise. Je vous écris désormais pour vous dire mon assentiment quant à cette union._

_Comme vous devez vous en douter, j'ai été outrée d'apprendre que vous comptiez vous unir à Miss Elizabeth Bennet. J'ajoute à cette désapprobation deux arguments, que vous ne pourriez démentir et dont vous reconnaîtrez après votre lecture, la légitimité. _

_Le premier de mes arguments se trouve en un projet que votre regrettée mère et moi avions pour Anne et vous. Je suis certaine que vous avez connaissance de cette volonté, que vous avez tout bonnement ignoré en dépit des souhaits de votre mère et des miens. Nous avions pour reve de vous voir unis, Anne et vous, depuis votre plus tendre enfance. Mais il semble que vous ayez omis les responsabilités que vous avez envers votre famille, Fitzwilliam. _

_A cela j'ajouterai une certaine désapprobation quant à l'épouse que vous avez choisie. Comme vous devez assurément en avoir connaissance, Elizabeth Bennet n'appartient en rien à notre société. Vous connaissez l'infériorité de son rang et de son entourage, elle ne possède aucune parenté dans la haute société à laquelle notre famille appartient depuis des générations. En cela, Darcy, votre union bafouera votre nom et votre réputation. En vous unissant à Miss Bennet vous tournez le dos aux obligations qui découlent de votre rang, il n'en est pas autrement._

_Cependant, j'ose espérer que ces rappels vous remettront sur le droit chemin. Rappelez-vous également Fitzwilliam, que votre fiancée a déjà promis cet engagement à un homme, qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un vil voleur. Je prie pour recevoir dans votre prochaine lettre une preuve de votre prise de conscience, mon cher neveu._

_Lady Catherine De Burg. _

La réponse de Lady Catherine avait provoqué chez Darcy à la fois une grande colère mais aussi un étonnement pourtant moindre. Le premier sentiment, bien plus fort que le second, était sans nul doute dut aux mots irrespectueux que sa tante avait utilisés pour parler d'Elizabeth. Elle lui manquait de respect et l'insultait ouvertement, ce que Darcy ne pouvait tolérer. Sa tante pouvait juger autant qu'elle le souhaitait la décision qu'il avait prise en demandant Lizzy en mariage, mais il ne pouvait accepter qu'elle insulte ainsi la femme qu'il aimait. Tout ce qu'avait dit sa tante, Darcy s'en était servi comme arguments contre la naissance des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Elizabeth l'hiver qui avait précédé leurs fiançailles. Pour faire reprendre le dessus à sa raison, il avait essayé de se convaincre qu'une union entre Miss Bennet et lui ne pouvait pas etre une bonne chose en vue de leur différence sociale. Mais son amour pour elle avait bien vite eu raison de ses misérables arguments qu'il avait aujourd'hui honte d'avoir un jour pensé.

Quant au peu de surprise qu'il avait éprouvé en recevant une réponse aussi emplie d'animosité que ne l'était celle de Lady Catherine, il était tout simplement dut au fait que la réaction de sa tante ne l'étonnait guère. Il avait parfaitement connaissance – comme elle l'avait dit si justement – du soi-disant engagement qui le liait à sa cousine. Il avait une profonde affection pour Anne, comme il pouvait en avoir pour ses autres cousins Mais d'aucune façon il n'aurait voulu qu'elle devienne sa femme. Il s'était toujours promis de se marier avec une femme qu'il aimerait, comme il était sur le point de le faire avec Elizabeth. En rien Anne n'aurait put faire son bonheur malgré toute l'affection qu'il avait pour elle.

Alors que Lady Catherine se permette de formuler de telles inepties lui semblai tout bonnement hors de propos. En aucune façon sa tante n'avait à avoir un droit de regard sur ses affaires les plus intimes. Il ne revenait qu'à lui de choisir la femme avec qui il allait passer le reste de son existence Et il ne regrettait en rien d'avoir pour future femme Elizabeth, car l'amour qu'il lui portait était bien plus fort que toutes les protestations – aussi fortes et nombreuses qu'elles puissent etre – provenant de Lady Catherine.

Darcy adressa donc à la lettre de sa tante une réponse plutot brève qui lui assurait du maintien de sa décision de se marier avec Elizabeth, ainsi que de la manière dont les propos qu'elle avait tenu à l'égard de sa fiancée l'avaient choqué. Il sut dés lors que Lady Catherine ne viendrait pas à leur mariage, ce qui n'était finalement fait que pour le rassurer. Il ne parla que peu à Lizzy de la réponse de sa tante, lui assurant cependant son désaccord et le fait qu'elle n'assisterait pas à leur union.

Ce que Darcy ignorait pourtant, c'était la force de l'entetement de Lady Catherine. Lorsque cette dernière reçut la courte missive en réponse à sa précédente lettre, elle entra dans une colère noire, et jugea bon d'agir en conséquence. Si son neveu ne voulait pas entendre raison, il fallait qu'elle parle avec Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Son neveu avait dut etre influencé par les charmes de cette jeune fille, et peut-etre que cette dernière ferait preuve de plus de bon sens que Darcy. Elle partit donc immédiatement pour le Hertfordshire et prit la direction de Longbourn au troisième jour de Novembre.

Lorsque Lady Catherine de Burg arriva aux abords de la demeure des Bennet, Lydia, Kitty ainsi que leur mère était de sortie à Meryton, ne demeuraient au foyer que Mr Bennet, Elizabeth et Mary. Jane était désormais la femme de Mr Bingley depuis deux semaines et vivait donc à Netherfield.

A cette heure de la journée, Mr Bennet était enfermé dans son bureau, alors que Mary s'exerçait au clavecin pendant que sa sœur ainée travaillait sa leçon d'allemand. Tous trois furent grandement surpris en entendant les bruits d'une voiture approcher, eux qui n'attendaient pas de visite. Mary cessa de jouer, et Lizzy et elle se rendirent dans le hall pour voir qui venait. Elles furent rejointes par leur père, tout aussi surpris qu'elles, et quelques secondes plus tard, un de leurs domestiques annonçait l'arrivée de Lady Catherine. Cette annonce surprit encore plus les membres de la famille Bennet présents, seule Elizabeth perçut que cela avait un rapport direct avec ses fiançailles. Elle avait souvenir de la lettre que la propriétaire de Rosings avait adressé à Darcy, et de la colère dans la quelle il était entré. Cela ne la rassura aucunement, et se fut avec le cœur battant qu'elle vit sa grace entrer dans leur demeure.

Son père l'accueilli, Mary la salua respectueusement imitée par son ainée. Lady Catherine ne leurs adressa que de brèves salutations qui ne contenaient aucune politesse, jusqu'à ce que Mr Bennet ne demanda :

-« Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour votre grace ? Désirez-vous un rafraichissement après votre voyage ? »

-« En vérité, monsieur. » répondit Lady Catherine en ne lui adressant qu'un bref regard « Je ne désire qu'une seule chose, m'entretenir avec Miss Elizabeth. Nous devons aborder un sujet qui me semble essentiel. »

Mr Bennet ne répondit rien et ne se formalisa pas du manque de politesse de leur visiteuse qu'il avait deviné dés qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Il se contenta d'adresser un regard interrogatif à sa fille qui lui rendit avant de se tourner vers Lady Catherine. Elle ne prononça que quelques mots, agréant ainsi sa demande. Lady Catherine lui demanda s'il y avait un endroit où elles pourraient parler en paix, et Elizabeth lui proposa de faire quelques pas dehors. Le temps n'était pas encore trop froid et le soleil brillait en abondance. Lady Catherine acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tete et suivi Lizzy au dehors.

Elles se retrouvèrent ainsi à l'extérieur de la demeure des Bennet et firent quelques pas dans un silence pesant, du moins pour Elizabeth. Elle appréhendait cette conversation et devinait avec une certaine anxiété les propos que pourrait lui tenir la tante de Darcy.

-« Miss Bennet, je suppose que vous devinez la raison de ma présence ici. » commença Lady Catherine, sans détour.

-« Et bien je le devine difficilement, mais peut-etre votre grace pourra t'elle m'éclairer. » répondit simplement Elizabeth.

-« Je sais que vous connaissez les raisons de cette conversation, il n'est nullement nécessaire de tourner autour de la question indéfiniment. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour parler pour ne rien dire. » rétorqua son interlocutrice.

-« Je vous écoute donc. » déclara simplement Lizzy.

-« J'imagine que mon neveu vous a fait part de mon désaccord quant à votre mariage. »

Il s'agissait donc de cela. Elizabeth s'en était douté ce qui ne la rassurait guère. Elle savait avec qu'elle animosité la tante de son fiancé avait parlé de leur mariage, notamment concernant sa désapprobation pure et simple. Elle n'avait pas connaissance de ses dires avec exactitude, mais connaissant bien que peu le caractère de Lady Catherine, elle pouvait aisément les deviner.

-« En effet, il m'en a fait part. » répondit-elle finalement après une légère pause. « Mais il m'a tut le contenu précis de votre lettre. »

-« Il aurait tout aussi bien pu vous en faire part, puisque je suis venue ici dans le but de vous les adresser, mais également de vous faire changer d'avis. » cracha Lady Catherine.

-« De me faire changer d'avis ? » s'exclama Lizzy, incrédule devant tant de franchise mais aussi de manque de diplomatie dans les propos de son interlocutrice.

-« Tout à fait. » approuva Lady Catherine. « Vous devez avoir connaissance de plusieurs choses, Miss Bennet, choses que votre opportunisme a dut cacher à vos yeux. »

-« Mon opportunisme ? »

-« Ne m'interrompez pas, je vous prie ! » la coupa brutalement Lady Catherine. « Ces éléments sont essentiels pour que vous compreniez que votre mariage avec mon neveu serait une grave erreur. »

Ainsi, Lady Catherine exposa à Elizabeth les arguments qu'elle avait cités à Darcy dans sa lettre. Elle traita en premier l'union qu'il y avait entre sa fille et son neveu, lien qu'elle qualifia de sacré et de cher à son cœur ainsi qu'à celui de la défunte mère de Darcy. Elizabeth fut étonnée par ce point. Ainsi les rumeurs qu'elles avaient entendu quant à un éventuel mariage entre son fiancé et Miss De Burg avaient directement été colportés par Lady Catherine elle-meme. Elle comprenait mieux certaines choses désormais. Comme le fait que ce mariage ne semblait aucunement envisageable pour Darcy s'ils ne s'étaient fiancés.

-« Je comprends à quel point ce mariage vous tenait à cœur. » déclara t'elle lorsque Lady Catherine eut fini. « Mais je me permets d'informer votre grace que Mr Darcy a toujours exprimé le désir de choisir lui-meme la femme qu'il épouserait. »

-« Je le sais parfaitement, il me l'a bien exposé dans sa dernière lettre. » l'interrompit abruptement sa visiteuse. « Je suis cependant la parente la plus proche qu'il possède sur cette Terre et je crois qu'il est en mon droit de me préoccuper de son établissement futur. »

-« Et en quoi notre mariage le priverait-il de bonheur ? » la questionna Lizzy, dont la patience commençait à manquer. « S'il juge que nous serons heureux ensemble, pourquoi n'acceptez-vous pas son choix ? »

-« Il ne s'agit pas de bonheur, Miss Bennet, mais d'honneur. » rétorqua Lady Catherine. « Les responsabilités qui incombent à son rang doivent etre respectés. Et vous n'etes pas sans savoir que vous lui etes inférieure par le rang et la fortune. Votre mariage serait un bafouement des valeurs de notre société. »

-« Insinuez-vous que je ne mérite pas de devenir son épouse ? »

-« Effectivement. Il est aisé de comprendre votre décision en acceptant de devenir la femme de mon neveu, nous en revenons ainsi à la question de votre opportunisme. »

-« Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter ainsi ! » s'insurgea alors Elizabeth, dont la colère se manifestait de plus en plus. « Que vous puissiez croire que j'épouse votre neveu par pur intérêt, et bien soit. Votre avis n'influencera pas mon choix, si vous etes incapables de concevoir que je l'épouse purement par amour, dans ce cas, je vous prierai de nous laisser en paix. »

-« Par amour ? » ironisa Lady Catherine. « Miss Bennet, ne me faites tout de meme pas croire que vous osiez donner comme raison à votre mariage l'argument de l'amour. »

Lady Catherine rit intérieurement… De l'amour… Cette jeune fille était encore plus effrontée qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Pour elle l'amour n'était que secondaire dans un mariage, surtout dans leur société. Les unions que l'ont célébrait dans la sphère à la quelle sa famille et elle appartenaient n'étaient que rarement des unions d'amour. L'honneur, le devoir et l'intérêt d'associer deux familles dépassaient bien tous sentiments pouvant s'apparenter de prés où de loin à l'amour. Elle l'exprima d'abord à son interlocutrice que ce discours laissa à la fois bouche-bée et hors d'elle.

-« Si vous l'aimez comme vous semblez le prétendre, vous devez savoir les affreuses conséquences que votre mariage aura sur la vie de mon neveu. Vous serez un déshonneur pour sa famille et son rang, tous vous jugeront comme une paria et vous ne serez acceptés nulle part au sein de la bonne société de ce pays. Vous bafouerez la réputation de Darcy et causerez sa perte. Alors si vous l'aimez tant que cela, réfléchissez à tout ce que je viens de vous dire et songez que peut-etre votre union ne fera pas le bonheur de votre fiancé. »

Ces dernières paroles atteignirent Elizabeth en plein cœur. Comment Lady Catherine osait-elle parler ainsi de l'amour qu'elle et Darcy partageaient ? Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'une personne d'aussi grande importance que son interlocutrice puisse se permettre de proférer de telles paroles. Lizzy avait du mal à controler sa colère, et sa gorge se nouait sous les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Mais elle ne pleurerait pas, elle ne donnerait pas ce plaisir à Lady Catherine. Ni celui d'essayer de la convaincre de son amour pour Darcy.

-« Il suffit, Lady Catherine ! Il n'est pas une insulte que vous ne m'ayez épargner. Votre neveu et moi allons nous marier, puisque tel a été notre choix, et si vous ne pouvez l'accepter je vous prierai de nous laisser en paix ! » s'exclama t'elle, le cœur au bord de l'explosion.

-« Jamais on ne m'avait adressé de telles paroles. Si vous souhaitez la perte de mon neveu, et bien soit…. Mais j'assisterai à ce désastre tout en sachant que j'aurais tout fait pour l'empecher. » siffla son vis-à-vis. « Je ne prends pas congés de vous Miss Bennet, et je ne vous charge d'aucun compliment pour vos parents vous ne méritez pas une telle faveur. » ajouta t'elle, dédaigneuse, alors que Lizzy et elle avaient rejoint sa voiture et qu'un cochet l'aider à monter. « Nous partons. »

Elizabeth n'ajouta rien et regarda Lady Catherine partir, au bord de l'évanouissement. Cette entrevue touroyait dans sa tete sous formes d'images et de mots confus, et se fut chancelante qu'elle qu'elle regagna Longbourn. Lorsqu'elle fit à l'intérieur, elle monta directement dans sa chambre, ne prétant pas attention aux regards surpris de son père et de Mary. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et se laissa tomber sur son lit, comme vider de ses forces.

Elle ne sut combien de temps ele resta allongée ainsi, à fixer le plafond sans le voir. Elle ne cessait de se remémorer son affrontement avec Lady Catherine et de la violence des propos qu'elles avaient échangé. Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire que la tante de son fiancé puisse faire preuve d'autant de mépris et d'uassi peu de diplomacie. Elle ne s'était pas retenue pour lui exprimer ses opinions avec une animosité sans égal à ce que Lizzy avait put voir auparavant. Lady Catherine les avaient insulté, Darcy et elle sans ménagement, la réduisant elle sans aucune retenue. Comment avait-elle pu oser ? Etait-elle donc à ce point démunie de bon sang pour ne pas réussir à croire que Darcy et elle s'aimaient réellement et que jamais elle n'aurait osé l'épouser parce qu'elle en voulait à sa fortune ? Mais l'amour devait surement etre une notion étrangère à Lady Catherine, ce qui ne l'étonnait que peu, finalement.

Tout au long du reste de la journée et de la nuit, Elizabeth revivait ces minutes qui lui avaient été inssuportables. Elle ne parla et ne mangea que peu et dormit encore moins. Elle devait voir son fiancé le lendemain et ne savait pas encore si elle devait lui faire part de la visite de sa tante.

Les dernières paroles de Lady Catherine furent celles qui tournèrent le plus dans son esprit et qui touchèrent le plus son cœur… Plus elle y p pensait et plus son animosité ne disparaissait, pour laisser progressivement place à un profond doute. Elle savait parfaitement que son mariage avec Darcy allait influer sur la vie notamment mondaine de son fiancé. Elle avait conscience qu'il avait toutes ces obligations en horreur, mais elle savat aussi qu'il mettait un certain point d'honneur à préserver la réputation de sa famille, comme sa famille l'avait fait avant lui durant des générations. Et s'était sur ce point qu'Elizabeth avait des doutes. Leur mariage ternirait-il à ce point l'honneur de la lignée des Darcy ? Sa venue dans cette famille causerait-elle leur perte ? Elle n'avait au départ pas voulu accordé de l'importance au propos de Lady Catherine, mais plus elle y songeait plus cette perspective prenait place dans son esprit. Elle aimait Darcy, et ne doutait pas un seul instant de l'amour qu'il lui portait en retour. Et si l'amour ne suffisait pas ? Dans le monde auquel appartenait son fiancé, peut-etre que l l'honneur et le devoir étaient plus importants… Son souhait le plus cher était de voir le bonheur de Darcy complet. Mais elle douta alors que ses origines ne contribuent totalement à ce bonheur qui était si précieux pour elle.

Se fut le cœur plein de doutes et les traits marqués par le manque de sommeil qu'elle se présenta à Netherfield le lendemain après-midi pour rendre visite à Mr Darcy. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, ses doutes redoublèrent, tout comme le nœud qui emprisonnait son estomac. Elle ne répondit que vaguement aux salutations de son fiancé qui étaient pourtant si chargés de tendresse, comme à l'accoutumée. Elle ne parla que peu, et salua Jane et son époux tout aussi légèrement. Tous avaient remarqué les traits tirés de son visage et la lueur de fatigue dans son regard sombre. Cependant, Mr Bingley leurs proposa d'aller faire une b balade avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid.

Dans les premières minutes de leur marche, Jane et Elizabeth devancèrent Darcy et Bingley, ce qui avait souvent lieu depuis le mariage de l'ainée des Bennet et du locataire de Netherfield. Seulement, cet après-midi là, Lizzy ne prit que peu parti au bavardage pourtant intéressant de sa sœur. Elle lui demanda simplement des nouvelles de son foyer et de son établissement, et Jane lui adressa une nouvelle fois son ravissement.

-« Et toi Lizzy, tout va bien ? » l'interrogea alors Mrs Bingley, alors qu'elle finissait son récit de la journée de la veille. « Tu sembles préoccupée. »

-« Il n'y a rien de grave. » mentit sa cadette avec un pauvre sourire. « J'ai juste mal dormi la nuit dernière, c'est tout… Mais un peu de repos et tout passera vite, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Jane se contenta d'hocer de la tete, mais n'ajouta rien. Cependant, elle n'était pas convaincue par les paroles de sa sœur. Elle la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que quelque chose la préoccupait, et cela devait etre important pour ne pas qu'elle lui en parle. Elle songea alors qu'il s'agissait peut-etre d'une chose qui les concernait elle et Mr Darcy, particulièrement et dans ce cas elle pouvait comprendre que sa cadette ne lui dise rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elizabeth et Jane se séparèrent et l'ainée des Bennet rejoignit son époux, devançant Darcy et sa fiancée. Le maitre de Pemberley offrit son bras à Lizzy qui l'accepta et ils reprirent leur marche dans un relatif silence. Elizabeth avançait, les yeux perdus dans le vague, et son esprit égaré dans le flots de ses pensées. Darcy avait remarqué que sa fiancée était préoccupée et lointaine, ainsi que les traits fatigués qu'elle affichait. Cela l'inquiétait grandement. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était le mutisme dans lequel semblait s'enfermer Elizabeth. Le silence se prolongeant et son inquiétude grandissant, il se permit d'interroger sa compagne.

-« Miss Elizabeth, puis-je vous demander ce qui vous préoccupe tant ? »

Elizabeth releva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire hésitant et masquant mal son appréhension. Elle n'avait toujours pas pris la décision de dire ou non à Darcy ce qui s'était passé la veille. Sa rencontre avec Lady Catherine restait encore un souvenir vivace, et les doutes qui en découlaient lui faisaient peur. Pourtant, elle savait que son fiancé et elle s'étaient promis d'etre transparents sur leurs peurs et leurs sentiments, puisqu'ils en avaient tous deux ressentis alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore fiancés. Et meme si elle savait que ses révélations allait mettre Darcy dans une colère noire, elle se devait de lui dire la vérité. Et peut-etre que cela la soulagerait de tous ces doutes.

-« Il s'est passé quelque chose, hier après-midi. » commença t'elle alors prudemment, sans croiser le regard de Darcy. « J'ai… J'ai reçu la visite de Lady Catherine. »

A l'entente de ces mots, Darcy se figea et tous deux cessèrent leur marche. Doucement, Elizabeth lacha le bras de son fiancé et se retrouva bientôt face à lui. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui traversait son esprit en cet instant, et elle le redoutait. Elle ne savait pas exactement les relations qu'avaient Darcy et Lady Catherine, mais de ce qu'elle avait pu apercevoir des deux cotés, elles étaient loin d'etre cordiales. Elle avait bien conscience que Darcy essayait de garder son calme, chose qui ne devait pas lui etre aisée.

Trop de questions et de sentiments contradictoires harcelaient son cœur en cet instant. Un nombre impressionnant de scènes plus désagréables les unes que les autres se succédaient dans son esprit et il préféra mettre fin à tout cela avant qu'il ne se laisse submerger. Et ce fut d'une voix calme qu'il demanda à Elizabeth :

-« Que s'est-il passé, Elizabeth ? » la questionna t'il d'une voix douce, sentant le malaise de sa bien-aimée. « Je vous en prie, racontez-moi. » quémanda t'il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour lui insuffler du courage.

Lizzy releva son regard sombre vers Darcy et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent alors. Elle sut qu'elle devait lui dire toute la vérité et ne pas craindre ses réactions, car elle savait que jamais il ne s'emporterait contre elle. Alors Lizzy lui conta son entrevue avec Lady Catherine. De la façon impormptue qu'elle avait eu de se présenter à Longbourn, aux paroles qu'elles avaient échangé. Plus son récit avançait, plus Darcy était la proie d'une foule de sentiments contradictoire. Il fut d'abord choqué et outré de la manière dont sa tante s'était adressée à Elizabeth, de la violence de ses propos et de leur caractère insultant. Il fut assaillit par la colère, melée à une rancœur tenace envers Lady Catherine. Il ne pouvait accepter qu'elle puisse ainsi parler à la femme qu'il aimait, à celle qui allait bientôt etre sa nièce par alliance. Sa tante n'avait aucun droit de venir voir Elizabeth de la sorte pour lui adresser des paroles aussi abjectes.

Mais plus que tout se fut la culpabilité qui fut le plus tenace. Il se sentait responsable de la souffrance actuelle de sa fiancée, elle qui avait déjà tant souffert. Comme si ce qui s'était passé avec Wickam par le passé n'avait pas suffit. Lui qui était persuadé de pouvoir la protéger de sa tante, il s'était sans aucun doute fourvoyé. Il ne savait comment il pourrait se faire pardonner d'une telle conduite.

Une fois que Lizzy eut fini son récit, un long silence s'installa entre les deux fiancés. Darcy tenait toujours les mains d'Elizabeth dans les sienne et ce contact rassurait la jeune femme. Elle avait eu besoin de la présence de son fiancé pour lui faire part de tout ce qui s'était passé avec sa tante. Une fois ses explications achevées, elle avait fermé les yeux un bref instant et attendit.

Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait éprouver de contradictoire en cet instant, Darcy refoula et reporta son attention sur Elizabeth. Il sentait que la jeune femme ne lui disait pas tout, que quelque chose d'autre, bien plus que son entrevue avec Lady Catherine, ne la préoccupait.

-« Je ne sais comment me faire pardonner des paroles qu'a eu ma tante à votre égard. » déclara t'il. « Jamais elle n'aurait dut vous parler ainsi, et je me sens responsable du tort que cela a put vous causer. »

-« Ne le soyez pas. » l'interrompit alors Elizabeth. « Vous n'etes en rien responsable de l'attitude de Lady Catherine… Elle est la seule actrice de tout cela, ce sont ses agissements, pas les votres… Je vous en prie ne vous sentez pas coupable des ignonimies qu'elle a pu proférer. »

-« Votre solicitude me touche sincèrement, Miss Elizabeth. » lui assura Darcy. « Mais il est difficile de ne pas se sentir responsable devant la violence des propos de ma tante. » il s'interrompit un bref instant et reprit. « Y a-t-il autre chose ? Vous me semblez encore préoccupée… »

-« Je… » balbutia Lizzy.

Elle baissa alors lex yeux, fautive et lacha les mains de Darcy pour les me mettre les siennes le long de son corps dans un geste de nervosité. Devant la réaction de son fiancé, elle avait presque honte d'accorder de l'importance aux propos de Lady Catherine. Mais si ses paroles l'avaient autant affecté, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait réellement un doute concernant son mariage avec Darcy, et l'influence qu'il pourrait avoir sur la vie de sa famille. Elle ne quitta pas le sol des yeux et commença d'une voix sourde :

-« Lorsque votre tante m'a adressé ses paroles, je n'ai voulu leurs accorder aucun intérêt…. Mais certaines d'elles m'ont tout de meme affecté, et plus j'y ai pensé plus elles se sont imposées à moi et m'on faite douter… Il y a des choses dont je ne suis plus sure aujourd'hui. » elle s'interrompit et ajouta, comme pour rassurer Darcy « Il ne s'agit aucunement de ce que je ressens pour vous. Cela est et demeurera pour toujours… Mais Lady Catherine a soulevé un point sensible qui a toujours été source de doute, bien que je ne m'en sois rendue compte qu'une fois qu'elle les avait évoqué… » elle s'arreta à nouveau et reprit sa respiration, comme pour se donner du courage. Se « J'ai depuis le début conscience que je ne suis pas issue du meme milieu que le votre, et que les attentes qu'a formulé votre entourage à votre attention ne seront pas satisfaites par notre mariage… Je sais à quel point l'honneur de votre famille est important à vos yeux… Et j'ai peur de le ternir…. Je sais que l'honneur est peu de chose comparé à notre amour mais… Mon seul souhait est de faire votre bonheur le plus totalement qu'il soit possible… Et j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver si vous veniez à perdre le respect de vos pairs. »

Jamais elle n'avait fait preuve d'une telle transparance, chose qu'il l'étonna elle-meme. Elle avait une si grande peur de lui faire du mal qu'elle lui avait tout simplement exposé son cœur, et les doutes qui l'assaillaient. Elle était partagée entre ses doutes et la peur d'etre ridicule aux yeux de Darcy en émettant de telles suppositions. Mais les paroles de Lady Catherine avaient été si violentes que cela l'avait ébranlée dans tout son etre, au point de briser ses convictions de ne jamais laisser autrui gacher son bonheur.

A l'entente de ses mots, Darcy resta quelques instants interdit. Jamais il n'aurait cru que les paroles de Lady Catherine puissent autant afecter Elizabeth. Jamais il ne lui avait semblé utile de parler de cela avec elle. Chacun avait conscience de leur différence mais jamais ils n'avaient eu à le formuler puisque leur amour dépssait bien cela. Mais sur ce point il semblait a avoir minimiser les doutes de Lizzy. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de douter ainsi, meme s'il lui avait exprimé plusieurs fois la force des sentiments qu'il lui portait. Il n'était pas meme déçu par le doutes de sa fiancée et devant la gravité des paroles de sa tante tout cela se justifiait. Il fallait qu'il rassure Elizabeth, qui hote de ses pensées tous ces doutes qui n'avaient pas lieu d'etre.

Darcy se tourna alors vers Elizabeth et se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours les yeux baissées. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et plaça deux doigts sous son menton pour lui faire relever les yeux. Il vit alors que des larmes silencieuses avaient coulé sur ses joues de porcelaine et il entreprit de les effacer de son pouce.

-« Je comprends vos doutes. » confia t'il d'une voix douce et apaisante pour rassurer Lizzy. « Mais vous ne devez pas croire ce qu'àa put vous dire ma tante. Vous ferez mon bonheur, aussi totalement que cela est possible… La seule chose qui m'importe est de vous avoir à mes cotés pour le reste de ma vie… Si je dois assiter à moins de réceptions mondaines, tant mieux je les ai en horreur. » à ces paroles, un sourire étira les lèvres d'Elizabeth ce qui le rassura. « Ne donnons pas à Lady Catherine la satisfaction d'avoir réussi à nous faire douter. »

Lizzy fut soulagée par les paroles de son fiancé et lui sourit une seconde fois. Elle ferma un instant les yeux lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de reprendre son bras. Lizzy lui fut reconnaissante de l'avoir rassurée et murmura un 'merci' silencieux alors qu'il se séparait d'elle pour reprendre leur marche. Ils se rente compte que le soleil avait commencé à décliner vers l'Ouest. Ils s'empressèrent donc de rejoindre Netherfield.

Ainsi ils retrouvèrent Jane et Bingley qui les attendaient devant l'entrée de leur demeure. Tous quatre regagnèrent l'intérieur et s'installèrent dans le salon où ils furent bientôt rejoints par Miss Bingley. Jane fit apporter le thé et l'après-midi s'acheva ainsi avant qu'Elizabeth ne rejoigne Longbourn.

Lizzy salua sa sœur et son beau-frère avec autant de chaleur qu'à l'accoutumée et se contenta d'une salutation polie envers Miss Bingley qui lui rendit. Darcy quant à lui l'accompagna jusqu'au bas des marches de Netherfield où la voiture de Mr et Mrs Bingley avait été atelée pour la ramener chez elle. La nuit était tombée et le froid régnait désormais. Alors qu'ils arrivèrent au bas des marches, Darcy se tourna vers Elizabeth et lui sourit comme il le faisait lorsqu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux.

-« J'espère que vos doutes quant aux dires de ma tante se sont estompés. » déclara t'il.

-« En effet. » approuva Lizzy. « Je vous remercie encore une fois de m'avoir écouté et comprise. »

-« Cela est tout à fait normal. Je serai toujours présent pour vous écouter et vous conseiller si vous en ressentez le besoin, n'en doutez jamais… Si jamais des doutes subisistaient dans votre esprit n'hésitez pas à m'en parler. Je sais à quel point les paroles de Lady Catherine étaient abjectes et je m'en excuse encore une fois. »

-« Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne vous en tiens aucunement pour responsable. » lui répondit Elizabeth. « Mais si cela peut vous soulager, je vous pardonne. » ajouta t'elle, rieuse.

Darcy sourit, heureux de retrouver sa fiancée telle qu'il l'avait connu, espiègle et taquine. Dans d'autres circonstances jamais il n'aurait oser que quelqu'un lui parle ainsi, mais c'était chez Elizabeth un trait de caractère auquel il était attaché, l'un de ceux qui l'avaient séduit… Cela l'amusait et à cet instant lui montrait que sa fiancée allait mieux.

-« J'écrirai dès demain à ma tante pour lui réitérer notre demande de ne plus nous attaquer ainsi, si je puis dire. Je crois qu'il est nécessaire que nos rapports cessent un moment. »

-« Je suis désolée d'etre la cause d'une telle extrémité. » s'exucsa Lizzy, sincèrement confuse.

-« Ne le soyez pas, Miss Elizabeth… Si ma tante ne peut se résoudre à notre mariage et bien soit. Mais je ne la laisserai pas vous insulter une nouvelle fois comme elle l'a fait, ou ternir notre bonheur. » déclara solanellement Darcy.

Lizzy lui sourit, alors que la voiture s'arretait à leur hauteur. Darcy souhaita une bonne soirée à la jeune femme qu'il aida ensuite à monter en voiture avant de la saluer une dernière fois et de regarder la voiture disparaître dans la nuit.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour à tous _

_Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée du retard que j'ai pris dans la publication de ce chapitre. Cela fait trois mois … Le pire ? C'est que j'ai fini d'écrire la fiction. Mais je ne posterai pas le chapitre 15 à la suite, je vous ferai un peu attendre (pas trois mois quand même, promis). _

_Puisque j'ai fini, je peux vous dire qu'il ne reste que ce chapitre et le suivant, et on arrivera à la fin de 'Mon Ange'. Je dois dire que, lorsque j'ai écrit le mot 'Fin', cela m'a fait étrange. J'ai passé près d'un an avec Elizabeth et Darcy, et j'avais fini par m'y habituer. J'ai des idées pour d'autres fictions, mais vu mon rythme d'écriture et le nombres de projets que je commence sans terminer, je serai dans l'obligation d'attendre de les avoir finies pour les poster, histoire de ne pas les abandonner en cours de route….. _

_Mais pour en revenir à ce chapitre. Il sent déjà la fin, je l'avoue. Les semaines et les jours passent plus vite, et si j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire j'en suis plutôt satisfaite. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira._

_Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews Inconnue (merci) Fanaplume (Oh oui, l'intervention de Lady Catherine…. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, j'aime de plus en plus les cènes de dialogues comme celles-là, les disputes, ce genre de choses…. Je vais vraiment y prendre goût ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et encore pardon pour l'attente) Sarah (et bien merci, votre review m'a fait très plaisir, et voici le chapitre quatorze, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et au prochain chapitre !_

_XXX_

_Lily._

_oxoOoxo_

-« Sophia pouvez-vous faire préparer le thé et l'apporter dans le salon, je vous prie ? »

-« Bien sur, tout de suite Mrs Bingley. »

Jane sourit à la jeune domestique qui s'inclina avant de s'éclipser dans les cuisine. La maitresse de maison, elle prit la direction de la pièce qu'elle avait cité précédemment, pour y rejoindre ses invités.

Par les grandes fenêtres de la pièce pénétraient les derniers rayons du soleil de cette fin d'après-midi de Novembre. Jane trouva dans le salon Miss Bingley et Elizabeth, toutes trois rentrant d'une promenade. Mr Bingley et Mr Darcy étaient eux, partis faire une balade à cheval vers le milieu de l'après-midi et devraient bientôt rentrer. La jeune Mrs Bingley s'approcha alors de sa belle-sœur et de sa cadette et prit place dans l'un des canapés. Quelques instants après seulement, Sophia revint avec un plateau chargé de tasses et d'une théière qu'elle déposa sur la petite table avant de se retirer. Jane entreprit alors de servir ses deux invités.

-« Dîtes-moi, Miss Elizabeth, les préparatifs de votre mariage se déroulent-ils comme vous le souhaitez ? » demanda Miss Bingley à la seconde des demoiselles Bennet. –« Tout se passe bien, en effet. » assura Elizabeth en se saisissant de la tasse que Jane lui tendait. « Tout sera prêt à temps, même si ma mère en doute encore. »

-« Je me souviens, que lorsque je préparais mon mariage avec Charles, elle agissait ainsi. » intervint Jane, en se remémorant les semaines précédant son union avec Mr Bingley. « Cela m'aurait étonné qu'elle réagisse différemment pour toi, Lizzy. »

-« Je suppose que vous devait etre impatiente d'arriver à ce jour. » ajouta alors Miss Bingley, qui feignait presque à merveille son hypocrisie.

-« En effet. » approuva Elizabeth en soutenant son regard. « Comme toute femme en attente de se marier, je suppose. »

-« Oui, effectivement. » acquiesça Caroline. « Mais vous allez devenir la maitresse de Pemberley… Cela doit représenter un véritable défi pour vous…. Sans compter que vous n'avait jamais vu la demeure. »

-« Et bien d'après les descriptions que j'ai pu entendre, je crois que cela me plaira. » affirma la future Mrs Darcy, aux souvenirs des descriptions de son fiancés quant à leur future demeure.

-« Rares sont ceux à qui Pemberley ne plait pas. » poursuivit Miss Bingley en reposant sa tasse de thé. « Mais je crois qu'il est difficile de l'imaginer tant qu'on ne l'a pas vu de ses propres yeux… Le château en lui-même est magnifique bien sur, tout comme son parc… Cela doit etre un grand travail que de tout diriger. »

Elizabeth ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer sa tasse. Tout ce dont Miss Bingley lui parlait, elle en était parfaitement consciente et de grands doutes l'animaient à ce propos, mais cela elle se gardait bien de l'apprendre à sa belle-sœur, elle ne lui ferait o grand jamais un tel plaisir. Il était vrai qu'elle avait des doutes, sur sa capacité à gérer un domaine tel que Pemberley, et également vis-à-vis de ses relations avec Miss Georgiana qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontrée. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait l'occasion de le faire avant son mariage, et redoutait un peu ces présentations. Elle savait à quel point Mr Darcy et sa sœur étaient proches, ainsi, elle devinait que lui plaire serait très important. De la description que lui en avait fait son fiancé, la jeune Miss Darcy avait l'air d'etre une charmante personne, aimable bien que très timide semblait-il.

Elle avait déjà parlé de ses doutes et incertitude à Mr Darcy et il les avait tous effacer un par un, la réconfortant et la rassurant. Bien sur, tant qu'elle ne serait pas à Pemberley, son esprit continuerait à imaginer toutes sortes de choses sur sa future demeure.

Elle savait que Miss Bingley faisait naitre tous ces doutes en elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait que peu le fait qu'elle épouse Mr Darcy. Et si auparavant, cela avait eu l'effet escompté par sa belle-sœur, aujourd'hui elle essayait de les ignorer, elle avait bien à faire avec ses propres doutes sans qu'une personne extérieure n'en eût rajouté. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Miss Bingley.

La jeune femme ne put pousser ses réflexions plus loin, qu'un domestique des Bingley annonça l'arrivée du locataire de Netherfield et de Mr Darcy. Les trois femmes se levèrent pour les accueillir, Mr Bingley prenant place aux cotés de sa femme, et Darcy à ceux de sa fiancée.

-« Votre promenade a-t-elle été agréable ? » demanda alors Miss Bingley, tandis que Sophia apportait deux tasses de plus pour le thé.

-« Oui, très. » assura Mr Bingley avec un léger sourire. « Il est vrai, cependant, que les températures sont devenues réellement basses. »

-« L'hiver sera bientôt là. » remarqua Jane. « La nuit tombe plus tot depuis quelques semaines. » Et les fêtes de Noel approchent également. »

-« A ce propos. » intervint alors Miss Bingley. « Quels sont vos projets pour les fêtes de fin d'année, Mr Darcy ? Restez-vous en Herfordshire ou rejoindrez-vous Miss Georgianna ? »

Un silence suivit la question de la jeune femme. Darcy et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard, apparemment embarassés. Ce fait n'échappa pas à l'attention de Miss Bingley et elle sourit intérieurement. Il semblait qu'elle avait soulevé un point sensible, les deux fiancés ne paraissaient pas encore avoir parler de cela et elle s'en félicita mentalement.

Ce qu'ignorait Miss Bingley était combien elle était proche de la vérité. Effectivement, Mr Darcy et Elizabeth n'avaient pas encore discuté du sujet des fêtes de fin d'année, qui mettaient le maitre de Pemberley devant un dilemme. Il avait pour habitude de passer cette période de l'année avec Georgianna que se ne fut dans leur demeure de Londres ou à Pemberley. Cependant, cette année les choses étaient différentes car sa sœur n'était pas la seule personne avec laquelle il avait envie d'etre pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Il aurait également voulu etre aux cotés d'Elizabeth, meme s'il savait parfaitement qu'une fois qu'ils seraient mariés ils passeraient tous leurs Noels ensemble. Mais c'était un fait, il avait tout de meme envie d'etre avec sa fiancée en cette période de fete, et de cela ils n'en avaient pas encore discuté.

-« A ce sujet, Jane et moi aurions une proposition à vous soumettre. » déclara Mr Bingley, sortant son ami de ses pensées. « Nous avons pensé que peut-etre, toute votre famille pourrait venir ici pour le jour de Noel. » indiqua t'il à Elizabeth.

-« Cela serait en effet une occasion que je passe une journée avec vous tous réunis. » précisa Jane. « Pour ce qui sera peut-etre l'une des dernière fois. »

-« Quant à vous Darcy, vous pourriez inviter Miss Georgianna. » poursuivit Bingley. « Ainsi vous passeriez les fetes avec Miss Elizabeth et elle. »

A nouveau, les deux fiancés se consultèrent du regard sans dire mot. Sans le savoir, Bingley venait de répondre à toutes leurs question de part son invitation. Ainsi, Darcy n'aurait pas à choisir entre etre séparé de sa fiancée ou de sa sœur. Il savait que le choix aurait été difficile pour lui, voir impossible. Car si Miss Elizabeth et Georgianna occupaient une place différente dans son cœur, elle était tout aussi importante. Il scruta le regard de sa fiancée qui lui adressa un sourire timide. Elle n'osait se prononcer, ignorant s'il était d'accord ou non. Mais elle se tourna vers Jane et déclara :

-« Il faudrait en parler à nos parents, bien évidemment. Mais je peux d'or et déjà vous dire que nous n'avons aucun engagement pour l'heure. »

-« Quant à moi, il faut que j'en parle avec Georgianna. » annonça Mr Darcy. « Mais avant tout, merci pour votre invitation. » ajouta t'il en se tournant vers les Bingley.

-« Mais cela est tout à fait normal. » affirma Charles. « Nous en reparlerons bien entendu, mais sachez que vous serez les bienvenus chez nous. »

Darcy et Elizabeth se sourirent alors que Miss Bingley, elle, gardait le silence. Elle avait également songé à l'invitation concernant Miss Georgianna, sans pour autant en faire part à son frère. Elle devait bien avouer que passer le jour de Noel avec la famille Bennet au grand complet ne l'enchantait guère, mais elle savait que son frère marié à Jane cela était inévitable. Elle pouvait à présent voir Mr Darcy et Elizabeth prendre par à la conversation, semblant plus détendus devant la solution qu'avait apporté Charles à leur problème.

Plus le temps passait, plus Caroline se rendait compte qu'elle ne serait jamais l'épouse de Mr Darcy. Bien évidemment, depuis les fiançailles du propriétaire de Pemberley et de Miss Bennet elle avait su que tous ces espoirs s'étaient envolés. Mais elle avait peut-etre cru que Mr Darcy changerait d'avis, se rendant compte qu'il faisait une erreur en épousant Elizabeth, mais cela n'avait pas été. Et à présent, Miss Bingley redoutait plus que tout le jour du mariage des deux fiancés, et présageait déjà la frustration, la déception et la jalousie qui s'empareraient d'elle en se jour qui sonnerait le gla de ses aspirations. Elle avait espéré secrètement cette union depuis des années, essayant de se faire apprécier de Mr Darcy. Mais à présent elle voyait ses espoirs s'éloigner d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, et, aussi fataliste que cela puisse paraître elle ne parvenait pas à envisager un avenir après un tel échec.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Elizabeth et Darcy firent part, chacun de leur coté, à l'invitation des Bingley. Mrs Bennet accueillit la requete de sa fille ainée avec ravissement, et lui confirma, à elle et son époux, qu'ils seraient tous présents à Netherfield à la date du vingt-cinq Décembre, lors d'un repas que les Bingley vinrent partager à Longbourn à la fin du mois de Novembre.

Darcy, quant à lui, envoya une lettre à Georgianna pour lui faire part de la proposition de son ami. Il fut légèrement surpris, mais également enchanté et ravi en recevant la réponse de Georgiana aux premiers jours de Décembre. Elle lui assurait avec enthousiaste de sa volonté de venir passer les fetes de fin d'année en Hertfordshire et priait son ainé de remercier chaleureusement Mr Bingley de sa part avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire en personne. Ainsi, il fut convenu que Miss Darcy et sa gouvernante arriveraient le 23 décembre de Londres, où Mr Darcy les auraient préalablement rejointes, et que les Bennet se rendraient le surlendemain à Neitherfield Park pour le jour de Noel.

Dans sa lettre, Georgianna exposa également à Darcy son impatience de rencontrer Elizabeth, deux mois avant leur mariage. Cette rencontre hatait également à Darcy. Il avait connaissance des doutes d'Elizabeth et de l'impatience de Georgianna à connaître celle qui serait bientôt sa belle-sœur. Le maitre de Pemberley n'avait aucun doute quant à l'entente des deux jeunes femmes. Si elles avaient des caractères bien différents, il savait que leur ressemblance les rapprocheraient et il espérait qu'elles s'entendent, ce dont il ne doutait pas.

A la moitié du mois de Décembre, Mr Darcy partit donc à Londres rejoindre Georgianna. L'hiver s'était installé sur le Hertfordshire et les températures étaient bien basses, l'air sentait la neige et cela n'aurait étonné personne qu'elle ne se mette à tomber. Durant l'absence de son fiancé Elizabeth poursuivit les préparatifs de leur mariage au milieu de lectures diverses, de leçons de langues étrangères et de promenade avec ses jeunes sœurs. Elle rendit deux fois visite à Jane, permettant ainsi au temps de passer plus vite en l'absence de Darcy. Malgré tout pendant les huit jours où il ne fut à Londres il lui manqua. Elle préférait penser à son retour et aux deux seules mois qui les séparaient de leur mariage. Elle profitait également de chaque jour passés avec sa famille à l'approche de son départ de Longbourn pour la fin du mois de Février. Si les sautes d'humeur de sa mère et les attitudes encore légères de ses deux plus jeunes sœurs l'agaçaient, elle savourait chaque jour qu'elle passait encore auprès d'elles, de son père et de Mary.

La neige tombait sur le Hertfordshire en cette fin de matinée d'hiver. Le ciel était d'un gris éclatant et tous les habitants de Longbourn étaient restés dans l'enceinte de leur maison où la chaleur régnait, contrastant avec le froid mordant qui sévissait à l'extérieur.

Alors que neuf heures étaient passées de quelques minutes, Elizabeth se trouvait dans le salon, penchée sur un ouvrage d'allemand. Si elle savait que, bientôt, sa vie de maitresse de maison lui prendrait surement trop de temps pour qu'elle ne puisse étudier et lire autant, elle s'atelait tout de meme à ces leçons. Elle n'avait plus eu d'apprentissage obligatoire depuis plusieurs années à présent et s'était maintenant par pur désir d'apprendre qu'elle se forçait à travailler ne serait-ce qu'une heure par jour. Depuis le mois de mai et sa séparation avec Wickam, elle avait pris cette habitude d'apprendre de lire de nombreux livres sur différents sujets, du moins autant que les moyens de sa famille le lui permettait. Si au départ elle faisait cela pour oublier la douleur qu'elle ressentait à l'époque, elle le faisait maintenant par envie et loisir, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître aux yeux de Lydia et Kitty qui préféraient de loin les bavardages et les boutiques.

Un domestique arriva alors dans le salon, se dirigeant vers la seconde des demoiselles Bennet qui leva son regard de son livre en l'entendant arriver. Il portait à la main une enveloppe qu'il remit à la jeune femme avant de s'éclipser en silence. Elizabeth examina attentivement la lettre et y reconnut l'écriture de Mr Darcy. Elle sentit un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres et elle décacheta l'enveloppe pour y révéler une seule et unique feuille. Elle savait que son fiancé et Miss Georgianna avaient du arriver depuis la veille dans la soirée, après un voyage de plusieurs jours pour rentrer de Londres.

Elle déplia alors la feuille de papier et commença sa lecture :

_Elizabeth,_

_Je vous écrit cette courte missive alors que je rentre tout juste de Londres, en compagnie de ma sœur et de Mrs Hanton, sa gouvernante. J'ose espérer que vous avez reçu la lettre que je vous ai envoyé de Londres il y a quelques jours._

_Notre voyage s'est déroulé sans encombre et Georgianna semble ravie d'etre ici. Elle m'a encore une fois renouvelé le vœu de vous voir et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez sans doute denir demain, soit le vingt-quatre, nous rendre visite à Neitherfield. Si cela est nécessaire, Mr Bingley se propose de vous envoyer une voiture car le temps semble etre à la neige et que je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez froid si vous veniez à cheval. _

_J'espère vous voir à Neitherfield demain en début d'après-midi. Je sais que mon invitation tarde un peu mais j'ose espérer que vous n'ayez pas déjà des projets. Si cela est le cas, je comprendrais parfaitement, et Georgianna aussi, et nous nous verrions donc le jour de Noel avec toute votre famille._

_Cette semaine à Londres, bien que très agréable puisque j'y ait retrouvé ma sœur, m'a semblé longue si loin de vous. Im me hate de vous revoir et j'espère que cela pourra etre possible dès demain J'attends votre réponse._

_Avec tout mon amour_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy._

Elizabeth replia la lettre, son sourire toujours présent sur le visage. Elle releva ses yeux vers le carillon du salon qui indiquait dix heures. Elle se leva ensuite pour prendre une feuille, une plume et le nécessaire pour écrire et se mit à répondre à son fiancé. Elle lui assura ainsi de sa venue l'après-midi meme et de sa hate de le revoir et de faire la connaissance de Miss Georgianna. Elle signa, plia et cacheta la lettre avant de se lever et d'appeler l'un des domestiques de sa famille pour qu'il ne transmette le message à Neitherfield.

Ainsi, après le déjeuner, Elizabeth monta se préparer et la voiture envoyée par Mr Bingley arriva aux alentours de quatorze heures. Elle se rendit alors à la demeure de son beau-frère et de sa sœur, le voyage ne durant que quelques minutes. Elle sentit, tout au long du trajet, un sentiment d'appréhension naitre en elle à la perspective d'etre présentée à sa future belle-sœur. Se fut pourtant avec le sourire qu'elle arriva à Neitherfield et qu'elle descendit de la voiture avant d'etre amenée dans le hall, où l'attendait déjà Mr Darcy.

Une fois que le domestique des Bingley qui avait introduit la jeune femme dans la demeure ne fut parti, Darcy s'approcha d'elle avec un léger sourire, et prit ses mains dans les siennes, les serrant avec affection. Elizabeth souriait également, heureuse de revoir son fiancé après ses huits jours d'absence.

-« Comment allez-vous ? » lui demanda alors Darcy.

-« Bien, merci. » affirma la jeune femme. « Et vous, votre voyage s'est-il bien passé ? »

-« Oui, sans problème. » acquiesça le maitre de Pemberley. « Nous sommes arrivés hier aux alentours de six heures. Nous étions épuisés mais nous avons pu nous reposer. Mr et Mrs Bingley ainsi que Georgianna sont dans le salon… Allons-nous les rejoindre ? »

-« Bien entendu. » approuva Elizabeth.

Darcy lacha ses mains et tous deux se rendirent dans la pièce voisine où se trouvaient effectivement Jane, son époux et Miss Darcy. A l'entrée des deux fiancés, l'attention générale se centra sur eux, et Jane vint accueillir sa sœur avec chaleur, Mr Bingley la saluant également avec toute l'amabilité dont il avait toujours fait preuve. Alors qu'elle discutait avec les Bingley, Darcy alla chercher Georgianna et tous de se dirigèrent ensuite vers Elizabeth. Charles et Jane les laissèrent tous les trois et Darcy fit les présentations.

-« Miss Elizabeth, je vous présente ma sœur, Miss Georgiana.

-« Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Miss Bennet. » déclara la jeune fille en s'inclinant légèrement devant Elizabeth.

-« Moi également Miss Darcy. » affirma sa future belle-sœur. « Votre frère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

-« Et de vous également. » sourit Georgianna. « Je suis ravie que nous ayions pu nous rencontrer avant votre mariage, j'ai encore remercié Mr et Mrs Bingley pour leur invitation. »

-« Oui, cela m'a également ravi. » certifia Elizabeth en adressant un léger regard vers sa sœur et son beau-frère qui discutaient à voix basse un peu plus loin.

Tous cinq finirent par s'asseoir autour de la table, et une conversation animée fut entammée. S'il était possible de voir de la timidité dans les agissements de Miss Georgianna, elle était aussi soulagée qu'Elizabeth que leur rencontre

se soit déroulée aussi bien. Durant tout le reste de l'aprés-midi les discussions allèrent bon train et ils furent rejoints par Miss Bingley aux alentours de dix-huit heures pour le thé. Mr et Mrs Hurst devaient arriver dans la soirée, mais Elizabeth repartie pour Longbourn avant que cela ne fut chose faite.

Tout au long de la soirée la future Mrs Darcy repensa à sa rencontre avec Miss Georgianna. Elle avait découvert en elle une jeune fille aimable, attachante, distinguée et cultivée mais surtout très timide. Pourtant il semblait qu'elle s'était sentie à l'aise en la présence d'Elizabeth puisqu'elles avaient conversé une bonne partie de l'après-midi et la jeune soeur de son fiancé lui avait meme fait promettre de jouer du piano pour le repas du lendemain. Les doutes de Lizzy s'étaient donc envolés et elle était rassurée.

Se fut aux alentours de midi le lendemain que les Bennet arrivèrent à Neitherfield Park après avoir assisté à la messe dans la petite chapelle de Longbourn, ayant assisté la veille au soir à la messe de minuit à Meryton. Tous se hatèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur par le froid et la neige qui régnaient toujours et furent introduits dans le salon où ils retrouvèrent les Bingley, les Hurst, Mr Darcy et sa jeune soeur. Les présentations furent faites, Elizabeth et Georgiana furent ravies de se revoir. Cpendant, alors que tous conversaient avec animation, Darcy se dirigea vers sa fiancée et lui demanda à voix basse :

-« Puis-je vous voir seul à seul une minutes ? »

-« Bien sur. » affirma Elizabeth en lui souriant légèrement.

Darcy et elle s'éclipsèrent alors se rendant dans la pièce voisine avant qu'ils ne laissent la porte se refermer derrière eux. Lizzy avait remarqué les deux paquets que Mr Darcy avait à la main, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé son propre cadeau dans son manteau.

-« Je voulais vous donner ceci. » déclara son fiancé en lui donnant les deux paquets qu'il tenait dans la main.

-« Merci. » souffla Elizabeth émue. « J'ai malheureusement laissé le mien dans mon manteau mais je… »

-« Ne vous en faites pas, je pourrais attendre. » lui assura Darcy avec un léger sourire. « Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noel, Elizabeth. »

-« Vous aussi. » sourit sa cadette, sincère.

Elle entreprit alors d'ouvrir les cadeaux et découvrit dans un premier temps un livre, qui n'était autre qu'un recueil de poèmes des auteurs Lakistes, William Wordsworth en premier lieu. Elle se souvenait de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore fiancés et cela la fit sourire. Ce premier ouvrage était accompagné de deux autres dont elle lut rapidement les titres. Puis, elle prit le second paquet et y trouva un collier en argen et saphirs. Elle resta interdite quelques instants, admirants la délicatesse, la finesse et la beauté du bijou.

-« Oh… Il est magnifique. » souffla t'elle, encore plus émue. Vous n'auriez pas… »

-« Bien sur que si. » la coupa gentiment Darcy en plaçant un index sur ses lèvres. « Je l'ai trouvé à Londres lorsque je suis allé voir Georgianna… Dès que je l'ai vu, je me suis dit qu'il serait magnifique sur vous. »

Elizabeth sourit et regarda à nouveau le bijou. Jamais on ne lui avait offert un tel cadeau. Elle se sentait légèrement génée en imaginant le prix que cela avait du couter à son fiancé. Mais elle savait bien qu'il en avait les moyens… Et que cela serait bientôt son cas également. Elle ne se rendait encore pas compte des changements que son mariage allait apporter dans sa vie d'une façon matérialiste. Il lui faudrait surement du temps pour s'y habituer.

La jeune femme referma le coffre où se trouvait le bijou et examina à nouveau les livres que lui avaient offerts son fiancé. Elle y trouva 'Le traité des couleurs' de Goeuth et l'ouvrit pour en parcourir quelques lignes. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il était en version originale, en allemand dans le texte. Darcy dut voir son expression étonnée car il déclara :

-« Je sais que vous apprenez l'Allemand. Il est vrai que 'Le traité des couleurs' n'est pas le livre le plus passionnant de Goeuth mais j'ai pensé que puisque vous aimiez également la peinture, il vous intéresserait. »

-« Je ne suis pas vraiment sure que mon allemand soit aussi bon que cela. » assura Elizabeth en refermant l'ouvrage. « Mais j'apprendrais surement de nouveaux mots ainsi… »

-« Et vous avez tout le temps que vous désirez pour le lire. » ajouta son fiancé.

Elizabeth hocha de la tête puis elle s'éclipsa un instant pour lui offrir son propre cadeau, un ouvrage de poésie française dont ils avaient également parlé lors d'une de leur nombreuse discussion. Après avoir rangé leurs cadeaux respectifs en lieu sur, le couple repartit dans la salle à manger où se trouvait le reste des invités.

Ce fut une journée agréables, bercés de conversations plus que diverses, des plats suculants qu'avait fait préparé Jane, et des chants au piano de Georgianna, Elizabeth et meme Mary. Tout au long du repas, Darcy put voir sa fiancée et sa sœur converser et il se réjouit de leur entente. Cette journée lui fit entrevoir ce qu'allait etre leur vie à Pemberley, moins de deux mois plus tard. Une vie paisible mais ou chaque jour il serait aux cotés de la femme qu'il aimait. Il entrevoyait un avenir heureux et le mois de Février lui sembla tout à coup bien loin. Mais le temps de leur union viendrait, et alors il serait heureux, Elizabeth et lui vivant à Pemberley avec Georgianna… Dans le calme de leur vie familiale, une vie dont il avait secrètement rêvé pendant des années et qui serait bientôt réalité… Très bientôt…


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je viens juste de voir la review d'Herminionne. En fait la raison du retard de ce dernier chapitre n'est pas ma volonté de vous faire patientez pendant trois mois ! Je ne voulais pas le publier avant qu'il ne soit passer à la correction, mais ma béta est en pleine cession d'examens et n'a pas vraiment le temps pour cela. Mais bon puisque ça fait trois semaines je vous le poste. J'ai essayé de faire la correction comme j'ai pu ! Et puisqu'une fois n'est pas coutume je suis encore désolée pour l'attente !_

_Je voulais vous remercier tous pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé tout au long de la publication de cette fiction. J'ai parfois conscience que l'attente a été longue, mais malheureusement c'est ainsi pour toutes mes fictions, même celle sur Twilight ! Je n'écrivais pas vite je dois le reconnaître ce qui n'a pas dus être agréable pour vous à certains moment. Mais j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu ! Pour ce qui est de mes autres fanfictions dont j'avais parlé sur JA, et notamment P&P, elles sont encore en projet et je ne pense pas les publier avant qu'elles ne soient finies car comme ça la publication pourra être plus régulière. Donc je ne préfère ne rien vous promettre car vu comment je change d'avis pour les fictions en ce moment...._

_Je vous remercie en tout cas tous du fond du coeur ! Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de la fin de la fic, je passe sans doute un peu trop vite sur le mariage de Darcy et Elizabeth..... Mais je crois que ce chapitre fait plus office d'épilogue que de vrai récit narratif, le but est de terminer la fic je crois..... J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira !_

_Je vous souhaîte une bonne lecture, merci encore et peut-être à bientôt._

_Lily._

_______

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà longtemps, la maison des Bennet était relativement paisible. Mrs Bennet, Kitty, Mary et Lydia étaient déjà dans leurs chambres à l'étage. Ne demeuraient au rez-de-chaussée que Mr Bennet et Elizabeth.

Cette dernière se trouvait dans le salon assise dans l'un des fauteuils, un livre à la main. Si elle avait l'air d'être assidue à sa lecture, il n'en était rien en réalité. Ses yeux fixaient les pages sans réellement les voir, et elle relisait la même ligne depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. C'était un fait, son esprit était trop accaparé par autre chose… la journée du lendemain.

En ce soir de la fin du mois de Février Lizzy ne parvenait pas à aller se coucher. Elle se trouvait dans un état de nervosité trop important pour cela. Le lendemain était le jour de son mariage avec Mr Darcy et elle ne pouvait penser qu'à cela.

Ces cinq derniers mois lui avaient paru à la fois terriblement longs et affreusement court. Ce jour lui avait hâté mais elle le redoutait aussi comme la fin de quelque chose… Comme si une période de sa vie se finissait. Ces pensées qui reflétaient tant celles qu'elle avait eu au mariage de Jane.

Mais désormais elles étaient plus à l'ordre du jour que jamais… Le lendemain elle allait se marier, à un homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait en retour de cela elle ne doutait pas du tout. C'était ce qui viendrait après qui la préoccupait. Devoir quitter sa famille et Longbourn où elle avait toujours vécu…. Sa famille, son père qui lui manqueraient affreusement, elle le savait.

Elle réalisait petit à petit que ce départ serai pour la journée du lendemain… Peut-etre pas le lendemain, non… Darcy et elle ne repartaient pour Pemberley seulement trois jours plus tard, ains tout serait prêt pour leur départ.

Lizzy n'entendit pas les pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle, et qui s'arretèrent dans l'embrasure de la porte. En effet, Mr Bennet était sorti de la bibliothèque et avait vu sa fille assise dans le salon, l'air pensif. Il s'était approché et l'observait à présent de loin, légèrement soucieux.

Il devinait la nervosité qui pouvait animer sa fille en cette soirée. Lui également pensait à la journée du lendemain, mais dans des perspectives bien différentes de celles d'Elizabeth. Il était heureux pour sa fille, la voir aussi souriante qu'elle l'avait été ces derniers mois lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Pourtant cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas.

Il se souvenait encore du jour de Septembre où Mr Darcy était venu lui demander la main d'Elizabeth. Il avait d'abord était surpris de le voir là, bien qu'il savait que depuis les fiançailles de Jane et de Mr Bingley il venait régulièrement à Longbourn avec son ami. Mais qu'il demande une entrevue particulière avec lui n'avait pu que l'étonner.

Lorsqu'il lui avait fait sa demande, Mr Bennet y avait longuement réfléchi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un homme venait lui demander la main de sa fille favorite et les circonstances de la première demande étaient encore douloureuses pour lui.

Il s'était toujours senti coupable dans l'échec des fiançailles de sa fille et de Mr Wickam. Pas responsable des vicissitudes de l'ancien officier. Il se sentait coupable de lui avoir donné son consentement, car s'il avait refusé jamais Elizabeth n'aurait souffert de la rupture de leurs fiançailles, de la découverte de la véritable nature de Wickam. Mais comme tous il s'était laissé aveugler par les bonnes manières et l'attitude charmante du jeune homme… Comme tous il s'était fourvoyer.

Il ne pensait pas qu'Elizabeth retrouverait aussi vite confiance en elle, mais surtout en les autres. Lorsque Darcy lui avait fait sa demande et qu'il en avait ensuite parlé avec Elizabeth il avait su que cette fois il avait fait le bon choix. Il s'était au départ demandé si Lizzy ne se complaisait pas à se marier avec le maitre de Pemberley parce qu'ils s'entendaient bien – cela Mr Bennet l'avait remarqué lors des visites de Bingley et Darcy – et parce que la situation financière de son futur gendre était plus que confortable.

Pourtant il connaissait Elizabeth. Si elle avait cru aimer Wickam, il était sur qu'elle aimait Darcy et qu'elle en était aimée en retour. La sincérité avec laquelle le propriétaire de Pemberley lui avait fait sa demande… Il n'avait pu qu'accepter il était sur et certain que Darcy n'était pas l'homme plein de hauteur, méprisant et méprisable qu'il avait laissé paraître lors des premiers mois qu'il avait passé en Hertfordshire.

**

Mr Bennet s'était levé, faisant les cent pas dans son bureau. Il savait que Mr Darcy attendait sa réponse impassible mais anxieux. Le propriétaire de Longbourn savait qu'il tenait l'avenir de cet homme et de surcroit celui d'Elizabeth, entre ses mains. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà ressenti quelques mois auparavant et l'échec qui avait suivi était la raison de ce mutisme, de cette hésitation.

Darcy venait de lui demander la main d'Elizabeth. Dire qu'il était surpris était probablement vrai. Bien sur, comme toutes les personnes les plus attentives, il avait remarqué l'entente cordiale qu'il y avait entre Lizzy et Darcy, les longues conversations qu'ils avaient pu partagé ces cinq derniers mois. Mais Mr Bennet était prudent, peut—etre trop…. En vue de ce qui s'était passé avec Wickam en Mai, il ne pouvait en etre autrement.

Pourtant, il savait que Mr Darcy n'avait aucun _intérêt_à épouser Elizabeth. Elle n'était pas une riche héritière, et quand bien meme Darcy avait bien assez de ressources. Et s'il l'avait au départ jugé comme tous hautain et froid il ne pensait pas qu'il était du genre à profiter….

Il avait ressenti l'hésitation dans la demande du jeune homme. De l'hésitation chez lui, cela l'avait étonné… et troublé il devait le reconnaître. Puis il avait vu la sincérité dans les yeux de son interlocuteur… Et c'était bien la première fois que les yeux de Fitzwilliam Darcy exprimaient un quelconque sentiment devant lui.

Mr Bennet se tourna alors vers Darcy, et n'hésita qu'une seule seconde avant de déclarer :

-« Voulez-vous réellement épouser Elizabeth ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. » affirma Darcy, sans flancher. « Je puis comprendre vos hésitations monsieur… En vue de ce que Miss Bennet a déjà du endurer par le passé, je puis parfaitement le comprendre.

-« Vous avez deviné les raisons de monhésitation. » lui reconnut Mr Bennet. « Elizabeth a énormément souffert de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mr Wickam… Je ne supporterai pas qu'elle subisse une telle douleur et une telle déception à nouveau. Je ne l'accepterai pas. »

-« Mon but n'est pas de faire souffrir votre fille, monsieur. » lui assura Darcy après un silence, hésitant apparemment à se confier.

Il marqua une nouvelle pause. Il se trouvait dans une situation délicate et il le savait. Il jouait en cet instant mem son avenir avec Elizabeth, leur avenir. Et s'il détestait particulièrement révéler ses sentiments. Mais dans ce cas précis des sacrifices étaient nécessaires. Et il était prêt à tout pour pouvoir etre heureux avec Elizabeth. Il inspira et commença :

-« Je sais à quel point elle a déjà souffert, mais je puis vous assurer que les sentiments que j'ai pour elle m'empecheront de lui faire du mal. Je ne veux que son bonheur, l'avoir à mes cotés pour tout le reste de ma vie. Il est possible que cette simple déclaration ne suffise pas à vous convaincre et j'envisage totalement vos réticences. Mais je peux vous jurer que mes intentions envers votre fille ne sont que par amour pour elle. »

Un silence accueilli sa confidence. Mr Bennet était désormais sur de la sincérité de Darcy. Un homme à l'apparence si fière, s'ouvrant de cette façon ne pouvait etre qu'un homme amoureux. Il ne voulait que le bonheur d'Elizabeth, comme lui le désirait tant pour sa fille… Pouvait-il empecher cet homme d'aimer Lizzy à propos d'une autre histoire qui n'avait absolument aucune ressemblance avec celle dont il était question aujourd'hui ? Darcy n'était pas Wickam, loin de là. Et la force avec laquelle il lui avait parlé de ses sentiments pour Elizabeth était bien plus sincère et troublante que celle qu'avait employé l'ancien officier.

Il pensa alors à Elizabeth. Aimait-elle autant Darcy que lui le faisait pour elle ? Ressentait-elle tous ces sentiments qui paraissaient si forts chez le maitre de Pemberley ? Assurément que oui. Il avait assez confiance en sa fille pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté la demande de Darcy si elle ne l'avait pas aimé au moins autant que lui pouvait l'aimer. Il devait bien sur en parler à sa fille… Mais il lui sembla tout à coup impossible de refuser la demande de Darcy.

« Si telles sont vos intentions, je ne peux refuser votre demande. » déclara-t-il alors, regardant Darcy dans les yeux. « Vous devez savoir qu'Elizabeth fait parti de ce que j'ai de plus précieux en ce monde et je n'accepterait pas qu'il puisse lui etre fait le moindre mal. »

-« Je ne pourrais jamai me résoudre à lui en faire. » lui assura son interlocuteur. « J'aime votre fille, monsieur, et en vous demandant sa main aujourd'hui c'est dans la perspective de construire une vie avec elle que je le fais. Le bonheur d'Elizabeth est ce qui m'importe le plus aujourd'hui, et j'aimerai pouvoir y contribuer. »

-« Vous le pourrez. » lui certifia Mr Bennet. « Je vous donne mon consentement, Mr Darcy. »

**

Ce jour-là, il avait été sur en voyant le bonheur d'Elizabeth qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Et cela s'était confirmé dans les semaines qui avaient suivies. Chaque jour il avait vu la seconde de ses filles préparer son mariage avec entrain, elle était heureuse c'était pour lui une évidence.

Malgré toute la satisfaction de voir sa fille si épanouie, Mr Bennet devait reconnaître que la voir partir était bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru. Jane et Elizabeth étaient ses favorites tous dans le voisinage auraient pu le dire. Et c'était la vérité. Heureusement pour lui, Jane vivait à Neitherfield, qui n'était séparé que de trois miles de Longbourn. Mais Dieu seul savait combien de temps cela allait durer. Elizabeth s'en irait trois jours plus tard pour le Derbyshire et il ne savait pas quand aurait lieu leurs prochaines retrouvailles.

Il finit par signaler sa présence à sa fille, s'approchant d'elle. Lizzy releva les yeux et sourit en voyant son père arriver.

-« Vous n'etes pas encore couchée, Lizzy » l'interrogea ce dernier en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais trouver le sommeil. » l'informa sa fille en refermant l'ouvrage dont elle avait définitivement abandonné la lecture.

-« Cela peut se comprendre. » affirma son père. « Pourtant, la journée qui vous attend demain va etre éprouvante, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Il serait sage d'aller vous reposer. »

-"Je le pense aussi. » reconnut Elizabeth avec un petit sourire.

-"Vous semblez pensive. » remarqua alors son père en fronçant les sourcils.

Elizabeth lui offrit un sourire contrit. C'était vrai elle était pensive, ne pouvant détourner son esprit de la journée du lendemain. Cette nuit serait affreusement longue, elle le pressentait. C'était l'une de ses dernières nuits à Longbourn. Darcy et elle resteraient à Neitherfield avant leur départ... Oui c'était sa dernière nuit ici.

Cette simple pensée lui serra le coeur. mais elle ne préféra rien montrer à son père. Elle savait qu'il souffrait lui aussi de leur future séparation. Avec Jane il serait la personne qui lui manquerait le plus.

-"Je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher. » déclara-t-elle finalement, faisant sortir Mr Bennet de ses réflexions. « D'ici quelques minutes. »

-"Bien. Dans ce cas je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, je vais me coucher. » l'informa son père en se levant. « Bonne nuit, Lizzy. »

-"Bonne nuit, papa. » souffla la jeune femme avec un demi-sourire.

Mr Bennet lui adressa un dernier regard et quitta la pièce où Elizabeth demeura seule. Elle se leva alors, et s'appprocha légèrement de la cheminnée où crépitait un feu. Il commençait à se fanner, tous les habitants de son foyer étaient couchés... Hormis elle, évidemment.

Elle semit alors à parcourir la pièce du regard, s'attardant sur chaque meuble, chaque détails... Elle se revit jouer au clavecin fermé en cet instant, Lydia et Kitty discutant avec leur mère autour de la table... Mary lisant un épais livre de philosophie ou d'un autre genre, et Jane parler avec elle... Des souvenirs qui ressemblaient à tant de jours qu'elle avait eu durant les vingt-et-une premières années de sa vie.

Elle parcourut ainsi toutes les pièces accessibles de la maison... Le salon, la bibliothèque et à l'étage s'arrêtant devant chacune des portes closes. Elle revit des souvenirs derrière ses paupières clauses, Son estomac était noué lorsqu'elle gagna sa chambre, et elle s'assit sur son lit, essuyant quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux. Elle releva ces derniers, contemplant la pièce où elle venait d'arriver, se souvenant là encore de toutes les conversations qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Jane, toutes ses confidences qu'elles avaient échangées dans le secret de leur chambre. Un nouveau sourire triste étira les lèvres de Lizzy et elle secoua la tête pour hôter toutes ses pensées de son esprit. Elle regarda les malles qu'elle avait fini de préparer l'aprés-midi même

Elle se leva ensuite pour se préparer pour la nuit et se coucha avec le désir de trouver le sommeil.

Cela n'arriva que tard dans la nuit, et ce fut en se remémorant des instants passés qu'elle rejoignit les bras de Morphée.

Elle fut réveillée le lendemain matin à l'aube par sa mère, qui frappa à la porte de sa chambre alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé.

-"Lizzy ! Ma chérie... il est l'heure de vous réveiller ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Debout mon enfant ! »

Dans son lit, Elizabeth avait déjà les yeux grands ouverts, scrutant le plafond, un sourire étirant ses lèvres... Oui, c'était un grand jour...

En un battement de cil elle se retrouva au bras de Mr Bennet, entrant dans la petite chapelle de Longbourn quelques heures plus tard. Elle avait vécu les heures suivant son réveil comme dans un rêve, ne s'en souvenant que par bribes. Et à présent, alors que tous leurs invités étaient en place, elle s'apprêtait à fouler le sol de l'allée centrale. Elle échangea un regard avec son père au bras duquel elle allait avancer vers Mr Darcy. Mr Bennet lui sourit, et il fut temps pour Elizabeth de pénétrer dans la petite église.

Son regard se posa alors sur Darcy elle ne put l'en détacher. La chapelle qu'ils avaient choisi pour célébrer leur mariage était celle-là même où il lui avait demandé de l'épouser quelques mois auparavant, où ils s'étaient réfugiés ce soir de pluie alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle à cheval... Elle revit alors toute leur histoire...

Leur première rencontre qui ne laissait rien présager de l'histoire qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui. Des semaines qui avaient suivies durant lesquelles elle l'avait méprisé, durant lesquelles il l'avait aimé en secret... Et il y avait eu le mois de mai, un événement auquel elle ne préférait pas penser en un jour si béni... Le mois de mai qui avait accompagné la naissance d'une nouvelle relation... Les longues conversations qu'ils avaient pu partager à Longbourn, lors de longues ballades. Puis il y avait ses sentiments... Ceux qui étaient nés sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Tous ces derniers mois qui formaient leur histoire... Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui une page de sa vie, de leur vie, se tournait.... Qu'ils allaient être unis pour l'éternité... Et soudain, elle n'eût plus peur.

Plus de doutes, plus de craintes... Elle ne ressentait plus qu'une immense sérénité et un sentiment de plénitude. Elle savait qu'elle souriait mais cela lui importait peu... Elle était heureuse, tout simplement.

Le reste de la cérémonie passa comme dans un rêve. Son père la laissa devant le Père Thomas aux côtés de Darcy et leurs yeux ne se quittèrent toujours pas. Ils ressortirent plusieurs minutes plus tard, le coeur empli de bonheur, mari et femme.

La journée passa aussi vite que la cérémonie elle-même... Ils remercièrent tous leurs invités et partagèrent ensuite un repas avec l'assemblée qui s'était réunie en ce jour particulier. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder l'autre. Ils semblaient évoluer dans un monde qui leur était propre, n'ayant que peu conscience des personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Ils étaient comblés tout simplement.

La réception dura bien après minuit, et ce fut une fois les derniers invités rentrés chez eux ou partis dormir, qu'Elizabeth et Darcy purent rejoindre leur chambre.

Chacun d'eux avait eu en tête cet instant, où ils se retrouveraient seuls pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée.... Cette nuit, cette première nuit, à laquelle ils avaient pensé tous les deux, sans pour autant oser s'y attarder plus que nécessaire..... Ils avaient tous deux su que cela n'aurait servi à rien d'imaginer, d'extrapoler..... L'heure était désormais arrivée, et aucun d'eux ne ressentait de doutes, de peurs.... Tout irait bien, ils le savaient....

Les rayons d'un pâle soleil d'hiver filtraient à travers les rideaux de la chambre, baignant cette dernière d'une douce lumière dorée. La pièce était calme, un silence léger y régnait, seulement troublé par le chant des premiers oiseaux au dehors.

Elizabeth ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Darcy à ses côtés, alors que leurs mains étaient enlacées. Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, pâle reflet de l'état presque euphorique dans lequel elle se trouvait. Si dire qu'elle était extatique aurait parut définitivement romantique elle s'en moquait. C'était vrai, elle était heureuse, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été de sa vie.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que son mari et elle étaient réveillés, mais ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre exprimé le moindre désir de se lever. Ils savouraient tout simplement la présence de l'autre, cette nouvelle complicité qu'il y avait entre eux, aparue après la nuit magique qu'ils avaient passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Toute peur avait quitté le coeur d'Elizabeth désormais. Les quelques heures qu'elle venait de passer en temps que Mrs Darcy lui faisait entrevoir ce qu'elle avait imaginé durant les cinq dernier mois. Un aveniraux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait, une vie grandement différente de sa vie de jeune fille, mais à la perspective de laquelle son coeur se voyait empli d'une nouvelle vague de bonheur et de quiétude.

-"Tout va bien, Elizabeth? » lui demanda alors son époux, la sortant de ses pensées.

Lizzy se rendit alors compte que cela faisait de longues minutes qu'elle le fixait sans dire mot, et que son mutisme devait sans doute préoccuper Darcy.

-"Tout va bien. » répondit-elle finalement, appuyant sa déclaration d'un sourire. « Je pensais seulement à quel point j'étais heureuse en cet instant. »

-"Je le suis tout autant que vous. » affirma son mari, soulagé, tout en déposant un baiser dans la paume de sa main. « Me réveiller à vos côtés est une chose encore plus merveilleuse que je ne l'avait imaginé. »

Elizabeth sourit à cette remarque et répondit au baiser de Darcy lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il était encore surprenant pour elle de voir Darcy se montrer si romantique et attentionné à son égard. Lorsqu'ils se trouvaient seuls, il semblait que toute peur de se confier à l'autre disparaissait. Mais c'était un fait dont ils avaient longuement discuté durant leurs fiançailles, être transparant avec l'autre ne pourrait qu'éloigner les disputes et les problèmes de leur vie de famille. Ils avaient tous les deux conscience d'avoir un fort caractère... L'un comme l'autre. Quoiqu'ils puissent en penser, Darcy avait tout de même un orgueil certain et Elizabeth n'aurait pu lui jeter la pierre à ce sujet. Voilà pourquoi se dévoiler à l'autre leur semblait être une chose essentielle aujourd'hui.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur moment de quiétude par l'heure avancée qu'il était. Certains de leurs invités se trouvaient encore à Neitherfield et ils se devaient de les retrouver. Alors, après s'être embrassés une dernière fois, ils se séparèrent, partant chacun de leur côté pour se préparer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elizabeth attendait Darcy, prés d'une fenêtre, observant le parc de la demeure des Bingley au dehors. A nouveau elle était songeuse, repensant à la journée de la veille et à la nuit qui l'avait suivi. Il était encore dur pour elle de réaliser qu'elle était Mrs Elizabeth Darcy, maîtresse de la demeure de Pemberley. Elle savait que cet état des chose lui apparaîtrait plus concrès lorsqu'ils arriveraient en Derbyshire le surlendemain. Et si l'empleur de cette responsabilité l'effrayait un peu, elle savait que tout irait bien.

Jamais elle n'avait eu autant de certitudes concernant son avenir. Elle avait raremenr imaginé ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie, si les choses avaient été différentes.... Si elle n'avait jamais éprouvé de tels sentiments pour Darcy, si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré.... Mais aujourd'hui, imaginer sa vie sans lui était tout simplement impossible. Elle serait heureuse, elle n'avait aucun doute à cela..... Les heures sombres de sa vie étaient désormais derrière elle.

Elle n'entendit pas Darcy entrer dans la pièce et s'arrêter quelques instants pour l'observer. Il sourit, lui aussi, et finit par s'approcher d'elle, glissant sa main dans la sienne. Elizabeth porta son regard sur lui et la sérénité qu'il vit sur ses traits empli son coeur d'une nouvelle vague de satisfaction et de joie.

-"Nous invités nous attendent. » déclara-t-il alors. « êtes-vous prête, mon ange? »

Elizabeth acquiesça, souriant au sournom qu'il lui avait donné, l'ayant déjà fait durant la nuit qui avait précédé. Elle jeta un dernier regard au parc au dehors et suivi Darcy au rez-de-chaussée où les attendaient les Bingley....

Tout irait bien, c'était désormais une certitude dans chacun des coeurs des deux jeunes mariés. L'avenir se dessinait petit à petit devant eux, et tant qu'ils seraient ensemble tout ne pourrait qu'être parfait.

FIN


End file.
